Digimon Hitman Naruto
by GammaTron
Summary: I'm all alone... no one I know is in this world... I'm some sort of weird fox... I'm even talking to a mafia baby for crying out loud... my name is Uzumaki Naruto the Soramon... A member of the Vongola Family. Rating due to language and certain cituations
1. The fox Naruto Uzumaki!

_**Reborn: Don't use my greeting… Begins to beat author to a pulp**_

_**Kaze: Author-sama!**_

_**Dark: Idiots… They just had to let a destructive mafia baby in here. I just hope that…**_

_**Lambo: HAHAHHAHAHA! I, Lambo, age five, shall kill you Reborn!**_

_**Dark: This is getting insane… STOP READING THOSE DAMN REBORN! COMICS, YOU MORONIC AUTHOR! Author-san doesn't own anyone but the Digimon known as Soramon and the evolutionary lines of Soramon.**_

_**Me and Lambo: HELP US! Being sent flying by bombs**_

_**Tsuna: Stop this, you two! Roll the story, quick!**_

_**10-years-older Lambo: HELP!**_

_**Bianchi: DIE, ROMEO!**_

_**Me: RUN FASTER, LAMBO! Also, I made a little change in this. There will be an added mystery manga added to this. Gets hit with a poison cooking made cake**_

__

**Lambo and Me: Tol-er-ance… faints**

* * *

"Sir!" A voice spoke, "We've detected two wild ones Bio-emerging!"

"So…" a male voice spoke as a hand messed with a lighter, "It begins…"

Shinjuku Park…

"Stupid Teacher's Meeting…" a female brunette in her early twenties muttered, "…Why do they have to be so damn long? I'll need a good sleep tonight…"

She suddenly stopped.

"That's weird… the weather report didn't say anything about a fog tonight…" she muttered, "They need a new meteorologist…"

Suddenly, she was caught up in an explosion of smoke that shot out of the ground.

"EEK!!"

The pillar and the fog vanished after a few moments.

"…YIKES!!" the brunette screamed, "Who's touching me THERE?!"

She looked down at her skirt to see it was being clenched at the back. Her eyes widened to see that it was a three-fingered, fox-like hand in an orange wrist guard. Attached to it was yellow fur and then an orange jacket sleeve. She followed it up to the orange jacket and owner of it; a humanoid fox with nine tails, four red, four blue, and the middle one purple, and six whisker scars on his face cheeks.

"…Help… me…" the fox whispered before fainting and releasing his hold on the female's skirt.

* * *

_'CHIDORI!'_

_'RASENGAN!'_

_Two boy, roughly thirteen, were battling each other in a valley. One boy had long purple hair shaped like a chicken's rump with gray skin, claw-like fingernails, and two giant hands coming out of his back. One giant hand had feathers while the other was webbed. His left small arm was covered in purple lightning. The other was a boy in nothing but orange. His finger and toe nails were all claw-like, his six whisker birthmarks were fused at one end and bolded, his normal sky blue eyes were now crimson and slit, and his fangs were growing so much that half of them were out of his mouth. He was covered in a crimson aura shaped like a fox. His right hand held a purple, glowing sphere. The two attacks collided and…_

"SASUKE!" the fox shouted as the covers flung off of him.

"So you're awake," a voice spoke.

The fox looked around. He noticed he was on a bed and beside the door was a female brunette he didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" the fox asked.

"You first," the girl glared.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Dattabayo!" the fox smirked, "Nice ta meet ya!"

"My name is Nami Asagi, Naruto the Kitsune," the female spoke.

Naruto flinched.

"How'd you know about the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside of me?!" Naruto yelled.

Nami flinched at that.

_'He has the mythical Kyuubi no Yoko inside of him?!'_ Nami though, _'B-but… that's impossible! But I'm talking to a real mythical Kitsune, so it __**is**__ possible…'_

"Are you sure that Kyuubi no Yoko is inside of you and not actually you?" Nami asked.

"Of course," Naruto replied.

"Than what's with the nine tails?!" Nami snapped as she pulled him up to a full body mirror.

His face held the following mixed emotions; anger, fear, sadness, rage, shock, disbelief, and hilarious.

"This is a fun house mirror, right?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"…"

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Nami asked.

* * *

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss," a baby in a fedora with a chameleon on his hat spoke, "The ninth, to train you to become an admirable Mafia boss, Tsuna."

"I don't get it!" a below average fifteen-year-old with big, brown hair and eyes snapped, "What are you talking about?!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THAT ERO-KITSUNE, KYUUBI NO YOKO?!" the two heard someone screaming.

"What… was that? Do you know, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"The first Vongola Boss moved to Japan after retirement," Reborn spoke, ignoring Tsuna's question, "He was your great-great-great grandfather, Tsuna…"

* * *

"…So your village did WHAT to you?" Nami asked as her left eye twitched.

"They kept hitting me, kicking me, anything they could in order to make my life a living heck," Naruto explained once again, "The only ones who didn't were Iruka-sensei, Jiji, Tsunade-obaa-chan, and my friends. They helped me become strong and try and prove to the village that I wasn't a monster but its jailer. But now…"

He kept staring at his reflection for a while.

"So can you show me this 'Kage Bushin' of yours?" Nami asked.

"I'm not sure I can, with my hands now having three fingers," Naruto half-joked.

"Well just try at least."

Naruto just nodded before going through one hand sign; crossing on finger with the other.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" (Art of the Shadow Clone!)

A second Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke.

"It… works…" one Naruto gasped, "KAI! (Release!)"

The second Naruto vanished.

"It works! Dattabayo!" Naruto cheered happily.

"That… that's impossible…" Nami gasped, "He made… two of himself… ohhh…"

She fainted onto Naruto's tails.

"I guess Shinobi aren't regular around here or even exist," Naruto spoke to himself before he noticed a square box with a screen, "What's that?"

He walked over to it and sat down on the chair.

"Google? What the heck is that?" Naruto mumbled as he noticed the keyboard, "Maybe if I type down something, it'll show up on here…"

He typed 'Shinobi' and clicked on the search button. It showed ten results. All of them with the word 'Ninja' in them. He looked at the clock on the screen. 12:05 a.m.

"I've got time to kill," Naruto spoke, "So I'll looked at all of them."

* * *

_**Tsuna: Well, the author's in the hospital right now so I have to say this. Haru, it's time for the Haru-Haru Corner.**_

_**Haru: Yay! Haru will do her best! Today's guest is Kaze teh Ranomon.**_

_**Kaze: Hello everyone.**_

_**Haru: Now tell us your height, weight, age, and sign.**_

_**Kaze: My height is 5' 9", I'm 107 pounds, I'm 12, and I'm a Scorpio.**_

_**Lambo: No, you're a fox-wolf!**_

_**Kaze: No, my sign is a Scorpio, Lambo.**_

_**Haru: Say you're sorry, Lambo.**_

_**Lambo falls asleep**_

_**Haru: Tell us about your hobbies, Kaze.**_

_**Kaze: I enjoy fighting, running, sleeping, and relaxing. Oh and drawing and listening to music, Like 'Drawing Days.'**_

_**Ryohei Sasagawa: YOU'RE PERFECT FOR THE BOXING CLUB, SO JOIN UP! TO THE LIMIT!!**_

__

**Kaze: How about 'No?'**

_**Reborn: I'm amazed author-san is putting us in this.**_

_**Tsuna: You are?**_

_**Reborn: No.**_

_**Tsuna: Next time, Naruto goes out for the day and meets Takato and a Digimon called Guilmon. And then he gets into a fight with Gokudera. Just what is he doing in Shinjuku?!**_

_**Reborn: I asked him to get you bread from the shop there.**_


	2. Smokin' Bomb Gokudera appears!

_**Me: Here's Chapter 2, everyone!**_

_**Tsuna: We were only in it for a few paragraphs last chapter!**_

_**Reborn: Don't worry, Tsuna. Gokudera is going to make it all up this chapter. If not, I will kill him.**_

_**Tsuna: AH! Reborn! Don't kill him!**_

_**Kaze: You should start this chapter, fast!**_

_**Lambo: GAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! It is I, Lambo, here to kill Reborn! Pulls pink grenades from his afro Die, Reborn!**_

_**Leon becomes a bat and sends the grenades back at Lambo**_

__

**Lambo: Grenades Explode GYAAAH!**

* * *

7:05 a.m.

Nami woke up in her bed. She looked at the clock next to it and screamed.

"I'M LATE!" Nami yelled.

She quickly got her clothes on and was about to leave when she heard slurping. She turned to see Naruto at the kitchen counter, eating instant ramen for breakfast.

_'I forgot he was here,'_ Nami thought before saying, "Good morning, Naruto."

"So Shinobi here are pretty pathetic," Naruto suddenly spoke.

"How so?" Nami asked, "And what's a Shinobi?"

"You call them 'Ninja' here," Naruto spoke, "And they seem pretty pathetic. They can do all the things that academy students know, how to glide with just a green cloth, and water and tree walking. They don't even use jutsu except for the clone Jutsu. So where are you heading anyways?"

"Well, even though it's Summer Vacation, teachers still need to head to school to make sure that everything is in shape for the coming school year," Nami replied.

"And that starts when?"

"About a week from now," Nami replied.

Naruto nodded, his sky blue eyes flashing a little. He made a hand sign.

"Henge no Jutsu!" (Art of Transformation!)

Naruto's form became a boy round 12 with spiky blond hair, sky blue eyes, six whisker scars on his face, and wearing nothing but orange and his headband with a leaf on it.

"I think I'll go out and look around for a bit," Naruto spoke as he threw away his empty ramen cup, "I'll see you later, Nami-sensei."

With that he walked pass Nami for three seconds.

"And you're late, right?" Naruto added.

Nami paled before sprinting to school. Naruto chuckled a bit before walking off.

Shinjuku Park…

"MetalTyrannomon clobbers your Angemon, dude!" a dark blond haired boy shouted as he adjusted his visor, "And I win!"

"Aw nuts!" a blue-haired boy with glasses groaned, "You always beat me, Kenta."

"Cheer up, Kazu," a brunette cheered, "You'll beat him someday."

"You're right, Takato," Kazu sighed, "So where'd you run off to yesterday, anyways?"

"Oh, I had to help mom and dad with the store and I was a bit late," Takato replied.

"Hey, who's that kid?" Kenta asked.

"Who?" the other two asked.

Kenta pointed at Naruto, who was smiling as he walked, across from their usual hangout.

"He must have moved here," Kazu guessed, "Why don't we say hi and try and make friends with him?"

"Nah," Kenta replied, "He'd probably cramp out style, bud."

Takato got up when they three heard a beeping sound from a red shoebox beside Takato.

"Dude, what's wrong with your card box? You place an alarm on it or what?" Kenta asked.

"Uh, it's nothing," Takato nervously replied, "Excuse me for a second."

He picked his box up and dashed off.

"What's his problem?" Kenta asked.

The other two didn't notice, but Naruto ran after Takato via jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

"So Reborn told me that I had to bring him this bread in order fro me to make contact with that guy," a boy around 14 with silver hair, a blue shirt with smoke prints on it, and black bracelets on his wrists with a cigarette in his mouth mumbled.

He then noticed Naruto jumping from a tree branch as he followed Takato.

"What the…?" the boy asked, "That headband has the Dalotora Familiga's symbol!"

He ran off after the two.

* * *

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled as he opened a gate to an abandoned small building in the center of the oldest part of the park, "YIKES!"

He walked inside to find a small red dinosaur with wing-like ears and black hazard markings on its body was in a big hole.

"Wh-what did you do to this place?!" Takato gasped.

"I made it bigger, Takatomon," Guilmon replied.

"I had a feeling you were hiding something…" a voice spoke.

The two turned to see Naruto, leaning on the gate.

"This is just… a costume!" Takato lied.

"Nice try, kid," Naruto spoke, "But a Shinobi can tell what's real and what's not. And this guy is NOT in a costume. What'd you call him? Guilmon? And he called you Takatomon, correct?"

"It's just Takato," Takato replied, "And please don't take Guilmon away! He's my best friend!"

Naruto suddenly tensed.

"Who's there?" Naruto glared as he took out a kunai.

An orange stick with a part on fire came out of the bushes.

"D-Dynamite?!" Takato gasped, "Get inside, quick!"

He and Guilmon ran for cover inside. Naruto smirked and tossed the kunai. The kunai sliced the fuse off.

"How'd you do that?" the boy asked as he came out of the bushes.

"I was trained to be a Shinobi," Naruto replied, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Hayato Gokudera," the boy replied as he took out more dynamite from nowhere, "AKA 'Smokin' Bomb Gokudera,' Dalotora brat."

Naruto's eye twitched.

"I AIN'T A BRAT!" Naruto snapped, "Kai! (Release!)"

Gokudera's eyes widened a bit. He began to throw more dynamite from nowhere and Naruto kept on slicing the fuses off with kunai and shuriken.

"Soramon, a Rookie Level Digimon that is said to be extinct, No further data available," Takato read on a weird device, "That kid's a Digimon?!"

"What's a Digimon?" Gokudera and Naruto asked at the same time.

"…You're both kidding, right?" Takato asked.

Both shook their heads 'No.' It didn't help Takato with the glares that said 'Heck NO!' on their faces.

"This is going to take a while…" Takato mumbled.

* * *

Gokudera was laughing. Why? Guilmon and Naruto were arguing which food was better; bread or ramen. (Kaze note: This is going to be good! Dark note: Author-sama told me that he'll put this up as a one-shot later. Kaze: NO FAIR!)

"So what's this Vongola Familiga anyway, Gokudera?" Takato asked, trying to ignore the two.

"It's one of the strongest Mafia families ever," Gokudera spoke, "I can tell you only a few things about our family, like how we're trying to decide Vongola X."

"Who now?" Naruto asked as he socked Guilmon in the gut and knocking him out.

"The boss of the Vongola Familiga," Gokudera spoke, "He has this awesome weapon that is created by the Vongola boss's favorite Hitman's animal."

"Animal?"

"Yeah," Gokudera continued, "The current top Hitman in our family is the Hitman Tutor Reborn."

"His name's Reborn? That's a dumb name," Naruto scoffed.

"Says an ingredient for Ramen!" Gokudera snapped as he took out more dynamite.

"My name means 'Whirlpool,' Teme!" Naruto snapped as he took out kunai and shuriken.

"Stop fighting!" Takato barked, "Now why are you here, Hayato?"

"Call me Gokudera, Takato," Gokudera replied, "And I'm here because Reborn asked me to get his favorite fruit-filled garlic bread."

"My parent are the only ones who can make it," Takato realized, "So you can come with me to buy it."

"Your parents are the owners of the bakery with Reborn's bread?"

"Yeah," Takato replied, "How do you think I can get Guilmon his bread?"

He pointed at the now conscious Guilmon who was now digging up a box filled with bread and began to eat it.

"So how did you make yourself look like a human, Naruto?" Gokudera asked as the two placed their weapons away.

"Well… How should I explain this? I wasn't born a Digimon, I was born human in the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Naruto spoke, "I was born on the day my village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine-tailed fox. The leader of our village, the 4th Hokage, died as he killed the Kyuubi no Yoko. Over the last twelve years, I've trained at a Shinobi academy or, as you guys call it, a Ninja school. My favorite teacher, and who would always ask for me to call him 'pops' or 'dad,' was called Iruka Umino. I failed the Final Exam three times…"  
"Stupid…" Gokudera snickered.

"Ahem! As I was saying, my other teacher, Mizuki-sensei, told me that I could pass if I stole a very important scroll and learn one jutsu from it," Naruto continued, "Unfortunately, he was like the majority of the adults of the village; he hated my guts and wanted me dead."

"What for?" Takato asked.

"I didn't know then until after I learned the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Art of the Shadow Clone) and Iruka-sensei found me in the forest, Mizuki appeared after ten minutes of Iruka-sensei finding me," Naruto replied, "He struck Iruka-sensei with multiple kunai and shuriken. He then told me that the reason why the village wanted me dead was kept under a highly guarded secret…"

"…What was the secret?" Gokudera asked after a few moments, though he was hoping Naruto wouldn't tell them.

"He told me that the 4th Hokage didn't kill Kyuubi, but sealed him… into me," Naruto replied.

Gokudera and Takato's eyes widened significantly.

"He was about to kill me with a giant Shuriken, but Iruka-sensei blocked it with his body," Naruto continued, "I don't remember what he said because I had only one thought through my head; to run as far away as I could from there. I hid behind a tree a few miles away and saw that Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme had followed me. I heard Iruka say that I wasn't the Kyuubi no Yoko, but its jailer and a respected member of the Hidden Leaf Village. I charged at Mizuki-teme just as he was about to kill Iruka-sensei. I did the Kage Bushin and made 999 copies of me and all 1000 of us clobbered him. I was then made a honorary Genin of my village and put on a team with Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired girl with super strength and a big brain with her big forehead, and Sasuke Uchiha, one of the two survivors of the Uchiha Clan massacre. Our Johnin instructor was Kakashi no Hentai AKA Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, a silver-haired man with his left eye having the Uchiha Clan's bloodline trait; the Sharingan and was always three-to-five hours late…"

* * *

(A/N: I'm skipping a lot of it since I'm getting a cramp in my hands.../Kaze Note: LAZY!)

"…Your life was worse than mine was," Gokudera finally spoke after an while, "Nearly dieing over thousands of times, fighting this pedophile snake-man, and then fighting the guy you called your best friend."

"What was your life like when you were a kid?" Naruto asked.

"My older step-sister named Bianchi has a knack for making Poison Cooking," Gokudera began.

"What's that?" Takato asked.

"Can you eat it?" Guilmon added.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Gokudera snapped, "And you don't want to. Poison cooking does weird things to things and people. I was first subjected to her cooking when I was four. There was a huge banquet at our castle and I had to perform for the people with a piano recital…"

_'HE LIVED IN A CASTLE?!'_ Naruto and Takato thought.

"She made her first batch of poison cooking in the form of cookies," Gokudera continued, "I had three and then I became dizzy and disoriented and the recital was a complete mess. But the worst part of it was that they actually liked it! My dad made me eat more of her cookies. Over time, she made even more varieties of Poison Cooking and made me try them. I ended up having the worst illnesses and would sometimes go out like a light every time I saw her face. I still do, you know."

"That's insane!" the two boys shouted.

"That is way worse than my life!" Naruto added.

"No way! Yours is the worst!" Gokudera replied.

* * *

"See you guys later!" Naruto, henged, waved good-bye, "I'll see you at school, Takato! And don't give up on concurring your illness of Bianchi!"

"Bye Naruto!" Takato yelled.

"I'll say 'Hi' for you to Reborn!" Gokudera added as the two walked off.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Guilmon," Naruto spoke after they left, "We're not finished with which is the better food; ramen or bread."

Guilmon just nodded before going back to his bread. Naruto and Guilmon waved bye to each other before Naruto began to walk home. He kept walking until he was far away from the people and Guilmon before stopping in an abandoned building.

"You can come out now," Naruto smirked as he released his henge and took out a kunai.

Two figures walked out from the shadows and Naruto's mouth ran dry at the sight of one as a deep blush formed on his face and fur.

"…Just… who are… you two?" Naruto got out after a few moments.

* * *

_**Kaze: And now Ladies and Gents: It's the Haru-Haru Corner! And here's HARU MIURA!**_

_**Haru: Hi everyone! Haru is talking to Dark the Ranomon this time. Please tell us your height, weight, and sign.**_

_**Dark: Fck off. Gives Haru a Birdie**_

_**Haru: Dark is so mean to Haru!**_

_**Me: Dark… No guns or WPMs for a year if you don't do this.**_

_**Dark: …I am 16 years-old in human years, I am a Leo, I am 6' 9," And I weigh 150 pounds. Happy now?**_

_**Haru: No. You still haven't told us your hobbies!**_

_**Dark: Fine… I enjoy silence, killing, books, killing, the mafia, killing, dead bodies, killing, candy, killing, Hibari, killing, Gyoza buns, killing, and did I mention killing?**_

_**Me: For the record, I didn't have any crack or any other drug or alcoholic beverage when I made Dark. I was half awake at the time.**_

_**Gokudera: Laughs He is so funny!**_

__

**Ryohei: He's perfect for the Boxing Club! Let's go to the LIMIT!**

* * *

_**Me: I forgot to mention this. I am now replying to reviews I get on this story! Kaze, you first!**_

_**Kaze: Hi DAN88! We apologize for making you feel like that when me and Dark growled at you and with making you feel as if last chapter was rushed but We wanted to get it published before the bell in our last computer class.**_

_**Me: Dark!**_

_**Dark: Firehedgehog, Thank you for telling us to definitely continue this story. And what's with the yaoi stories? The Ranma X-Over stories you have are amazing though.**_

__

**Me: And for Solartiger, or Solartigre in Spanish, thanks for telling me that it was a great start and to keep it up!**

* * *

_**Tsuna: Who are those two that Naruto is fighting?**_

_**Reborn: My guess is on two females.**_

_**Tsuna: Next time; The anger of Rika, the beauty of Renamon, and the new crush!**_

_**Reborn: Die, Tsuna. Fires a Dying-Will Bullet**_

_**Tsuna: REBORN! I will ask Kyoko out with my Dying Will! Runs off (Me: I just had to put this in! **__**:3) **_


	3. The anger of Rika, the beauty of Renamon

_**Me: Here's what some of you have been waiting for…**_

_**Kaze: A fight! A fight! A Fight!**_

_**Dark: I hope someone dies in this fight…**_

_**Reborn: Along with romance in this chapter.**_

__

**Tsuna: I hope it's not romance that will up this to an 'M' rating.**

* * *

"Just… Who are… you two?" Naruto managed to get out.

"Your worst nightmare," a girl around Naruto's age with orange hair in a short ponytail, a white and blue shirt with a purple broken heart on it, and blue jeans replied, "Now just what Digimon are you?"

She held up the same device Takato had, except it was blue where his was red.

"Soramon, Rookie level. This Digimon is said to be extinct," the girl read, "No other data?! Piece of junk… Renamon, take him out."

The tall, slender yellow and white fox beside the girl nodded, keeping her cold icy blue eyes on Naruto's bright sky blue eyes. Her tail with a white tip twitched a bit as he purple armguard covered arms began to crack their three knuckles before crossing them below her thin waist.

"As you wish, Rika," Renamon spoke.

She separated her arms before charging at Naruto. Naruto ducked just as he was about to be clawed. He noticed Renamon had purple markings under her eyes, purple swirls on her long legs, and the yin-yang symbol on her shoulders. He was glad white, fluffy fur was covering her 'areas' and belly or else he would have been blushing even more and probably have a nosebleed. He made a five yard distance of her.

"I don't want to fight you!" Naruto yelped, _'Especially with someone as beautiful as her!'_

"Why not?" Rika demanded, "You're suppose to fight in order for Renamon to delete you, absorb your data, and become strong enough to Digivolve!"

Naruto stopped moving at that. There was an eerie silence for a little before Naruto appeared in front of Rika and slapped her face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Naruto snapped, _'I am always going to be destined to know someone who has a problem with power?!'_

Renamon just starred at Naruto.

_'That's… amazing…'_ Renamon thought, _'His power is beyond mine by decades…NO!...millennial of years. Just… who is he?!'_

"Digimodify! Hyper Chip and Omnimon Activate!" Rika yelled as she swiped two cards through her device after rubbing the soreness off of her slapped face.

Renamon's left arm changed into a strange limb. It looked as though it was a dragon's head with a strange sword coming out of it.

"Time to slice you open. Transcended Sword!" Renamon yelled as she charged at Naruto.  
The sword sliced through him before he became white data. Renamon absorbed the data.

"How's his power feel, Renamon?" Rika asked.

"…It feels as though this is only a thousandth of his strength," Renamon replied as her arm turned back to normal.

"I have got to be careful of that attack!" a voice yelped.

The two turned to see Naruto was standing on all fours on a broken steel I-Beam. His face could tell you everything on what was going on in his mind; He was scared senseless.

"You have got to teach me that!" Naruto said as he landed in front of Renamon and grasped her paws/hands, "With that attack, I could be the next Hokage of my village! Naruto 'Transcended Sword' Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage! (6th Hokage)"

"Uh…well, that is…" Renamon managed to get out after a few moments, "…I don't know how to summon it at will since Rika has to slash a card through her D-Arc to give me strength…"

"What are you doing, Renamon?" Rika asked, her eye twitching, "And let go of her, you creep! I though we deleted you!"

Naruto released Renamon's hands as she began to look away from him while a big blush covered her entire face. Naruto glared at Rika, who was now looking at her now interesting shoes.

"You think you can handle power?!" Naruto asked as he got in her face, "No one can handle strong power unless they have someone they want to protect! You're just like that Teme, Sasuke! Only thinking about ultimate power!! Why do you want it, anyways? To avenge your entire family because your older brother killed them all?! Is that why!? Huh?!"

His paws/hands suddenly grasped and tightened on Rika's shoulders.

"Ow…" Rika managed to get out as she was raised up to his height.

A faint red aura began to cover Naruto as his scars bolded, his fangs grew, and his bright sky blue eyes became a deadly shade of crimson and slit.

"Let me tell you this, Rika-ike-ike; You are going down the most darkest of paths that should have never existed!" Naruto growled as his voice became a bit demonic, "My best friend went on that path, and do you know what's happened to him?"

Rika became to shudder and sweat heavily as she couldn't stop staring into those demonic eyes.

"He's probably in the hands of a pedophile called Orochimaru!" Naruto spat as he released her.

He walked up to a wall and punched it. The entire side of the building collapsed, causing Rika and Renamon's eyes to widen considerably.

"Who is this Orochimaru?" Renamon managed to squeak out.

"He's the reason my childhood was a living HELL!" Naruto roared as the aura became more bold and form a tenth tail made of the aura, "WHEN I WAS BORN, I HAD THE KYUUBI NO YOKO SEALED INTO ME! I WAS BEATEN EVERY DAMN DAY! AND ON MY BIRTHDAY, THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!!"

"…How is… it his fault?" Rika now began to back away a bit.

"How?" Naruto asked as he glared at the two, "He's the guy who SLAUGHTERED KYUUBI'S FAMILY! He disguised himself as the 4th Hokage and killed them before Kyuubi's eyes. The 4th would never do that!"

The aura faded and the changes in Naruto vanished or reverted back to normal. He suddenly sat down, placed his knees to his face, and broke down. Everything was quiet except for Naruto crying.

_'This Digimon…' _Rika thought.

_'…He's had it rough in his life…'_ Renamon thought before she began to looked at her guards, _'…almost as bad as mine was…'_

"Renamon, we're leaving," Rika spoke after a while, "It, somehow, doesn't feel right to delete him… He's just too…too…too powerful to delete yet."

She walked off. Renamon just continued to stare at Naruto's crying form.

_I don't know why I'm going to do this…'_ She though with a sigh.

She walked over to Naruto before sitting beside him. He didn't even notice her sitting down.

"…It's Naruto, right?" Renamon asked after a few moments, "Whirlpool Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto suddenly stopped crying. He looked up at her, a faint blush on his face and his eyes red from crying.

"Yeah… but people always use my name's other meaning; Fishcake," Naruto examined with a nod, "Whoever gave me that name should have been berated by his wife or someone for that name."

There was silence after that.

"…So why are you still here and NOT trying to kill me?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Because…" Renamon began before she began to trail off.

"Because what?"

"…I'm not sure…" Renamon replied before standing up, "I am sorry for what has happened here, but I do have a reason to achieve ultimate power; to protect Rika."

Naruto just looked up at her and smiled.

"You two are just like these two I met back in the Land of Waves," Naruto chuckled after a bit, "One was using the other while the other wanted to protect the other no matter what. He even died that day, protecting her master from death."

"One of them was a girl?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah, but she told me that she was a boy," Naruto snickered, "The guy who killed Haku told me that she was actually a girl."

"Her name was Haku? And her master was called?"

"Zabuza Momochi," Naruto replied, "I then saw that Zabuza really cared for Haku even though he didn't show it at first. He died by avenging Haku by killing the man who hired them to kill a bridge maker I was hired to protect. The bridge builder went by Tazuna and the man was called Gato. Zabuza sliced Gato in half and he died right next to Haku. Me and many others chased off the bandits Gato brought with him to the unfinished bridge and it started to snow. I think it was Haku's spirit that was making it snow in the summer." (Kaze Note: Play SPLAY: Drawing Days! Tsuna note: Okay!)

"Snow in the summer?" Renamon repeated, "That's imposs…"

"…Hey?" Naruto's eras twitched, "Why'd you stop?"

He suddenly looked out to see snow.

* * *

"And here's your change, Gokudera," Takato's mother spoke as she handed Gokudera 105 Ryo, "Have a nice day and thanks for escorting Takato home."

"Thank you," Gokudera, without a cigarette in his mouth, spoke with a small bow as he checked the bag with fruit-filled bread, "You have a nice day as well and no problem."

He turned around to see…

"Snow?" Gokudera pondered.

"In the Summer?" Takato's mom asked, "Honey, Takato, get here now and look! There's snow outside!"

"Snow?" Takato and his father asked as one as they came out.

"Wow!" Takato gasped.

* * *

"Snow in the Summer?" Rika pondered as she looked at the sky, "But how is it snowing in the Summer and without any clouds in the sky?"

"Rika-honey!" Rika's mother shouted as she came into Rika's room, "Do you see it? It's snowing! And there isn't a cloud in the sky and it's Summer! Isn't that amazing?"

* * *

"Say hello to Haku, Renamon," Naruto, henged, smirked as he began to catch snowflakes with his tongue.

Renamon just stared at the sky in bewilderment.

"Hello… Haku…" Renamon nervously greeted, _'This is embarrassing… I'm lucky no one is here to see this…'_

The snow in front of her blew a bit, forming one sentence; 'Hello Renamon, my name is Haku.' Renamon just stared at the greeting.

_'He was right…'_ Renamon thought, _'This snow is really Haku's spirit…'_

She stared at the boy and then at the sentence. It changed into 'Take good care of Naruto-kun for me, okay?'

Renamon just nodded. She could have sworn that she heard someone say 'Thank you.' to her just then.

_'Naruto Uzumaki, eh?'_ Renamon though, _'He's pretty interesting and he shares my pain…'_

She looked at her arms again. She uncurled the sleeve of one about halfway to reveal scars from claws, blades, fangs, you name it. She covered them up again before looking at Naruto, who was now building a snowman.

_'His biggest strength must be that childish nature of his…'_ Renamon thought as she felt a faint smile form on her face.

Neither really noticed a certain fedora-wearing baby spying on them with black and green binoculars.

"Renamon and Naruto Uzumaki…" Reborn examined, "With Rika at her side, Renamon is unmatched with normal Digimon and Naruto seems to have been trained to be a ninja all his life… They will both be perfect bodyguards for Tsuna."

* * *

"Naruto, did you do this?" Nami asked as she pointed at her house.

It was covered in snowballs. If you looked at it from a sky view, the snowballs would spell out Naruto's name.

"No…" Naruto lied while he looked away.

* * *

_**Haru: It's so dreamy…**_

_**Tsuna: What were you…? How did you…? When did you…? Never mind… Haru-Haru Corner Time starts now!**_

_**Haru: Thank you, Tsuna-kun! This Chapter's Haru-Haru Corner has TWO of the Author's OCs today! Rico Blazer and Hachibi no Kitsune-Urufu AKA Artic!**_

_**Rico Blaze: The author is paying Artic to do this.**_

_**Artic: And he's being paid in candy.**_

_**Rico: I happen to love candy with a passion, Uncie Artic!**_

_**Haru: Please tell us your ages, weights, hobbies, and heights, please!**_

_**Rico: I am 3-years-old(Me: For this review!), I love candy, adventure, and fun, I weight less than Artic, and I think I'm 3'5," Haru-Onee-Chan!**_

_**Artic: I am 10000000000000000000000-millennia-old, I weigh 5757687689 tons-100 pounds, I am Godzilla-size-to-1'6," and I enjoy getting girls, beaches, winter, Greenland, Antarctica, the planet Pluto, and anywhere else that is cold.**_

_**Tsuna: But the beach…**_

_**Artic: For the ladies. So I can have a little 'adult fun' with them.**_

_**Haru: So you're a pervert like that weird man?**_

_**Artic: ?! …Rico, please leave my sight for ten minutes…**_

_**Rico: Okay! Can I get my candy now?**_

_**Lambo: Lambo want candy, too!**_

_**Me: About that… you'll have to fight each other for it, since I only have enough for one of you…**_

_**Lambo and Rico: … I WON'T LOSE TO SOME WEIRDO! Begins to fight each other**_

_**Haru: EEK! Sounds of things breaking in the background**_

_**Tsuna: What's going on in there?!**_

_**Lambo: WAAA! Takes out a purple bazooka**_

_**Me: Five ryo on Lambo's ten-years-older self to summon Lambo's twenty-years-older self.**_

_**Lambo: most likely.**_

_**Tsuna and Haru: RUN AWAY! MAD FOX-WOLF! Runs away from a rabid Artic**_

__

**Lambo-ten-years-older: WAAA! Fires the purple Bazooka at himself**

_**Me: A shame really… only two reviews for this chapter's review corner.**_

_**Kaze: We have something different in mind, SolarTiger.**_

_**Dark: This chapter was just the start… though I hope it's the last.**_

_**Me and Kaze: BAD DARK!**_

__

**Me: And thanks for telling us it was good work, DAN88!**

* * *

_**Tsuna: What were you doing there, Reborn?**_

_**Reborn: Gokudera was late on his bread delivery.**_

_**Tsuna: You want them to join the Vongola, don't you?**_

_**Reborn: Zzzz…**_

_**Tsuna: He's Asleep?! That means he's definitely wants them in it! And why does he want them in it when I don't want to be Vongola X?! Next time; Naruto's first day back at school!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will or die.**_


	4. Ciaossu my name is the Hitman Tutor Rebo

_**Me: Here's another installment!**_

_**Tsuna: Why are you two in this chapter?!**_

**_Reborn and Colonnello: Because we are powerful._**

* * *

"As you can see, students, by using the Pythagorean Theorem; we can prove that 8 to the second power plus 6 to the second power will give us 10 to the second power," Ms. Asagi explained as she pointed at the three sides of the right triangle on the chalkboard.

Naruto wasn't paying attention. He had already learned this from Iruka when he was learning how to throw weapons at an angle.

"Would anyone like to give us an example of a Pythagorean Theorem?" Ms. Asagi pondered.

Naruto smirked a little before raising his hand.

"Yes, Naruto, come up to the board and write it down for us."

Naruto's grin widened as he walked up to the board. He made a larger right triangle, except one side was a tall tree with someone on top of it. At the other end of the triangle was another person.

"Now then, the height of the tree is 37 meters tall," Naruto explained as he wrote it down on the board, "The distance from the tree and the enemy Shinobi is 45 meters. Now in order for you to get a clean hit on the enemy with a shuriken or kunai, you need to throw it at a 60-degree angle. Now tell me how far the shuriken or kunai will go before it hits the enemy, please."

Ms. Asagi's eye twitched.

_'Why that little sneak!'_ Ms. Asagi thought, _'He's actually showing off at this!'_

Reborn was looking at Naruto from across the school over a nearby building.

"He's also quite intelligent," Reborn examined, "I will make confrontation once they are both together once more."

His binoculars morphed into a green chameleon that hopped onto Reborn's fedora.

* * *

"I Burst Evolve my ShineGreymon into ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Modify him with Hyper Chip and Power. He'll take out your SkullGreymon and I win," Naruto smirked.

Kenta's eyes widened as the cards he was holding fell out of his hand.

"Nice one, Naruto!" Takato cheered.

"Dude, you actually beat me…" Kenta managed to squeak.

"He's only a novice to the game, and he's already beating Kenta in just ten moves," Kazu examined, "He could even beat the Digimon Queen if he wanted to."

"The Digimon Queen?" Naruto repeated, "You mean Rika, right?"

Takato, Kazu, and Kenta's eyes widened considerably.

"YOU KNOW HER?!" all three shouted.

Naruto flinched badly. He may have looked like a human, but he was a fox Digimon with sensitive hearing.

"Yeah, she and her Digimon are good training," Naruto smirked with a wink at Takato.

"You mean you've played against her?" Kenta asked.

"And our score so far is 57 wins and 57 loses," Naruto smirked.

"Excuse us for a minute, guys," Takato quickly spoke as he dragged Naruto into the bushes, "Okay, Naruto; how did you meet her?"

"She and Renamon ambushed me in an abandoned building," Naruto replied, "Rika said that she wanted me to be deleted so Renamon could become stronger and… Fluffy's chakra came out…"

"You mean Kyuubi, right?" Takato wanted to confirm.

Naruto just nodded.

"And then she left after I broke down and began to cry," Naruto continued, "Renamon stayed for a bit after that. She even got the real meaning of my name right, Whirlpool Spiral, and then she told me that she wanted power to protect Rika. I told her about Haku and Zabuza and it was perfect timing when Haku-chan visited."

"Haku made it snow all over Japan last week, didn't she?" Takato asked.

"Yep!" Naruto confirmed.

"Does it always…"

"Yeah."

Naruto suddenly tensed. He threw a kunai at a group of bushes near them. A yellow blur shot out of them and placed Naruto's other arm, which was holding a kunai, to the back of his neck. Naruto just gave his trademark smirk.

"Heya, Rena-chan," Naruto smirked.

The yellow blur was Renamon. She gave a tiny smirk before she frowned and released her hold on Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto," Renamon greeted.

"An actual… Renamon," Takato gasped.

"Rena-chan, this is Takato," Naruto introduced, "Takato already seems to know about your name."

"Dudes, what's taking you so long?" Kenta's voice yelled.

"You go on ahead, Takato," Naruto spoke, "I've been feeling someone here for quite some time."

Takato nodded.

"I hope to see you again, Renamon," Takato bowed, "See you when you're done with this, Naruto."

He walked out of the bushes. Naruto released his henge before the two fox Digimon turned around.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"Ciaossu," a voice spoke.

A toddler wearing a Fedora walked out of the bushes.

"Who are you, kid?" Naruto asked as he began to pat him, "You lost your mommy?"

He was suddenly in a chokehold.

"Don't touch me," the baby spoke, "I am the Hitman Tutor. My name is… Reborn."

He released the chokehold and let Naruto breathe again.

"Why are you here then, Reborn?" Renamon asked.

"I am here to bring you into the Vongola Family, Naruto Uzumaki and Renamon Nonaka," Reborn replied.

Their eyes widened.

"YOU'RE REBORN?!" Naruto's shout was heard all the way in Italy.

"Was that just Naruto?" Kenta asked.

"I think so," Kazu replied.

"The Vongola Family? Just what is that?" Renamon asked.

"Should you explain it or should I?" Naruto asked.

He facefaulted due to Reborn blowing booger bubbles. Reborn was asleep.

"Naruto, what is the Vongola Family?" Renamon asked again.

"Well…" Naruto began.

* * *

"So the Vongola Family is a Mafia group that is good?" Renamon asked, a bit confused, "I don't get it. How can the Mafia be good?"

"Well… 99999999/1000000000 of the Vongola Family is good," Reborn spoke, "The rest are under lock and key or have been scheduled to be drowned, buried alive, have their heads cut off, exploded, and/or gutted alive."

_'Scary!'_ Naruto thought.

"Will I have to leave Rika?" Renamon asked.

"No," Reborn replied, "She is also being admitted into the Vongola Family by my friend Colonnello."

"And this Colonnello is?" Renamon asked.

"Colonnello is in charge of the training ground behind Mafia Land and was a former member of the COMSUBIN, an elite Italian Navy unit. He shares many traits with me, like being a merciless tutor, suddenly taking naps, and having a sharp tongue," Reborn explained, "Being a former military member, Colonnello is not averse to using heavy artillery; he was able to destroy an entire fleet of ships with one anti-tank rifle. This fits well with his name as it means 'colonel' in Italian. An eagle on top of his head helps him fly to distant places in a short amount of time. It also seems to be in synch with Colonnello: when Colonnello naps, the eagle naps."

Renamon dashed off.

"He isn't going to hurt Rika-chan, right?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe," Reborn replied as he hopped onto Naruto's shoulder, "After her."

"How? I've raced with her dozens of times, and she's always beaten me," Naruto sighed.

Naruto finally noticed the green chameleon as it crawled onto Reborn's hand. It glowed and changed into a green and black handgun.

"Chase her with your Dying Will," Reborn spoke as he pulled the trigger.

A red bullet came out of it before splitting down the middle, revealing a red light. The light hit Naruto on the exact center of his forehead. He began to feel regret as he fell. Reborn jumped off his shoulder just before he fell onto the ground.

_'I'm dying… I'm leaving this world…'_ Naruto thought, _'A shame, really… I couldn't help Renamon by chasing after her to save Rika… I should have done it… with my Dying Will…'_

Reborn smiled.

_'I'm going to do it… I WILL do it!'_ Naruto thought.

A flame formed on his forehead as he began to growl. His body began to glow a little as he got back up.

"REBORN!" Naruto roared, "I WILL FOLLOW RENAMON WITH MY DYING WILL!"

He then noticed he was in nothing but his fur. He quickly grabbed his clothes and placed them back on, grabbed Reborn, and ran after Renamon.

"It's Dying Will Time," Reborn smiled as the chameleon changed back to normal.

"I'm too slow on two…" Naruto growled before running on all four, "SO I'LL RUN ON ALL FOUR! WAIT UP, RENAMON!"

He ran pass Renamon as she went around a corner.

"I MISSED HER!" Naruto roared.

He was hit by a ramen truck. He got sent flying. (Kaze: Talk about Irony. Dark: Shut it, Faker.)

"That… was… NOTHING!" Naruto cried as he bounced off a fence and dashed off after Renamon.

He screeched to a halt right next to Renamon just as the flame and the glow faded.

"What the…? How did you just do that?" Renamon asked.

"EEK!"

"Rika!" Renamon gasped as she jumped over the wall.

Naruto followed her. The two just starred at the sight in front of them; Rika was hiding behind a boulder from a toddler in a Military Uniform with an eagle on his head and holding a Military-colored rifle.

"So are you going to join the Vongola Family or not?" the toddler demanded, "'Cause if you're not, then I'm blastin' ya to high Heaven!"

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon called as she jumped into the air with her arms crossed.

She uncrossed them as Kunai made from Diamonds appeared around her. The Toddler noticed this and opened fire at Renamon. Instead of a bullet, a beam of energy shot out of it. The Diamond Storm and the Rifle Shot cancelled each other out.

"Ciaossu, Colonnello," Reborn spoke.

"Reborn!" Colonnello growled as he open fired on Reborn.

Reborn dodged it and fired the chameleon-gun. Colonnello fell over.

"Ah! Is he going to do what I did, now?!" Naruto asked.

"Yep! Dere's no mistakin' it," Colonnello spoke as he got up, "Dat weak shot is only used by you, Reborn."

"Renamon, who are these two kids?" Rika asked, "They're not Digimon since they don't show up on my D-Arc, that's for sure."

"They're Mafioso, Rika-chan," Naruto replied.

"MAFIA?!" Rika gasped.

"That's right, Rika Nonaka," Reborn spoke, "My name is Reborn, a Hitman Tutor. You've already met Colonnello."

He pointed at a beaten-up body of Colonnello and his pet eagle.

"This is my Shape-Shifting chameleon, Leon," Reborn continued as the chameleon nodded its head, "And the eagle is Skyrazor."

"Perfect name for him!" Rika snapped, "His wings sliced down some of the trees over there!"

She pointed to the east. Naruto and Renamon's eyes widened at the sight; twenty trees were all sliced and diced.

"The stupid seagull did THAT?!" Naruto gasped.

Skyrazor began to peck, scratch, and anything else at Naruto.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!" Naruto yelped as he managed to kick the bird in the beak.

* * *

_**Haru: Hooray for the Haru-Haru Corner! Haru is here to interview Naruto Uzumaki!**_

_**Naruto: Why do you want them to know about me? They already know about me, Dattabayo!**_

_**Haru: But not as a Digimon, Naruto! Now tell us your height, weight, age, hobbies, attacks, and anything else!**_

_**Naruto: They already know I'm 12, I'm now 6' 3"…**_

_**Haru: Naruto? Are you okay?**_

_**Naruto: I'M TALL!! HOORAY!! DATTABAYO!!**_

_**Haru: We know, Naruto, now please finish.**_

_**Naruto: Hai! I weigh 130 pounds, I love ramen, playing pranks, making new ramen flavors, and the Digimon Card Game.**_

_**Haru: Isn't that ironic?**_

_**Naruto: I'm not an Iron!**_

_**Haru: You're stupid, Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: Why you little…!**_

_**Reborn: Do as she says or die. Holds gun up in Naruto's face**_

_****_

**Naruto: I… don't really know my attacks yet, and I am called the '#1 Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Shinobi of Kohona,' Dattabayo!**

* * *

_**Naruto: WHY AM I SHOT WITH THAT BULLET?!**_

_**Reborn: Zzz…**_

_**Naruto: YOU'RE ASLEEP?!**_

_**Tsuna: Good luck with the initiation exam, Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: Why?**_

_**Tsuna: You'll need it since I almost died because of Reborn! Next time; Do or Die! The Initiation Exam! Introducing Poison Scorpion and Henry and Terriermon!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_

* * *


	5. Do or Die! Vongola Initiation Exam!

Me: This is a short chapter alright

_**Me: This is a short chapter alright.**_

_**Kaze: But it does have one good thing; the initiation exam!**_

_**Gokudera: No one had better die in this, unless it's my sister.**_

_**Bianchi: Gokudera, I know you're just kidding around.**_

__

**Gokudera: faints **

* * *

"So in order for you to leave us alone, we need to pass the initiation test?" Naruto asked as he knocked Guilmon out once more.

"That is correct," Reborn spoke, "I brought along someone who is talented for this test."

"Hey Naruto! Takato! Guilmon!" a voice called.

"I know that voice," Naruto spoke.

"It's Gokudera!" Takato shouted.

"Who are these two?" Gokudera asked, "They giving you trouble?"

He took out his dynamite.

"'Cause if they are…" Gokudera threatened.

"They're friends, Gokudera," Naruto spoke.

"All you need to do, Maggots, is to avoid our onslaught. Is that clear?" Colonnello demanded.

"He's kidding, right?" Takato asked.

He suddenly began to panic when Reborn took out knives covered in poison and Colonnello took out his rifle. Guilmon woke up as soon as Takato began to shake him quickly. Gokudera put the fuses out and stood behind Reborn.

"We'll start easy on all of you," Reborn spoke before he began to throw the knives.

Everyone ducked, parried, or jumped over the knives and shots. They quickly began to run away.

"Next is the Crossbow," Reborn spoke as he appeared in front of the group in a Robin Hood outfit.

_'What's with the getup?!'_ everyone thought.

"And my choice is the B.A.R.!" Colonnello shouted as he stood next to Reborn.

"RUN AWAY!" Naruto and Takato yelped in pure fear.

"Gokudera, toss your dynamite at them," Reborn ordered.

"Yes, Reborn! DOUBLE BOMBS!" Gokudera yelled as he tossed twice as many bombs as his hands could hold.

They began to dash off while avoiding the shots. Naruto was scratched by an arrow, Renamon had her tail nearly shot off, and Rika and Takato were screaming bloody murder as they dashed away. Guilmon, though… the bullets were bouncing off him like they were paper airplanes.

_'Good thing I made his skin as hard as a Monocromon's…'_ Takato thought.

"Digimodify! Speed Activate!" Rika yelled as she slashed a card through her D-Arc.

Renamon picked Rika up and ran faster than the others.

"Do you have a speed card, Takato?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Takato replied before getting it, "Oh!"

He slashed the card through his D-Arc. He hopped onto Guilmon's back and Guilmon met up with Renamon.

"For the finale; Rockets," Reborn, now in a caveman outfit and holding a missile launcher, appeared in front of them once more.

"And for me; twin bazookas each loaded with Poison Cooking; Deadly Garlic Bread Bazooka Bombs," Colonnello spoke as he flew above Reborn.

_'ANOTHER COSTUME?!'_ everyone thought, _'AND THOSE THINGS DON'T MATCH AT ALL!!'_

"Double Bombs!" Gokudera yelled.

Reborn fired the missiles and Colonnello unleashed his purple, bug-covered bread. Guilmon began to do what no one thought was possible; eat bread made from poison cooking.

"This is GREAT!" Guilmon yelled, "More! More bread please!"

"HE'S EATING IT?!" Colonnello gasped, "But he's suppose to be DEAD!"

"Wait a second…" Gokudera realized, "Poison cooking… oh hell…"

The bombs and dynamite exploded. There was sounds of things poof-ing out of existence.

"Good thing I made those Kage Bushins," Naruto sighed as he dropped Takato and Guilmon.

"You didn't tell us about that," Rika spoke as Renamon and her jumped out of the tree.

"What's going on here?!" a voice demanded.

"Did we miss the fireworks, Henry?" a second voice pondered.

"Those weren't fireworks, Terriermon," the first voice replied with a sigh.

"Whose there?" Colonnello demanded as he brandished his rifle, "Show yourself, Private!"

Out of the bushes came two beings. One looked like a green rabbit with a horn on his forehead while the other was a boy around 13. He was in an orange vest, a black short-sleeved shirt, and black pants. He ruffled his short blue hair as he sighed.

"Who gave you two kids weapons?" the boy sighed.

"These aren't normal babies, kid!" Gokudera growled, "The fedora-wearing one is the Vongola Family's top assassin, Reborn, and the other is Army assassin, Colonnello! Now who are you and why do you have a Terriermon?"

"You've been playing the card game, haven't you?" Reborn asked.

"Yes."

"To answer your first question; my name is Henry Wong," the boy replied, "And Terriermon is my Digimon Partner and I'm his Tamer."

He took out a green D-Arc.

"I really have to thank you again, Bianchi," Henry spoke to the bushes.

"It was nothing really, Henry," a female voice came from it, "Plus I really wanted to see Reborn again and see someone who enjoys my Poison Bread."

A woman around her early twenties walked out of the bushes. Her jewelry on her black sweatbands shined in the light as she ran one of her hands through her orange hair. She smiled while she looked at Gokudera with her blue eyes.

"Hello little brother," Bianchi greeted.

Gokudera's stomach began to churn. Everyone heard his stomach growl in pain. His body paled significantly.

"Sis," Gokudera managed to groan out before fainting on the spot.

"So that's Bianchi," Naruto spoke, "I was imagining something more human."

He said the wrong thing.

"DIE! Poison Cooking; Eternal Hell Ramen!" Bianchi cried as she threw a bowl of purple ramen with bugs, slugs, snakes, and some other thing that would make you barf at Naruto.

He ate it without any problems.

"More please!" Naruto shouted, "You're almost as good as Old Man Teuchi!"

"How can you eat that?" Renamon asked.

"You-Know-Who can eliminate anything that could kill me internally and wounds externally," Naruto replied.

"Note to self; interrogate-slash-torture Naruto to find out who this 'You-Know-Who' really is," Reborn and Colonnello spoke as one.

"Henry and Terriermon have both passed my initiation, Reborn," Bianchi spoke, "Now please tell me we're going back to Italy so we can have some more fun in the underground life of killing and assassinating?"

"I am sorry, Bianchi, but Tsuna needs me," Reborn replied, "Ciaossu."

He suddenly vanished as Colonnello and Skyrazor flew away as fast as they could.

"Is he, how do you guys say, a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you one?" Bianchi asked.

"I'm a Shinobi, not a Ninja, Dattabayo," Naruto replied, "Now do you have anymore Ramen or not?"

"Poison Cooking!" Bianchi replied by shoving a wedding cake of who-knows-what into Naruto's face.

He shook it off before noticing a flock of bird dying while flying over it.

"That stuff really is poisonous…" Naruto and Takato gasped.

"So there's another loser Tamer?" Rika sighed, "I can handle Gogglehead but two of them will be the death of me…"

"Henry doesn't wear goggles!" Terriermon snapped, "He's got an orange vest fetish."

Henry bopped Terriermon on the head. Before looking at Naruto with his D-Arc.

"Soramon," Henry read, "A rookie level Digimon that is said to be the offspring of the Kyuubi no Yoko. There's even a rumor that one is lucky enough every 5 millennia to have it sealed into them."

"How does he know about Kyuubi?!" Naruto gasped, "You're not from Kohona, are you?"

"'Leaf?'" Henry repeated, "No… not at all-and you just said what?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto spoke, "I was born in Kohonagakure, where I had the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed into me twelve years ago."

"So the rumors are true then," Henry smirked, "Terriermon, don't fight him or anyone else here, got it?"

"Fists, feet, or words?" Terriermon asked.

"All three or no internet for a week."

"Aw nuts!"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Takato," Takato spoke, "And this is Guilmon."

"Got anymore bread, Bianchimon?" Guilmon asked.

"Of course," Bianchi replied as she gave Guilmon more Poison Cooking bread, "Eat up for love, young one."

"Nice to meet you Takato," Henry spoke, "You already know our names."

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. Annoy me and I'll send you to Hell," Gokudera threatened.

"He's serious, isn't he?" Henry pondered.

"You have no idea," everyone minus Bianchi and Guilmon replied as one.

"Gokudera, you've certainly grown taller since our family reunion last year," Bianchi complimented as she made him look at her.

Gokudera fainted from a stomachache.

"I guess I'll have to introduce them," Naruto sighed, "The girl is Rika Nonaka, AKA the Digimon Queen, and she's Rena-chan."

"Actually, her name is Renamon," Rika growled, "I don't get why Fuzz-head keeps calling her that."

* * *

"Naruto, I've seen some of your grades since I graded them and found that you're failing reading and science," Nami spoke, "Meet Colonnello. He says regardless of what one is or who they are, he'll teach them and keep their secrets safe."

"Ten-Hut!" Colonnello spoke as he saluted Naruto after finishing off his pasta.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Naruto yelped.

"…You know him?" Nami asked.

"I initiated him into the Mafia," Colonnello replied.

"…You're kidding, right?" Nami asked, not believing it.

"It's true, Nami-sensei," Naruto sighed, "But he made me."

"That's right," Colonnello confirmed, "I am here to not only help you raise your grades, but to also carve you up to help protect Vongola X."

Naruto and Nami's eyes twitched.

"Who the heck is Vongola X?" Naruto asked.

"He's the kid that weakling, Reborn, is taking care of," Colonnello spat.

"And this kid is called?" Nami prodded.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

* * *

_**Me: HARU-HARU CORNER TIME!**_

_**Haru: Thank you, author. But there isn't anyone left to interview.**_

_**Me: That is where you're wrong. You forgot about Rico's brother.**_

_**Haru: Haru remembers now! Our next guest is Rico's brother, Loki 'Bandit' Blazer!**_

_**Loki: Hello there, milady.**_

_**Haru: He's so dreamy! But not like Tsuna-kun! Now tell us your age, sign, height, and weight!**_

__

**Loki: I am 15, Scorpio, 6'7", 120 lbs, and I enjoy trying out many things and strategizing. I hate leeks to a degree and Hollows.**

* * *

_**Me: Hey! 2 reviews! Both from SolarTiger!**_

_**Kaze: You actually found the reference. Nice!**_

__

**Dark: And thank you for the last review.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Seesh!**_

_**Tsuna: What's wrong, Naruto?**_

_**Naruto: It's coming up again…**_

_**Reborn: October 10**__**th**__**, yes?**_

_**Naruto: nods**_

_**Tsuna: Next time; Unleash your fury, Yokomon!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	6. Roar of Rage! Yokomon Strikes!

_**Naruto: Leave me alone…**_

_**Me: Ignore what he just said. Naruto, don't be so glum. Be happy!**_

_**Naruto: You'd be glum too if you've been beaten every birthday you could remember!**_

_**Me: But this one is going to be a good one for you, I just know it!**_

_**Kaze: Especially with that new shot.**_

__

**Naruto: NO NEEDLE! runs off**

* * *

"Is Naruto okay, Ms. Asagi?" a brunette girl in a green mini-dress and a yellow shirt asked.

"Ruff! He seems like he's really depressed about something! Ruff!" a small dog puppet on the girl's left hand barked.

"…I'm not sure, Jeri," Ms. Asagi sighed as she finished packing her test papers in her suitcase, "What day is it anyway?"

"October 9, Ms. Asagi," Jeri replied.

Ms. Asagi's eyes widened.

"Naruto's birthday is coming up," Ms. Asagi realized, "No wonder he's so depressed!"

"Why should he be depressed?" Jeri asked.

"Well Naruto's birthdays for his whole life included being beaten up by the adults of his village," Ms. Asagi spoke.

"Why would they do that? Did he do something wrong?"

"Well… He pulled 289 pranks on them," Nami half-lied, "They forgave all but one since that one involved a monkey, a banana, whipped cream, an old man, and a toupee. I still don't get where he got the monkey."

"Oh… Well I'll see you later, Ms. Asagi!" Jeri spoke before running off.

* * *

Nami sighed.

"Why do I feel as if today is going to be Hell for Naruto?" Nami sighed as she walked pass a shop selling single cards and card packs.

She stopped after a moment and went back to it. She smiled a little.

"How much for that card?" Nami asked.

The girl behind the counter looked up at Nami.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The Rookie-level one at the top," Nami replied.

The girl stared at the card Nami was pointing at.

"That card is about 50 in U.S. currency," the girl replied.

"I'll take it!"

* * *

"That answer is… two?" Naruto asked.

"Wrong," Colonnello replied as he pressed down on a handle.

Guilmon's house exploded a little. It didn't fall down or be destroyed due to it being highly reinforced by concrete and steel.

"DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT WHEN ONE OF US GETS IT WRONG?!" Takato, Henry, and Naruto barked.

"Yes," Colonnello replied.

"You guys used the wrong equation," Rika berated, "My school taught me this last week. The answer was five, morons."

"Correct," Colonnello spoke as he pushed down on another box.

The place exploded again.

"You're worse than Gokudera when it comes to explosions!" Naruto yelled.

"Shame that he left to go fight Tsunayoshi two weeks ago," Renamon sighed.

"I bet he's living it like the 80s there since Bianchi isn't there!" Terriermon laughed.

"No TV for a week, Terriermon."

"Aw nuts!"

"Now for the next question!" Colonnello shouted, "What is the missing side to this right triangle?"

"10," Naruto replied.

"Correct." BOOM!

"YOU ARE EVIL, COLONNELLO!" everyone but Guilmon barked.

* * *

"Uh, Naruto, what's that on your guard?" Henry asked.

Naruto looked down on his right wrist guard. On it was a weird pouch and a device.

"Kinda looks like a scanner and a card case," Takato examined, "Try slashing a card through it."

Naruto suddenly stiffed.

"I feel something coming…" Naruto growled.

His eyes began crimson and slit.

"…something that's making Kyuubi stir," Naruto added with a deeper growl.

He quickly placed his cards into the card case on his guard and dashed off. Guilmon began to growl before following.

"Ah! Guilmon, Naruto, where are you two going?" Takato yelped as he chased after them, "Put up your henge, Naruto!"

"Wait up!" Henry yelled.

"Let's go, Renamon," Rika ordered as she looked at her D-Arc to see that it was showing a holographic image of the city and a red dot on it.

Renamon nodded before vanishing. Colonnello and Skyrazor took off into the sky and Rika ran after the others.

* * *

"What's that?" Takato pondered.

The group was standing in front of a fog cloud. Renamon was holding Naruto in a pin hold that was making the both of them blush a bit while Takato held onto Guilmon.

"That's where the Digimon is, Gogglehead," Rika snorted, "Let's go, Renamon."

Renamon nodded as she released Naruto and she and Rika ran into it. Takato placed his goggles over his eyes as Henry placed green sunglasses on and the two ran into the fog with the Digimon following. (Kaze: Where's Colonnello? Dark: He's napping at Nami Asagi's home. Tsuna: And she's where? Dark: At home, wrapping up the card.) The group managed to get into a clear spot I the fog to reveal spider webs the size of Volkswagen Beetles.

"What's with all these webs?" Rika pondered.

"Poison Thread!"

"Incoming!" Takato yelped.

"Kage Bushin!" Naruto yelled.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon roared as he fired a giant condense sphere of flames from his mouth.

Ten Narutos appeared and blocked the purple webs as Guilmon's attack burnt them away. Instead of vanishing into smoke, the clones exploded into data. Naruto and Renamon absorbed the data unconsciously. On the biggest of the spider webs was a giant black spider. It had a skull and crossbones on its abdomen, orange fur on its head that was being pulled by small, red limbs. It's six other limbs were as big as Naruto and Renamon with one on the other's shoulders.

"Dokugumon is an Insectoid Digimon that resembles a spider. Her name comes from "doku" and "gumon", the Japanese words for poison and spider respectively," Rika analyzed, "Dokugumon is said to have computer viruses running through her body."

"Look at all these humans!" the spider grinned with a female voice, "I'll have a lovely time eating them and their human-loving Digimon!"

She lunged at the humans.

"Leave Rika alone!" Renamon roared, "Diamond Storm!"

The attack sent Dokugumon into a tree.

"Kage Bushin!" Naruto yelled as he made four Naruto Clones, "Ready?"

"Right!" the clones replied.

All five charged at the spider Digimon.

"U! ZU! MA! KI!" the clones yelled as they kicked Dokugumon into the air.

Original Naruto appeared above her while doing a roundhouse kick.

"NARUTO RENDAN! (UZUMAKI NARUTO BARRAGE!)"

The kick sent Dokugumon into the ground, breaking the concrete. The clones vanished as Naruto landed. He screamed and began to hop in place while holding his foot.

"WHAT THE HERU IS SHE MADE OF?! BOULDERS?!" Naruto's screams were heard all the way to a bright blue eyed, black haired, head PREFECT coat-wearing male.

"Whoever made that yell is going to feel my bite," the boy growled as he brandished two collapsible Tonfa, "So swears head PREFECT, Kyoya Hibari."

* * *

"Pain! OW! Hurting! OUCH!"

Naruto kept on hopping around as Dokugumon got up.

"Get out of there, Naruto!" Terriermon yelled.

"Poison Breath!"

Dokugumon fire a purple haze from her mouth. Naruto noticed it a bit late, so he had to close his eyes and braced for impact.

"Naruto!" everyone cried out.

A blur suddenly blocked the attack. Naruto opened his eyes to see…

"Rena…chan…" Naruto gasped.

"Renamon… why?" Rika pondered as her eyes began to water a bit.

"How did she…? Rika can CRY?!" Takato gasped in shock.

Renamon fell and Naruto caught her.

"Rena-chan… why did you take that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm… not sure…" Renamon gasped, "My body just… moved on its own…"

"Rena-chan, don't talk," Naruto spoke as he began to cry, "Save your strength."

Renamon's eyes slowly closed as her body went limp. Naruto's eyes widened as the tears increased.

"Renamon… no…" Rika cried.

"So my first victim is this weakling?" Dokugumon pondered.

"…Shut the Heru up…" Naruto growled.

A red aura surrounded him. A card began to glow in Naruto's card holder. He took out the glowing card. He looked at it before glaring daggers at Dokugumon. Everyone felt as if they couldn't even breathe all of a sudden. Naruto's eyes were completely crimson and bloodshot red. His scars were more defined and demonic. His fangs were looking as if they were sharp enough to turn even the strongest metal into data and were now more abundant. He began to growl as his fur became longer and more feral.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!!" Naruto roared in a twisted, demonic voice as he began to slash the card through the device, "HYPER DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"That… card…" Henry gasped.

"It's a Hyper Digivolution card!" Rika gasped, "How did he get such a Supreme Hyper Rare card?!"

"What's it do?" Terriermon asked.

"It can make a Digimon Digivolve into Champion or Ultimate Level based on its current level," Rika explained, "Not only that, but it makes their attack level triple in power."

"SORAMON SHINKA…!" Naruto roared as his fur, skin, everything began to peel off his body to reveal an orange wireframe.

Rika's Digivice suddenly began to glow brightly.

"Renamon Digivolve to…!" Renamon shot up as everything on her ripped off to reveal a purple wireframe.

The two frames molded into two giant nine—tailed foxes roughly the size of five of them. New skin, fur, and other things began to form on the wireframes. One was crimson and orange in orange armor while the other was white on yellow with an ornament on its neck.

"…YOKOMON/KYUUBIMON!" the two nine-tailed foxes shouted.

Everyone began to breath again.

"What the…?" Takato gasped.

"They Digivolved to Champion!" Henry stared.

"Yokomon, Soramon's Champion level," Takato analyzed, "He can run faster than light itself. His attacks and everything else are unknown."

"Kyubimon is Renamon's Champion level form. Kyubimon is a yellow nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips. Kyubimon comes from the word Kyuubi meaning nine-tailed fox. Kyubimon was inspired by a mythical Japanese beast, the Kyuubi no Yoko," Rika analyzed.

"So what if you two Digivolved," Dokugumon spat, "You're still pathetic foxes next to me! Poison Needles!"

Her orange hair unleashed a barrage of needles. Yokomon roared and the needles fell harmlessly to the ground.

"You've been a naughty spider, Ike-Ike," Yokomon growled in Naruto's voice yet had a second, barely noticeable voice that held the sense of death onto those who hear it.

"Time to do to you what all do to bugs; burn them!" Kyuubimon spoke in Renamon's voice as her nine tails spread out in an arc, "FOX-TAIL INFERNO!"

The flames on her tails glowed even brighter before they became small fireballs with ghostly fox faces on them. They shot out and followed the threads that made the webs. They nailed Dokugumon head on.

"Bulls eye!" Takato cheered.

The smoke cleared to reveal a slightly burnt Dokugumon.

"Why you little…"

Yokomon unleashed a unearthly roar as his mouth began to glow.

"YOKOSPHERE!" Yokomon howled as he breathed a fox head-shaped fireball.

"That almost looks like Guilmon's Pyrosphere!" Takato gasped.

The attack nailed Dokugumon square in the eight eyes. The webs around her exploded with her. She shook the attack off but was now badly injured. The two nine-tailed foxes began to charge at Dokugumon.

"DRAGON/KYUUBI WHEEL!" they cried as they jumped into the air.

They began to spin quickly until Yokomon was covered in blood-red flames and Kyuubimon was covered in white flames. The white flames became a giant dragon on white fire while the blood-red flames turned into a blood-red flame version of the actually Nine-Tailed Fox. The two fire beasts ran right through Dokugumon. The flames died to reveal Yokomon and Kyuubimon. Dokugumon cried in pain before exploding into data, which Kyuubimon rightfully absorbed. The two glowed before reverting to two forms. Kyubimon changed into Renamon while Yokomon turned into Naruto. The two fainted.

"A camera," Terriermon joked, "My kingdom for a camera!"

The reason for this was due to the position the two foxes were in. They were leaning on a tree with Renamon's head resting on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's head resting on Renamon's. Terriermon began to crack up into a laughing fit.

"No Tyler's House of Payne for ten Wednesdays," Henry scolded.

"Aw nuts! Now I won't see how C.J. gets out of the fire!"

"She finally did it…" Rika finally spoke.

"Huh? What'd she do?" Guilmon asked.

"She finally Digivolved," Rika replied, "But how come she did it now and not all the other times? What made this time different from the others?"

"Worry about that later," Henry spoke as he and Takato picked Naruto up, "Get Renamon and follow us."

Rika nodded as she managed to get Renamon up and placed her arm on one of her shoulders. The group ran off, not even noticing a tall, black suit-wearing man with blond hair was watching them while messing with a lighter.

"These children don't know the danger these freaks are to them," he growled.

He didn't notice Reborn was watching him from afar.

"Yamato, chief of HYPNOS," Reborn spoke, "His network, Juggernaut, is perfect for spying and will make a fine addition for the Vongola Famiglia."

* * *

"Okay Naruto, spill it!" Terriermon ordered, "What was with that red stuff coming out of you?"

"Understand that if you don't answer truthfully, I'll kill you Maggot," Colonnello threatened as he held his rifle at point blank at Naruto's forehead.

Naruto was on his bed, covered in a few bandages. The only people in the room with them were Takato, Guilmon, and Henry.

"It's because of You-Know-Who," Naruto replied.

"Voldemort?" Terriermon pondered.

"Nope!" Naruto replied, "But who is this Voldemort guy?"

BANG!

"Colonnello?!" Takato gasped.

"Relax," Colonnello spoke, "My rifle had one of Skyrazor's feathers in it that was modified by me and Skyrazor. In truth, it's like the Dying Will Bullet that Reborn uses."

"Dying Will Bullet?" Henry and Takato repeated.

Naruto suddenly got up. The spot where Naruto was shot had a feather coated in blue flames on it. His eyes, once the brightest sky blue, were now dull and lifeless.

"…" Naruto mumbled.

"This is my special shot; the Never False Bullet," Colonnello spoke, "For the next five minutes, he'll tell only the truth. Now who is this You-Know-Who you're referring to, Maggot."

"…She is the Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto replied.

"You mean the Kyuubi is a girl?" Takato asked.

"…I wet myself from laughing when I first found out," Naruto confirmed, "She reminds me of Renamon a bit. They both are strong."

"Okay, we didn't need to know the wetting yourself part," Terriermon paled before getting a grin, "What was your best hobby you did when you lived in Kohona?"

"Playing pranks," Naruto replied, "I pulled over 2,847,546 pranks in total."

"Whoa…" everyone, minus Colonnello, gasped.

"What was your best one?"

"I placed a live wire in all of the girl bathrooms in the village and connected them all to the speaker system attached to the Hokage Tower."

Terriermon broke down laughing.

"What do you think of Terriermon?" Colonnello pondered.

"He's like me, but more annoying and shorter," Naruto replied.

"ACK!"

The feather turned to soot and the blue flames vanished. Naruto's eyes returned to normal.

"So the Kyuubi no Kitsune is inside of you?" Henry asked.

"It's Yoko, Henry," Naruto groaned, "She prefers 'Yoko,' not 'Kitsune.' And if you tell anyone about what I said, I'll pull a prank on you."

"The one hit with the Never False Bullet or any other special shot will always remember what has happened," Colonnello spoke, "Unless the One-Tone Reversal is used. Then they will think it was a dream."

"So where's Rena-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's being treated by the specialist," Colonnello spoke.

Slap!

"Pervert!" Nami's voice was heard, "Just tend to Naruto and stop trying to get a date with me and Renamon!"

"Who's treating me?" Naruto asked.

"Dr. Shamal," Colonnello spoke.

The door opened to reveal a blushing angry Nami and a man in his early fourties. His hand ran through his black hair as he looked at Naruto with his coal eyes.

"One second, please," the man spoke before feeling Naruto's chest.

"What's he doing?" Henry asked.

"Hmm?" Dr. Shamal spoke before taking his hands off of Naruto, "Sorry, I only treat females."

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto roared.

"Dr. Shamal is A crazed womanizer who hits on every cute woman he sees. Though often unsuccessful, he is always seen hitting on one woman and then instantly moves on to hit on the next woman that passes by him," Colonnello explained, "He is said to be hiding in Japan after putting the moves on a queen, charging him for putting the moves on 2082 women simultaneously."

_'He's as bad as Pervy Sage,'_ Naruto thought with an eye twitching.

"Maman says that she would go out with you if you tend to Naruto's wounds," Colonnello spoke, "And do anything you want."

"Okay!" Shamal agreed as he took out a small case, "No… wrongs capsule… not that one either… Ah! Here it is."

He took out a small capsule with the number 666 on it made out of holes. He tossed it into the air. It opened up to reveal a mosquito with a trident-shaped mouth.

"Trident Mosquito," Shamal spoke.

"Putting aside his normal attitude, Shamal happens to be a notorious assassin called "Trident Shamal", and is also a renowned doctor, who refuses to treat men," Colonnello continued, "He has helped me in the past."

"How so?" Henry pondered.

"He was the one who delivered all the Arcobalenco," Colonnello replied, "Meaning he delivered me and Reborn into this world."

_'No way!'_ everyone thought.

"He uses trident mosquitoes, one of which is named Angela, to infect his targets with deadly illnesses. His assassination skill is so great that he was once asked to join the Varia," Colonnello continued, "Also, since he naturally contracts viruses and diseases easily, he carries 666 pills that contain mosquitoes infected with deadly diseases. He claims to be infected with 666 diseases, but is not dead because all his diseases negate each other; if he has a disease that rapidly decreases body temperature, then he has another one that increases it."

_'HE CAN KILL BY DOING __**THAT**__?!'_ Nami thought.

"Alright, Recov," Dr. Shamal spoke to the mosquito, "You know what to do."

The Trident Mosquito saluted before landing on Naruto's nose and drinking his blood. Naruto's bandages fell and his wounds were completely healed. The mosquito went into the capsule and Shamal placed her back in the case.

"I just infected you with Recoveratius Quickitus," Shamal explained, "Even if you have a normal healing rate or an advanced one, this ailment will increase its healing speed ten-fold. Well I'm leaving. Reborn just sent for me a few moments ago."

With that, he left.

"So how many Mafia members know Reborn?" Terriermon pondered.

"All of them," Colonnello replied.

"So how is Rena-chan, Nami-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"She'll be fine, but even though Shamal used that same mosquito on her, She can't move a leg," Nami sighed, "He said it was a rare side effect of Recoveratius Quickitus."

"How long?" Henry asked.

"Shamal told me that it should last only about 3 and a half weeks," Nami replied, "Now I think it's time that you two should be heading home. Your parents might be worried about you."

"What about Rika?" Takato asked.

"She left after Renamon fell asleep," Nami replied.

"Alright," Henry spoke, "Come on, Terriermon. We'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

"See you, Naruto," Takato smirked, "Let's go, Guilmon."

The four left. Nami turned to Naruto with a small smile. She reached into her coat pocket.

"Now I know it's still a few hours before midnight, but here," Nami spoke before pulling out a small orange wrapping paper-covered box, "Happy Birthday, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he was given the box. He unwrapped it to reveal a card. On it was a Soramon. The card was indeed amazing. The Soramon was holding a blue sphere in his left hand that seemed to be made out of energy and nothing else. The Soramon looked as if he were charging right at someone. Its face told you a few thing; it told you that he would never go back on anything and would become the best there is. The card was platinum with all the words gold.

"Where did…? How did…? Why did you…?"

"You've told me that you had some bad birthdays, so I decided to make this one nice for you," Nami smirked as she closed her eyes, "Plus I know you've been spending the allowance we've agreed on for the Digimon Card Game, so this is a perfect gift if I say so myself."

"…T-thank you, Nami-sensei," Naruto spoke after a moment.

"You're quite welcome, Naruto," Nami smiled, "Now get to sleep. You've had a rough day."

Her reply was only one thing; snoring. She opened her eyes to reveal Naruto was already in blue pajamas with clouds on them with his ears covered by a blue nightcap. Colonnello and Skyrazor was at either side of him, both in the same military-colored pajamas with nose bubbles blowing. Nami couldn't help but smile again. But she was a bit perplexed on one thing.

"How can a bird make that without a nose?" Nami pondered as she left the room with turning the lights off.

* * *

_**Kaze: No Haru-Haru Corner today. We're sorry.**_

_**Me: I ain't doing no reviews for this chapter.**_

_**Tsuna: Look out, Naruto. Hibari's visiting Shinjuku next week.**_

_**Naruto: You mean that psychopath with the Tonfa?!**_

_**Reborn: Be careful, Naruto.**_

_**Tsuna: Next time; The Demonic Duo; Hibari and Dark! And the wandering swordsmen; Solartiger and Tigermon.**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	7. Two demons and two wandering smaurai!

_**

* * *

**_

Me: Introducing the newest chapter is Lambo! …uh… Lambo?

_**Lambo: Lambo wants cake!**_

_**Me: On second though… Colonnello!**_

__

**Colonnello: Alright you Maggots! Gammatron doesn't own anyone here except for the evolutionary line of Soramon, Soramon, Kaze, and Dark. He also doesn't own Tigermon or Solartiger. Solartiger won a special contest and is now part of this story with his Digimon, Tigermon.**

* * *

Hibari yawned. He was currently sitting on a pile of burglars in the park with his tonfa out.

"Isn't there anyone that can keep me excited?" Hibari pondered.

His reply was a geyser of smoke bursting out of the ground in front of him. The pillar collapsed into a dome of dense fog. Hibari sensed something.

"Who is there?" Hibari demanded as his tonfa grew spikes, "Tell me so I can bite you to death."

"I will be the one who shall bite you to death," a voice replied.

A sphere of light appeared in front of Hibari. He placed a tonfa away to catch it. The sphere turned into a pitch black D-Arc. The fog vanished. Hibari looked up as he heard footsteps. In front of him, bowing before him, was a humanoid creature. It was covered in head-to toe in obsidian-colored fur with the tip of his fox tail and his wolf ears were crimson. It stared at Hibari with red versions of Hibari's eyes. He wore a black coat with neither three-fingered arm in the sleeves with the kanjis for 'slayer,' 'hell,' and 'discipline' on the sleeves and back. He wore a pitch-black shirt and jeans. On each hip was a tonfa. Each tonfa was black and gold and reminded Hibari of his own tonfa.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked, "Will you bore me?"

"My name is Chaos-Ranomon," the fox-wolf spoke, his voice full of respect for Hibari and rage against the world, "But address me as either your guardian or Dark Kyoya. I am here to serve only you no matter what, Lord Hibari."

Hibari gave a rare smile to him before glaring and taking his other tonfa out.

"Well then, let's see if you can keep me excited," Hibari glared.

"With pleasure, Lord Hibari," Dark returned the glare as he took out his own tonfa, "Come."

That night, Tsuna, Gokudera, and everyone else at thier school shuddered in fear for no reason.

* * *

"Naruto, is there a reason you and these two have bags under your eyes?" Nami asked.

"No… none at all," Colonnello and Naruto spoke.

"Out with it, you two, or no food all day," Nami threatened, "And that goes with ramen and pasta."

Skyrazor, Colonnello, and Naruto paled.

_'Kuso! She's playing hardball!' _Naruto thought.

"We spent half the night up making something for Renamon," Naruto admitted.

"Is this true?"

"Affirmative," Colonnello confirmed, "At 0230 hours, we awoke and began to plan something for the day. At 0300 hours, Naruto started to make something. At 0550 hours, he finished making a gift for Renamon."

"So what is it?" Nami asked.

Naruto smirked a little before pulling a box from his jacket. Nami peeked inside of it and gasped.

"Naruto, where'd this come from?" Nami asked.

Naruto fished out of his jacket a giant case filled with cloth and sewing materials.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Nami stated, "So when are you going to give these to her?"

"I've already did," Naruto smirked, "Well Skyrazor and Colonnello did."

"But…"

"We're just Kage Bushins under a Henge," Skyrazor spoke in a British voice.

The two and the box vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Then where's…"

"Right here, Maman," Colonnello spoke as he pushed Renamon, who was in a wheelchair, with Skyrazor's aid into the room.

It had been a week since Renamon had been forced to stay at the Asagi/Uzumaki residence. Renamon was blushing slightly. She was in a bright orange kimono with fox and sakura designs all around it.

"Before you ask, the only thing I have in here is orange and white," Naruto spoke as he took out his sew kit, "Blame the villages for it."

"You made this Naruto?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied sheepishly, "I really wanted to make you one from blue cloth, but Nami-sensei would have grounded me big time if I snuck out."

"…It's amazing, Naruto," Renamon complimented, "I feel as if this was made to breathe...made just for me…"

"Well… when you've lived alone for twelve years, you learn how to sew," Naruto replied, "Iruka-sensei once told me that if I couldn't make it as a Shinobi, I could open up a tailor shop and get good money. Also…"

He suddenly threw a shuriken at Renamon. The shuriken was reflected by glowing sakura petals. The petals sliced the shuriken into scrap metal before vanishing.

"The designs aren't just there for show," Naruto continued, "Each one is, in fact, a brand new seal I've been creating for quite some time now. The kimono is called two names; the fox design gives it the name 'Burning Ice' since it powers up your Diamond Storm with the Dying Will Flames, while the sakura petals give it the name 'Falling Cherry Blossoms Protection' since artificial sakura petals appear from the sakura petals design and shield you. And before you ask, I managed to get a Dying Will Bullet from Reborn before he vanished."

"…Amazing…" Nami and Renamon whispered.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Naruto I know?" Nami playfully asked.

"Very funny, Nami-sensei," Naruto retorted sarcastically.

"So why did you give this to me?" Renamon pondered.

"Two reasons," Naruto replied, "The first is because this is for your protection. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me again…"

A tear escaped from his face.

"Naruto…" Renamon whispered.

"The second reason was I wanted to know if you'd look nice in orange," Naruto added happily, "And I was right! Dattabayo!"

Pause for a facefault from Nami and a flinch from Renamon.

"MORON!" Colonnello barked as he began to beat Naruto up with his rifle.

* * *

"Hey, sensei?" a figure spoke.

His face was covered by a straw hat while the rest of his body was covered by strange robes that some might mistake him for Himura Kenshin. The only thing different about him was a tiger tail on him and he held three swords. Beside him was a boy around 15. He kept a bokuto on his back and one on each hip. He wore a white shirt and jeans with tiger and sun designs all over them. Around his neck was an orange and black striped D-Arc. His face was covered by a straw hat.

"Yes, Tigermon?"

"I'm sensing a big group of Digimon near here," Tigermon spoke.

"Where's the location?"

"I sense 4 in the city near here and one up on that plane flying over us," Tigermon replied as he pointed at Shinjuku and then up at the passing plane overhead.

"…I'm not even going to ask about the plane with the Digimon on it," the boy sighed, "Let's go to the city first. We need some money and I'm starving for some sushi."

"Yay! Sushi!" Tigermon cheered, "Let's hurry, Solartiger-sensei!"

* * *

"Checkmate," Hibari spoke.

"Excellent move, Lord Hibari," Dark spoke.

"I'm growing bored of all these stares," Hibari spoke calmly as he took out his tonfa.

"Likewise, Lord Hibari."

Immediately, all the people on the plane stopped looking at Hibari and Dark.

* * *

"Good thing I learned how to make a Henge on someone else," Naruto, henged, smirked.

"You really need to teach the Digimon that Jutsu," Nami spoke.

"And there's another reason you made this kimono; so I can looked more like a human when under a Henge," Renamon added.

She now looked like Naruto's Orioke no Jutsu except she was her average height with one ponytail and in Renamon's kimono.

"Well you sure are getting interesting looks, Rena," Nami spoke with a small wink.

"Come one! Come all!" a voice shouted.

"What's going on over there?" Naruto pondered.

"I'm not sure," Renamon replied.

"Why don't we go see?" Nami asked.

"That's a good idea for us," Colonnello replied.

The five went over to the crowd to see two people. One had his head covered by a straw hat and wore clothes similar to Kenshin Himura. He had three reverse-blade swords, two in each hand and one in his mouth. The other was in nothing but white with tiger and sun designs on them. He also wore a straw hat and had three swords out in the same manner as the shorter one, except his were bokuto. Beside them was a sign. It read 'SolarTiger and Tigermon.'

"Am I reading that right?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

The sign stayed the same.

"It's real…" Naruto gasped.

"3 Year Gyoza!" the taller one yelled.

His blades began to blur as he began to slash and jab with them at mach speed.

"3 Tiger Souls!" the smaller one yelled.

An orange aura appeared around his swords.

"Take this, Solartiger-sensei! Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Style! Tiger's Soul!" the boy yelled.

He began to slash his swords in the air, creating orange aura shockwaves. The two attack cancelled each other out. Solartiger smirked before sheathing his bokutos. He took out a giant bouncy-ball.

"Ready, Tigermon?" Solartiger asked.

"Ready, sensei!"

Solartiger tossed the ball at Tigermon. Tigermon began to twirl the glowing swords in his hands.

"Santoryu…" Tigermon began.

The ball was closer now.

"THREE THOUSAND WORLD!!"

Tigermon was a blur for the next five seconds. He sheathed his swords. As soon as the last one was put away, the sphere exploded and changed into pieces of candy. Each piece landed in one of the crowd's lap or hand.

"Amazing…" Naruto gasped, "They're actual samurais…"

"I'm impresssed that kid could do that without breaking a sweat and with reversed blade swords," Nami spoke, "The blades he's using have their blades reversed so that the blunt endge is the front. It's perfect for begginers after graduating."

Tigermon began to sniff the air.

"Sensei, two-no three!- three I smell!" Tigermon yelped.

"Might I inform you that there is a law against doing this?" a voice spoke.

The crowd parted to let Hibari and Dark walked up to the two samurai performers. Solartiger took off his necklace to reveal his D-Arc.

"Chaos-Ranomon, a Rookie-level Digimon that was created by Zhuqiaomon and the fallen remains of a highly deadly and skilled Ranomon," Solartiger read, "His attacks are made from the fusion of a SEGA program meant for Shadow the Hedgehog and data from a jewel program. That must mean his attacks have a jewel and the word 'Chaos' in each of them."

"Tiger Sleep!" Tigermon yelled.

He began to whistle a calming tune. The crowd fell asleep. Naruto caught Nami just before she fell onto the ground.

"Who are you?" Tigermon asked.

"My name is Kyoya Hibari," Hibari glared, "This is my subordinate, Dark."

"Pleasure to meet you," Solartiger smirked, "My name is Solartiger Himura. This is my best friend, little brother, and partner, Tigermon Himura."

"Well, since they've revealed themselves…" Naruto whispered, "KAI (Release!)"

The two Digimon stared at Naruto once he released his henge.

"Be warned," Dark growled as he took his tonfa out, "Get in my way and I'll bite you to death."

"Who are you?" Tigermon asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Dattabayo!" Naruto yelled.

"So is that girl your partner? Or is it that new baby?" Hibari asked.

"'New baby?'" Naruto repeated, "You know Reborn?"

"Reborn is that fedora-wearing baby's name?" Hibari pondered.

"Oh yeah, he knows Reborn," Naruto glared.

"Is it alright if I call you Naruto-ni?" Tigermon asked.

"Tigermon! He's the enemy… I think!" Solartiger yelped.

"He's alright Solartiger-ni!" Tigermon yelled, "I can sense his heart is in the right places!"

"I'm bored," Hibari glared, "And I hate to be BORED!"

He charged at Solartiger, tonfa out and spinning. Solartiger got his wooden swords out and parried the attack.

"I will bite both of you to death," Dark glared as he charged.

The two parried his tonfa with a kunai and a sword.

"Colonnello, get Rena and Nami-sensei away from here!" Naruto ordered.

Colonnello saluted before picking Nami up with ease and then pushing Renamon's wheelchair away from the fight. The fighters broke away from each other.

"This is going to be quite interesting," Hibari and Dark spoke as one.

"Yeah," Naruto smirked.

With that, the battle begins!

* * *

_**Ryohei: Alright! A fight! A fight! LET'S GO TO THE EXTREME FOR HARU-HARU CORNER! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!**_

_**Haru: Thank you, Ryohei. Haru here to review Tigermon. Say hello… KAWAII! begins to glomp Tigermon**_

_**Kaze: Please don't do that, Haru.**_

_**Haru: releases Tigermon Sorry about that. Please tell us everything you know about yourself.**_

_**Tigermon: Hai, Haru-ne! I am 3'9," I love fish and onigiri, I really love my family and playing and training with my swords, I weigh 110 pounds, I hate mean-hearted people, and my specialty is sensing one's true intentions and their true emotions.**_

__

**Haru: KAWAII!! Haru is now glomping Tigermon… AGAIN!**

_**Me: Alright! Reviews! Lambo, I give you candy and grapes if you do this correctly.**_

* * *

_**Lambo: Hooray! Lambo will do his best! Hi, Mr. SolarTigre! Here's you and you're already facing down a cranky pants! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Lambo wants grapes and candy now!**_

_**Me: Reborn ate them.**_

__

**Lambo: Gotta… stay… calm!! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

* * *

_**Naruto: Already I'm fighting again?!**_

_**Reborn: You are loved by many, Naruto. Unlike Tsuna.**_

_**Tsuna: HEY! Next time; Honor of Tigermon**_


	8. Roar! BladeTigermon and Shadowmon!

_**Kaze: Here's the conclusion of the fight!**_

_**Tsuna: Don't get mad at the outcome though.**_

__

**Me: I want to add that I also own Sai and Dark's champion form, except SEGA owns the guy I based his form on. BladeTigermon is SolarTiger's Digimon.**

* * *

"Ms. Asagi…" 'Rena' spoke as she shook Nami.

Nami groaned as she slowly got up.

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"A fight," 'Rena' replied, "I have to find Rika."

"You're not fighting until that leg heals, remember?" Colonnello asked, "I've already had some lines taken care of."

'Rena' and Nami just had slacked jaws from seeing the Japanese Army was suddenly seen in the vicinity, making sure everyone was evacuated.

"Colonnello, sir!" one female lieutenant saluted.

"Report on Takato and Henry, lieutenant Sai," Colonnello ordered.

"They are right here, sir!" Sai saluted before stepping aside to reveal Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon, "Also, all people not involved with this have been evacuated to safety, sir!"

"Very good, Sai," Colonnello spoke, "Dismissed if you want."

"Thank you, sir!" Sai saluted.

"So who are you?" 'Rena' asked.

"Renamon? Is that you?" Takato asked.

"Naruto placed a henge on her," Nami replied.

"So who are you, Sai?" Henry asked.

"This is Sai Tanuki," Colonnello introduced, "She is actually Mafia for the Vongola Famiglia, and my lieutenant. Her nickname is 'Arsenal Queen Sai,' due to her special gift."

"And that is?" Terriermon pondered.

He suddenly had a purple bazooka aimed at his face. At the trigger was Sai. Her hat was now gone, revealing her long platinum hair. Her outfit had changed as well. She was now in a black shirt that didn't cover her belly, and black jean shorts that stopped a little closer than normal jean shorts. She had tags around her neck and skull rings on each finger.

"Where'd the getup and bazooka come from?" Takato yelped.

"Sai cam turn anything into a weapon that's she has seen or heard of that works," Colonnello spoke, "You have the 10-year-Bazooka aimed at you right now."

"10-Year-Bazooka?" Henry repeated.

Sai suddenly sneezed and tripped, causing the bazooka to go up into the air and land on Renamon. But, instead of hurting Renamon, it enveloped her before the trigger was pulled. Pink smoke came out of it and enveloped the group.

"Sai, you've always had the worst balance," Colonnello sighed.

The smoke cleared to reveal a purple kimono with white and blue fox and sakura designs-wearing, nine-tailed Renamon. She seemed to be more mature, a foot taller, and had a headband with a plate on it on her neck. The plate had the etchings on a nine-tailed fox with the symbol for Yin and Yang on it.

"Oh dear," Renamon sighed, "How did I get back to Shinjuku? Naruto-kun is going to be worried if I don't deliver his lunch. He always forgets it, too…"

"Renamon?! Is that really you?" Takato gasped.

Renamon turned to Takato before paling.

"I got hit by either Lambo or Sai's 10-Year-Bazooka, didn't I?" Renamon asked.

"That would be Sai's fault this time, 10-Years-older Renamon," Colonello spoke.

Renamon just nodded.

"How the…? When did…? Who are…? HOW?!" Nami yelled.

"The 10-Year-Bazooka will turn cause one to trade places with their 10-years-older self for five minutes," Renamon explained, "The 10-years-older self can also use the 10-Year-Bazooka to summon the 20-years-older self and so on, but they'll only last for the remaining time the 10-years-older self had left."

"Uh, Renamon…?" Henry began.

"Oh I go by just 'Rena' now, Henry," Renamon spoke with a smile.

"Okay then Rena. So why do you have 9 tails?" Henry asked.

"You'll find out once that stupid winged tiger shows up," Rena glared, "So where is Naruto-kun?"

"He's currently fighting Kyoya Hibari, Dark the Chaos-Ranomon, Tigermon, and Solartiger Himura," Colonnello spoke.

"He's fighting Dark and Hibari now, huh?" Rena pondered before paling, "Is this the first time they've met?"

"Yes," Colonnello replied.

Rena exhaled a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness," Rena sighed, "I still don't get why he put Dark as his bodyguard back in Kitsunegakure (Village Hidden in the Foxes) to this day."

Kitsunegakure?" everyone, minus Colonnello, repeated.

Before Renamon could reply, she vanished in purple smoke and replaced by Renamon in her wheelchair.

"It ran out of time," Colonnello spoke.

"So who is he fighting?" Takato asked.

"Dark the Chaos-Ranomon," Colonnello spoke, "His ally for this fight is Tigermon."

* * *

"Why do you want to fight us?" Solartiger asked as he jumped over a spiked tonfa.

"You bored me," Hibari simply replied as he pressed a button on his tonfa, "Loaded Hook…"

Black hooks appeared where the spikes were. Solartiger parried with his bokutos.

"Just because I bored you?! That's your reason for fighting us?!" Solartiger asked, a vein on his head growing big time.

He made a distance between them before crossing his arms.

"Oni…"

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari spoke as he dashed right at him, "Loaded Hooks!"

"…GIRI!"

The next few seconds were a blur to both of them as their attacks were made. They were both still until their weapons shattered to bits.

"Nice job," Solartiger smirked, "My name is Solartiger Himura. May I know your name?"

"My name is Kyoya Hibari, head PREFECT of Namimori Middle School," Hibari spoke.

* * *

"Yokosphere!" Naruto yelled as he fired his fox head fireball.

"Chaos Amethyst Tonfa Shockwaves!" Dark roared.

His tonfa changed into amethyst tonfa before he began to swing them at the incoming attack, causing amethyst shockwaves to be fired. The attack sliced through the Yokosphere and struck Naruto head on, slicing him in half. He dispersed into data… which Naruto quickly absorbed.

"What the…?" Dark gasped.

"I forgot to mention this but I'm a Shinobi," Naruto smirked, "I'm way more advanced than any dumb Ninja."

(Kaze: Play Hibari's theme!)

"I don't care what you are or your status," Dark glared as spikes formed on his tonfa, "I'll still bite you to death. Chaos Ruby Spike Tonfa!"

The spikes became ruby and Dark vanished from sight. He reappeared when Tigermon suddenly blocked his Tonfa. The spikes glowed before the two of them were caught in an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Dark was now over a fallen Tigermon. Tigermon's hat was now off, revealing his true face was a humanoid tiger head with green eyes. (Kaze: Pause Hibari's theme! Switch with the English Digivolution theme for Digimon Tamers!)

"Tigermon!" Solartiger yelled.

His D-Arc began to glow.

"Tigermon, Digivolve to…"

Everything on him ripped off to reveal a white wireframe. It doubled in height and changed bits and pieces before new skin, fur and clothes reformed on it. He wan now in black robes with three swords on his back. His face now had a scar over his face.

"BladeTigermon!" the new Digimon roared.

"So… you've Digivolved…" Dark glared.

"He's not the only one," Naruto smirked as he took out his special Modify Card, "Hyper Digivolution Activate! Soramon, shinka… YOKOMON!"

(Kaze: Resume Hibari's theme or start it over!)

"It doesn't matter what level you are," Dark glared, "I will bite you to death."

He placed his tonfa away. He began to growl before veins all over his body began to bulge. His fur turned bright red before an emerald aura shot out of him. Rocks and other things began to float around the area.

"Power activate," Hibari spoke as he sliced three power Modify cards through his pitch black D-Arc.

The aura tripled in size. Dark began to laugh with pure malicious intent.

"Chaos Emerald…" Dark began before vanishing.

He reappeared in front of the to and slammed them into the ground with one hand each.

"…BLAST!" Dark ended.

The area was now inside an emerald-colored explosion for a few moments. The light faded to reveal Dark panting as his fur and veins returned to normal. He absorbed the data of the fallen Digimon.

"That was boring," Dark glared.

"SPLIT THE LIGHTNING, RAIKIRI!" BladeTigermon roared as he shot out from underground.

One of his swords changed form. It covered BladeTigermon's entire arm before becoming a topaz colored-armor. Lightning Bolt-shaped blades were now extending from his fingertips. They began to spark with lightning. Dark barely dodged the attack. Hibari looked at BladeTigermon with his D-Arc.

"BladeTigermon is a Champion-Level Digimon that is said to have been blessed with the powers of 3 Shinigami," Hibari read, "Each blade has its own forms and attacks. Bite him to death, Dark."

"Yes, Lord Hibari," Dark growled as he placed his tonfa away, "You should know this; my tonfa are, in reality, restrictors to my true powers."

"True powers?" BladeTigermon repeated, slightly confused.

"I have programming meant for the SEGA character, Shadow the Hedgehog, coursing through me," Dark smirked, "Now prepare yourself to face the Ultimate Digimon Life Form."

He suddenly vanished from sight. BladeTigermon was suddenly struck in the jaw by Dark's kick. Dark grabbed BladeTigermon's Raikiri arm and slammed him into the emerging Yokomon. Raikiri turned back into its sealed state.

"Chaos Sapphire Spear!" Dark roared.

Sapphire energy spears rained down on the two of them.

"It's over," Dark spoke.

The smoke was suddenly blown away by sakura made from energy.

"I thought I told Colonnello to get you and Nami-sensei out of here, Renamon," Yokomon spoke.

"Well excuse us for doing what she asked," Terriermon retorted.

"Naruto-ni," BladeTigermon spoke, "Who are these Digimon?"

"Terriermon, Guilmon, and Rena-chan," Yokomon replied, "The two guys are Henry and Takato."

"How did you do that, Renamon?" Guilmon asked.

"Naruto made this kimono, so ask him," 'Rena' replied.

"I'll tell you guys later," Yokomon growled, "Now get out of here. This guy is dangerous."

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon yelled.

Dark just took out a tonfa and batted it away.

"Power activate!" Takato yelled.

"Pyrosphere!"

Guilmon's attack doubled in size.

"Chaos Control," Dark spoke.

The fireball was now going at a snail's pace.

"This is the ultimate attack; Chaos Sapphire Spear!" Dark roared.

The purple energy spears rained down once more. No one noticed Sai was holding onto Colonnello's leg with one hand while he and Skyrazor were in the air while her other hand had a rifle in it.

"Save them with your Dying Will," Sai ordered as she fired 5 bullets, one red the rest violet, at Yokomon.

The bullets spilt down the middle and the insides struck Yokomon's head and paws. He fell onto the ground, shocking everyone.

"What's wrong, Naruto-ni?" BladeTigermon asked as he took out a pure white sword, "Fall, SenbonShiriYuki."

The sword turned into pure snow as Renamon's sakura designs activated. Dark's attack ripped through the two shields as Yokomon's forehead began to grow a large flame.

"REBORN!" Yokomon yelled as he shot up, "I will get everyone out of here with my Dying Will!"

The next few minutes were a blur to everyone. Dark's attack nailed the ground, causing a large explosion. The group wasn't even there when it hit since they were now outside the fight area. Yokomon and BladeTigermon were now behind Dark with the flames on Yokomon dying out. Dark glared at the two of them.

"A shot to the paws or feet give one a Turbo Shot," Sai spoke.

"You're powerful, I admit," Dark spoke, "But you shall not win."

Hibari smirked as he slashed a certain card through his D-Arc.

"Chaos-Ranomon, digivolve to…"

Dark changed into a venom-colored wireframe that molded into a humanoid hedgehog-shaped form. Skin, cloth, and fur reformed on the wireframe. He now looked like a 3' 7" black hedgehog with four quills sticking up with all the quills having red highlights in them. He wore white and black gloves with gold rings on them, red and white rocket shoes, and a black coat. Each hand held a tonfa.

"Shadowmon," the new Digimon spoke.

"He's Digivolved," Solartiger gasped.

"I've had Dark for a week and we've been having 'fun' with many in that time and he learned that in a big 'game' two days ago," Hibari spoke. (Kaze's Translation: Hibari and Faker have been sparring with each other until they were both near dead and Faker learned to Digivolve during a big fight with a rival school.)

"Shadowmon is a Champion Level Digimon based off of Shadow the Hedgehog," Solartiger read, "His attacks are all of Shadow the Hedgehog's and two attacks called 'Ultimate Spiked Tonfa' and 'Venom Hook.' Be careful with this guy, BladeTigermon!"

"Yes, sensei," BladeTigermon spoke as he sealed SenbonShiriYuki and took out his last blade, "All will fall to Shikyo."

The sword vanished and black wings formed on his back as his tail's tip grew a long double-edged sword. He flew right at Dark. His whole body was now surrounded in an aura of tiger-shaped darkness.

"Take this; Oscurità Forze! (Kaze: Italian for Darkness Current)" BladeTigermon roared.

Dark just crossed his arms.

"Pathetic," Dark spat, "Chaos Control."

Time stopped and Dark began to pulverize BladeTigermon. Time resumed and BladeTigermon degenerated into Tigermon.

"Your weakness disgusts me," Dark spat, "And I hate weakness! CHAOS SPEAR!"

Yellow energy spears shot out of the air. Yokomon barely avoided the attack as he got Tigermon beside Solartiger. Something clicked in Yokomon's mind.

"Kyuubi…" Yokomon began as veins on his body began to bulge.

Yokomon's body was covered in a crimson flame-like aura. His eyes lost all color as his fur became crimson.

"Chaos…" Dark began as a red aura surrounded him.

The two charged at each other.

"…BLAST!" the two roared.

The area was surrounded in a larger version of the last large-scale explosion. The two fighters were now in a small crater.

"How is it that the buildings aren't even affected by the attack?" Tigermon asked.

"The explosions are small scale," Hibari analyzed, "Each one is double the body length of the user."

"So if something as big as Godzilla were to use this, then…" Solartiger promptly fainted.

"Ah! Sensei!" Tigermon cried in shock.

"Not bad…" Dark panted.

"Thanks," Yokomon smirked.

"But now good enough," Dark glared.

The two charged at each other. Yokomon tackled, clawed, and bit Dark as Dark used his kicks and tonfa. This lasted for a few moments until both stopped cold.

"Naruto-ni?" Tigermon asked.

Both degenerated to Rookie level before promptly fainting. They both had a green 'Z'-shaped flame on their head. In the flames was a countdown starting at 9 hours.

"Sleepy Bullet," Sai spoke as she walked up to the group, "A special bullet by the Bovino Famiglia when one of their members are so tired that they can't sleep. Designed to make you get 9 full hours of unwakeable sleep."

"Men! 10-HUT!" Colonnello shouted.

Ten men in military uniforms in a line saluted Colonnello.

"Take Naruto, Dark, Solartiger, and Tigermon to my current base of operations. Dismissed."

"YES SIR!" the men shouted before doing as ordered.

Hibari just followed them while beside Colonnello.

"I wish to fight you sometime, Colonnello," Hibari spoke, "Just like I want to fight Reborn."

Colonnello just replied with a snot bubble. He and Skyrazor were asleep in Sai's uniformed arms.

* * *

The tension in the room was unnerving. Hibari, Sai, Renamon, without her henge, and Rika were sipping tea, Guilmon was eating bread and peanut butter, Colonnello and Skyrazor were sleeping, Solartiger, Terriermon, and Tigermon was playing 'Rock, Paper Scissors,' and the rest were just staring at the others.

"So you know Colonnello how?" Nami pondered.

"He was my captain back in the Army," Sai replied, "This is quite a delicious tea you've made, Ms. Asagi."

"Well, you are a friends of Colonnello," Nami spoke, "But I still don't get why he tried to hit me for some reason."

"You annoyed me," Hibari simply replied, "And I hate annoying."

_'Scary…'_ everyone, minus the Mafia in the room and Rika, thought.

* * *

Naruto was walking through a sewer. it was barely lit up by the paper lamps around him. He kept walking until he was infront of a cage. Inside the cage was a female version of Naruto's current form, except she was in a bright pink kimono. Around her neck was a glowing collar.

**"Ciaossu, Kit,"** the girl spoke.

"Okay, talk!" Naruto barked.

**"About what?"** the girl smirked playfully.

"About why I'm like this and why I've made lookalike copies of things I've seen! Now talk, Kyuubi!"

**"I'm not sure, Kit,"** Kyuubi replied, **"About this form, not the copying. You've actually started to use one of my tail's gift."**

"Gift?"

**"The Gift of Imitation,"** Kyuubi explained, **"Each tail of mine has a power. You've heard of five of my powers; The Gift of Terra, Gift of Seas, Gift of Wind, Gift of Immortaliity, and Gift of Healing. Gift of Imitation is unique since it lets me copy six powers one sees in their lifetime. You've unlocked only Imitation and Healing. I'll tell you the other powers once you've awaken them. Now wake up. I feel that bullet's gone."**

Naruto nodded before vanishing.

* * *

Naruto and Dark awoke at the same time. They both turned their heads to each other before staring at each other for a while. Naruto took a deep breath...

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Naruto's voice was heard.

He was suddenly sent into Guilmon. Dark walked in.

"I am fully rested and ready to leave, Lord Hibari," Dark kneeled in front of Hibari.

Hibari just nodded before standing.

"Thank you for the tea," Hibari spoke, "Come, Dark."

The two left. As soon as those two left, the tension finally faded.

"I think we should be heading home, Terriermon," Henry spoke as he got up, "I'll see you guys later. Nice to meet you, Solartiger, Tigermon, and Sai."

"Bye Henry-ni!" Tigermon spoke, "Terriermon!"

"Good luck with these new residents, Ms. Asagi," Takato spoke, "Let's go, Guilmon."

"Okay Takatomon," Guilmon spoke.

"It's just Takato, Guilmon," Takato sighed.

"See ya," Rika spoke before walking out, "Get that leg healed, Renamon. I'm tired of waiting for us to fight another Digimon again."

Renamon just nodded. That night, Naruto and Dark couldn't sleep at all. No matter what they did, they just couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

_**Haru: Haru is sad. There isn't a Haru-Haru corner today. EEK! It's the pervert!**_

_**Malfunctioned 10-Years-Older Lambo: CHOO-CHOO!**_

__

**Kaze: Grab him! Quick!**

* * *

_**Me: Review time!**_

_**Kaze: Alright! DAN88, Author-sama has a plan to get Renamon in a purple yuukata.**_

_**Dark: I hope it involves explosions.**_

__

**Me: Once again, I did not have crack, smack, dip, or any type of drink or alcoholic beverage when I made Dark. I was sleepy. And glad you're excited about the fight.**

* * *

_**Tsuna: So it's been a week since that fight and now Namimori middle school students are being targeted. Along with Older Brother and Gokudera-kun!**_

_**Reborn: I've made some connections and are bringing some new allies in to help protect you, Tsuna.**_

_**Naruto: Next time; WHAT?! This wimp's Vongola X?!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	9. Nani? This wimp's Vongola X!

_**Tsuna, Takato, and Naruto: So now we get to meet in the story, huh?**_

**Me: That's right!**

* * *

"We're home!" Naruto and Nami called.

"Welcome home, Naruto-ni, Nami-Haha," Tigermon spoke as he played with a yarn ball.

""This came for you in the mail, Naruto," Sai spoke as she gave Naruto an envelope.

Naruto opened it. Inside was a note and plane tickets.

"'Dear Naruto, it is time for you and the other members to meet Tsuna,'" Naruto read, "'These tickets are set to expire in two days. If you do not come here before the tickets expire, you and all others you know in your current residence will be killed. Tsuna requires your assistance in a problem in Namimori. Signed, the Hitman Tutor Reborn.'"

"He's not serious, is he?" Nami paled.

"He's serious," Naruto replied, "Sai, call Rika, Takato, and Henry's parents and make up an excuse for this. Where's Rena-chan?"

"She left a while ago to check up on a Digimon signal with Rika," Solartiger replied as he walked in, "Here's mine and Tigermon's rent, Ms. Asagi."

"You're planning to make a profit on these two, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"I told you, Solartiger, you don't need to pay rent," Nami sighed, "Especially since Colonnello did an initiation exam on you and Tigermon. Now start packing. Naruto 'won' some tickets to a place called Namimori."

"It's also where Hibari lives," Colonnello spoke.

Solartiger's eyes glinted.

"So when do we leave for Namimori?" Solartiger asked as he suddenly had a suitcase full of clothes and hygiene beside him.

_'He really wants to fight that guy again,'_ Naruto thought, _'But I want to fight Dark again. He reminds me of that Teme.'_

"Hey, Naruto," a voice spoke.

Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon walked in.

"Colonnello called and asked us to meet up here," Henry spoke.

"Reborn sent plane tickets to us," Naruto spoke as he handed the four the letter.

They paled after reading the letter.

"He's kidding… right?" Terriermon asked.

"Does a cow quack like a duck?" Naruto asked.

They paled even more.

"So now we have to wait for Rika and Renamon," Takato spoke.

"No you don't," Rika spoke as she walked in with 'Rena.'

"I'm lucky that there was a second side effect that let Rena-chan awaken her Chakra," Naruto sighed, "So what times are these tickets good for?"

Naruto paled.

"We've got to leave, now!" Naruto yelped as he placed his henge back up.

"I'll stay with Ms. Asagi since she isn't a part of the Vongola… yet," Colonnello spoke, "Sai, your orders are to obey Naruto's commands while you are with him on this trip."

"Yes sir!" Sai saluted before tripping on nothing.

_'We're doomed!'_ everyone that was going thought.

* * *

"So this is the address?" Naruto pondered.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled.

The group turned to see Gokudera. Beside him was a boy with black hair, arbor eyes, a smile that seems to never fade, a red shirt, black pants, and a blue baseball bat carrier on his back.

"Oh hello!" the boy greeted, "Are you one of Gokudera's friends?"

"Yes," Takato replied before introducing everyone.

"Oh, those are some really amazing costumes you have," the boy spoke, "Where did you find those?"

_'He think Guilmon, Terriermon, and Tigermon are in costumes…'_ everyone thought.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," the boy realized, "My name is Takeshi Yamamoto. I enjoy baseball and making friends."

"So you're all here," a voice spoke.

"Reborn," Naruto spoke.

"Ciaosu," Reborn, now naked with a leaf covering him and a wreath on his head and holding a green pot.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Rika, Takato, Henry, and Naruto all barked.

"You got away from changing your diaper again, right?" Yamamoto laughed as he put Reborn on his shoulder, not even noticing the vase becoming Leon.

_'He's an idiot!' _everyone thought.

"So why are you guys here?" Gokudera asked, "Have you come to meet Juudaime (10th)?"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Reborn!" a voice called.

Tsuna ran out the door of the house. He stopped as soon as he noticed Guilmon, Terriermon, and Tigermon.

"Good morning, Juudaime," Gokudera bowed.

Tsuna fainted.

"Ah! Juudaime!" Gokudera yelped as he began to shake Tsuna, "Juudaime! Answer me, Juudaime!"

"That kid's the next Vongola boss?" Sai pondered, "He doesn't look very strong."

"Looks can be deceiving," Gokudera growled as he took out his dynamite.

"NO BOMBS!" everyone, minus those who didn't know Gokudera well and Yamamoto, barked.

* * *

"So people have been attacked at you school?" Naruto asked.

Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto all nodded.

"And Hibari has gone MIA?" Solartiger prodded.

Nods.

"Where's your proof?" Tigermon asked.

The window opened.

"Who are we?" a voice sang.

"We're Dark and Lambo!" a second voice sang.

"Who are you?"

"We're Dark and Lambo!"

Two things came through the window. One was a five-year-old in a cow suit with big green eyes and horns. The other was a chibi version of Dark. Henry took out his D-Arc.

"Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon is an In-Training Digimon that loves to play and no one can really believe that this guy becomes dark and evil in Rookie form," Henry read, "No other data is available."

"Gahahahaha!" the boy laughed, "Lambo and Dark are here to play!"

"Dark!?" Naruto and Tigermon gasped.

"Hello!" Dark giggled, "Who are these silly people, Tsuna?"

"How is Dark here?" Naruto asked, "More importantly, where's Hibari?"

Dark began to cry.

"Hibari-ni!" Dark wailed, "Bad men beat him up!"

_'Isn't Hibari bad too?'_ everyone thought.

"Wait…" Solartiger asked, "Who did it? Who clobbered Hibari?"

"Bad man said he called… he called…" Dark sniffled.

Everyone kept staring at him.

"…I forgot!" Dark finished.

Cue facefault.

"So how did you become your In-Training form?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"_I've gotta warn Tsuna…" Dark in Chaos-Ranomon panted._

_His clothes were ripped in numerous places, his tonfa were completely broken beyond repair, he was clutching his bone shattered left arm and limped, and he was bleeding harshly. He entered the hospital where he sensed Tsuna._

_"Tsunayoshi Sawada…" Dark moaned as he walked in._

_"Ahh!" a nurse screamed, "A demon!"_

_Dark ignored her and everyone else that was looking at him as he continued. He finally found Tsuna coming out of a room._

_"Tsuna…" Dark groaned._

_"EEK! Dark!" Tsuna gasped._

_"Hibari-san's partner?" a boy asked._

_Dark groaned as he fell on Tsuna. His body glowed before becoming Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon._"Naruto, Renamon, please drop the henge," Reborn spoke in his usual fedroa.

* * *

"Are you sure?" 'Rena' asked.

"Do it or die," Reborn spoke as he aimed a gun (Not Leon) at them.

"Kai!"

They both released their henges and Tsuna was shocked.

"Lambo wants to tug on your tails!" Lambo spoke as he began to pull on Naruto's tails.

Naruto responded by beginning to beat the snot out of Lambo. Yamamoto held Naruto back.

"Oh my, Naruto," Yamamoto spoke, "How did you and Rena get those costumes on so fast?"

_'He thinks those are costumes?!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-kun!" a voice called out.

A girl walked into the bedroom. She had her very-very light brown hair in a short pony tail. She wore a white shirt under a yellow vest and a blue skirt.

"Haru is here to see you, Tsuna-kun!" the girl spoke cheerfully.

"It's a female you, Yamamoto!" Naruto gasped.

"Haru, these guys are Rika, Takato, Henry, Renamon, Guilmon, Tigermon, Terriermon, Solartiger, Sai, and Naruto," Tsuna introduced, "Everyone, this is Haru Miura."

"I am Tsuna-kun's future Mafia wife," Haru spoke.

"Why does she always say that?" Tsuna sighed.

"So all the player's are here," Reborn, in a shogun outfit, spoke as he pointed at a map, "Our target is in this vicinity from what Dark has told me."

"DO YOU LIVE TO WEAR COSTUME?!" Tsuna, Takato, and Naruto barked.

He circled a small spot on the map.

"It is an abandoned three-in-one amusement park/zoo/theater," Reborn spoke.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I used to go there when I was little," Tsuna spoke.

"Then you will lead us while we are there," Reborn spoke.

Naruto began to laugh it up.

"Nice one, Tsuna!" Naruto laughed.

"And Naruto and Gokudera will be at your sides and take any hits you are about to receive in battle," Reborn continued.

"Ack!"

"I will make you proud, Juudaime!"

"Bianchi and Yamamoto will be there to make lunch," Reborn added.

Bianchi entered the room with Poison Cooking cake. Gokudera held his gut while groaning.

_'His problem…'_ Naruto and Tsuna thought.

"WAAA!" Lambo cried as he pulled out the 10-Year-Bazooka from his hair.

He hopped into it but it suddenly bounced and landed on Renamon. The trigger was pulled.

"Was that the 10-Year-Bazooka?!" Naruto gasped.

"What did that cow-kid do to Renamon?" Rika asked.

They heard someone being slugged by a punch followed by the sound 'ERO!' The pink smoke cleared to see an upset, nine-tailed purple yuukata-wearing Renamon and a slap mark on the face man. Without the slap mark, one would say he was handsome, with one eye closed wearing a casual suit and a cow-print shirt. He only had one button fastened on both. Around his neck was a necklace with both the Vongola and the Bovino Famiglia symbols. He was rubbing the slap mark.

"Oh, sorry about that, Lambo," Rena apologized.

"Since when did Renamon have nine tails?" Rika asked.

"Apparently, you forgot to tell Rika about the 10-Year-Bazooka's powers," Reborn spoke.

"And that purple bazooka did what to Renamon?" Rika asked.

"The 10-Year-Bazooka, once fired, can make one trade places with their 10-years-older self for five minutes," Rena smiled.

"So that means this guy is Lambo's 10-years-older self, right?" Henry asked.

"Greeting, young Tamers," Adult Lambo spoke, "Thanks for helping take are of me when I was younger."

"Romeo!" Bianchi growled.

Adult Lambo's eyes widened.

"Gotta… Stay… Calm…" Adult Lambo muttered before hightailing it out of there while crying with Bianchi chasing after him.

"Get back here, Romeo!" Bianchi cried, "I will kill you this time!"

"Anytime Bianchi sees the older Lambo, she think that he is her ex-boyfriend Romeo and try and kill him," Reborn spoke.

_'That's scary,'_ everyone, minus Rena, thought.

"She does that in the future as well," Rena spoke with a smile, "It's quite interesting to see them do that."

"You smile a lot in the future, don't you?" Rika asked.

"Yes," Rena replied.

There was a poof of pink smoke and Renamon took back her place holding the 10-Year-Bazooka.

"That was a quick five minutes," Takato stared.

"Yamamoto, Henry, and Terriermon will stay five feet at the sides of Tsuna," Reborn continued, "And the rest will stay behind Tsuna."

"So when does this take place?" Terriermon asked, "Cause I'm itchin' for a fight!"

"No Terriermon," Henry scolded, "I told you a hundred times that we are not fighting."

"The operation begins in three hours," Reborn spoke, "Take that time to get to know each other."

With that, he fell asleep.

"Don't wake him up no matter what," Tsuna warned, "Or you'll be choked."

Naruto finally noticed something.

"What's that on Reborn's hat?" Naruto asked.

It was a blob of glowing goo with Leon's face.

"That's Leon," Tsuna replied, "He's stuck like that since his tail fell off."

"So what has Reborn done to you ever since you met him?" Rika asked.

"Where do I start…?" Tsuna sighed.

* * *

"That's both pathetic and interesting, Tsuna," Naruto smirked.

"Thanks, so what about you, Solartiger?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, Solartiger is just my nickname," Solartiger replied, "My real name is Daniel Kenshin Himura."

"Himura?" Yamamoto repeated, "As in the Himura family that is said to be one of the strongest sword user family ever?"

"That's the one," Daniel smirked, "Tigermon's strongest sword is the top one even though its over 600 years old."

"How did you get it?" Gokudera pondered.

"I gave it to him," Daniel replied, "It was my gift on mastering the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Style."

"The what style?" Tsuna asked.

"It's nicknamed 'Lightning Speed' since it looks as if the blade move a fast as a bolt of lightning," Daniel spoke.

"And where'd Tigermon come from?" Takato asked.

"I don't know," Daniel replied, "He just showed up one day injured badly. I tended to his wounds. The only problem with Tigermon is that he doesn't remember anything except his name."

Tigermon nodded.

"I can't remember anything past meeting sensei-Solartiger-ni," Tigermon spoke.

* * *

"So this is the place," Tsuna sighed, "Sad that it closed down in that mudslide three years ago."

"The gates locked," Takato noticed.

"Allow me," Bianchi, now wearing biker goggles, spoke, "Poison Cooking: Melting Rice Cake!"

She smothered the lock with purple rice cakes. It melted and the gates opened.

"Nice job, sis," Gokudera spoke, completely fine.

_'Apparently, the only time Gokudera doesn't fall ill near Bianchi is when she's disguised her eyes or face,'_ Naruto and Tsuna thought.

"So who are we fighting?" Naruto asked, "What's the survey of the landscape? We need to know all of this before we go in."

Everyone, minus Reborn, just stared at Naruto.

"Look," Naruto spoke after a moment of silence, "I'm just saying that not knowing at least a few things about this would cause us to end up being either in the hospital for our whole lives or dead."

"Well…" Tsuna spoke, "The bird cage was over there. The big building there was the theater, that smaller building in front of it is the food court, but I don't remember anything else. I'm sorry."

"More importantly," Reborn spoke, "We only have one Dying Will Bullet left."

He help out a red bullet with a flame with eyes on it to the group.

"What!?" Tsuna gasped, "But how…?"

"Leon is the one who makes the Dying Will Bullets, Vongola X," Sai spoke, "Luckily, I have a few Dying Will Bullets with me. Hang on…"

She reached into her front and produced a small case. She opened it and paled.

"I'm down to one as well," Sai paled, "I guess I wasted five of the six bullets on Yokomon to make him his Dash Shot and Dying Will Mode."

"What?!" Tsuna gasped, "How many shots have you got in the brain?"

"My brain?" Naruto repeated.

"Two times is my guess," Reborn spoke, "Eight more and we'll need Shamal to treat you."

"That Drunkard?!" Naruto asked, "He made one of Rena-chan's legs useless for three weeks! And he hit on both of them!"

"That's Shamal for you," Sai sighed, "I met him once and saw he asked not only me out but ten other girls."

"And for who we're up against…" Reborn spoke.

Everyone now looked at him.

"…We are now facing Mukuro Rokudo, Ken Joshima, and Chikusa Kakimoto," Reborn spoke as he showed everyone three photos.

"Mukuro looks like he could kill us without even trying," Takato gulped.

"This Ken guy doesn't look stable at all," Henry examined.

"Neither is Chicken name," Terriermon added, "Look at him, he's got glasses! He's a Four-Eyes! They're always unstable!"

"No ice cream for a week," Henry scolded.

"Aw nuts!"

"Ready?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah," Naruto, Gokudera, Rika, and Sai replied.

"Not sure," Henry, Guilmon, Takato, and Terriermon spoke.

"NO WAY!" the rest, minus Reborn and Bianchi, yelled.

"Then let's go," Reborn spoke as he and Dark kicked them all into the abandoned area.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, REBORN!" Tsuna and Naruto barked.

* * *

_**Haru: No Haru-Haru Corner today. Tsuna-kun, want to go get cake with me and Kyoko?**_

_**Tsuna: Why?**_

_**Kyoko: Please, Tsuna-kun.**_

_**Tsuna: Okay.**_

* * *

_**Me: Review time!**_

_**Lambo: Lambo-san wants to do it!**_

_**Kaze: You got to do it last time, Lambo. It's I-Pin's turn.**_

_**I-Pin: I-pin is happy for your review, DAN88. I-Pin has made you a Gyoza Bun for the review on last chapter. Gives DAN88 a Gyoza Bun I-Pin hopes that you continue to review. I-Pin is also happy to tell you that you will make an appearance when Birds appears.**_

* * *

_**Tsuna: What was that voice I heard as Yamamoto and Guilmon were attacked?**_

_**Naruto: What did it sound like?**_

_**Tsuna: I don't really remember, Naruto. Next time; Animal Channel! Unleash you fire, Growlmon!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	10. Animal Channel! Unleash you fire, Growlm

__

**Me: Just start the chapter…**

* * *

"Hm?" Yamamoto pondered, "This looks like some animal's tracks…"

He kneeled down in front of a strange footprint. It looked like a fusion of some animal and a human. He tapped it a little and saw that the print was muddy.

"It's fresh, too."

"A dog, perhaps?" Takato spoke.

"But, it's way too big for that," Rika spoke.

"The part where the claw is…" Bianchi began.

"…It has blood," Henry paled.

"EEEEE…" Tsuna screamed.

"Could the animals from the zoo still be around?!" Terriermon asked.

"No way," Gokudera replied.

"R-right…" Naruto stammered a bit.

"There shouldn't have been such a large animal anyway…" Tsuna spoke.

"What's this?" Renamon pondered.

Everyone looked her way to see she hand a hand tracing some gouges in a tree.

"This tree… these gashes in it aren't natural," Renamon spoke.

"The shape looks like some kind of fangs," Reborn stated.

"GEEEHHH…!" Tsuna yelped.

"Maybe there's some kind of animal that eats trees whole…!" Takato paled.

"That cage…" Gokudera spoke.

"Eh…That must be the remains of the zoo," Tsuna sighed sadly.

"Not that, Juudaime," Gokudera spoke, "Look…"

Everyone began to look at the cage Gokudera was pointing at. It's bars seems to have been ripped off.

"YIKES!" Naruto yelped, "What did that?!"

"Please be careful," Gokudera spoke, "Something's here."

Guilmon began to growl.

"It's behind Yamamotomon," Guilmon growled.

The ground behind Yamamoto exploded, revealing a wolf. Yamamoto grabbed its jaws before it bit.

"This wolf…" Yamamoto began.

Blood came out of the wolf's mouth.

"It's dead!" he yelped.

"EEK!" Dark yelped as he jumped on to Tsuna's hair, "Keep him away, Tsuna!"

"Let's keep going," Naruto shivered, "This place is giving me the Heebie-Jeebies."

The group pressed on, not even noticing the slit eyes of a lion watching them…

* * *

"So this was where the monkey house was?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the ground, "But there isn't any scents that remind me of monkeys at all."

"What do you recognize then?" Rika asked.

"It kinda smells like you, Tsuna, but it has the scent of a little kid, light brunette, and is carrying a large book with your name showing up at the bottom 99 of the time except for a few where you're #1," Naruto replied.

Tsuna began to ponder until the cogs started to move.

"Futa! This Mukuro guy has Futa!" Tsuna gasped.

"What?!" Gokudera gasped.

"Oh, you mean our little brother?" Yamamoto pondered.

"Who's Futa?" Naruto asked.

"A young boy who ranks people by their abilities in a book half his own height but it somehow fits inside his jacket pocket. He has an extremely wide range of knowledge on thousands of people and is considered to be an invaluable informant for the Mafia, sometimes being paid insane amounts of money for a copy of certain rankings," Reborn explained as he was in a graduation uniform.

"Who are you?" Bianchi asked.

"I am the World Famous professor, Borin."

_'Another cockamamie persona!'_ Naruto and Tsuna thought.

"When he starts ranking people, gravity around him becomes distorted, making objects around him float, and images of stars and galaxies appear in his eyes. It is unknown how he actually gathers his information (some say he communicates with the ranking stars in the galaxy), but if he does not instantly write it down, he claims to forget about it. Rain weakens Futa, however, resulting in his rankings being somewhat incorrect when it rains. He also has to be looking at the person to determine their rankings. Still, when done right, his rankings are said to be 100 accurate and if a person gets hold of his book, they will have the world at their mercy," 'Borin' explained, "He calls Tsuna his big brother and has ranked him last on every aspect of combat, but was overjoyed to see that his rankings on him were wrong, not realizing Tsuna was in Dying Will Mode."

He suddenly pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up before looking at 'Borin' to see it was Reborn.

"Where'd Borin go?" Henry asked, "I wanted to ask him about the D-Arc."

_'They're idiots!' _Naruto and Tsuna thought with a sweatdrop.

**"For once, I agree,"** Kyuubi spoke.

"Who said that?!" Tsuna yelped.

"Who said what, Tsuna?" Terriermon asked.

"It was a voice that said 'For once, I agree.' It sounded like a girls voice," Tsuna replied.

Naruto flinched a bit.

_'He heard you?!'_

**"Let me test it,"** Kyuubi spoke, **"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, TSUNA, TAKE TWO STEPS TO YOUR LEFT!"**

Tsuna took two steps to his left before something came out of the ground. It roared before tackling Guilmon and Yamamoto into the ground. The ground around the three collapsed and they fell below the earth. Naruto peered down into the hole and sniffed.

"Smells like monkeys down there," Naruto spoke, "That means we're standing on top of the monkey cage."

"That voice knew that there was something under the ground and told me to step out of the way," Tsuna gasped.

**"But of course, Tsuna,"** Kyuubi spoke, **"Please speak with your mind and not your voice, or people will think you're crazy-well more crazy."**

_'Okay, who are you?'_

**"Kyuubi no Yoko,"** Kyuubi replied, **"And before you ask, I AM A GIRL, DAMMIT! SO DON'T CALL ME A BOY, GOT IT?!"**

**'**_EEK! Yes, Ms. Kyuubi!" _Tsuna thought, _'But why are you in my mind?'_

**"I'm not sure myself," **Kyuubi replied, **"But I was sealed inside of Naruto twelve years ago. Here's everything bad I have seen done to Kit during his life. But don't tell him about the last one, no matter what!"**

Tsuna's mind was suddenly filled with all of Naruto's painful memories. There were so many that he fainted right on the spot.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera gasped.

* * *

"I welcome you, Yamamoto Takeshi and Guilmon. Kaki-pi's still asleep, and I've been bored without any orders. And then along comes my prey. I'm _super_ happy," a boy's voice spoke.

Light gold eyes glinted in the dim light before a figure walked out of it. It was a boy in a green jacket and pants over a white shirt. He had only sandals on his feet since his toenails were claw-like along with his fingernails. His mouth had wolf fangs instead of human teeth.

"My name is Ken Joshima," the boy spoke, "You are my prey."

"It's a person… He's human!" Naruto gasped.

"But what's with the wolf features?" Henry pondered.

"He's human since the D-Arc isn't getting any Digimon reading on him," Rika spoke with her D-Arc out.

"Guilmon, be careful!" Takato yelled.

"That boy is in Kokuyou's uniforms as well," Reborn added.

"Are those guys up there your friends?" Ken asked as he looked up at them, "Hey! Be patient! After these two are dead, you'll all be next!"

Takato, Tigermon, and Naruto paled. Yamamoto just laughed.

"You're quite skillful even though you're not showing it," Yamamoto spoke, "Just how did you make those dead wolf puppets so real?"

Everyone, minus Bianchi, Rika, Renamon, and Reborn, facefaulted.

_'He thought they were puppets…'_ Naruto thought.

**"Hey kit, can you come in here for a few moments?" **Kyuubi asked, **"It's really important."**

_'Fine, fine,' _Naruto replied in his mind before fainting like Tsuna.

* * *

Naruto's jaw was slacked. He wasn't in a sewer anymore, but now in Kohonagakure.

"How am I here?!" Naruto gasped.

He began to walk until he was in front of an old apartment building.

"This is my… old home," Naruto spoke before walking up the stairs and walked to the last door.

He lifted the mat under it to reveal a key.

"This is too weird," Naruto muttered as he opened the door.

He had a shocked look on his face at the sight he saw; Kyuubi was out of her cage and cooking while Tsuna was on the couch holding his nose and looked as if he smelled something really bad. Naruto sniffed the air and instantly cried out in pain before clamping his nose.

"How come no one in Kohona told me my apartment smelled like THAT?!" Naruto asked.

**"Because they were too kind at times or just hated you or to be more precise me,"** Kyuubi replied.

"And just how are you here, Tsuna?" Naruto asked.

**"Now that you're both here, I can tell you this," **Kyuubi spoke, **"I believe that you two are somehow connected since Tsuna was able to hear my voice."**

Naruto and Tsuna's eyes widened.

* * *

"Boo!" Ken yelled as he sprinted at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto ducked and Ken just landed on a wall before bouncing off of it and onto the ceiling. He bounced once more and aimed right at Guilmon.

"Fweeeding Timeeeee!" Ken yelled as he opened his mouth to bite.

Yamamoto stood in front of Guilmon and took out a baseball bat. He swung it and it transformed into a finely crafted katana.

"That's Yamamoto's Bat," Gokudera gasped, "When did you give it back to him, Reborn?"

"You took his bat?" Takato asked.

"No, the name of the bat is 'Yamamoto's Bat,'" Reborn spoke, "Once its swung at 300+ MPH, it transforms into a katana."

Ken bit the katana in half and jumped away. He took out his wolf fangs and his wolf features returned to a normal human's, except for the scar.

"Next time it will be your neck," Ken spoke while his tongue lick his lips.

"He broke Yamamoto's Bat," Gokudera gasped.

"Was he the one who bit through the wood and everything else?" Rika pondered.

"That guy's not human!" Terriermon yelped.

"Is it a curse?" Gokudera pondered.

"I see…" Yamamoto spoke as he looked at his broken katana, "So that's how this Mafia game is like huh? It adjusts accordingly until the opponent is beaten, eh?"

His suddenly lost his smile and began to glare at Ken.

"So that's the rule then, huh?"

"He's completely different than normal," Henry stated.

"Because he's not the sort to enjoy losing," Reborn spoke, "He has become fully serious now seeing his bat being broken like that."

Ken just smirked.

"I want to know something," Yamamoto spoke, "How did you do that? I mean change your appearance so quickly."

_'You can change the outside appearance, but Yamamoto is still a dunce,'_ Rika thought.

"Do you know you can change game cartridges to play different games?" Ken asked as he held up four fangs-like jaws, "Well that goes the same with me and these fangs."

"Teeth?!" Takato gasped.

"When I change the cartridge," Ken spoke as he placed one into his mouth, "I can change to the animal the fangs come from."

His arms grew and were now covered in fur with claws. His shirt was close to ripping and he now seemed to resemble an ape.

"Gorilla Channel!" Ken roared as he began to beat his chest.

"That's a GG Gorilla, subspecies of the Orangutan, of the prime ape order," Bianchi spoke.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled.

Guilmon began to growl at Ken.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon roared.

Ken jumped over it and slammed Guilmon and Yamamoto into a wall. Takato's D-Arc began to go off.

"Guilmon Digivolve to…" His scales and skin peeled off to reveal a red wireframe.

It grew until it was 12 feet tall with more spikes before the skin and scales reformed. Guilmon now had more black markings and spikes all over his body and had silver hair.

"…Growlmon!"

"Holy mackerel…" Gokudera gasped.

"Guilmon's a giant!" Terriermon yelped.

One of the spikes of Growlmon's claws extended and began to glow.

"DRAGON SLASH!"

He swiped with his glowing spike, releasing an electric blade from it. Ken jumped over it and tried to sock Growlmon. Unfortunately, Yamamoto struck his with a tiny spiked baseball. Ken was sent into a wall.

"What was that?" Renamon asked.

"That was the Micro Hammer," Reborn spoke.

"When did you give those to him?!" Gokudera asked.

Ken spat his Gorilla Channel out before placing a strange set of fangs into his mouth. The back of his shirt ripped as two dragon wings grew out of it. His fingers fused together to give him three fingers and no thumb with red claws as his legs began to shape into something that reminded one of Renamon and Naruto's legs. His face extended into a dragon-like face with two spikes coming out of the sides of his hair.

"Dragon Channel!" Ken roared before taking flight.

He exhaled a blast of fire at Yamamoto. Growlmon blocked the attack with his body. He glared at Ken as his mouth began to spurt flames of his own.

"PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon roared as he opened his mouth.

A thick stream of fire shout out of Growlmon's mouth. Ken screamed as he took the full blast of the attack. The attack also blew the roof off the arena, literally. The attack faded after a few seconds. Ken fell and landed in front of the group, a bit burnt but not dead. His dragon fangs were out and both it and seven other fangs were scattered around him. It was at that time Tsuna and Naruto woke up.

"What the…?" Naruto gasped.

"Who is this guy?" Tsuna asked.

Growlmon came out of the hole with Gokudera on his head.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Tsuna and Naruto yelped.

"That's Growlmon, Guilmon's Champion level," Takato smirked.

"If Futa were here, he'd want to do a ranking on the Digimon," Tsuna sighed.

Growlmon began to glow and changed back into Guilmon.

"Oh Guilmon, how did you do that neat trick?" Yamamoto, back to his regular smiling self, asked, "Do you think you could teach it to me?"

_'Yamamoto thinks that was a trick?'_ Tsuna, Takato, and Naruto thought.

"Sorry little guy," Yamamoto apologized, "But I broke you bat."

"That's alright, Yamamoto," Reborn spoke as he pulled out another Yamamoto's Bat, "I had a feeling this would have happened, so I made you a spare."

"Oh, thank you," Yamamoto spoke happily as he accepted the bat.

_'He had a spare?!' _Tsuna, Takato, and Naruto thought.

"Let's keep moving," Reborn spoke as he retook his position on Yamamoto's left shoulder.

* * *

_**Futa: Hello. Haru-ne isn't feeling well, so I came to do a ranking. This ranking is for Kaze-ni.**_

_**Kaze: A ranking? Of what?**_

_**Futa: Out of the 27 Digimon I have ever seen alive, Kaze-ni is ranked 1**__**st**__** in speed at 3000 MPH, 4**__**th**__** in fighting, 2**__**nd**__** in wisecracking, and 9**__**th**__ **in intelligence.**_

* * *

_**Takato: Boy, I'm starving…**_

* * *

_**Naruto: Too bad that crazy girl blew it up.**_

_**Tsuna: And then there was that pervert.**_

_**Naruto: I still can't believe it… I can't believe it that he's alive and here…**_

_**Tsuna: Next time; He's ALIVE?! Entering the Toad Pervert!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_

**Me: No review for this chapter!**

* * *


	11. He’s ALIVE! Entering the Toad Pervert!

_****_

Me: Wow! Twenty Review! This story's gotten twenty whole reviews in just less than two weeks!

_**Reborn: Congratulations.**_

__

**Me: I'm also sorry, DAN88, but I couldn't find a good place to put you into the story during this arc. You'll be placed into the story just a chapter before the Deva Arc.**

* * *

"Let's keep moving," Reborn spoke as he retook his position on Yamamoto's left shoulder.

Naruto's stomach growled.

"Can we eat first?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Before anyone could reject, nearly everyone's stomachs growled.

* * *

"Dig in, everyone!" Yamamoto spoke as he gave everyone a large plate of sushi, "And no stealing from the others or no seconds!"

"Hey!" Bianchi growled, "I was the one who made lunch, so they'll eat mine."

She gave everyone poison cooking ramen and bread. Naruto and Guilmon ate theirs in five seconds. Everyone else gave their poison cooking to them while they began to eat the sushi. The sushi suddenly exploded in their faces. Everyone took cover behind the tables and seats.

"What was that?" Takato asked.

"Hmm… that sound…" Gokudera muttered, "OVER THERE!"

He threw his bombs at a wall. The wall exploded to reveal a red headed female. She was in a female Kokuyou uniform and holding a strange purple flute.

"What lame weapons," the girl scoffed, "I wonder how a bunch of guys like you could beat Kakipii and Ken."

"Who are you?" Sai asked.

"My name is M.M. and my clarinet will be your end," the girl spoke before playing her flute.

The drinks on the tables exploded.

"What's going on?" Henry pondered, "She plays that flute and things explode."

"It could be that the flute is what makes the explosion," Renamon suggested.

"I'm going in," Bianchi spoke.

"What?!" Tsuna gasped, "Why?"

"If these explosions keep going off, they'll wake Reborn," Bianchi spoke, "After all, love is the most important thing in the world."

Nearly everyone sweatdropped at the sight of Reborn sleeping using Leon-blob as a pillow.

"Love is not the most important thing in the world!" M.M. shouted, "Money is! And Mukuro-kun has lots of it!"

"That weapon is constructed to act like a microwave oven, right?" Bianchi asked.

M.M. flinched.

"I get it now," Henry realized, "When she plays that instrument, it releases energy waves that accelerate the molecules in things, causing them to rise in temperature."

"You're good at figuring it out, kid," M.M. spoke, "My clarinet's music can make thing rise up to 1,000,000 degrees Celsius, causing them to erupt."

"Now let's see," Takato mumbled as he and Gokudera began to think, "If that wave were to hit one of us…"

"…Then our bodies would explode in about 1.000000457647365 seconds if we have something to try and shield us," Gokudera finished, "Without it, then it's 0.0000037456567565764387 second."

Everyone paled.

"That's it," Terriermon spoke as he hopped onto Bianchi's shoulder, "I'm going in, too!"

"Ah! Terriermon!" Henry gasped, "You can't fight! You'll get deleted!"

"I don't care!" Terriermon retorted, "I want to prove to you that I can go Champion and not lose control!"

Bianchi just looked at Terriermon before smiling a little.

"Alright," Bianchi spoke, "You're coming in, Terriermon."

"Alright!" Terriermon cheered.

Bianchi gave Terriermon a giant platter made of poison cooking.

"Poison Cooking!" Bianchi cried as she took out even bigger poison cooking platters, "All You Can Eat!"

"Charge!" Terriermon cried as Bianchi dashed at M.M.

"Burning Vibrato!" M.M. cried as she played her clarinet.

The platters began to slowly explode in bubbles.

"The Poison Cooking is being used as a shield!" Henry realized as he took out a card, "But it won't hold much longer. Digimodify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!"

WarGreymon's shield appeared in Terriermon's now empty hands. The shield was now sending the radiation waves in different directions.

"Impossible!" M.M. gasped, "It hasn't been a long time since someone could stop my radiation waves."

She grabbed both ends of her clarinet and pulled, turning it into a nunchaku. The new weapon knocked the Brave Shield away before she began to swing it at Bianchi and Terriermon.

"What do we do now?" Terriermon asked.

"This," Bianchi replied as she threw Terriermon right at M.M.

"Ah! Terriermon!" Henry cried out as his D-Arc activated.

"Terriermon, Digivolve to…"

Terriermon transformed into a form that looked like him, only bigger. He wore a green mask with red marks on his forehead and cheeks. He wore blue jeans and had two barrel guns attached to his arms. He also wore a belt around his shoulder that was loaded with ammo.

"…GARGOMON!"

"Oh no… you Digivolved…" Henry gasped as his legs buckled.

"Whoa!" Tigermon gasped.

"It would have been better if he had katanas, though," Daniel spoke.

_'All he thinks about are swords,'_ Tsuna thought with a sweatdrop.

_'No he doesn't,'_ Naruto thought, _'He also thinks about Tigermon and everyone else he calls his surrogate family.'_

Gargomon began to laugh as he began to open fire on everything and M.M..

"It's useless to fight me!" M.M. growled as she avoided the lasers and charged.

Gargomon and Bianchi began to avoid M.M.'s onslaught until Bianchi was sent into Gargomon. The nunchaku became the clarinet.

"You're both finished now!" M.M. cried as she placed the clarinet in her mouth.

"Ah!"

Yamamoto was about to charge right in until Gokudera raised a hand.

"It's over," Gokudera spoke, "Bianchi touched the weapon."

The clarinet turned into poison cooking.

"What the...?!" Naruto gasped.

"The clarinet became that gross purple stuff," Rika stated.

"That is my sister's ultimate weapon; Garden of Poison Varieties," Gokudera explained, "She learned it at the wedding. It's specialty; turning everything except people into Poison Cooking. And M.M. just bit down into a good chunk of it."

M.M. fainted on the spot. Her clarinet now a pile of poison cooking.

"It's actually good that you've defeated that greedy little M.M. girl," a voice spoke.

"Who's there?!" Naruto demanded as he brandished a kunai.

"Now, now, calm down," a man in the Kokuyou uniform and a stripped hat spoke as he walked up to the group, "Please take a look at this…"

He took out a laptop and opened it to reveal live footage of Haru, Nami, Rika's mother, and a light brunette girl in a pink sweater and a yellow skirt.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna gasped, "Haru!"

"Mom!" Rika yelped.

"Nami-sensei/Ms. Asagi!?" Naruto and Takato gasped.

"…Your friends and/or relatives are my next targets," the man spoke, "My name is Birds. I raise and train birds."

He began to smile a bit as he got glares from everyone.

"It's probably hard for you to understand what I mean," Birds spoke, "So please direct your attention over there."

The wall behind him turned into four giant screens that showed one person each.

"The wall's become a monitor?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Why are they on those screens, you stupid Bird Lover?!" Rika growled.

"Now-now, didn't I tell you to stay calm?" Birds asked, "I'll explain everything. The images you're watching on screen are being transmitted to us by my cute little birdies. They have miniature cameras buried inside of them."

"How's your brother?" a black long haired girl a few inches taller than Kyoko asked Kyoko.

"He just fell asleep," Kyoko replied.

Haru had headphones on while reading a book, Rika's mother was currently walking, and Nami was shopping.

_'Haru's always studying and Kyoko-chan was just visiting her brother too…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Eh? What's that?" Takato pondered.

"There's something behind all of them," Gargomon, now degenerated back into Terriermon, spoke.

Behind Kyoko and Haru were two tall, skinny, nose-less, hair-less, and eye-less figures in Kokuyou uniforms while two giant chickens were behind Rika's mom and Nami, except Rika's mom had a red one chasing her while the other was blue.

"Have you finally noticed?" Birds asked, "That's a pair of twin hitmen loyal to me. The other two I met a few days after escaping. The red one is Akatorimon and the blue is Kokatorimon. Notice the twins' cute faces? That's a result of being locked up for a decade in restraints that were never once removed. That's because they are brutal serial killers."

"What did you say?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Please watch," Birds spoke, "Very soon, they will be joining your friends for the inevitable fun and games…"

He licked his lips. The screen now showed that the twins' fingernails have grown into razor-sharp miniature blades while the Tori (That's what I'm calling Akatorimon and Kokatorimon!) opened their beaks to reveal razor-sharp fangs lining the beaks.

"Quit messing around!" Daniel growled as he grabbed Birds's shirt.

"They have nothing to do with this!!" Tigermon growled.

"If you don't call them off, I'll bite you to death," Dark threatened, although it was funny coming from a chibi.

"Oops. You better not touch me," Birds advised, "Look at your friends they're going to get it."

"What!" Gokudera gasped.

"Even if you don't release me, I can give them my orders. The lives of your friends and/or family lie within my grasp," Birds glared, "None of you are in any position to protest. It's best you don't touch me again fool."

Daniel growled before releasing Birds as Birds laughed evilly.

"All right, let's begin," Birds spoke ,"Well, then…"

He glared with a smile on his face.

"…I want you to give the Vongola number 10 boss, that orange-wearing fox, and the boy with goggles and his red dinosaur a real pounding, please," Birds ordered.

"WHAT?!" everyone, minus Reborn, gasped.

_'They shouldn't know that I'm/Tsuna's the Vongola X, right…'_ Naruto and Tsuna thought.

"In other words, I want you to beat Sawada-kun, Uzumaki-kun, Matsuda-kun, and Guilmon-kun over there," Birds specified.

_'THEY KNOW--!!" _Tsuna thought.

"Uh, looks like that spectacles freak woke up…" Gokudera sweatdropped.

"Oh no!" Tsuna yelped.

"You would like these girls to reach home safely, wouldn't you?" Birds asked, "In that case, please suffer a beating until I see blood."

"That's crazy talk!" Yamamoto growled.

"This is totally one-sided!" Rika shouted.

Reborn was still asleep.

_'He's sleeping at a time like this?!'_ everyone minus Bianchi thought.

"Well, it's okay with me even if you refuse," Birds sighed.

"?!"

"My other hobby, you see, is seeing people get frightened," Birds cackled, "I love the look on the faces of these defenseless, unknowing, and innocent people when they're frightened or surprised. It turns me on so much that I nosebleed!"

"You monster," Tigermon growled.

"For example, what if the girls' hair suddenly caught ablaze?" Birds asked, "I wonder what wonderful faces they will display?"

He licked his lips as the four hitmen in the screens lit a lighter each.

"Now that I've said it, I really want to try it out…" Birds cackled, "Come on, it's your decision!"

The lighters were now getting closer to the girls' heads.

"You perverted freak!" Renamon growled.

"You really are sick!" Henry growled.

"…WAIT!!" Takato, Guilmon, Naruto, and Tsuna yelled.

"Hm?"

The lighters were taken away from the heads.

"We'll do it!" they spoke, "Beat us up, everyone!!"

"What?!" everyone minus Bianchi gasped.

"Fine, then," Birds spoke, "Please start within the next five seconds.

"This is crazy," Yamamoto whispered.

"We can't do that to you guys," Gokudera and Daniel spoke.

Bianchi, Rika, and Renamon had no problems though. The four went backwards a few feet. They each felt the mark from the punches.

_'It doesn't hurt much…'_ they thought, _'Thank you… girls.'_

"I haven't been the bad guy lately," Bianchi adn Rika spoke.

_'They just wanted to do it because they wanted to be bad!'_ the four who were hit thought.

"Oho! Nice job. Clear!" Birds laughed, "Now if you clear this last one, they will go free."

"ANOTHER ONE!?" Tsuna cried.

"Who said that was the only request?" Birds pondered, "But, since you cleared that one, I'll make the next one final."

"Why you…!" Gokudera growled.

"Please stab Tsuna, Naruto, and Guilmon with these knives," Birds ordered as he pulled out three knives.

"What?!" Yamamoto and Gokudera gasped.

"EHHH!!"

Birds took a long lick of his lips.

"All your shocked faces just then were spectacular!" Birds cackled, "Please stab all the way through to the hilt of the blades."

He licked his lips again.

"THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!" Terriermon barked.

"Quit messing around!!" Dark roared.

"You psycho!" Gokudera growled.

"Oh dear," Birds spoke as his nose began to bleed, "My nose is releasing it. So then, decide quickly. Will you do it or not?"

"WE REFUSE!" Ever one yelled.

"That's fine," Birds sighed as he plugged his nose, "But now we get to enjoy ruining the pretty girls' faces."

The twin following Kyoko and Akatorimon each pulled out a bottle of sulfuric acid.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!" Naruto and Tsuna gasped.

"I'm going to ruin their lives," Birds replied, "Unless you three are stabbed."

"I'm really going to tear him apart!" nearly everyone growled.

Suddenly, the twins and the Tori were sent a few feet backwards by four fists.

"What happened, Gigi!?" Birds asked Kyoko's attempted killer before turning to the other twin, "Jiji?!"

"Freaks like you are so obviously into the Lolita complex," two voices spoke at once.

Naruto and Tsuna's eyes widened considerably.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan," Dr. Shamal spoke, "I'm here to help you."

"As long as it's for cute and hot girls…" the second voice spoke.

The screen with Rika's mom had a man in his late fifties with long silver hair, green and red nomad robes, a metal plate over his forehead, and a giant scroll on his back blocking Akatorimon from Rika's mom.

"…It's okay even if I, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, will have his muscles hurt like hell tomorrow," the man spoke.

"PERVY SAGE?!" Naruto gasped.

"That's Jiraiya the Toad Sage?" Takato asked.

"He doesn't look like the description you gave us on him, Naruto," Henry spoke.

"Wh-What!!" Birds demanded.

"Haru-san!" a female voice spoke, "Are you hurt?"

"That's…" Tsuna began.

"It is unforgivable to target a girl!" a girl in Chinese fighting robes growled.

"You can leave Haru-san to us here," Adult Lambo spoke.

"Adult I-Pin! Adult Lambo!!" Tsuna finished.

"Don't you dare lay your wings on Maman!" Colonnello growled as he aimed his rifle at Kokatorimon, "Or you'll face the Blue Arcobalenco, Colonnello, and his partner, Skyrazor!"

Skyrazor shrieked at Kokatorimon.

"It's a Kokatorimon!" Nami yelped.

"Impossible!! One after another!!" Birds screamed, "Nobody should have know about any of this!"

"It's a good thing we were watching out for Haru-san like we were told to," IPin spoke.

"That guy's always right when he predicts these things," Shamal said.

"They were told to?" Tsuna repeated.

"Predicted?" Naruto repeated.

"Could… could it be…" Henry began.

Reborn, now awake, coughed.

"Reborn!" Rika gasped.

"It…it was you…" Tsuna gasped.

"This is nice," Reborn spoke, "To help out when there's trouble is what a family's for."

"Yeah…" Tsuna spoke as he rubbed his nose.

He suddenly remembered something.

"WHAT?! FAMILY?! I'm not Mafia!" Tsuna barked.

Jiraiya suddenly looked directly at the screen.

"Whoever is watching this, I hope that Naruto is there…seeing this," Jiraiya spoke.

"Someone you know?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's my sensei, Jiraiya the Perverted Toad Sage and author of Ichi-Icha Paradise," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU DAMN BRAT!" Jiraiya barked.

Naruto flinched.

"Oh, he heard you," Terriermon snickered, "You're going to get it later."

Jiraya turned to Rika's mother.

"I suggest you get away from here, Madame," Jiraiya spoke.

"Uh okay," Rika's mother replied, "But just who are you?"

Jiraya suddenly had a big grin. He drew blood from one of his thumbs and placed it onto the ground. Seals appeared all around it before a giant toad appeared with Jiraya on top of him.

"Who am I?" Jiraiya, who began some sort of weird dance, recited from memory, "From the north, to the south, to the east and to the west everyone knows of the Great Toad Mountain Sage! Jiraiya!"

Naruto clutched his stomach as he laughed heavily.

"That's Pervy Sage alright!" Naruto laughed, "No one is that stupid to do that introduction but him!"

"I don't care if you're Elvis Presley!" Akatorimon growled, "You're dead! Melting Aura!"

Akatorimon unleashed a wave of melting flames from his beak. Jiraiya made a few hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled.

The nearby fire hydrant exploded and a giant dragon made of water came out of it. The water dragon charged at Akatorimon while dissolving the flames. Akatorimon screamed before killing the bird Digimon.

"HOW THE HELL…?!" Birds, Gokudera, and Tsuna yelled.

"Awesome, Pervy Sage!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jiraiya barked before turning to Rika's mom, "I apologize for this."

He poked Rika's mom in two spots on her neck and chest. Rika's mother fainted.

"So… your address is 103 Shinibuchi Lane," Jiraiya muttered as he looked at her wallet.

"He's a pickpocket!" Rika barked.

Jiraiya placed the wallet, with everything in it, back into Rika's mom's purse before picking her up and hopping from rooftop to rooftop towards the address. Although, one could see that he had groped her in three places before picking her up if they had ninja speed sight.

"So he's your sensei…" Tsuna spoke, "…He's a pervert."

"You saw it too?" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Shamal," Kyoko smiled.

"What's the health room doc doing here?" the girl pondered.

"I would strongly suggest that you ladies get yourself home with all haste today," Shamal spoke, "Otherwise, if you witness my fighting prowess, you'd be smitten into insomnia."

_'What the hell is he saying?!'_ Gokudera thought.

_**'That pervert!'**_ Naruto, Tsuna, and Kyuubi thought.

"Eek! Let's go, Kyoko," the girl spoke as she began to drag Kyoko away from the fight area.

"Let me kiss you next time, Kaaaay?!" Shamal asked as he blew kisses at them, "My lovely little kittens!"

"Renamon, kill him the next time we seen him," Rika ordered.

"With pleasure," Renamon added as she brandished a kunai from her Kyuubi image on her yuukata.

As soon as they were gone, Shamal began to smirk.

"Now then, let's get on with you," Shamal spoke to Gigi, "Even so, I'm done with you two."

"GIIIIIIIII!!" Gigi roared.

"You've cause too much trouble for these damsels in distress," Shamal spoke, "You should know that I'm no ordinary doctor. I've placed a Trident Mosquito on that first blow, infecting you with Hand-Arm Vibration Syndrome. You really shouldn't of been moving right now because…"

Gigi's body began to release mass amounts of blood.

"…It will kill you with a seizure," Shamal finished.

"He really is a Hitman!" Naruto yelped.

"Was that one of the viruses the Trident Mosquitoes carry!?" Tsuna yelped.

"Dan you, Shamal!" Birds cursed, "But I still have two left, so kill the older one!"

"Feather Sword!" Kokatorimon squawked as two of his wings' feathers enlarged and became razor-sharp.

"Shot Loaded," Colonnello spoke as he aimed at Kokatorimon, "FIRE!"

He pulled the trigger and a beam of blue light shot out of it, deleting Kokatorimon with one blow.

"It's over that quick?!" Birds gasped, "Fine! Jiji, kill them all! Use that now!"

Jiji laughed as he injected himself with a blue syringe. His skin and clothes peeled off before he changed into a living log-like creature.

"That syringe contained Digimon DNA I obtained from a Woodmon," Birds cackled, "Now KILL them!!"

"Lambo, get Haru-san out of here," I-Pin ordered.

"Yeah!" Lambo cheered a little before dragging Haru away, Come on, Ms. Haru. I-Pin will take care of things here. Let's get somewhere safe quickly."

_'Adult Lambo's a chicken!'_ everyone, minus Bianchi and Reborn, thought.

"I WILL KILL YOU, ROMEO!" Bianchi cried to the heavens.

_'And there she goes again…'_ everyone thought with a sweatdrop.

Jiji slammed the ground I-Pin was on with both wood arms. Unfortunately for Jiji, I-Pin was above him now. She grabbed his limbs with her body.

"Haku Hatsu Chun! (In white strike)" I-Pin yelled.

She pulled until Jiji was deleted.

"Haisangen! (Three more dollars!)"

"Im…IMPOSSIBLE!" Birds squawked, "This is ridiculous!"

"Well Colonnello is an Arcobaleno," Naruto spoke.

"And I-Pin was rated 3rd on Futa's 'Most Potential to be the Best Mafia Hitman Ten Years from Now' rating," Gokudera added.

"Damn it! Those two are suppose to be called the Devil Killers!" Birds roared as he began to run away, "Mr. Rokudo's missions aren't usually this tough and annoying! I'm out of here!"

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Renamon and Tigermon growled, "Diamond Storm/ Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Style! Tiger's Soul!"

The two attacks combined into one giant orange diamond shockwave. It exploded, taking Birds along with it.

"What was with that old man?" Rika pondered, "I mean, first that stupid girl, then this pervert blood-loving freak, and then those twins and the two chickens."

"It seems that there were more people that escaped with Mukuro," Reborn spoke.

"You means there were more people than just Mukuro's 3-man squad!?" Tsuna gasped.

"From what Dino has told me," Reborn spoke as he took out three more pictures, "The ones in with the escape plan were M.M., Birds, and the Twins. The seven of them escaped together. All information ended with Mukuro and his two men, though. That means there's no way those four joined them."

"Change that 'NO WAY!" to a 'YES WAY!'" Tsuna barked.

"There aren't anymore, right?" Henry pondered.

"Yes, there are more," Bianchi spoke, "Come on out now! I know you two are in there!"

A man's voice sighed. Before them stepped out the exact description of the boy Naruto described last chapter.

"Futa!" Tsuna gasped.

"Did you manage to escape?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course he did!" Gokudera barked, "Otherwise he wouldn't be standing there!"

"It's so good to see you're safe, Futa," Tsuna sighed in relief, "Come on, let's go home, Futa. I bet Mom is making us something delicious."

"Don't come here Tsuna-ni," Futa spoke.

"What?" Tsuna asked, "Why?"

"I… can't go back to where everyone is!" Futa cried, "I…I'm working for Mukuro-ni, now!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto gasped.

Futa ran off.

"Wait up!" Tsuna yelped as he gave chase.

"Boss!" Gokudera yelped, "It's too dangerous to go out there alone!"

"Don't worry," a voice spoke, "I sent a Kage Bushin after him."

"Did you say that, Naruto?" Takato asked.

"No, that wasn't me," Naruto replied, "You, Rena-chan?"

"No," Renamon replied, "I still haven't been able to make one without fainting."

"So that means…" Henry began.

"…That it was me," the voice spoke again.

Two hand suddenly began to grope Bianchi's chest. She slapped whoever was doing it. Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE…?! PERVY SAGE?!" Naruto gasped.

"Don't call me that, you stupid brat!" Jiraiya barked as he bonked Naruto on the head, "Now tell me why you sound like Naruto!"

"But it's really me, Pervy Sage," Naruto spoke.

"Prove it," Jiraiya ordered.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

He made one Kage Bushin. He held his hand out and the clone began to make quick movements around the hand. In it, a small blue glowing sphere began to form.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled once the Kage Bushin vanished.

He slammed it on the wall and it shattered.

"…" Jiraiya muttered before going "HOYVEY!" and fainting on the spot.

"AH! Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelped as he began to shake the old man, "Why did you faint like that?!"

* * *

_**Futa: Hi! I'm here to do a ranking on Dark-ni now!**_

_**Dark: Why?**_

_**Kaze: He wants to make you happy.**_

_**Futa: Out of the 30 Digimon I've seen, Dark-ni is ranked 1**__**st**__** with Kaze in speed. Dark-ni is 2**__**nd**__** in fighting, 30**__**th**__** in wisecracking, and 1**__**st**__** in intelligence.**_

* * *

_**Me: FOUR REVIEWS! Today, we have Tigermon doing them. Take 'er away, Tigermon.**_

_**Tigermon: Thank you, Gamma-ni. All four are from DAN88-ne and Solartiger-ni, two each! For DAN88-ne and Solartiger-ni, how did you two know it was Jiraiya-Jiji? And Thank you for reviewing!**_

* * *

_**Takato: So what's the plan now?**_

_**Naruto: I'm going after Tsuna while you guys help by waking up Pervy Sage and making him tell you why he fainted.**_

_**Takato: YIKES! What was that?!**_

_**Naruto: It looks like a steel pipe. A new enemy?**_

_**Tsuna: Next time; Mukuro Rokudo! Double Deathperation!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	12. Mukuro Rokudo! Double Deathperation!

_**Me: Here's another update!**_

_**Kaze: So they're finally fighting Mukuro Rokudo now, right?**_

_**Me: Zzz…**_

__

**Kaze: DON'T GO REBORN ALL OVER ME!**

* * *

"Come on, let's go, Yamamoto," Gokudera spoke, "We need to protect Juudaime."

The two were about to chase Tsuna when something passed their faces. They heard Jiraiya yelp in pain after a 'CLANK!' The group turned to see Jiraiya was now awake with a bump on his head caused by the bent steel I-Beam.

"Who hit me?!" Jiraiya demanded, "Was it you, Naruto?"

"Why are you accusing me, Pervy Sage!?" Naruto demanded as he began to argue with the old man. (Jiraiya Note: I'M NOT OLD! Naruto Note: YES YOU ARE!)

"Those two do realize that there's an enemy here, right?" Daniel pondered.

"I don't think so, Solartiger-Sensei-ni," Tigermon replied.

Tigermon's ears suddenly twitched.

"DUCK!" Tigermon yelped as he pushed Solartiger, Jiraiya, and Naruto to the ground.

A chained ball the size of Tigermon passed over them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jiraiya gasped.

"The next assassin is here," Daniel spoke as he brought all his bokuto out.

"So you use Santoryu, Three-Sword Style," a voice spoke.

A man walked up to the group. He had jet black hair, no shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and scars covered his entire body.

"So you're the guy who took Futa," Gokudera growled as he took out his dynamite, "Mukuro Rokudo."

"…I am here to kill you," Mukuro spoke as he pulled on the chain he was holding.

The chain was attached to the giant ball and it landed in Mukuro's hands. He tossed it into the air with just one finger before punching it once it came back down. It shot out spiraling.

"Dragon Twister!" Daniel yelled as he began to spin.

The chain ball met sword attack. The next ten seconds were just a blur to Daniel and Tigermon. The bokuto shattered and slammed right into Daniel's gut. He was sent into two trees, breaking the first one, before slumping. His mouth had blood coming out of it and his eyes had only a bit of light, a spark of their former glory, in them. The chained ball returned to Mukuro.

"No one has been able to survive a head on strike from my Serpente Mente Uccisore (Snake Spirit Killer) without going out like a light for a week," Mukuro spoke.

"Oh no…" Tigermon gasped as he saw Daniel's throat look as if it was gulping down a small cup of liquid.

"Why you!" Gokudera growled, "DOUBLE BOMBS!"

Mukuro launched his weapon once more, spinning. The sphere was hit dead on with the bombs.

"Nailed it!" Takato cheered.

The smoke was blown away by Serpente Mente Uccisore as it nailed Gokudera into a wall.

"Little Brother!" Bianchi gasped as she ran over to him.

"Pyrosphere/Diamond Storm/Bunny Blast!"

The chained ball was struck dead on by all three attacks, causing it to break a little. Mukuro launched it once more. Guilmon and Terriermon both ran different ways but were suddenly pulled back into the line of fire by the sphere. Just before impact was made, Renamon's yuukata activated and the Sakura Shield formed. Unfortunately, The chained weapon broke through by somehow scattering the shield's main and only component into different directions.

"Renamon/Terriermon/Guilmon!" the Tamers yelled.

CLANG! CRASH!

The chain ball split into half by Daniel. In his hands was Tigermon's Reverse Blade Sword. The left side of his face fell off to reveal the left cheek had an 'X'-shaped scar on it. His normal, joy-filled eyes were gone. Now replaced by glaring eyes that said that he has slain countless men, women, and children in his lifetime. His hair had taken a nice orange, nearly red, color.

"What the…?" Naruto choked out if fear.

"Interesting," Mukuro spoke, "You managed to slice Serpente Mente Uccisore in half… and with a Reversed Blade Sword."

"There is much you don't know about the Himura heritage," Daniel spoke.

"Not him…" Tigermon whimpered, "Not again…"

"Uh, do you know why Daniel's like that?" Henry asked.

"It's his… curse, so to speak," Tigermon spoke, "When he was born, from what Kaa-san and Tou-san told me, he was said to be holding the umbilical cord like a katana and was able to slice a hand with it."

"All the way off?" Rika pondered.

"No," Tigermon replied, "But then they went to a spiritualist and they were told that Daniel was the reincarnation of a ruthless killer known only as 'Battosai, the Man Slayer.'"

"You're kidding, right?" Jiraiya asked, "From what I've read about that guy, he was said to have slain nearly a billion people, including women and children, in his life."

"He was also a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Style," Tigermon whimpered.

"Come…" Daniel spoke, "My blade shall be the one that will reap your life."

Everyone gulped at that.

"You do realize that that weapon was just a limiter," Mukuro spoke before vanishing from sight.

Daniel blocked Mukuro's spiked fist with his sword. The two jumped back from each other before charging once more. Mukuro began to send out a flurry of punches while Daniel began to block and dodge them. He was struck by only two, each to the same 'weakness' all men have. Daniel grunted before buckling over.

"And that is the only way to get him back to normal," Tigermon spoke.

Mukuro kicked Daniel into the Digimon, minus Naruto.

"Ah! Rena-Chan!" Naruto yelped as the six landed on top of Jiraiya.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU HIT?!" Jiraiya muffled yelled was heard under the pile.

"Because the Yuukata I made for Rena-Chan has a special addition with it," Naruto spoke as he pointed at Renamon's back after he helped her up, "The Star here makes it so that she doesn't hit anyone she has spent more than a day knowing in person."

"Smart," Jiraiya complimented as he managed to toss the other two off of him since they both seemed to be knocked out, _'He's almost as good as making his father's seals… especially __**that**__ seal…'_

"Naruto, why are you like this?" Jiraiya asked as he glared at Mukuro.

"No idea," Naruto replied as he took out a card, "But I do have a few other surprises for you, Pervy Sage. Like this; DIGIMODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!"

Naruto began to feel as if all the muscle cells in his body were going double-time.

"YOKOSPHERE!" Naruto roared as he sent out a twice as large Yokosphere at Mukuro.

Mukuro just batted the attack like it was nothing but a fly.

"Did you just use the Grand Fireball Jutsu?" Jiraiya gasped.

"Nope!" Naruto gasped, "How did that guy bat my Kyuubi-chakra, Power Card infused Yokosphere?!"

"You used the Kyuubi's Chakra for that attack and he still batted it away like it was a FLY?!" Jiraiya yelped.

"HEY YOU!" a voice called.

Everyone, not currently holding their 'weak spot' or knocked out, turned to see Tsuna.

"What are you doing to my friends?!" Tsuna demanded.

_'GAH! What am I doing?! I just challenged Mukuro Rokudo out loud like Lambo would do!!'_ Tsuna thought.

Mukuro just ignored Tsuna as he picked up a steel I-Beam and threw it at Gokudera and the Tamers. Leon-Blob managed to change into Leon-Gun before Reborn and Sai loaded their last Dying Will Bullets into their guns.

"Go all out on this," Reborn ordered.

"These are the lasts ones," Sai added before the two fired at Naruto and Tsuna.

The insides of the bullets made contact with their intended targets. Just as the I-Beam was about to hit, Naruto and Tsuna stopped it with their bare hands.

Suddenly, two flames appeared on their foreheads that were now linked by one bit.

"RE!" they both yelled.

Their clothes suddenly ripped off, leaving them in their boxers. Tsuna had fire-imprinted boxers while Naruto had ramen-imprinted boxers. (Naruto Note: How did you know I was wearing those that day? Me Note: 0.0;)

"BORN!"

Rika and Renamon both looked away though Renamon kept one eye on the fight.

"Mukuro Rokudo…" Naruto began.

"…With our united Dying Wills…" Tsuna continued.

"…WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" they said as one.

"Two Dying Will Bullets used at the same time will create a symbiotic Dying Will Mode that is twice as powerful and twice as long," Reborn explained.

The two threw the I-Beam back at Mukuro, who just slapped it away. Naruto took out a certain card and swiped it through his device.

"Soramon, SHINKA… YOKOMON!"

Tsuna hopped onto Yokomon while picking up the I-Beam that was thrown earlier in the chapter.

"CHARGE!" Tsuna roared.

"He can change into Kyuubi itself…" Jiraiya gasped before fainting on Guilmon's tail.

Guilmon yelped as he woke up and accidentally fired a Pyrosphere, lighting Jiraiya's backpack that was on his back ablaze.

"MY RESEARCH!" Jiraiya yelled as he awoke and began to roll all around the ground.

Normally, Naruto would be laughing at this, but right now… He was now clawing at Rokudo as Tsuna began to slam him with the I-Beam. After three minutes of this, Mukuro was now being slammed numerous times into the ground by Yokomon's nine tails. It didn't help much that Tsuna kept punching his 'male weakness' every slam. He was finally released after one minute. The flames died down and Yokomon reverted back into Naruto.

"You're not that evil of a person," Tsuna panted.

"What?" Mukuro managed to get out.

"When you attacked all those times, I saw that you closed your eyes," Naruto added, "That meant you didn't want to see us being hurt while you were hurting us."

"How… did you two know?" Mukuro coughed out.

"This was all because of the guilt in your heart," Tsuna spoke, "It was and still is conflicting within you."

"I though it was strange when we first met you," Naruto spoke, "I had no fear of you, much like that kid I met a while ago. What was his name again, Tsuna? You know, the stupid cow kid who made himself, Rena-Chan, and this I-Pin kid you told me about 10-years-older with his 10-Year-Bazooka?"

"His name's Lambo, Naruto," Tsuna replied.

_'They saw through me… with just one look…'_ Mukuro thought, _'I see… so this is the next Vongola Boss… and the one beside him must be his right-hand man…'_

"Impressive, you two," Mukuro spoke, "No wonder the real Mukuro Rokudo wanted you dead."

"EH?!" everyone, minus Reborn, yelped.

"You heard me, young ones," 'Mukuro' spoke, "My real name is Lanchia. Mukuro never wants his photo taken, so he uses me. I am a Shadow Warrior in his group."

"Then that means…" Takato began.

"…There's someone stronger than you?!" Rika finished in disbelief.

"Dattabayo," Lanchia replied.

"Don't copy me!" Naruto growled as he clonked Lanchia on the back of the head before walking into the bushes, "Don't peek or you'll lose your head."

_'I can't believe Rena-Chan saw me without nothing but my boxers on!'_ Naruto thought.

_'You like her?'_ Tsuna thought.

_'Yeah. And what about you, Mr. Two-Girlfriends?'_

_'I prefer Kyoko-Chan. Haru-Chan is just a close friend!'_

_**"Stop talking about love interests and get your spare clothes out, kit! And give some to Tsuna as well."**_

_'Yes Madame."_"That's the best I can do without Tsunade, Hinata, or Sakura being here," Jiraiya spoke as he finished bandaging the last wound that he couldn't heal on Lanchia.

* * *

"You've got to teach me a bit of that media Jutsu, Pervy Sage," Naruto spoke.

"Dr. Shamal may even enjoy using it on women, Pervy Sage," Reborn added.

"Et tu, Reborn?" Jiraiya was on the verge of tears of shame, "And you mean my apprentice?"

"You know Shamal?" Naruto asked.

"He's bought and read every copy of the Icha-Icha series ever since I published it here," Jiraiya replied, "Plus, he's taught me his Trident Mosquito in trade for autographed copies."

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto barked.

"It's luck that he gave you the only white jumpsuit he's ever made, Tsuna," Jiraiya spoke.

"Yeah," Tsuna, now in a pure white version of Naruto's getup replied, "Now can you tell us why you're working for Mukuro?"

"He's the one… he's the one who killed my Famiglia," Lanchia replied.

"Say what…?" Naruto gasped, _'He's like Sasuke…'_

* * *

_**Futa: Hi! I'm here to do a ranking on Tigermon-otouto today!**_

_**Tigermon: So what are my rankings, Futa-ni?**_

_**Futa: Tigermon-otouto, you have the second highest ranking in the art of the sword out of the three sword users I have seen so far. Your stamina is 5**__**th**__**, speed is 4**__**th**__**, intelligence is 15**__**th**__**, and wisecracking is 29**__**th**__**.**_

* * *

_**Me: Only one review for this chapter.**_

_**Kaze: And this time it's not from Solartiger or DAN88.**_

_**Lambo: Lambo-san wants to do it!**_

_**Me: It's not your turn this time, Lambo. It's Futa's.**_

_**Futa: Hi! Snintendog-ni, you don't need to worry if you don't have an advantage in reviews. Author-Sama has 58726575**__**th**__** out of 66854789475 of the best reviewers. You have 58726576**__**th**__**, so cheer up. And thank you, Author-Sama has 9**__**th **__**place in 'Trying to Make an Interesting Fanfiction crossover.'**_

* * *

_**Naruto: So we're going to have to face some guy whose probably tougher than Lanchia?!**_

_**Tsuna: I guess. Wait a second… that boy I saw in the woods as I chased Futa! He… EEK! He couldn't be Mukuro, could he?!**_

_**Reborn: Maybe. And don't forget that we must keep all those who cannot fight stay outside with Lanchia and Jiraiya.**_

_**Naruto: That's as bad as a thousand wet cats fighting one rabies induced dog on steroids!**_

_**Tsuna: Next time; Lanchia's Tale and the true Mukuro Rokudo!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your dying will.**_


	13. Lanchia Explains it All!

__

**Me: Let's roll camera!**

* * *

"So this Mukuro Rokudo caused an 'Uchiha Massacre,' eh?" Jiraiya pondered.

"A what?" everyone but Naruto asked.

"Five years ago," Jiraiya spoke, "Where me and Naruto come from, one man slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan. That man was called Itachi Uchiha. The only survivors of it were him and the now Jonin Sasuke Uchiha."

"YOU MEAN THAT TEME IS A JONIN NOW?!" Naruto's shout was heard all the way back with Colonnello and Nami.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"Sounded like Naruto, hey," Colonnello replied.

Skyrazor nodded.

"Now that's evil," Takato spoke, "Killing your own family. Why did this Itachi guy do that?"

"To test himself," Jiraiya replied.

"…Now that's just messed up," Lanchia stated after a few moments, "But not as bad as not even knowing you killed your family."

"?"

"How about you tell us everything you know about Mukuro Rokudo, Lanchia?" Jiraiya spoke with a stern face before switching it with his true pervyness, "And in trade, I'll give you the entire Icha-Icha Series autographed by the author himself!"

BONK! SLAP! SMACK! BANG! SPLOOSH!

Sai, Renamon, Rika, Bianchi, and Naruto all began to beat Jiraiya up for that with either their fists and feet/paws, or guns and poison cooking.

"It's a good thing I used a Mud Clone," Jiraiya whimpered behind Lanchia.

'Jiraiya' turned into a pile of mud after the girls and Naruto were done.

"So who is Mukuro Rokudo, Lanchia?" Henry asked.

"He must be really U-G-L-Y," Terriermon cracked.

"Here's the only photo I have of him," Lanchia spoke as he gave Henry, after he was done bopping Terriermon on the head, a photo.

On it was a violet haired boy with a hair style a bit similar to Rika's in the Kokuyou uniform with a purple and red striped T-Shirt under it. One eye was blue while the other was red.

"EEK! That's the boy I saw when I was chasing Futa!" Tsuna yelped.

"What's with that eye?" Takato asked.

"Which one?" Lanchia pondered.

"Is the red or the blue his normal eye color?" Takato replied.

"Oh, it's the blue one," Lanchia replied, "His red eye he obtained from going to Hell six times."

"He went where six times?!" Everyone asked, minus Reborn.

"So he's been reincarnated six times," Jiraiya spoke, "Each one at a higher level on the chain of intelligence and evolution. So It's safe to say his red eye has the powers of Hell sealed within it, correct?"

"Yes," Lanchia spoke, "His first power controlled me. I don't remember anything at all when he takes over but every time I snap out of it, I'm in a room contained with only dead bodies and scenes from a fight. The last time he took me over, he made me kill my Famiglia."

"He what?" Renamon paled.

"I was once a member of the Goruno Famiglia until that day," Lanchia spoke, "A few weeks before it, I was signed to train a young boy that lived on the streets that they adopted, like me. What I didn't know was that he was Mukuro Rokudo. He made me do it on that day… He made me slaughter the entire Goruno Famiglia."

"I've heard about that day," Reborn spoke, "It was said that no one survived the slaughter. It seems that was false."

"Please," Lanchia spoke, "Save him… Save that boy from Mukuro. That book of his was the reason we knew who the top fighters of Namimori Middle School were. Apparently, Tsuna is #2 on it."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna yelped.

"Seems I've underestimated you, Tsuna," Naruto smirked, "You didn't look like you've been in many fights."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVEN'T!" Tsuna barked.

"Then this list is broken," Naruto spoke as he ripped it in half and eating the half with Tsuna's name on it.

"You want a little tea with your paper?" Terriermon snickered.

Henry bopped him for that.

"Ite! (Ow!)" Terriermon yelped.

"Where'd you learn that?" Henry asked.

"Naruto," Terriermon replied.

Suddenly, Naruto's ears twitched.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled, "Tajyu Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Art of the Multiple Shadow Clone)"

A baker's dozen of Naruto appeared, taking the full front of an onslaught of needles before vanishing.

"Those needles came from Chikusa Kakimoto," Lanchia spoke, "He's inside the movie theater there."

"Then let's go," Gokudera growled, "I've got some revenge to get with that guy."

"How so? It's not like he it you with those needles, right?" Guilmon asked.

"He did just that, but they were aimed at Juudaime," Gokudera growled as he took of his coat to reveal the bandages.

"How are you still alive then?" Lanchia asked, "Those needles are designed to kill one in five hours."

"Dr. Shamal has the same illness as the poison those needles cause," Reborn spoke, "So that means he also has the cure for them."

"How many illnesses does he have?" Jiraiya pondered.

"666," everyone, but Lanchia and Guilmon, replied.

"The hour of the beast?" Lanchia asked.

"That's how many illnesses Shamal's got," Naruto spoke.

**"But it is also the number for the Hour of the Beast,"** Kyuubi spoke.

_'It's true, Naruto,´ _Tsuna thought.

"Jiraiya, stay here with Lanchia, Yamamoto, Rika, Takato, and Henry," Reborn ordered, "Sai, give Renamon your 10-Year-Bazooka and stay here with them."

"Why should we?" Rika asked.

"Mukuro would kill you in 1 second," Lanchia replied.

"Plus, We could be lookout if Futa is coming or someone else," Henry added.

"Excellent job at figuring what I had in mind for you six out," Reborn smiled.

"Ready, guys?" Naruto asked.

Everyone who was going just nodded.

"Okay, you two, listen up," Rika spoke after the group left into the building, "We'll be able to see the fight and help our Digimon with our D-Arcs."

* * *

_**Futa: Hi! I'm here to do a ranking on Naruto today!**_

_**Naruto: Alright! It's my turn, Dattabayo!**_

_**Futa: Naruto-ni is 2**__**nd**__** on 'People who can't refuse a request from a girl.' He is also 2**__**nd**__** on my new list; 'Shinobi Ranking.' His is 1**__**st ****in being loud, brash, stupid in front of people but are actually intelligent, and kindness. He is tied with Tsuna on kindness and unable to refuse a request.**_

* * *

**_Me: No reviews! WAAA!

* * *

_****__**

_**Tsuna: Well, this is it. The final battle against Mukuro.**_

_**Naruto: We're down to just seven of us now since Gokudera is fighting Chikusa alone.**_

_**Takato: Guilmon! What's going on there!**_

_**Tsuna: Next time; Mukuro Rokudo, X-Gloves, and Matrix Digivolution! The Yellow Flash, Arashimon!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your dying will.**_

* * *


	14. Mukuro Rokudo, XGloves, and Arashimon

_**Me: Why me?**_

_**Kaze: What are you blabbering about now?**_

__

**Me: My fingers ache since this was a doozy of a chapter!**

* * *

"This place could use a maid," Naruto joked.

"And a construction worker, a film projector worker, and a bit of spit," Terriermon added before the two of them began to laugh it up.

"Knock it off, you two," Dark growled… well… it was actually a squeak (He's Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon, remember?), "I sense Lord Hibari near here."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone tensed.

"What was that?" Renamon asked.

"Five bowls of Ramen on Jiraiya playing the TCG and losing to Rika." (Guess and you get a free special shot weapon and a year's supply of the ammunition/special shot of your choice! Along with all 666 Trident Mosquitos if you choose the Dying Will Bullet.)

"As I recall, there are stairs that should lead us up to Mukuro over there," Tsuna spoke as he pointed at some broken stairs, "And they're broken. Just my luck."

"That means Mukuro is now starting to act like an injured animal backed into a corner," Reborn spoke.

"Meaning that he'll do whatever is necessary to win," Bianchi added.

Outside, Henry paled before swiping the Digivolution card.

"Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon!"

"Why did Henry Digivolve you?" Naruto asked.

"Could be from what he heard about Mukuro," Renamon replied, "The D-Arc has a feature that allows the Tamer to see and hear what their partner does. Though you can block it out if you have a strong will and concentration."

"Neat," Gargomon spoke as the loaded barrels on his arms spun, "I'm itchin' to fight this Mukuro guy now."

"Let's keep moving," Gokudera spoke.

* * *

"So this is the only way up, Naruto?" Renamon asked as she pointed at the rusted ladder.

"Dattabayo, all the others were destroyed with signs that they were caused by Ken with that Dragon Channel," Naruto replied.

"So let's go!" Gargomon shouted.

"I don't think so," a voice spoke.

Suddenly, a spiked yo-yo had wrapped itself all around the ladder. It pulled and the ladder shattered into pieces. A boy around Gokudera's age walked up to the group. He wore the same uniform as the others in Mukuro's gang with his black hair under a white sock-hat. He wore small glasses with a barcode tattoo on his left face cheek.

"Chikusa…" Gokudera growled.

He turned to the others, only to find that Gargomon and Dark were the only ones with their weapons out.

"Juudaime, you get the others out of here," Gokudera growled, "This guy is mine."

"No way!" Gargomon spoke, "I'm taking on this guy with you!"

"Me too," Dark growled, "He was the one who made me late in trying to help Lord Hibari and made me get those injuries and made me degenerate to this In-Training form you see."

"…Gokudera… Dark… Gargomon…" Tsuna whispered before saying out loud, "Okay. You guys take care of him while we try and find another way upstairs."

"No need," a voice spoke, "Earth Style: Earth Ladder Jutsu!"

The earth below the destroyed ladder shot up to the remaining hanging part of the ladder before becoming a new ladder.

"Who did that?" Bianchi pondered.

"That would be me," the voice spoke once more.

A poof of smoke appeared before vanishing to reveal a man in his late thirties with the only things on his face not covered by a leaf headband or a blue mask was his left eye and silver hair. He wore a green vest with many pockets and a green baggy jumpsuit. He wore black fingerless gloves and black sandals.

"Hello," the man spoke.

"Kakashi Hatake-sensei?!" Naruto gasped.

"Quite an interesting form, Naruto," Kakashi spoke, "Now I suggest you hurry up and go see this Mukuro person."

He vanished in a puff of smoke...

* * *

...and reappeared beside the Tamers outside.

"How did you do that?!" Takato gasped.

"It's basic Academy standards," Kakashi replied.

* * *

Tsuna was the last one up the ladder but slipped on nothing. He was about to fall when Naruto wrapped his tails around him and brought him back upstairs.

"So who was that, Naruto?" Guilmon asked.

"He was my old sensei, Kakashi Hatake, AKA Kakashi of the Sharingan since he has the Sharingan under that headband on his," Naruto replied, "He was my old sensei for Team 7."

"Ah," Renamon spoke.

They continued to walk on, some of them praying in their minds that the ones fighting would be safe.

* * *

"Double Bombs!" Gokudera roared.

"Pathetic," Chikusa spoke as he launched his yo-yos.

They released small needles from their bodies that took out the lines that allowed the bombs to go off.

"Bubble Blow!" Dark yelled as he spat out multiple bubbles from his mouth.

_'That's just pathetic…'_ Gokudera thought with a sweatdrop.

One touched a yo-yo and it exploded.

_'Or not!'_ Gokudera thought.

* * *

"Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon is considered a highly dangerous In-Training level Digimon since his Bubble Blow is the only one that can explode like a small bomb on contact," Henry read.

"Looks like Silverhead is going to have some competition in the bombing area," Rika stated.

The others couldn't help but nod.

* * *

"Rhino Channel!" a voice yelled.

Ken, now looking more like a humanoid rhino, tackled Gokudera and Dark down a set of stairs.

"About time you got out of those ropes," Chikusa spoke.

"What idiots," Ken laughed as he took off his rhino horns, "They didn't even know that teeth aren't the only things I need for my channels. My Hedgehog Channel Spike got me out of those ropes easy."

"You mean that form of yours when you look like a blond hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog?" Chikusa pondered.

"Yep! Now who's that gun-bunny?" Ken demanded.

"The name's Gargomon you creep! Gargo Lasers!"

Ken covered his hair with a hedgehog quill hairstyle before vanishing from sight, avoiding the attack. Gargomon was hit in the back by a spinning spiked sphere. He fell onto Gokudera.

"Now this is a reason I like Hedgehog Channel," Ken spoke as the sphere uncurled, "I can run fast and hit you with my body like a spiked ball."

The ball was actually a humanoid hedgehog similar to Shadowmon, except he was in the outfit Ken was wearing. His face had all the same marks as Ken has with a sticker with a certain SEGA character's symbol on his left cheek. His fur and quills were the same sandy blond color as Ken's hair.

"Give up," Chikusa spoke.

Gargomon, now degenerated into Terriermon, got off of Gokudera as a small bird flew above them. It landed in front of a wall and began to sing.

"One of… Birds's birds?" Gokudera pondered.

"That song…" Dark gasped, "It's Namimori Middle School's Fighting Song!"

He ran up to the wall and began to bang on it.

"Lord Hibari! Help me! Digivolve me now, please!" Dark cried with each hit.

Everyone heard the sound of a card going through a D-Arc.

"Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon, Digivolve to… Chaos-Ranomon!" Dark yelled, "Chaos-Ranomon, Digivolve to… Shadowmon!"

"Wow!" Terriermon gasped, "He looks like Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Chaos SPEAR!" Dark roared.

The wall was destroyed.

"I am sorry for not protecting you earlier…" Dark began as he kneeled on one leg.

The bird flew and landed on a badly injured Kyoya Hibari's left shoulder.

"…Lord Hibari," Dark ended.

"It is alright, Dark," Hibari spoke as he took out his Tonfa, "Now I think its time to settle a score with those two."

Dark nodded as he took out his own Tonfa.

"Prepare yourself to face the Ultimate Lifeform," Dark glared at Ken, "You're mine. Chaos Control!"

He vanished and then reappeared behind Ken. He slammed Ken into a wall with one of his Tonfa. Ken jumped out of it with a few injuries on his body.

"Why you…" Ken growled before dashing at Dark, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Chaos…" Dark began.

Ken was now three yards from Dark. Dark's Tonfa began to glow.

"CHAOS TONFA HOOKS!" Dark ended.

There was an explosion and Ken, now in Human Form, landed on top of Chikusa, who was now finished with being pulverized by Hibari. Hibari groaned before falling down. Dark quickly caught him.

"Lord Hibari, are you alright?" Dark asked.

"I'm fine, Dark," Hibari replied after a moment.

"No, you're not, Lord Hibari," Dark spoke as he began to carry Hibari, "I'm getting you out of here for your own health, Lord Hibari. And no buts!"

"…"

"Lord Hibari?" Dark asked after a moment.

"…Very well, Dark," Hibari spoke.

"Understood, Lord Hibari," Dark spoke before running outside.

* * *

"So where are we inside the building, Tsuna?" Renamon asked.

"This is the biggest theater room in the building," Tsuna spoke.

The group suddenly began to hear clapping.

"I'm very happy we could meet again," a voice spoke.

At the other end of the room, sat the real Mukuro Rokudo. The group heard the door behind them close and lock. They turned around to see Futa.

"Futa!" Tsuna gasped, "You s-scared me. But I'm glad you're alright."

"Stay back, Futa," Bianchi spoke as she, Tigermon, and Daniel walked up to the young boy, "This is going to be a really dangerous fi…"

Futa suddenly impaled her left hip with a si, followed by Daniel's gut, and then Tigermon's waist.

"BIANCHI/TIGERMON/DANIEL!" everyone, minus Reborn, gasped.

Tsuna and Naruto dashed over to them.

"Bianchi! Hang on Daniel!" Tsuna yelled.

"Stay away from the light, Tigermon!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto suddenly became quiet… before laughing a small laugh.

"Uh, Naruto?" Tsuna asked.

"Everyone I know used to tell Hinata-Chan that," Naruto snickered, "She always had a fainting problem. And man does it feel good to yell that out once more."

"Futa, why did you stab Bianchi?!" Tsuna asked.

Futa suddenly swiped at the two of them. They barely dodged it.

"Futa, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Naruto asked.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"He's under a Genjutsu, Tsuna," Naruto spoke, "A strong one at that."

Futa charged again but missed because Reborn pulled the two away with a whip.

"I borrowed this whip from Dino," Reborn spoke, "Use it to fight Futa, Tsuna."

"What will you do now, Vongola Boss?" Mukuro asked as he gave a small laugh.

"I have an idea on who's controlling Futa, Tsuna," Naruto whispered the rest.

Tsuna nodded before charging right at Mukuro. Futa followed him.

"EEK! Futa, don't follow me!" Tsuna yelped before lashing the whip right at Mukuro.

Except… the whip ended up wrapping around him while knocking the si away from Futa's hand. It landed in-between the two of them. Futa began to reach for it, except he was tied up along with Tsuna and Guilmon.

"How did you get tied up?!" Tsuna barked.

"I was following Futa," Guilmon replied, "I though we were playing a game."

"Not again!" everyone heard Takato yell.

Futa managed to grab the si and was about to stab Tsuna.

_'Futa…'_ Tsuna thought as everything slowed down, '_His eyes… they're the same as Lanchia's… what he said earlier… he must have been feeling regret on something that caused something to happen to us… wait, the list! Of course… the list belonged to Futa! No wonder he's feeling regret! He didn't have control when he gave Mukuro that list!'_

"It's not your fault!" Tsuna yelled.

Futa stopped as Mukuro's eyes widened.

"None of what's happened was your fault, Futa," Tsuna spoke.

He began to hug Futa as the si dropped to the floor.

"We're all of Futa's side," Tsuna spoke as he continued to hug him, "Please, come back home with me, Futa."

"………Tsuna-ni……" Futa whispered as his eyes became a bright chocolate color.

He returned to hug before fainting. Blood started to come out of his nose and ears.

"Oi! Futa!" Tsuna gasped.

"Now, see, you've gone too far," Mukuro spoke, "He's having a Clash of Wills now."

_'Kuso!' _Naruto thought, _'Kyuubi-chan, do you have any jutsu or secret arts that could help him?'_

**"Yes, but there's a 50 chance that it will temporarily or permanently give him a fox tail and fox ears,"** Kyuubi replied.

_'Then the answer is simple,'_ Tsuna thought, _'NO WAY ARE YOU MAKING FUTA HALF FOX!'_

_**"AND JUST WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A FOX?!'**_Naruto and Kyuubi demanded.

_'EEK! Nothing!'_ Tsuna thought, _'I just don't want Futa to have fox ears and a tail permanently!'_

**"I said there was a 50 chance of it happening!"** Kyuubi barked, **"And I've done it once and that boy still has those nine tails and fox ears, but I placed a genjutsu over him that makes everyone see him not have those features! But I think he lost them at Jusenkyo when he fell into that Spring of Drowned Girl. I'm not sure…"**

"Don't trail off!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone, minus Tsuna, Futa, Bianchi, and Reborn, just looked at him a bit oddly. Futa was now coughing up blood.

_'………Fine… do it, Kyuubi-san………'_ Tsuna thought.

**"Finally!"** Kyuubi cheered, **"Now, Naruto, you won't be able to tap into my Chakra at all through normal means, meaning that you're left with your remaining Chakra since this Jutsu involves my soul temporarily going into Futa's mind. Now take care, you two! Fox Style: Fox Tribe Mind Healing Jutsu!"**

Naruto and Tsuna felt that their mind connection vanished as soon as Kyuubi said it.

"I believe that he hasn't slept at all for the last _ten_ days," Mukuro added with a bit of laughter, "He was the first to fall into our hands when we came here."

"You creep," Guilmon growled as he began to chew the ropes off of his body.

"You see, we came here to find Vongola X," Mukuro explained, "Except we didn't have any idea where he was… until we found Futa, who knew where you were. But he invoked Omerta onto himself so we couldn't be able to get any information out of him… except from his book. We looked around in it until we found the list of Namimori Middle School's toughest fighters with you at #2, Vongola X."

"This guy is almost as bad as Oro-Teme," Naruto growled.

"Furthermore, he also closed his heart and mind and lost his Ranking Abilities," Mukuro continued, "Our plan was a success since I have Vongola X standing right before me."

"………How could you………" Tsuna spoke, "…How could you do this to Futa?!"

"What do you think people are, you bastard?" Naruto growled.

"What do I think of people?" Mukuro repeated, "I think they are just Toys… broken Toys."

"DAMN YOU……YOU BASTARD!" Tsuna and Naruto roared as they charged right at Mukuro.

"Do you two really think you can fight me with just Hand-to-Hand combat?" Mukuro asked as his red eye suddenly had the kanji for 'four' on it.

He was suddenly behind the two of them with a staff out. Naruto and Tsuna's cheeks were suddenly cut before their whole bodies were being sliced up bit by tiny bit.

"What's the matter?" Mukuro asked, his red eye now having a purple fire surrounding it with the kanji for 'four' still being there.

"He unleashed a terrible onslaught of strikes when he passed you two," Reborn spoke.

BOOM! CLANG!

Rena was now in a standstill with Mukuro. Mukuro was not blocking the orange and yellow katana Rena was holding.

"You seem older than you were just a few moments ago…" Mukuro analyzed, "Maybe exactly 10-years-older…"

He suddenly began to chuckle.

"I see… you shot yourself with the 10-Year-Bazooka," Mukuro chuckled before the two separated.

"You are correct," Rena glared as she began to make hand signs while holding her katana, "Fox Style: Fox Illusion Jutsu."

Mukuro was now surrounded by twenty Rena clones, each one having her katana pointed at a point on the body or at a point of the skin covering a vital organ.

"Wow!" Naruto gasped.

"If you move even an inch," Rena threatened, "I'll castrate you before slpattering your guts!"

"The 10-Years-Older Renamon… is a bit scary," Tsuna shivered.

* * *

"Wow," Takato gasped.

"I'd hate to fight her now," Gokudera just stared.

"She seems to have been trained in an old Jutsu Style," Kakashi examined.

* * *

"Nice try," Mukuro laughed as his red eye now had the kanji for 'one' in it.

Rena was now surrounded by multiple floating poison covered spears. It was a bit of a stalemate for the next few minutes before Rena was replace with Renamon.

_'The time ran out!'_ Tsuna and Naruto thought.

"Looks like it ran out," Mukuro scowled as the Rena clones vanished, "Oh well. Die."

The katanas impaled Renamon.

"Rena-Chan!" Naruto cried.

"Hang on, Naruto," Reborn spoke, "Look closely at her. Isn't it weird that there isn't blood oozing out of her."

Naruto began to take a closer look at Renamon. There wasn't any sign of blood or data spilling out of her.

"KAI!" Naruto yelled.

The katanas vanished in a poof of smoke. Renamon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ah! Rena-Chan!" Naruto gasped.

"Relax, Naruto," Reborn spoke, "She has just fainted. It was a good thing you dispelled that illusion just then. Otherwise she may have slipped into a coma."

Naruto shuddered at that. Suddenly, he noticed something.

"Your eye…" Naruto gasped at Mukuro, whose red eye had the 'four' kanji once more, "It has a purple version of that weird flame!"

"Huh?" Tsuna pondered before noticing the flame, "AHH! It's the Dying Will Flame!"

* * *

"The what?" Takato pondered.

"You guys saw those flames on Tsuna and Naruto's heads, right?" Sai asked.

"Yeah," Takato, Terriermon, Dark (Who was currently bandaging Hibari Kaze Note: Papa's boy! Dark, Shadowmon form, Note: Chaos Spear! Kaze Note: ACK!), and Henry nodded.

"Those were Dying Will Flames," Sai continued, "Those flames show the sign that you are a true blood in the Famiglia Vongola. The Flame of Dying Wills causes all safety systems inside and outside your body to be release outwards. Thus, it will render you at a near invincible state… but at a price."

"You lose half your life?" Jiraiya guessed.

"No… you lose…" Sai began.

Everyone began to stare at her.

"…All your clothing except your undergarments!" Sai finished happily.

Cue facefaults from 90 percent of the group.

* * *

"Oh, so you two see the Shura State's Aura," Mukuro smiled softly, "Do you know about Six Paths of Reincarnation, correct?"

"Yes," Reborn replied, "It is the cycle of Life and Death."

"Correct, Cursed Baby of the Arcobaleno," Mukuro clapped, "My body has been through all six lives, each one coming from Hell. The powers forever burned into this eye on mine. I have the power of Six Different Fighting Skills."

"If what you're saying is true, then…" Reborn began.

"…You're more of a monster than Orochimaru," Naruto finished.

"Says the keeper of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon Brat," Mukuro replied with a smile.

Naruto flinched.

"…How did you…?"

"Know about your deepest secret?" Mukuro finished, "Simple; no one, not even a Digimon, has NOT heard about her."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I told him," a voice replied, "Just by looking at you from afar, I saw that you had her inside of you."

From the shadows, a figure walked out of it. He reminded the people in the room of one person; a black devil without a tail with long, tattered bat wings instead.

* * *

"Devimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name is derived from the Devil. It was once an Angemon who became corrupted when the Digital World became distorted and it fell into the Dark Area. The symbol on its chest is a mark of evil that symbolizes its wickedness," Takato read, "It is a cunning Digimon who does not take risks, and refuses to join in mindless fighting with opponents as powerful as itself. It is also wicked and ferocious, but loyal to the master with whom it has made a pact. It is said that staring into its eyes will grant it control over your mind."

"This isn't good," Dark stated, "Tsuna has a weak mind so he'll be easy pickings for Devimon..."

* * *

"Meet Venom," Mukuro spoke, "He is a rare Devimon since he is the only one of his kind to be able to see everything about someone from just looking at them."

"You give me too much credit, Master," Venom laughed.

"By the way, the power you dispelled from Renamon was my first state, the State of Hell," Mukuro spoke, "It grants me the power of illusions."

"Say wait," Naruto spoke, "If you have a Devimon, which is a Digimon, then that means that… YOU'RE A TAMER?!"

"…Guilty," Mukuro snickered as he held up a venom-colored D-Arc.

"So what level are you, Naruto Uzumaki?" Venom pondered, "Rookie? In-Training? Either seems to fit you."

"Why you…" Naruto growled as he slashed a card through his scanner, "Digimodify! Hyper Digivolution Activate! Soramon, Shinka… Yokomon!"

"Whoa!" Tsuna yelped.

Yokomon growled at Venom as Venom just began to laugh.

"KYUUBI WHEEL!"

Yokomon's attack sent Venom into a wall. Unfortunately, it was the wall above the Tamers.

* * *

"OH NO!" Henry yelped as the wall fell.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya roared as he shattered the falling wall with the attack Naruto used on a tree two or three chapters ago.

* * *

"Hmm…" Venom spat, "So you're stronger than a normal Champion, that's for sure. Hell's Contract!"

He began to fire a barrage of dark energy spheres from his hands.

"YOKO'S CONTRACT!" Yokomon roared as he fired a crimson version of Venom's attack.

Both attacks struck each other, canceling each other out.

"What?!" Venom gasped.

"YOKOSPHERE!"

Venom was sent farther back in the air by the attack.

"It seems that Naruto is going to be busy with Venom, so that means this will be one-on-one now," Mukuro spoke as his red eye now had the kanji for 'three' in it, "State of Beast!"

Tsuna suddenly felt something slither across his hands. He looked down to see all kinds of poisonous snakes.

"EEK! ARE THESE ILLUSIONS AS WELL?!" Tsuna yelped.

"No, they are as real as you and me," Mukuro laughed, "And what's more is that they each are holding some seriously deadly venom inside of them. One bite from any of them, and you'll die."

"EEK! DON'T!" Tsuna cried as the snakes began to reveal their fangs.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

The attack incinerated the snakes in one fell swoop.

"I'm thankful Rika slashed that card through her D-Arc," Kyuubimon sighed in relief as she stood in-between Mukuro and Tsuna.

Her charm was now orange and white with cheery blossom and Kyuubi no Yoko designs on it. Her eyes were also covered by a purple headband.

"Excellent idea, Reborn," Kyuubimon complimented, "Now he won't be able to catch me in his illusions anymore."

"But how can you still see?" Tsuna pondered.

"Naruto and me did this exercise for a week so, incase we would have to fight in pure darkness, we'd be able to fight as strong as we would in perfect light," Kyuubimon replied, "Now I believe it's time for you to fight a dragon. DRAGON WHEEL!"

Mukuro jumped over it and slammed his staff right onto Kyuubimon's forehead just as the sakura petals began to form. Kyuubimon's body shuddered a little before she fell to the ground, degenerated back into a knocked out Renamon.

"Now… to end this…" Mukuro spoke as one side of his staff became a spear, "DIE, FOX DIGIMON!"

He was about to impale Renamon when his spear was parried by a collapsible Tonfa with a hook on it. Attached to it was a treated Hibari. Beside him was a Shadowmon Dark and BladeTigermon.

"Though shall not harm Renamon-ni," BladeTigermon growled, "Split the Lightning, Raikiri!"

The katana transformed.

"Hmm…" Mukuro growled, "This is not fair… not at all. There's not enough of you. And what's more…"

The entire ceiling was now covered with sakura.

"Sakura petals…" Tsuna gasped.

"I remember your weakness, Hibari and Dark," Mukuro smirked, "It is your illness; Sakura-Kura."

Hibari and Dark began to sway a little, both with a green face… for a few seconds. Then their faces and the swaying cleared and they both whacked Mukuro into a wall. But the wall didn't shatter.

"…How did you two…?"

"Gokudera gave us the medicine to temporarily be cured of Sakura-Kura," Dark replied as he held up a prescription bag.

"Tsuna-ni, we shall protect thee with our lives," BladeTigermon.

"Tigermon?!" Tsuna gasped.

"I'm BladeTigermon right now," BladeTigermon replied as his Raikiri was now covered in electricity, "Electrico Forze!"

He charged at Mukuro and impaled him in his left arm. Mukuro screamed in pain for a while as lightning bolts covered his entire body before Venom kicked BladeTigermon away.

"Are you alright, sire?" Venom asked.

"Yes," Mukuro replied as he took out a gun, "I think there are enough here for this."

"Understood, master," Venom spoke.

"Hey wait!" Yokomon roared as he began to charge at them.

"Arrevederci," Mukuro spoke as he aimed the gun at his brain.

BANG!

Mukuro's body fell into the hands of Venom, who flew out of harm's way. He vanished into the darkness. Bianchi groaned as she got up.

"Ah! Bianchi," Dark spoke, "You're up."

"Lend me your shoulder, won't you?" Bianchi asked.

"Uh sure," Dark replied as he and BladeTigermon began to walk over to her.

Tsuna and Yokomon suddenly tensed.

"Stay away from her, Dark!" Tsuna yelled.

"You two, BladeTigermon!" Yokomon yelled.

Dark looked at Tsuna as BladeTigermon stared at Naruto, giving Bianchi the perfect chance to swipe at the two of them. She only got a cheek on each of them before they jumped away from her.

"EEEHHHH?!" Yokomon gasped.

"Are you stupid, Bianchi?" Reborn asked as he flicked her nose, "You just stabbed your comrades."

Bianchi replied by trying to stab Reborn. Keyword: TRY. He was now on Yokomon's back.

"Is she under…" Tsuna began.

"…Mind Control?" Naruto finished.

"It is more likely that she is possessed by something," Reborn replied.

"So it's a spirit?" Dark asked.

"But… that's impossible," Hibari mumbled.

"It's reality now," Reborn spoke.

_'This feeling…'_ Naruto thought.

_'This isn't Bianchi…'_ Tsuna thought.

"You're Mukuro Rokudo, aren't you?" Tsuna glared.

Bianchi began to slowly than full heartedly burst into a large laugh. She looked at them in sheer glee with her left eye Mukuro's. around it were fire-shape marks.

"How did you know, Vongola X?" Mukuro asked.

"IT'S…" Tsuna began to freak out, "IT'S HIM!"

"IT'S A CURSE!" Dark yelped as he jumped into Hibari's hands, "Hold me, Lord Hibari."

Hibari just dropped him. Dark shot right up.

"Right. Sorry about that, Lord Hibari," Dark apologized, "Just leave this to me."

He pointed two finger at Mukuro.

"RIN! BYOU! TOU! SHA!" Dark recited.

_'M-Magic?!'_ Tsuna thought.

_'Where'd he learn something so dumb?!'_ Naruto thought.

_'The one who taught him that…'_ Hibari began, _'I'll bite them to death.'_

"KAI! JIN! RETSU!" Dark chanted. (Kaze Note: The Author was laughing his butt off when he wrote this and he still is!)

The fire marks began to fade.

"It's working!" BladeTigermon cheered.

Bianchi fell to the ground, knocked out once more.

"At least that's over," Yokomon sighed as he degenerated back into Naruto.

"Yeah," Tsuna exhaled a held breath.

The two walked up to pick up Bianchi. Suddenly, Dark and BladeTigermon each had a si in a hand.

"Allow us, Vongola X and Naruto," they both spoke as one.

"Mukuro!" Naruto yelped as he managed to get himself and Tsuna out of the way from their attacks.

"Now this is a first," Dark Mukuro spoke.

"No one has been able to sense me with just one look," Blade Mukuro added.

Both of them had the same eye and markings that Bianchi had.

"How is he possessing two of them at once?" Naruto pondered.

"The Possession Bullet is forbidden," Reborn glared, "How did you find it?"

"The what bullet?" Tsuna pondered.

"So you've figure it out," Blade Mukuro spoke.

"Kufufu," Dark Mukuro laughed, "I'm impressed you knew about the bullet I used."

"The Possession Bullet is forbidden because it requires two things; a strong will and a virtuous affinity with the bullet," Reborn explained, "This bullet was discovered by the Estrano Famiglia. But it was labeled forbidden with all the deaths it caused and all research and information on it was destroyed permanently."

"It cannot be compared to mind control," Blade Mukuro laughed as he used Raikiri to cut BladeTigermon's left arm a bit, "This lets me take complete control of it. From the longest strand of hair on the head to the longest toenail. In other words, these bodies are mine!"

"You were able to ensnare Lanchia with this bullet," Reborn spoke, "Now how did you get it?"

"I have connections and that's all I'm saying," Renamon spoke as she got up.

"Not Rena-Chan too!" Naruto gasped.

"It is your turn to be possessed now, Vongola X," Rena-Mukuro spoke.

"M-ME?!" Tsuna gasped, "You mean all of this… all of this pain and suffering… was just to have me?!"

"Yes," Bianchi Mukuro spoke as he got up.

"Tsuna, stay away from those blades," Reborn advised, "If you get hit with one, you'll be possessed as well."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna gasped.

"That is correct," Hibari Mukuro spoke as he possessed Hibari, "Now get hit."

Hibari Mukuro charged at Tsuna and whacked him with a Tonfa.

"I forgot the Second State; State of Imitation allows me to copy the moves of someone when I possess them," Hibari Mukuro spoke before he fainted and the marks vanished.

"Amazing…" SolarTiger Mukuro examined as he rose, "Hibari was able to fight even with that severely injured body? He really is tough."

Naruto's leg buckled down as he kept staring at the possessed Renamon. He suddenly began to look down.

"I see one of you has agreed to join me," Rena-Mukuro smirked.

"…Naruto…" Tsuna whispered.

"You Bastard…" Naruto growled.

He took out a card… a platinum, gold-writing Soramon card. It suddenly began to release a blue light. Guilmon noticed this before he, too was possessed by Mukuro.

* * *

"Oh no…" Takato whispered before shouteing, "GUILMON!"

On both D-Arcs, there was nothing but static.

"What was that before the static appeared?" Rika pondered.

"I think that was a blue card," Henry guessed.

* * *

"You'll pay for this," Naruto growled as he raised the now Blue Card up, "This fight is not over!"

He began to slash the Blue Card.

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Naruto roared.

The entire building was now covered in a energy beam, blinding everyone both inside and outside the building. The pillar of light was so bright, that even Nami and Colonnello saw it.

* * *

"What is that?" Nami pondered.

"I'm not sure," Colonnello replied, "But I'm sure Reborn and Naruto are behind it."

* * *

**Matrix Digivolution…**

_"SORAMON, SHINKA…. YOKOMON! YOKOMON, MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…"_

_Yokomon howled before vanishing in a flash of yellow light. A kunai whizzed by before being caught by a gloved hand. The glove was fingerless with a metal protector bearing the Kohona leaf. The hand threw it up into the air before it was caught by the hand once more in mid air. It then threw it right on top of a mountainside with five heads. The hand caught it once more. The image expanded to reveal the hand was connected to a white jacket with blue flames all over it. Under it was a green vest and below it was orange baggy pocket covered pants. Blue sandals were on the feet. The head looked a bit like Naruto's Henged form, but older, around twenty-three maybe. He had two bangs of his blond hair stick out in front of his face that went down to his jacket's collar. On his forehead was Naruto's headband. He looked out to gaze at the giant village that seemed to mingle with the trees before he had a serious look on his face._

_"…Arashimon," The Digimon spoke._

* * *

The light died down to reveal Arashimon. He looked at Rena-Mukuro and Guil-Mukuro before they both had seals on their foreheads. They both groaned before Mukuro's marks vanished.

* * *

"What the… I can see what's going on again!" Takato gasped.

"Me too," Rika whispered, "But how?"

"Uh, guys," Henry spoke ,"Who is that?"

He pointed at Arashimon on Takato's D-Arc. Jiraiya and Kakashi both looked at it, then at each other, then at Arashimon, then repeated this five more times before taking in a deep breath.

"ARASHI/YONDAIME-SENSEI?!" they both yelled.

"Actually," Takato spoke as the D-Arc switched to scanner mode, "He's Arashimon. Wow! He's an Ultimate Level Digimon! And not just any Ultimate… He's the Ultimate Level for Soramon, meaning that this is Naruto. He is a seal master and can make any seal perfect within a few moments. His attacks are Flying Thunder God, which lets him move faster than the speed of light, and Rasengan, a close combat attack that is said to destroy all who fight it."

"But how…?" Henry pondered.

"Of course!" Takato realized, "Before I lost connection with Guilmon, Naruto was holding a Blue Card."

"So that Blue Card not only creates D-Arcs, but it also allowed Naruto to achieve Ultimate Level," Henry spoke.

"You're saying that's Naruto, not Arashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes," Takato replied.

* * *

"Mukuro Rokudo…" Arashimon spoke, his voice deeper than Naruto and Yokomon's, "…I will free them from your control! SEAL CREATION; RELEASEMENT SEALS!"

Blade Mukuro was immediately hit with the same seals as Renamon and Guilmon had. Mukuro's marks faded and he degenerated back into Rookie Level and fainted with the other two.

"Whoa…" Tsuna gasped.

Suddenly, Leon-Blob began to glow and float.

"What the…" Tsuna gasped.

"That is Leon, the Shape-Shifting Chameleon," Reborn spoke, "He is finally emerging with his wings. And with those wings, Tsuna's new weapon shall appear as well."

"You mean like Enzio and the Whip that Dino has?" Tsuna pondered.

"Correct," Reborn replied.

"I can't put up with your games anymore," Bianchi Mukuro growled, "I'm ending this now!"

He slashed and sliced Leon in half. He fell into two piles of green goop.

"Le…Leon!" Arashimon gasped.

"Not to worry," Reborn spoke, "Leon is a shape-shifter, so this isn't going to kill him one bit."

Leon proved this by fusing himself back into his Chameleon shape.

"But more importantly…" Reborn began.

A sphere of light fell into Tsuna's hands.

"…Tsuna's weapon has emerged," Reborn spoke.

"These… these are…" Tsuna spoke, "WOOLEN GLOVES?!"

It was true, he had two pink and green mittens each with 27 on each of them in his hands.

"How does helping keep his hands warm help him!?" Arashimon pondered.

"Not sure," Reborn spoke, "Just put them on, Tsuna."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna yelped.

"Even in the end, you guys are amusing!" Dark Mukuro shouted in glee as he fell from above to stab Tsuna.

Tsuna quickly placed the glove on and they, somehow, parried the attack.

"What the…?"

"Hirashin no Jutsu!"

There was a yellow flash and Arashimon had kicked Dark Mukuro into a wall. Tsuna took off one of the gloves and shook it. A white bullet with the Dying Will Bullet's symbol appeared from it.

"What the…? A new bullet?" Tsuna pondered.

"I'm not sure, but let's test it," Reborn spoke as he took the bullet away and loaded it into Leon-Gun.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Dark Mukuro roared, "CHAOS SPEAR!"

The bullet hit just as the attack made contact. Tsuna's body was sent out of the room.

"Oh no!" Arashimon gasped, "Hirashin no Jutsu!"

He had Tsuna gently lying on the ground in a flash of yellow light next to Reborn.

_'It hurts…'_ Tsuna thought, _'…Everything in my body… hurts…I guess it's my time…I'm sorry everyone… I guess I'm a pure blooded loser… It's too much for me… it's just too scary…'_

_"Clothes! Dirty Clothes everywhere!"_

Tsuna's mom was suddenly in his head.

_"That son of mine… he always does this," she sighed, "Every time I have to tell him to clean his room and he never does."_

_'Eh? M………Mom? Am I dreaming…………?'_

He suddenly had the girl Kyoko was with in his mind.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! Tsuna left his test in the Duty Journal… and it's only 2 points!'_ _the girl growled, "He really is no-good!"_

_'Ah! My Japanese Test!'_ Tsuna paled, "Hang on… how come I'm hearing Kurokawa berating me when she's not here?"

"It must be the bullet's effect," Arashimon spoke, "This must be a Rebuke Bullet, meaning you're hearing Rebukes from all kinds of people you know."

_"That stupid Tsuna," Rika growled, "I knew Renamon shouldn't have gone. It's his fault she's like this!"_

_"Don't say that, Rika," Jiraiya spoke._

_"Yes," Kakashi spoke, "Blame Naruto."_

"Kakashi just Rebuked you," Tsuna snickered as he got up.

"ACK!" Arashimon groaned, "Well, it's a good thing I'm like this now. Excuse me."

The next thing Kakashi knew, his head was covered by a bucket with the bottom covered in industrial mega-stickable-non-unsticking glue.

"Now he'll be bald for a month after he gets it off," Arashimon chuckled.

_"Why is he doing this?!" Haru cried._

_"Gahahahaha!" Lambo, Age 5, laughed, "Haru is crying!"_

_"I-Pin has tissues," a big headed kid in the Adult I-Pin's clothes, but resized to fit her, spoke, "Haru wants some?"_

_"Thank you I-Pin," Haru cried before blowing into one, "I'm suppose to be the wife of a Mafia boss! Tsuna, please come back safe and sound!_

_"Oni-san, why did Tsuna-kun go there?" Kyoko asked a silver-haired boy with a scar over his left eye._

_"Because he felt it was his duty to protect everyone he cares about," the boy replied, "I should know, since that is what he told me."_

"I never told him that," Tsuna mumbled before realizing, "REBORN!"

_"Yes… Tsuna-kun will protect us…" Kyoko smiled, "Please come back, Tsuna-kun."_

"My rebukes don't have to be said," Reborn spoke.

"Likewise," Arashimon smiled.

"DIE!" Dark Mukuro roared as he tried to impale Tsuna.

Tsuna immediately grasped the blade. His gloves began to glow and change. They were now leather, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. Each was a big circle with an 'X' on them. He shattered the weapon as a calm version of the Dying Will Flame formed on Tsuna's head.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna spoke, "Even if I don't defeat you…"

He suddenly looked up at Dark Mukuro, his eyes now a glowing gold color.

"…Even if I'm dying, I will not give up!!" he finished.

"What the…" Dark Mukuro gasped.

* * *

_**Me: TA-DA! Introducing Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna and Naruto's Ultimate Level, Arashimon! But now it's time for Haru-Haru Corner since I found someone she missed.**_

_**Haru: Hooray! Haru is so glad that Author-sama found her! Introducing Rico's ne-chan, Yue 'Tazzy/Steel Rose!'**_

_**Yue: Hello. (bows)**_

_**Haru: Can you tell us everything about you?**_

_**Yue: Sure. I'm 5'9," 120 lbs, a tomboy (at least that's what everyone tells me), hate people when they try and get me to spill my love interests, love all kinds of food especially candy and strawberries, and my hobby is beating up Loki or anyone else when they make me mad and drawing.**_

_**Haru: It says here that the bills that you received from the time all those people you beat up added together was worth more than the collected currency of the entire world twice.**_

_**Yue: AUTHOR!**_

_**Me: Oh no… (Gets beaten up by Yue) HELP ME!**_

* * *

_**Kaze: Seems that Author-san is busy at the moment, so Yamamoto! Reviews please.**_

_**Yamamoto: Oh hello! I don't get what you mean by Naruto becoming his father. Is he wearing something that is making you be reminded of him?**_

_**Kaze thinking: Yamamoto, you're just too innocent in the brain to understand…**_

* * *

_**Reborn: This is what you've been waiting for.**_

_**I-Pin: Astrology Wheel!**_

_**Colonnello: Best of three!**_

_**Lambo: Lambo-San is here too!**_

_**Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon Dark: Dark too!**_

_**Reborn, Colonnello, and I-Pin: Then you do it. (I-Pin and Reborn kicks both into the spinner and Colonnello spins it)**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**I-Pin: Third place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: Cancer…**_

_**Dark dizzy: This week is a week full of money for you…**_

_**Romario: I thank you for letting me honor all the Cancers!**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Colonnello: Second place…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Capricorn…**_

_**Dark dizzy: You'll have two of your favorite foods this week…**_

_**Futa: (giggles) I'll write it into my ranking book! (does so)**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Reborn: And First Place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: Scorpio…**_

_**Dark dizzy: This week is the perfect week to marry…**_

_**Bianchi: (Blushes) Oh how wonderful love is! I'll ask Reborn to marry me right away!**_

_**Lambo and Dark: (Fussing with arms waving quickly) It was all our doing!**_

_**I-Pin: Bye-bye!**_

_**Reborn: Ciao-ciao!**_

_**Colonnello: Good-bye, Hey!**_

* * *

_**Arashimon: Mukuro Rokudo… You will be defeated!**_

_**Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna: I cannot allow you to harm our friends anymore, Mukuro Rokudo.**_

_**Both: So we will take you down!**_

_**Takato: Next time; The final battle against Mukuro.**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	15. Final Battle against Mukuro

_**Me: Here's the new chapter!**_

_**Kaze: And we've decided that you're being place in the Mafialand chapters, DAN88.**_

_**Me: Neko.**_

__

**Kaze and Dark: GRRRR!**

* * *

"Mukuro…" Tsuna spoke, "Even if I don't defeat you…"

He suddenly looked up at Dark Mukuro, his eyes now a glowing gold color.

"…Even if I'm dying, I will not give up!!"

(Kaze: Cue 'Me Against the World!' Dark: Bite me…)

"So…" Dark Mukuro chuckled.

"…Your flame is much different than when you fought Lanchia," Bianchi Mukuro finished.

"That's because the Rebuke Bullet internally releases all safety mechanisms within one's body, thus rendering them into a state of complete calmness and serenity," Reborn explained.

"You learned all that from just looking at the flame and Tsuna's face, Reborn?" Arashimon pondered.

"Yes."

Tsuna just sighed before placing his gloves right into the Dying Will Flame. They caught on fire as well.

"What the?!" Arashimon's eyes widened, "You told me that those flames couldn't catch fire!"

"Those gloves are made of the same material as the Dying Will Bullet, so it is natural that the gloves could catch fire," Reborn spoke.

Bianchi Mukuro charged at Tsuna, preparing to stab him with the spear. Tsuna caught it and easily bent it.

"How the hell?" Bianchi Mukuro managed to get out before Arashimon placed a seal on his forehead.

Bianchi fell to the ground, knocked out once more. All there was left were Dark Mukuro.

"It's over once this is placed on your forehead," Arashimon smirked as he waved a small seal at Dark Mukuro. (Kaze: Switch songs to 'I Am (All of Me) by Crush 40!)

"Yes…" Dark Mukuro spoke before becoming crimson in color.

A red, destructive aura surrounded him as his eyes lost all color.

"CHAOS…"

Dark Mukuro grabbed Arashimon and Tsuna before they could even move.

"…BLAST!"

The entire ceiling was now destroyed after that attack.

* * *

"Whoa…" Henry gasped.

"Who let fireworks off in there?" Terriermon pondered.

* * *

(Kaze: Stop the music!)

Dark Mukuro panted as he returned back to normal Shadowmon Dark Mukuro.

"Okay, that was a close one!" a voice spoke from behind Dark Mukuro.

He turned to see a unharmed Arashimon and Tsuna.

"Nicely done on those Shadow Clones," Tsuna spoke.

"Shadow Clones?" Dark Mukuro repeated.

He didn't get an answer but an uppercut by Tsuna. He Chaos Controlled away before launching a Chaos Spear.

"…He's fake," Tsuna spoke as they hit.

The attacks went right through them.

"…Over there," Tsuna spoke before grabbing Arashimon's seal and socking Dark Mukuro's forehead with a punch and the seal, releasing Dark from his spell.

"The Rebuke Bullet seems to have awakened the true powers of the 'Vongola Blood' within Tsuna," Reborn examined.

"What are you talking about?" Arashimon pondered, "Though I'm quite curious how Tsuna knew that illusion was caused by the State of Hell."

"The Dying Will Bullet works by using the pressure Tsuna is facing during a crisis to externally release his entire body's limiters," Reborn, as Borin, explained, "While the Rebuke Bullet is a bullet that releases his hidden willpower and remove his limiter's internally. At the same time, it also releases his inner senses."

"YOU'RE ADDICTED TO WEARING COSTUMES!" Arashimon barked.

"In Tsuna's case, that would be the ability he displays sometimes to 'see through' others, one which all Vongola Bosses posses," Reborn continued, "It becomes a Hyper Intuition. And the gloves have other uses as well besides the one you're seeing, Arashimon."

Tsuna gently laid Hibari, Dark (Now Rookie Level), Guilmon, Renamon, Futa, and Bianchi beside Reborn.

"Look after them, Reborn," Tsuna ordered.

"Putting on airs now, are we?" Reborn replied.

"Show yourself, Mukuro," Tsuna ordered.

"We know you're still alive," Arashimon glared.

Mukuro, with a katana and a spear, walked out of the shadows with Venom. Both Tsuna and Arashimon suddenly felt a small tingle in their minds.

**"This is pretty interesting, you two,"** Kyuubi smirked, **"For you Tsuna, it's a bit weird to see you so calm in a fight. And you look exactly like that guy who sealed me into you. You even have that same aura I felt on him."**

_'How's Futa?' _Tsuna thought.

**"Uh well…" **Kyuubi stalled.

_'OUT WITH IT!' _Arashimon yelled in his mind.

**"…Futa… Well let's just say that the girls will be all over him like those Hyuuga women were with you, Naruto,"** Kyuubi replied.

Tsuna and Arashimon looked at Futa to see he had a light brown fox tail and fox ears.

**"Those should go away in a few months... I hope,"** Kyuubi sheepishly spoke.

Tsuna and Arashimon just nodded.

"Your sense of battle has improved markedly, you two," Mukuro applauded.

"But you're just pushing your luck," Venom smirked, "HELL'S CONTRACT!"

"Earth Style: Dust Wall Jutsu," Arashimon spoke.

All the dust in the room suddenly began to mingle together before fusing into a large arm shield. Venom's attack just bounced off the shield. Arashimon was now behind Venom in a flash of yellow light.

"RASENGAN!" Arashimon roared as he shoved his attack right into Venom's gut.

Venom began to spiral right into the ground and through the floor and onto Ken and Chikusa. He glowed before becoming a small sphere of black fuzz with a blue mask with wings on it.

"You two really are pushing your luck," Mukuro smirked, "But haven't you realized it yet?"

"Realized what?" Tsuna asked.

"He hasn't shown all 6 states yet," Reborn spoke.

"State of Hell, State of Hungry Ghosts, State of Animals, State of Shura, and State of Heaven," Mukuro counted, "I have shown you these five. The last one is the one I truly despise with all my soul."

"Heaven and Hungry Ghosts? What were those two again?" Arashimon asked.

"Hungry Ghosts allowed Mukuro to use Dark's attacks," Reborn, back in his regular outfit, spoke, "And Heaven is the eye he used when he controlled Lanchia and Futa."

Mukuro placed his staff down before placing his empty hand over his red eye.

"This Fifth State…" Mukuro began.

He pierced his red eye. A giant purple aura surrounded his body.

"…State of Human," Mukuro ended as he picked his staff up.

The left side of his face was now covered by a giant fire mark while lines formed on his right.

"The State of Humans is the most vulgar state I have," Mukuro spoke, "I just despise using it but when I do, it is the most destructive power I have."

"Beware the black aura," Reborn advised.

"Do you see it?" Mukuro asked as he charged at the two fighters, "When a fighter releases an aura from their fighting spirit, it represents their fighting spirit's strongest bursts. In other words…"

Tsuna caught the spear as Arashimon parried the katana with something that Mukuro didn't expect; his left arm was now Omnimon's Transcended Sword and he used it to block the weapon.

"…Their strength," Mukuro finished.

He released both weapons before giving both of them an uppercut, sending them up into the air. He caught his staff and began to spin it.

"The three of us…" Mukuro began.

He vanished before reappearing in front of them. He delivered a strong blow with his staff, sending them both into the floor.

"…The difference in our strengths is insurmountable!" Mukuro finished.

He then struck both of them into a wall on the other side of the room. He began to laugh.

"You two are very fragile!" Mukuro laughed, "Do you think this is a warm up exercise?"

"Not at all," Tsuna replied.

The smoke parted to reveal Tsuna's gloves were now blazing. Both had a red fox-shaped aura surrounding them and the Hyper Dying Will Flame.

"What?!" Mukuro gasped, "Their auras… they've doubled-no!-quadrupled in size!"

"If that was the extent of your fighting skills…" Tsuna began.

"…Then we're very disappointed," Arashimon finished.

"I see, they're not only tapping into the Kyuubi no Yoko's power, but are also sharing the Hyper Dying Will Flame," Reborn smirked.

The two glared at Mukuro with crimson slit eyes.

"Kufufufufu. I am going to have…" Mukuro laughed.

His blue eyes was now yellow with a slit in it.

"…Some goddamn good fun with you two," Mukuro finished, "You two are just like cats who bristle their fur to make themselves look bigger. But even if you change your aura's appearance, it doesn't mean that it has changed."

"Wrong," Arashimon spoke.

"The Dying Will Flame is no aura," Tsuna said.

"But the Kyuubi No Yoko's 1st State is," Arashimon added as he raised a hand.

He launched his stretched hand at Mukuro and his aura charged right a Mukuro. He parried with his katana… only for it to melt in the aura claw's hand. The aura returned back to Arashimon.

"Oh what interesting things you two say," Mukuro sarcastically spoke, "Then will you…"

He charged at Tsuna.

"…Show it to ME?!" Mukuro finished with a roar.

Tsuna caught the staff and easily bent it.

"What?!"

Tsuna and Arashimon then gave a double uppercut to Mukuro.

_'Their…hot?!'_ Mukuro thought, _'Their auras are emanating… heat!'_

"The energy density of a normal aura is different than that of the Dying Will Flame and Kyuubi Aura," Reborn spoke, "Unlike a normal aura that only some people can see, the Dying Will Flame is a compressed energy that possesses a destructive power of its own."

"That means those gloves and any weapons they have are like hot iron now," Mukuro examined.

"Not only that…" Tsuna began as he charged.

Mukuro raised his staff to block Tsuna. He swiped at Tsuna… only Tsuna wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Mukuro pondered.

He felt his shoulder was burning. He turned around to see Tsuna.

"NO WAY! When did he-??"

Reborn smirked as four Arashimon's kicked Mukuro into the air.

"V! ON! GO! LA!" the Arashimons yelled.

Tsuna appeared above Mukuro as he delivered an impact with both his hands clenched together with the Dying Will Flame now mixing with the Kyuubi Aura.

"FAMILY BARRAGE!" Tsuna roared as he made impact with Mukuro.

Three of the Arashimons vanished as Mukuro landed in a heap. His aura vanished completely.

"It's over," Arashimon sighed as the Hyper Dying Will Flame and Kyuubi aura vanished from him.

He began to glow and reverted back to Naruto as the Kyuubi aura faded from Tsuna.

"Kill me," Mukuro coughed out, "I'd rather DIE than be arrested by the Mafia."

Tsuna just looked at Mukuro before turning away from him.

"No," Tsuna replied, "I can't do that, Mukuro."

Mukuro's weapons faded from existent at that point as Mukuro fainted from fatigue and the strains on his body.

"It has ended," Reborn examined.

"Finally," Tsuna sighed as he went out of Hyper Dying Will Mode.

The two suddenly remembered something.

"AH! Everyone's wounds!" Tsuna yelped.

Naruto dashed over to the wall above everyone outside.

"GET SOME MEDI… Nevermind," Naruto stared.

Outside, everyone was being treated for the injuries they had sustained. The two turned to Mukuro.

"He's not dead is he?" Tsuna asked.

"DO NOT GO ANY CLOSER!" a voice snarled.

The two turned to see Venom, Chikusa, and Ken crawling over to Mukuro.

"We won't let you hurt Mukuro-san anymore, Mafia Brats," Ken snarled.

"It is alright, you two," Reborn spoke, "They don't have the strength to walk anymore."

"We were guinea pigs for human testing," Ken spoke.

"By our own family," Chikusa added.

Naruto and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"You two are part of the Estrano Family, are you not?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah," Ken replied, "Everyday, we watched our friends die in experiments that had failed. We were two of the only twenty that had survived. I don't even know where the others eighteen are."

"But we always pray that they are safe," Chikusa added.

"That's terrible," Naruto gasped.

"One day, he saved us…" Ken began.

"…Mukuro killed them all except for we survivors of the experiments," Chikusa finished.

"And since that day, the two of us have always been at his side," Ken spoke.

Naruto just smiled as he walked over to the three.

"And what about you, Venom?" Naruto asked.

"Mukuro saved me when he went to the Digital World in his last past life," Venom spoke, "I was being attacked by the Devas…"

"The Devas?" Tsuna repeated.

"He did what no one thought was possible," Venom continued, "He deleted all of them by himself. A **Human** deleted a **Digimon** without a Partner. More importantly, he deleted the strongest Ultimate Level Digimon in just one hour. Ever since, I had always followed him. Even when he died, I followed his spirit to this life of his. This life is also the life he had obtained the D-Arc that allowed me to achieve Champion Level. And that is why we won't allow you to destroy our Happy Place!"

"Your Happy Place?" Naruto repeated.

"Mukuro is our Haven from all the darkness in this world," Chikusa explained.

Naruto's smile just grew. He picked the two of them up with his tails and picked Venom up with his left hand. He placed them on both sides of Mukuro and Venom in front of his head.

"You guys are just like us," Tsuna spoke, "Your Haven is Mukuro, while our Haven…"

"…Is our friends," Naruto finished as he gently shook Renamon awake.

(Reborn: Cue 'Drawing Days.' Dark: Where's... (Sees Kaze in a dress as he is being forced to spend time with Suzie. Dark busts a gut laughing.))

"Oh, my head," Renamon groaned as she got up, not even noticing that some of her yuukata had fallen a bit, revealing a red bra strap.

Naruto blushed an immediately looked away. Renamon looked at herself to see that her bra was showing. She quickly covered it with a heavy blush.

"And apparently, the toots there is crushing on Fox-Boy and Fox-Boy is crushing on the toots," Venom snickered.

The doors slammed open.

"Ah. The Medical Team has arrived," Reborn smirked.

Mukuro, Chikusa, and Ken immediately had a chain around their necks.

"The Vindice," Reborn spoke, "You're early."

The Vindice immediately dragged Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa out of the room.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Venom yelped as he flew after them.

He landed on Mukuro and hid in his pants pocket. The Vindice left with the four and the doors slammed shut.

"Who were those people?" Renamon pondered.

"The Vindice are the judges and enforcers of the law in the Mafia World," Reborn explained, "They judge those who can't be judged by normal law."

Immediately, Tsuna and Naruto cried in pain before falling to the floor in a curled up position.

"It… hurts…" Tsuna gasped.

"…My body… it… feels as if… I'm on fire…" Naruto threw up.

"Ah! Naruto!" Renamon gasped.

Both their bodies went limp as they went into a deep sleep.

"It is alright, Renamon," Reborn spoke, "This is the side effect of using the Hyper Dying Will when you're unprepared. They'll be unable to move their bodies for two to four weeks."

The doors opened once more to reveal the Medical Team. They all wore doctor coats and the girls wore Nurses uniforms. They all had the Vongola symbol on their backs.

"Hurry and get the stretchers," one spoke.

* * *

"How's Naruto, Ms. Asagi?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to know how he's doing," Kenta added.

"He's still sleeping," Ms. Asagi replied.

"Checkmate," 'Rena' spoke as she placed he Bishop near Jiraiya's king.

"NO!" Jiraiya cried in defeat.

"Who are those two?" Kazu pondered.

"Relatives staying with me," Ms. Asagi quickly replied.

* * *

"…"

Kakashi just kept looking at Naruto.

"Hey! How do you know Naruto?" Colonnello pondered.

"He was my old student," Kakashi replied, "Back when Kohona was alive."

"?" Colonnello and Skyrazor each had an eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell you once Naruto awakes," Kakashi replied.

* * *

Renamon was in Naruto's room.

_'Reborn told me about what happened after Mukuro possessed me,'_ Renamon thought, _'He was able to achieve Ultimate Level. But…'_

"Why were you able to do that, Naruto?" Renamon whispered, "Why were you able to achieve Ultimate Level?"

Naruto's face began to scrunch up as if he were confused. He released a groan as his eyes started to slowly open. Renamon's eyes widened before quickly dashing off.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Jiraiya yelped before everyone that was currently taking residence with Nami Asagi dashed into Naruto's room.

Naruto got up and yawned.

"I have one question; Do we have any ramen?" Naruto asked.

His reply was a big hug from Renamon and Nami.

"Why are you two hugging me?" Naruto pondered.

"You've been out for two weeks now, Naruto," Nami replied.

Naruto paled.

"You mean I haven't eaten RAMEN in TWO WEEKS?!" Naruto shouted in agony.

This ended up with him being beaten up by Colonnello and his rifle.

* * *

Naruto, henged, was trying his best to keep a strait face in Gym class.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Takato asked.

Naruto pointed at the 'Y' painted on the gym floor. Kenta was being chased by Kazu when he stepped onto it. A bucket fell on Kenta's head, covering him with molasses and feathers. Naruto couldn't keep it in anymore and proceeded to laugh his gut off.

_'Weird… it's almost as if the Mukuro incident hasn't happened,'_ Naruto thought, _'But I can still remember it. And my new power. Arashimon gave Pervy Sage and Kakashi-sensei a tiny heart attack from what the guys told me.'_

* * *

_**Haru: No Haru-Haru Corner today. Haru is sad.**_

_**Me: REVIEW TIME! Haru, you do it this time.**_

_**Haru: Hooray! Haru is so happy! Kakashi-san was with Pervy Sage, except he has been scouting the area, DAN88. By the way, what does Wanu-Fanu mean anyway?**_

_**Me: Next one, Haru.**_

_**Haru: You did a good job at finding the many references last chapter, Solartiger! Haru is still having trouble finding them though… But, wait, aren't you suppose to be knocked out?**_

_**Me: I gave him a smelling salt earlier.**_

* * *

_**Reborn: This is what you've been waiting for.**_

_**I-Pin: Astrology Wheel!**_

_**Colonnello: Best of three!**_

_**Lambo: Lambo-San is here too!**_

_**Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon Dark: Dark too!**_

_**Reborn, Colonnello, and I-Pin: Then you do it. (I-Pin and Reborn kicks both into the spinner and Colonnello spins it)**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**I-Pin: Third place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: Sagittarius…**_

_**Dark dizzy: This week is a week of extreme luck…**_

_**Tigermon: (blinks before grinning from ear to tora ear) HOORAY! Onigiri for breakfast, lunch, and dinner Week!**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Colonnello: Second place…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Taurus…**_

_**Dark dizzy: You'll have bad luck with the number 1…**_

_**Haru: EEK! Haru is going to be wary of the Number 1 for next week!**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Reborn: And First Place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Libra…**_

_**Dark dizzy: This week is full of nothing but new ramen flavors for you…**_

_**Naruto: (Currently praying to the Ramen Gods) …I thank you for the week that if full of new ramen meals and…**_

_**Lambo and Dark: (Fussing with arms waving quickly) It was all our doing!**_

_**I-Pin: Bye-bye!**_

_**Reborn: Ciao-ciao!**_

_**Colonnello: Good-bye, Hey!**_

* * *

_**Takato: This has been a week of Hell…**_

_**Naruto: Why?**_

_**Henry: Reborn visited all our families and we've each found out one of our parents is a Hitman.**_

_**Takato: And my dad knew about Guilmon all along. That and the week of torture from my Mafia parent's Boot Camp of Hell.**_

_**Naruto: Next Time: The Cruise Part One!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	16. Cruise Pt 1

_**Me: Here's the next installment! Also, I don't own Buso Renkin.**_

__

**Kaze: We are telling you this because you should read on and find out why!**

* * *

"Uh, Naruto?" Kakashi pondered as the three of them-Naruto, Jiraiya, and himself-walked up to Guilmon's place.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's time to tell you about your father," Kakashi replied, "And try and figure out why you're like this, and everything that you've missed."

Naruto's smile grew bigger than it had ever went before. The three heard a click.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-Sennin, my mouth is stuck," Naruto spoke.

Kakashi and Jiraiya sweatdropped before Jiraiya bonked Naruto for calling him 'Pervert Hermit.'

"Thank you," Naruto said as his face returned to normal.

* * *

"So what's happened to Konoha since I've been away?" Naruto pondered.

Kakashi and Jiraiya both looked down at the floor.

"Naruto… Konoha has… been dead for 50 centuries now," Kakashi replied.

Naruto did a spit take from his tea. It hit Terriermon, who began to scream and run around in a small circle since it was still hot.

"KONOHA WHAT?!" Naruto shrieked.

"Me, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura, and a few others were imprisoned by a Jutsu Orochimaru had created," Kakashi explained, "I was the first one to get out of the jutsu and saw that the jutsu he used on us had turned us into stone. I looked around my surrounding to see nothing but demolished ruins and plant and animal life."

"We each decided to go our separate ways once we were all released," Jiraiya continued, "We each had made a simple agreement; if we find anyone from our time, we were to send a message to the others and try and get back together. It's been half a year since then."

"Well what are you waiting for, Pervy Sage?" Naruto demanded, "Call them!"

"Hey!" Colonnello's voice barked, "He already did when you were out for two weeks!"

Everyone looked up to see a part of the ceiling roll into itself and Colonnello with Skyrazor on his helmet bungee down.

"Now I see why Reborn makes these secret bases," Colonnello smirked, "They're enjoyable."

"DON'T SURPRISE US LIKE THAT!" everyone barked.

"Oh yeah," Colonnello ignored everyone, "I did some background research into both of these two and their story checks. Konoha did fall 50 centuries ago, except the Archaeologists call it the 'Village that was Born in the Trees.' Just wanted to do that for you."

"Colonnello…" Naruto smiled.

"Plus, I wanted to get some dirt on these two," Colonnello added, referring to the perverts.

_'Hitmen are weird…'_ Rika, Renamon, Takato, Henry, and Naruto's eyes twitched.

"Anyway… Now how the heck has it been 500 years and I'm still alive?" Naruto pondered out loud.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Renamon asked.

"I was fighting Sasuke in the Valley of End with him in his 2nd Level and me in my 1st Tail State," Naruto replied, "And our attacks colliding with each others."

Suddenly, Naruto grunted in pain. A red aura surrounded him as he sat back up.

**"I don't really enjoy seeing Naru-kun be in pain when I do this,"** 'Naruto' spoke in a feminine voice.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Takato asked.

**"Naruto isn't here right now,"** 'Naruto' replied, **"Just Kyuubi no Yoko."**

"You've taken over him?" Kakashi glared.

Both Ninja in the room took out a kunai.

**"Place your defenses on civilian level, gentlemen,"** Kyuubi spoke, **"Naru-kun doesn't remember what happened after the colliding attacks since I took over. The Uchiha Brat had broke the attack off and plunged the Chidori right into Naruto's heart. I dodged it, but it hit the seal, breaking it a bit. I felt Naru-kun's form tingle a bit before we were plunged into a strange green area with 1s and 0s floating around us. A mirror, which I don't know where had came from, passed by and I noticed Naru-kun's form alter into Soramon and the seal rebuild itself. Then there was an explosion of smoke and I reached out and grasped Nami and then I let Naru-kun take control and he promptly fainted."**

With that, the aura faded and Naruto just looked at everyone.

"What? I have something on my nose?" Naruto asked.

_'He doesn't even know that Kyuubi took over!'_ everyone, minus the toddler Hitman, thought.

"Ciaossu," a voice spoke.

Eyes appeared above Guilmon's head, freaking everyone out. The top part of Guilmon's head stood up and turned into Leon. It was, in truth, Reborn. Guilmon's head was perfectly fine.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Everyone shouted.

Colonnello open fired at Reborn, who jumped over it and retaliated with a bullet from Leon-Gun. Colonnello's rope was shot and he fell into Sai's lap.

"That was a dirty trick Reborn! Hey!" Colonnello barked.

Skyrazor glared at Reborn and Leon.

"Sorry," Reborn apologized, "Except I'm here to give Vongola Members these tickets."

Reborn gave everyone there a ticket with a boat on it before sitting in Rika's lap with a sniper gun aimed at her neck incase she tried anything funny.

_'He's crazy…'_ everyone, except Colonnello and Skyrazor, thought.

_'Me want lizard for lunch!'_ Skyrazor thought. (Me Note: I laughed as I wrote this! Though not as much as when I wrote the chanting Dark did two chapters ago…)

"Now then, can you tell us who Naruto's father is?" Reborn asked.

"Very well," Kakashi sighed.

The room was now fill with so much tense that it could have filled Godzilla twice.

"Naruto, your father is…" Jiraiya mumbled the rest.

"He's who?" Naruto asked.

This time, Reborn and Colonnello and Sai had a gun aimed at his head.

"He was the very man who sealed Kyuubi into you," Jiraiya replied.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You're telling me that Arashi Kazama, the Rokudaime Hokage, was MY father?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded.

"THAT BASTARD!" Naruto cried as he got up, "HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO HIS OWN SON?!"

"Now calm down, Naruto…" Kakashi began until Sai shot Naruto's legs and arms.

They each had large Zs on the spots where Naruto was hit. He immediately fell to the floor.

"WHY YOU…" Naruto growled.

"Don't even try to move them," Sai advised, "The Sleepy Bullet, once struck in a limb, will cause them to fall asleep for one hour."

"Now, Naruto, Arashi did what he had to do," Jiraiya spoke.

"But** WHY?!"** Naruto growled as red chakra began to slowly release itself from Naruto's seal.

"He did it because he didn't want anyone else's family to suffer," Kakashi replied, "Sensei cared much about our village and you were the only new-born."

The red chakra was now seeping towards the Sleepy Bullets.

"Naruto," Renamon whispered as a look of fear appeared quickly on her face.

**"LET ME GO!"** Naruto roared.

Naruto's eyes had turned crimson with slits as his whisker scars bolded. They covered the Sleepy Bullets on Naruto's leg, causing them to burn up into ash. Jiraiya sighed before slapping a piece of paper with a weird seal on Naruto's Seal. The red chakra vanished as Naruto's eyes and whiskers reverted back to normal before he could even hop up and try to attack the two Shinobi of the Leaf. Sai fired the Sleepy Bullets at his legs once more.

"Suppression Seal; Kyuubi Version," Jiraiya explained, "Designed to seal the unlimited Chakra Kyuubi has."

"Advantage; Jiraiya," Reborn spoke in a Roman Empire's Emperor Robe complete with wreath.

He turned to The still angry Naruto and did the simple Emperor's Judgment; he held his hand out with his thumb sticking out sideways. He then put his thumb down, making Naruto want to put Reborn's head above a fireplace.

* * *

"So how long has he been in his room?" Nami asked.

"Five hours," Kakashi simply replied as he looked at his orange book.

He jumped over Renamon when she tried to tackle him so she could get the book, making Nami sweatdrop.

* * *

"Ciaossu, Leonardo," Reborn spoke to Takato's father once Takato and his mother had went upstairs.

"Reborn, why are you here?" Leonardo demanded, "I'm not Vongola anymore, remember?"

"Actually, you are," Reborn spoke, "You will always be a member of the Vongola as long as a blood relative is in it, like Takato."

Leonardo's eyes widened.

"You mean…?"

Reborn smirked and Leonardo managed to see the small gleam in his eyes.

"Takato is indeed a member of the Vongola," Reborn replied before taking out two tickets, "You are to accompany him to Mafialand next week along with the Vongola X candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. If not, then you remember my training methods, correct?"

Leonardo paled.

"Don't put me over that lion cage ever again!" Leonardo barked. (Kaze Note: O.O …just what did you do to him, Reborn? Reborn Note: The usual.)

"It won't be just you, it will be your son as well," Reborn replied, "Ciao."

With that, he left.

* * *

"Yes?" Henry's father pondered as he answered the door.

"Look down," Reborn spoke, "Ciaossu, Jenry Wong."

Henry's Father looked down and paled a little.

"You're Reborn," Jenry stated, "You were my wife's tutor."

"And how is she?" Reborn asked.

"Her aim with a frying pan is second to none," Jenry joked until he got hit by a frying pan, "Uh, yes, come in, Reborn. Henry, Susie, come to the living room, please!"

"Yeah d-REBORN?!" Henry gasped.

"Who is this, Daddy?" Henry's little red headed sister asked as she walked over to Reborn with Terriermon in her arms.

"This is Reborn, he taught your mom to cook a long time ago," Jenry replied.

_'But, he's just a kid,' _Henry thought with an eye-twitch.

* * *

"Ciaossu, Rika and Mikoto," Reborn spoke.

"Reborn? Why are you here?" Rika asked, "And how do you know my Grandmother?"

"Because we are of the same family," Rika's Grandmother replied with a sigh.

Rika's eyes widened.

"I didn't want my daughter to become Mafia, but in the end you've become one, haven't you Rika?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, but that was because of Reborn and Colonnello threatening me," Rika replied.

"We did no such thing," Reborn replied as he aimed a shotgun at Rika's head.

"THEN WHAT'S WITH THE SHOTGUN, YOU LITTLE MAFIA MONSTER?!" Rika barked.

Mikoto let a small laugh out as she served Reborn tea…

* * *

"Uh, dad? Why are we in this place?" Takato asked.

The two were standing outside an abandoned Dojo.

"Hey, Guilmon, you can come out now," Leonardo spoke to the bushes near Takato.

Takato's eyes widened as Guilmon hopped out of the bushes with a confused look on his face.

"But… how did… when did… WHAT?!" Takato finally got out.

"I've know about Guilmon for a while now, Takato," Leonardo replied, "I've known about him ever since you brought him home in that box."

Takato's eyes widened even further.

"Now that I remember, you were the one that told me about that old place Guilmon lives in now," Takato stared at his father as he opened the locked door.

The three walked into the building. It was covered in mold, dust, and abandoned nearly eaten robes and weapons. Leonardo just ignored all of them before pulling at the only thing that was in perfect shape; a statue of Reborn.

"WHAT'S WITH THE REBORN STATUE?!" Takato and Guilmon yelped.

The statue of Reborn slid into the wall, revealing a passageway. The three walked on.

"Uh, dad? Why are you in the Mafia?" Takato asked.

"I was the same age as you were, Takato," Leonardo explained, "I was called 'No-Good Leo' until the day 'he' came."

"You mean Reborn? But he's a year-old," Guilmon pondered.

"Reborn and eight others were chosen to become subjects to an Immortality Project," Leonardo replied, "They are now cursed to live like that for life."

"You mean like Colonnello?" Takato guessed.

"You've met Mafialand's Trainer?" Leonardo pondered.

"He's living with my friend, Naruto," Takato replied.

They stopped once they were inside a new, perfectly clean Dojo. Leonardo walked over to a large cabinet and pulled out two shields and two lances. Each lance looked like Buso Renkin's Sunlight Heart, except one was in the colors of the moon and night while the other was the colors of day and the sun. The shields looked as if they were each made from a different time, maybe 100 years in the future. He gave one of each to Takato.

"Since you are Mafia now, son," Leonardo spoke, "You are going to need to learn how to do a simple thing; kill."

Takato gulped as Leonardo took out a dummy. It was shaped like Lambo.

"You know Lambo?" Guilmon asked.

"Remember the fire that happened a year ago, Takato?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah."

"This stupid cow did it," Leonardo replied while pointing the lance at the Lambo dummy, "Now watch."

He released his shield before grabbing the rim. He threw it with pure ease and spikes shot out of the rim, shredding the Lambo Dummy. He caught the shield before tossing it into the air. He grabbed the Lance's cloth with his free hand before wrapping it around the Lance. It began to spark and glow in the colors of the sun.

"Sunlight Crasher!" Leonardo roared as he slammed the weapon right onto the Lambo Dummy.

The lance and the dummy exploded. Leonardo raised his free hand and caught the shield. He turned to the shocked looks on Guilmon and Takato's faces.

"These Lances and Shields were created from alchemy," Leonardo explained, "The weapons I have given you are Moonlight Soul and Hazard Barrier."

"Dad, how did you do that?" Takato got out.

"Your family on my side has always been Mafia, Takato," Leonardo explained, "Ever since the Dark Ages, we have been trained in the art of killing with just a lance and shield. Until recently, Buso Renkin were just used for Homunculi but ever since they left to live on the moon, the Buso Renkin are now used by Mafia."

He took a stance at Takato.

"I want you to try and strike me, Takato," Leonardo ordered.

"What?! But, dad, I can't fight…" Takato began.

"SUNLIGHT SLASHER!" Leonardo yelled as his Sunlight Heart copy activated.

Energy blades shot out of the lance, all at Takato.

"YIKES!" Takato placed his shield up to defend himself.

The shield glowed before a moonlight-colored barrier formed around Takato.

"Now this is getting interesting, son," Leonardo spoke before charging.

* * *

"So why aren't we boarding?" Henry asked as he glared at Reborn.

The Tamers, Shinobi (Kakashi no Hentai and Pervy Sage Jiraiya Note: EVEN YOU CALL ME THAT!), Digimon-Shinobi (Just Renamon), Digimon, and Mafia (Reborn, and Leonardo) were outside the luxury cruise ship. Two guards were blocking the ramp to board it.

"We are waiting for the others," Reborn replied as Leon changed into sunglasses.

"Renamon-Ne!" a voice called before Renamon, in her henge, was tackled by a still fox ear and tailed Futa and Tigermon.

The two proceeded to glare at each other.

"So we were waiting for Futa and Tigermon?" Henry asked.

"Not just those two," Reborn replied.

"Hey!" Gokudera called as he walked up to the group.

"Gahahahaha! Lambo-san and Dark-san are here!" Lambo and Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon yelled as they ran up each with a big bag of cotton candy.

"Lambo! Dark! No eat I-pin's candy! Share!" I-Pin shouted as she ran up.

"YOU!" Leonardo barked as he pointed at Lambo, "YOU OWE MY FAMILY 1,000 FOR DAMAGES TO OUR STORE! NOW PAY UP!"

Lambo gave Leonardo a shiny rock. Leonardo proceeded to beat Lambo up.

"Oh hello, guys," Yamamoto bowed.

"KAWAII!" Haru shouted before glomping Terriermon.

"Henry! Help me!" Terriermon squeaked, "Her hugs are… stronger than… Suzie's! Air… I need… air…"

He passed out.

"Hahi!" Haru gasped, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, but you hugged him too hard and he passed out due to lack of oxygen," Reborn replied.

Leonardo and Yamamoto began to laugh.

"Terriermon is smart," Yamamoto decided, "He's playing dead."

"Hey, wanna put him in a dress and makeup?" Leonardo suggested as he held up a Terriermon-sized dress and makeup from who-knows-where.

"Hello there, Leonardo," Bianchi spoke.

"Ah!" Leonardo gasped, "Bianchi!"

His face immediately turned blue as he clutched his stomach and promptly fainted with Gokudera.

"Ah! Tou-san!" Takato yelped.

"Leonardo had a very bad experience with Bianchi once," Reborn explained, "Ever since, he has promptly fainted on the spot every time he sees her."

_'Reborn, you scare me,'_ Renamon thought as she returned the hugs from Futa and Tigermon.

"I know, Renamon," Reborn replied, "You forget that I can read minds."

"Hey! Guys," Daniel spoke as he walked up, "How have you guys been?"

"We've been doing fine, Daniel," Takato replied, "Oh yeah, this is my dad, Leonardo Matsuya."

"Leonardo 'Burning Lance' Matsuya is your father?!" Daniel yelped.

"You know him?" Renamon asked.

"All those trained in the ways of Mafia know his reputation," Bianchi spoke, "But love is all that matters in life."

"What she means is the Burning Lance is famous for many hits," Reborn explained, "His record is that his targets have all died in one hour."

"Reborn, you're embarrassing me," Leonardo chuckled.

"But you're current number of hits is 48,304,793 and each of them were another families Varia," Reborn spoke.

"Varia?" Takato repeated.

"The best of the best hitmen that a family has," Leonardo explained.

"Oh hello," Kyoko bowed as she walked up, "Tsuna-kun's told me about almost all of you. He also told me to be wary of Pervy Sage."

"EVEN SOMEONE I JUST MET KNOWS THAT DAMN NICKNAME!" Jiraiya shouted to the heavens.

"Takatomon, why are we not going on the big boat? I'm hungry," a red headed, tan-skinned, red and black-wearing version of Naruto pondered.

"I really need to thank you for putting Guilmon in a henge, Kakashi-sensei," Takato whispered before replying to the boy, "I'm not sure either, Neo."

"Neo?" Guilmon repeated.

"That's the best I could come up with for a second name for you, buddy," Takato whispered.

"Oh, are you Naruto's twin?" Yamamoto asked 'Neo.'

"He's actually Naruto's cousin," Takato lied.

"So why are we all standing here?" Bianchi pondered.

"Simple," Reborn replied before he took out Leon-Hammer, "Leonardo, wake up."

He bonked Leonardo with his Leon-Hammer.

"OW!"

"Your mission is to…" Reborn whispered the rest.

"Alright," Leonardo spoke as he took out two hexagon metal items, "Buso Renkin!"

The hexagons changed into his lance and shield.

"Vongola's Sun and Inferno Shield," Leonardo spoke.

"Your dad's a HITMAN?!" Henry gasped.

"I found out last week," Takato replied, "He also knew about Guilmon and that I was taking all the day old bread and the day old day old bread."

"Sunlight…" Leonardo began.

His lance opened up as it began to glow.

"Wait! Don't kill them!" Takato yelped.

He and 'Neo' hid behind some crates.

"Okay! You can kill them!" Takato yelled from behind the crate.

"…FLASHER!" Leonardo ended.

The two guards were blinded by the light. Reborn and Bianchi knocked them out with mallets.

"What was that, dad?" Takato asked as he and 'Neo' came out from behind the crates.

"Sunlight Flasher is designed to blind your opponent," Leonardo explained, "Now hurry onto the ship before they come to."

His lance and shield vanished. He quickly ushered the children of the group onto the ship (Though he hugged Futa before Futa went) as Reborn and Bianchi pushed the rest after the children were on.

_'I have a funny feeling Reborn planned this…'_ everyone, minus Bianchi and Leonardo, thought.

* * *

"Hey! Tsuna!" a voice called.

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around, "Naruto?! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Hey! He's with me," Colonnello replied.

"NANI?! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna snapped.

"The cruise," Ms. Asagi replied as she walked up, "Hello there, my name is Nami Asagi. I'm Naruto and Colonnello's caretaker. It's pleased to meet you, Vongola X."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Tsuna replied before remembering something, "I'm not a Vongola!"

"Say, Tsuna, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"My mom won a contest," Tsuna replied, "Me and her are going to some island in the southeast."

"You mean Mafialand, right?" Naruto pondered, "This ship is heading to only Mafialand."

Tsuna's face paled.

"And just when I thought I left the Mafia insanity in Japan…" Tsuna cried.

"Are you alright, Juudaime?" Sai asked as she walked up dressed in a silver Kimono.

"I'm half fine," Tsuna replied, "I have a feeling I'll never be fully fine until this Mafia stuff stops."

"You said it," Nami sighed.

"Nami? Is that you?" a voice pondered.

Nami looked up from Tsuna to see his mother.

"Nana, it's been so long," Nami smiled, "How's life treating you so far?"

"Oh it's been so peaceful," Nana replied as the two began to walk off.

"Your mom's not too bright, is she?" Naruto asked.

That ended up with Skyrazor to being to peck at him.

"AH! BAD STUPID PIGEON!" Naruto screamed as he used a kunai to fight Skyrazor.

* * *

"We have reservations for a table," Nana bowed.

"And you five a… Master Colonnello," the waiter gasped, "It is such a blessing to have you on this ship. Please, there is no need for the reservation, the meal and table are free. Now follow me. Your usual table, Master Colonnello."

"Yes," Colonnello replied, "The Table for thirty."

The three (Since Colonnello was being hugged by Nana and Skyrazor was on Nami's head while snickering at Naruto) walked over to a large table to see it was covered in empty dishes and half-eaten food. They also saw a very full Lambo and Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon Dark in a daze.

"Nani?!" Naruto gasped, "Lambo and Dark?!"

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" Nana asked as Colonnello jumped out of her arms so she could pick the two up.

The two snapped out of their dazes and saw Nana. They both immediately snuggled her.

"Those two began to cry badly when they found out you were gone," Bianchi spoke as she walked up.

"Bianchi?!" Tsuna gasped.

"And these three were worried that you two wouldn't come back," Daniel added as he walked up with I-Pin on his left shoulder and Tigermon and Futa at his sides.

"Naruto-Ni and Tsuna-Ni!" both boys cried happily as they hugged them.

They both glared at each other.

"Hey Futa, anyone hug you and scream 'Kawaii' yet?" Naruto asked as he scratched Futa's left ear.

Futa began to purr as he nodded.

"321 girls and 25 boys have said that and hugged me," Futa replied.

"And how have you and SolarTiger been, Tigermon?" Naruto asked.

"We've been working for Yamamoto-Ni's Tou-san, Naruto-Ni!" Tigermon replied.

This resulted in the two children to glare at each other once more.

"What's with them?" Naruto whispered.

"I have no idea. Ever since they met, they've glared at each other when one used Ni or Ne," Tsuna replied.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru cried as she walked over.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko smiled.

"Haru and Kyoko too!?" Tsuna gasped.

"Not just them," Naruto smiled, "Hey, guys and Pervy Sage."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jiraiya barked as he bonked Naruto on the noggin.

The Tamers walked up with Terriermon on Henry's head and Renamon in her henge, Kakashi, and 'Neo' behind them.  
"Before you ask, this is Neo Guilmon," Takato spoke.

_'That must mean that it's Guilmon in a henge,'_ Tsuna thought.

**"Nice job, Tsuna,"** Kyuubi spoke, **"Seems that the sleep lessons I've been giving you are working after all. Unlike Kit's…"**

_'YOU KNOW I GOT A LOT ON MY MIND!' _Naruto snapped in his mind.

With that, Naruto left the link.

_'What's with Naruto?'_ Tsuna thought.

**"He just found out his father was the legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha and the one who sealed me into him,"** Kyuubi replied.

_'Oh dear,'_ Tsuna thought.

**"But this should take care of his sad attitude,"** Kyuubi chuckled.

_'Is there anyone else that I should know be here?'_ Tsuna thought.

**"Just Takato's father, Gokudera, and you-know-who,"** Kyuubi replied, **"By the way, he's naked and holding vase right there."**

Tsuna tapped Naruto's shoulder and pointed in the direction Kyuubi pointed. They both turned to see Reborn in his birthday suit with his hair shaped like Julius Caesar's with a wreath and holding a vase.

"Renaissance," Reborn spoke.

"REBORN! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Tsuna and Naruto barked.

The waiter began to chuckle. Everyone looked at him before he grabbed his outfit's shoulder and pulled. In a blink of the eye, the waiter was now Takato's father, Leonardo, except he was in the normal Mafia outfit.

"Hello," Leonardo smirked, "Juudaime of the Vongola Family. I am Leonardo 'Burning Lance' Matsuya and I am pleased to meet you."

"ANOTHER HITMAN!?" Tsuna yelped.

"Say wait, if you were the waiter, then…" Takato began.

"Don't you remember, son?" Leonardo asked, "We knocked the guards out. Plus, I tied up the waiter and dressed up like him. I'm amazed you didn't even know it was me when I served all of you."

The assassins in the group tensed before dragging everyone but Nana, Nami, Naruto, and Tsuna under the table. Some security guards ran by. After a few moments, Tsuna and Naruto check under the table to see them all come out from under it.

"What did you guys do?" Tsuna asked, fearing the answer.

"We knocked them out, "Leonardo, Bianchi, and Reborn replied.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea," 'Neo' stated.

"That means we're going to be kicked off the boat if they catch you guys!" Naruto yelped.

"Then we have only one option…" Reborn spoke.

The vase transformed into Leon-Gun, Bianchi took out her Poison Cooking, Leonardo activated Vongola's Sun, Lambo took out his grenades, Colonnello took out his rifle's safety, Kakashi uncovered his hidden eye to reveal a red eye with three tomes in it, Jiraya took out his kunai, Sai brandished an FN P90, Tigermon and SolarTiger took out their katanas, Dark took out his Tonfa, and I-Pin took out her Gyoza Bun.

"…We will eliminate them before they can eliminate us," Leonardo finished.

"You're not serious, right dad?" Takato asked.

"I'm as serious as I knew about Guilmon," Leonardo replied.

The hitmen dashed off as the Shinobi vanished.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelped.

"Too late," Naruto sighed.

"Say, Nana, you want to go for a round of Shuffleboard?" Nami pondered, "Our usual bet?"

"You're on," Nana replied, "I'll see you later, Tsuna-kun."

"Oh, are we playing a game?" Yamamoto asked with a chuckle as the two adults walked off.

"Uh, yeah," Henry replied, "It's called 'Round-Up.' We have a very important part; we have to find the ones that ran off and put them back into our room."

"Oh, that sounds like fun, Henry-Ni," Futa spoke.

"We'll split up into teams of four," Renamon spoke, "Futa, Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru will be the first team, Naruto, me, Rika, and Yamamoto will be the second team, and Henry, Terriermon, Neo, and Takato will be the last team. We'll meet up with each other after an hour in front of the storage area. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now let's move out!" Rika ordered.

They split into their group and went off. The game of search and stop the killings has begun.

* * *

_**Reborn: This is what you've been waiting for.**_

_**I-Pin: Astrology Wheel!**_

_**Colonnello: Best of three!**_

_**Lambo: Lambo-San is here too!**_

_**Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon Dark: Dark too!**_

_**Reborn, Colonnello, and I-Pin: Then you do it. (I-Pin and Reborn kicks both into the spinner and Colonnello spins it)**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**I-Pin: Third place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: Libra…**_

_**Dark dizzy: …You'll get perfect on everything you do this week if you brush your teeth with fish guts…**_

_**Reborn: I will make Tsuna do that immediately. (Takes out a shotgun) (A/N: Reborn and Tsuna are both Libra)**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Colonnello: Second place…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Gemini…**_

_**Dark dizzy: Bad luck will be your fate for the entire week…**_

_**Terriermon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I don't want to be tortured by Suzie all week!**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Reborn: And First Place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Leo…**_

_**Dark dizzy: Your meals next week will taste like it was made by the gods…**_

_**Ken: ALRIGHT PYON! You all should be happy for me too, Pyon!**_

_**Lambo and Dark: (Fussing with arms waving quickly) It was all our doing!**_

_**I-Pin: Bye-bye!**_

_**Reborn: Ciao-ciao!**_

_**Colonnello: Good-bye, Hey!**__**Takato: Why do we have to find them again?**_

* * *

_**Naruto: Because they'll kill the guards!**_

_**Tsuna: EEK! What's THAT?!**_

_**Naruto: Next Time; Mafialand Part 2: More Mafia Digimon?!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	17. Cruise pt 2

__

**Me: Here's the second part of the cruise!**

* * *

"Where is that idiot Lambo and that I-Pin kid?" Naruto mumbled as he and Renamon released their henges.

"My tummy…" a voice moaned.

"Found the stupid cow," Rika spoke as she lifted Lambo up.

Lambo threw up on Rika.

"Why you little…" Rika growled before going Homer Simpson on the poor kid. (Kaze Note: You know, when he grabs Bart's neck and strangles him?)

Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh, I had a feeling that you shouldn't have eaten that stuff Bianchi made," Yamamoto laughed.

"HE HAD BIANCHI'S POISON COOKING?!" Naruto barked.

"Sadly and funny, yes," Renamon replied as she chuckled at the sight.

* * *

"There's Bianchi!" Tsuna exclaimed.

He ran up to Bianchi and tapped her shoulder. Bianchi turned around and…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tsuna, Kyuubi, and Futa screamed before Tsuna and Futa hid behind the girls.

**"WHO IS THAT GHASTLY DEMON?!"** Kyuubi demanded.

_'Aren't you a demon, Kyuubi?'_ Tsuna asked.

**"Yes, but she's even WORSE!"** Kyuubi replied.

"Hey! Tsuna!" a voice called out.

"Oh no…" Tsuna paled, "Not him… not here…"

A spiky purple haired boy in tattered, sewn together purple and white clothes walked up to the group and placed his arm around the horrible monster's (And it ain't Kyuubi) shoulder.

"Longchamp Naito," Tsuna sighed as he felt a headache that made all his normal headaches caused by the Mafia be put to shame…

* * *

"Now if I were Bianchi, I would probably be in the kitchen," Henry guessed as the four walked up to the kitchen.

Just as they were about to open the doors to the kitchen, they broke down. Bianchi was being pushed out by two Burgermon and three Leomons.

"Your cooking is filed with poison, Ma'am, so we can't use you in the kitchen," the Burgermon with a mustache and chef outfit complained.

"I am sorry, but you must leave right now," the Leomon in a red chef's outfit ordered.

The four Digimon walked back inside the kitchen and barricaded the doors.

"What are Leomon and Burgermon doing here?" Takato pondered.

"You don't think that the Mafia knows about Digimon being real, do you?" Henry pondered.

"Henry, they already know since we're in the Mafia," Terriermon replied.

"But now we need Bianchi to go back to the girls' room," 'Neo' spoke.

Takato just thought for a few moments.

"Hey, Bianchi, Reborn says he wants to see you in the girls' room," Takato lied.

Bianchi dashed off to the room.

"Nice job, Takato," Henry congratulated.

"But she'll kill you when she finds out Reborn isn't there," Terriermon spoke.

Takato paled.

"I'm going to look for a place to hide from her until she cools down," Takato spoke before running for his life.

Henry, Terriermon, and 'Neo' ran after him.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, Kyoko-Chan," Tsuna's eyes were wide as he stared at the red faced Kyoko.

Before the group had boarded the ship with force, Kakashi had taught the girls a Jutsu that didn't require much chakra. It was called Tegaru Dangan No Jutsu, which translates into Cheap Shot Technique. Kyoko had done it on Longchamp Naito. She created the most memorable moment of the cruise with her move. She shot her knee upwards and hit Naito in the groin. Naito's eyes widened and became watery, while everyone who saw the move looked at the two in shock. Currently Naito is gripping his crotch in pain on the floor.

"I'm sorry, he just got me angry so easily," Kyoko apologized.

_'Note to self: Angry Kyoko means possibility of losing one's manhood,'_ Tsuna thought.

"Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Kawahira's house is? I seem to be lost," a voice spoke.

"Oh sure," Haru replied as the four turned around to see Adult I-Pin in a delivery outfit and a ramen delivery container.

"Adult I-Pin?!" Tsuna gasped.

**"The kid must have gotten a round from either Sai or Lambo's 10-Year Bazooka,"** Kyuubi examined.

"Oh, there you are Juudaime," Sai spoke as she walked up to the group, "I-Pin, follow me please."

Everyone followed Sai to the Girls' Room before she pushed I-Pin into the room and slammed it shut. She quickly barricaded the door with her body.

"I suggest you go and find the others," Sai spoke, "It's been 58 minutes and you're suppose to meet up in the storage room."

* * *

"I-Pin; check, Lambo; check, Bianchi; check, and Sai; check," Tsuna check off on a list the group had made.

Naruto, Takato, and Terriermon were all on the ground, howling with laughter from what Tsuna had told them about Longchamp Naito.

"So who do we need to find now?" Yamamoto asked as they walked down the hallway.  
**"Tsuna, Kit, I smell Gokudera-kun near here,"** Kyuubi spoke, **"He's in the room to your left."**

_'Got it,'_ both thought as they walked up to the door.

They each put an ear to the door to heard sounds of slurping. Tsuna opened it to see a cobalt version of Dark in a blue coat and jeans with red running shoes with a white stripe on each of them, a blue humanoid dog with red boxing gloves and red headband with the Vongola Symbol and the Leaf Symbol on it, a pink version of Renamon in a red kimono, Dark in his Rookie Level, Hibari, and Gokudera. All of them were in the middle of eating ramen.

"I knew I smelled Ramen!" Naruto smirked.

"ACK! Hibari is here too?!" Tsuna yelped.

"Now then, who are you Digimon?" Rika pondered as she looked at her D-Arc.

"Oh, these are Rose the Sakura-Renamon, Kaze the Ranomon, and Boom the Gaomon," Gokudera replied as he took out a blue and red D-Arc, "And Boom is my partner."

"Nani?! Et Tu, Gokudera-Kun?!" Tsuna and Naruto gasped.

"Move," Hibari ordered before slamming Naruto and Tsuna with his Tonfa.

He and Dark walked away.

"What's got his boxers so tight?" Kaze asked.

"Is he always like that?" Rose pondered.

"Yes," Tsuna replied.

"Ah! Juudaime! That bastard! Come on, Boom, time to blow him to high Hell!" Gokudera growled as he took out some dynamite.

"Right, Boss," Boom snarled as he took out blue dynamite.

They ran after Hibari and Dark.

_'They have the same personality…'_ Tsuna thought.

Kaze just began to laugh.

"Those two are so crazy!" Kaze chuckled.

"I second that," Yamamoto laughed.

_'Three thousand Ryo on the two of them being partners,'_ Naruto and Tsuna thought.

"Say wait, maybe they can help us," Takato spoke.

"Help with what?" Rose pondered.

"We need some help in finding some friends of ours," Tsuna explained, "If not, then some people might be in big danger."

Suddenly, Kaze dropped his laughing nature to replace it with a stern one.

"You can count on me," Kaze replied as he tossed Naruto his ramen and stood.

"Ditto," Rose spoke as she hopped up.

"Great," Futa smiled.

"Now do you have anything that the ones you are looking for held?" Kaze asked.

"I found this," Futa spoke as he held up a straw hat, "I think it's Tigermon's hat."

Kaze was given the hat and began to sniff at it for a few seconds.

"Yep, a Tigermon did have this hat on," Kaze smirked before picking Futa up and grabbing Yamamoto, "You two are coming with me, okay?"

"Oh, so I'm on your team now, Kaze? What fun!" Yamamoto smirked before the two ran off.

"See you, Tsuna-Ni!" Futa called as his tail was wagging happily.

"That stupid Pigeon dropped th…" Naruto began before Skyrazor was pecking at him, "AHH! STOP THIS! HELP ME!"

"Hey! That is why you shouldn't call Skyrazor that, he's an eagle," Colonnello spoke as he sat on Gokudera's shoulder.

"My dad dropped his bandana," Takato spoke as he held up a white bandana.

"Let me see it," Rose spoke.

Takato handed it to Rose, who then sniffed it.

"He's hiding behind those crates there," Rose spoke as she pointed at the crates to her left.

She kicked them, causing them to fall backwards.

"ACK!" Leonardo yelped as he was buried under the crates.

"Ah! Tou-san!" Takato yelped.

"Sunlight…"

The crates began to glow.  
"…CRASHER!"

The crates exploded. Leonardo walked out of the wreckage with his Vongola's Sun.

"Okay, who hit me with those crates?" Leonardo demanded.

Rose pointed at Tsuna while everyone else pointed at Rose.

"…Tattletales…" Rose mumbled.

* * *

"Found him," Kaze smirked.

He then facefaulted at the sight; Tigermon and Daniel were both doing a show for the children on the cruise. He did take note that Futa was glaring at Tigermon.

"You two have a rivalry?" Kaze guessed.

Futa just nodded while glaring at Tigermon. Both sweatdropped when they saw Yamamoto was being dragged into the show by Daniel since Yamamoto had his Yamamoto's Bat.

Ten minutes later…

"What's with those two and glaring at each other?" Naruto pondered as the group noticed Futa and Tigermon glaring at each other.

"They've been having a rivalry ever since they found out they called their close ones Ni and Ne," Tsuna sighed.

"Say, who are the others that need to be found?" Kaze asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, Pervy Sage, and Reborn," Naruto replied as he took out a certain orange book, "I took the liberty of swiping this from Kakashi-sensei."

Kaze took the book and opened it up to a page. His nose was bleeding.

"That pervert is dead!" Kaze barked as he ripped the book in half.

"Correction, Perverts," Renamon spoke, "Pervy Sage and Kakashi-sensei are both perverted. Kakashi for reading that filth and Pervy Sage for writing it."

She picked up the torn front cover and showed the back of it to Kaze. On it read 'This book of pure enjoyment is brought to you by Jiraiya the Toad Sage! Happy Reading!!'

"He's dead," Kaze growled, "Both of those perverts will burn forever in Hell!"

With that, he sniffed the book's remains and vanished. The group soon heard the sounds of fighting and Kaze shouting 'HENTAI!' a few yards away.

"He found one," Naruto sighed before his ears twitch, "Do you guys hear that?"

"The perverted giggling?" Rose guessed.

Naruto nodded. He walked to the only room he'd manage to remember correctly; the Female and Male Hot Springs. His eyes twitched when he saw Jiraiya looking through a peep hole at the girls' side.

"Pervy Sage…" Naruto growled.

He henged into his Ninja Centerfold while wearing an orange kimono. 'She' snuck up quietly behind Jiraiya and took a deep breath.

"EEK! A PEEPING TOM!" Naruto screamed.  
'She' quickly undid her jutsu and made everyone dash away from Jiraiya. The girls in the Hot Springs came out in towels and proceeded to beat Jiraiya up. Naruto was videotaping it as the others looked around.

"This painting…" Tsuna stared at a copy of the Mona Lisa, "Those aren't the eyes of the Mona Lisa. Reborn is in this painting."

"Excellent job, Tsuna," Reborn spoke… except he wasn't the Mona Lisa's eyes… he was above the head.

"IN THE SKY?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Oh there you are, Reborn," Yamamoto spoke as he and Boom walked up to the group.

Both were covered in soot and smoke.

"What happened with Hibari and Dark?" Kaze asked as he walked up with a crotch-holding Kakashi.

"They sent our bombs back at us," Boom replied, "What did you do to him?"

"Used Sapphire Stomp and stomped on his crotch 182,849 times," Kaze replied.

"THE PAIN!" Kakashi squeaked.

"Quite you," Kaze ordered as his fist was covered with Topaz, "Topaz Takeout!"

He punched Kakashi's crotch, making Kakashi scream in pure agony.

"Did Kyuubi help you?" Reborn asked as he came out of the painting… with the painting on him.

"DON'T BREAK THE PAINTING!" Tsuna, Takato, and Naruto snapped.

Suddenly, Naruto, Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon did their usual detection tricks.

"There's a Digimon here," Guilmon growled.

"Ultimate Level," Naruto spoke.

"Where is it?" Rika asked.

"There are 12," Renamon spoke, "They're surrounding the ship."

"That isn't good," Tsuna whimpered.

"Ultimate Level?" Kyoko repeated, "What is that?"

"You ever play the Digimon Card Game?" Rika asked.

Kyoko blushed as she pulled out a very large stack of Digimon TCG Cards.

"I think they're cute," Kyoko explained, "And I have a record of 100 wins and 0 loses."

"Hey, you and Rika are tied then," Takato spoke, "Have you entered any tournaments?"

"Seven," Kyoko replied with a blush.

Everyone suddenly heard a roar. The cruise boat began to shake heavily. Naruto took out his Blue Card. They was a flash of light.

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled as he slashed his card, "SORAMON, MATRIX SHINKA… ARASHIMON!"

The light died down to reveal Arashimon who, once again, made Kakashi and Jiraiya speechless.

"I'll go see who we're messing with," Arashimon spoke before using Hirashin no Jutsu.

* * *

Arashimon appeared near Nana and Nami, who were now shivering in fear of a RizeGreymon glaring down at them.

"Hey!" Arashimon barked, "Just what the Hell are you going to do to Nami-Sensei and Nana-san?"

RizeGreymon turned away from the girls.

"Who is that?" Nana asked.

"I think that's… Naruto?!" Nami gasped.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon roared as he fired a barrage of laser cannonballs from his arm gun.

"Nice try," Arashimon smirked, "RASENSHURIKEN!"

His Rasengan formed but then grew to the size of RizeGreymon and changed into a shuriken shape. It ripped the attacks to bits before charging at RizeGreymon. He roared in agony as his cells were ripped to shreds before he was deleted. Arashimon absorbed his data.

"Are you two alright?" Arashimon asked as he walked up to the two girls.

"Y-yes sir," Nana replied.

"Oh please, call me Arashi," Arashimon spoke.

_'Naruto's father?'_ Nami thought.

She then saw Arashimon make a few hand signs, but they were letters. She placed them together to get 'It's me, Nami-sensei, Naruto Uzumaki the Ranomon! Dattabayo!'

_'Only Naruto would be so stupid as to add 'Believe it' to his sentences,'_ Nami thought with a sigh.

He took out a radio.

"This is Hyperactive #1 Knuckle Headed Ninja to Sharingan King, over," Arashimon spoke into the Radio, "The attack is compiled of RizeGreymon, MegaSeadramon, some Snimon and Mojyamon, and… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto! Answer me!" Kakashi called into the radio.

There was only static. The Tamers of the group all nodded before running off. Yamamoto, Kaze, Kyoko, and Rose followed them.

* * *

_**Naruto: My… body… I can't… move…**_

_**Tsuna: This SkullGreymon… it's in… Ruin Mode…**_

_**Naruto: Rena-Chan… I need to… give her… it…**_

_**Takato: Next Time; Two New Tamers and the noble ANBU, Kushinamon.**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	18. Cruise Pt 3

_**Me: New installment! Also, don't complain about the Digimon's Tamers. They are my choice and mine alone.**_

_**Kaze: NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO BE Y… (Dark beats Kaze up)**_

__

**Dark: No revealing until later in the story, or I'll bite you to death.**

* * *

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared.

His attack struck a MegaSeadramon on the nose. Arashimon sliced the head off with a Rasengan while it was distracted. Growlmon absorbed the data.

"Nice job," Arashimon smirked.

"REBORN! I WILL CLOBBER THIS METALGREYMON WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Takato, Growlmon, and Arashimon sweatdropped at seeing a MetalGreymon being beaten up by Tsuna, especially when Tsuna's fists were shattering its armor.

"A combination shot to the wrist, elbow and shoulder create a Megaton Punch Shot," Reborn spoke.

Arashimon sweatdropped when he saw Tsuna was now beating two MetalGreymon up.

"I don't know which is more humiliating; Tsuna beating up two MetalGreymon or two MetalGreymon being beaten up by Tsuna," Arashimon chuckled.

* * *

"Oh dear, what's going on, Rose?" Kyoko whimpered.

"I'm not sure, Kyoko-Chan," Rose replied, "But I think these are rouge Digimon. They seem to be sensing the Digimon already on the ship here."

Something in Kyoko's brain started to move.

"Wait… you're a Digimon?" Kyoko asked.

"You just realized that?" Rose pondered in disbelief, "Well, it had taken me a long time to learn that soba noodles and pickles don't mix, so we're even."

"Twin Sickle!" a Snimon roared.

"Duck!" Rose cried as she tackled Kyoko to the ground.

Two sickles made of purple energy flew over them, destroying the Shuffleboard field behind the two. Rose heard something clatter under Kyoko. Both looked down to see a pink and rose D-Arc.

"What is this?" Kyoko pondered as she picked it up.

Snimon charged at Kyoko and Rose.

"GARGO LASERS!" Gargomon roared.

Snimon was sent into a wall as Henry and Gargomon ran up to the group.

"You two alright?" Henry asked.

Kyoko noticed Henry's green D-Arc.

"You have one of these too, Henry-kun?" Kyoko asked as she held up her D-Arc.

"Another Namimori Tamer," Henry's eyes widened.

Snimon got up.

"Twin Sickle!" Snimon roared, "Twin Sickle! Twin Sickle! Twin Sickle!"

Henry took out a card.

"Digimodify! Brave Shield Activate!" Henry yelled as he slashed a card.

Gargomon blocked all four attack, thought the last one destroyed his shield.

"Kyoko, do you know that you can use the scanner on your D-Arc and your cards to improve Rose's fighting for a few moments, even Digivolve her?" Henry asked.

"I can?" Kyoko gasped before turning to Rose, "What do you think?"

"Me and you are friends and Partner and Tamer," Rose replied, "I'm game for squashing this big bug."

"Gargomon, ready?" Henry asked.

"I'm always ready to do Pest Control," Gargomon spoke, "GARGO LASERS!"

Snimon avoided the attack and slammed into Gargomon, sending him into a wall.

"Zudomon's Mjollnir Activate!"

"Oh, Bug Boy!" Rose called.

Snimon looked up… only to be squished and deleted by a giant sparking hammer. Rose absorbed Snimon's data.

"We did it!" Rose cheered.

"She didn't even use her main attack," Henry gasped.

"I told Rose to stay above Snimon until I gave her Mjollnir. Then she could use it to beat Snimon," Kyoko explained, "I had a feeling that Snimon wouldn't have been able to move so fast that he could dodge Rose's giant hammer. And even if he did, I had RizeGreymon's Wings and ShineGreymon's Glorious Burst cards in waiting."

_'Her strategy… I haven't even seen a single flaw,'_ Jiraiya thought as he looked at the four, _'She is perfect for strategy and, with Rose, she will be an excellent member of the Mafia.'_"Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon roared as he threw his bone club at Yamamoto and Kaze.

* * *

Yamamoto sliced the club in two with his Yamamoto's Bat. Kaze jumped into the air while spreading his arms wide. A strange, multicolor aura surrounded him as he placed his paws/hands together.

"JEWEL BLAST!" Kaze roared.

The aura went into his hands/paws before becoming a baseball made of all the jewels in the world. He threw it and slugged Mojyamon overboard. He landed and high fived Yamamoto.

"That was an amazing fast ball," Yamamoto chuckled, "It was going at 150 MPH, right?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know?" Kaze asked.

"Mine go at 280," Yamamoto replied, "How's your batting? I can swing at 400 MPH."

"720," Kaze replied," Time to run all four bases? Mine is two seconds."

"Two seconds?!" Yamamoto gasped.

"My top speed is clocked at Mach 7," Kaze smirked, "Look out!"

Kaze grabbed Yamamoto and dashed behind the attacking Mojyamon in just two seconds.

"You okay, chief?" Kaze asked, "Hmm?"

Yamamoto and Kaze looked up to see a sphere of light floating down to them. It landed in Yamamoto's hands before becoming a baseball-colored D-Arc.

"No way! You're my Tamer?!" Kaze gasped, "AWESOME! I have a fellow Baseball lover as a Tamer!"

"Bone Boomerang!"

The attack caused Yamamoto and Kaze to separate.

"Icicle Spear!" Mojyamon roared as he threw a spear made of ice at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's D-Arc began to glow.

"RANOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…" Kaze began as his fur, skin, everything ripped off of his body to reveal a cobalt wireframe.

The wireframe changed into a Shadowmon-like wireframe before the skin reformed. Kaze was now a blue hedgehog that looked almost like Shadowmon, except his quills were all down. He had a smirk on his peach muzzle and hope in his emerald eyes. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans and red running shoes with a white stripe on each of them. His blue coat blew in the wind.

"…Sonicmon!" the new Digimon smirked.

Yamamoto was now in his arms as the Icicle Spear went overboard.

"Hey, Lardbutt!" Kaze glared, "No one messes with my Tamer. You got that?"

He let Yamamoto go and Yamamoto checked Kaze with his D-Arc.

"Oh! Sonicmon is a Champion Level Digimon that can run faster than even light itself. Now that's an interesting fact," Yamamoto chuckled, "His form is based on the SEGA #1 favorite character, Sonic the Hedgehog. His attacks are Ancient Light, Fire Roll, Spin Dash, Chaos Control, and Sonic Wind. Oh, I bet that Mojyamon will have fun with Kaze's Champion Level."

"A carefree nature as always, eh chief?" Kaze smirked.

"Bone Boomerang!"

"Chaos Control!" Kaze yelled, freezing the bone in the air.

"WHAT THE…?!"

"Hey, Frosty, Taste my ANCIENT LIGHT!" Kaze yelled as he began to Spin Dash in place.

He began to glow.

"Ready…" Kaze began.

Mojyamon charged.

"…GO!" Kaze ended as he shot at Mojyamon like a rocket.

Kaze ripped right through Mojyamon… 27 times. Mojyamon was deleted and Kaze absorbed his data.

"Now I only have one question; HOW DO I TURN BACK?!" Kaze yelled to the heavens.

"OH! You're funny, Kaze," Yamamoto laughed.

_'He Digivolved his partner on the first fight,'_ Kakashi thought as he sliced his opponent, a RizeGreymon, in half with a Raikiri, _'That kid will do wonders in the Vongola Family with Kaze… that is, if he figures out this isn't a game.'_

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Dark, in Shadowmon form, roared as he deleted twenty percent of the Ultimate Level Digimon.

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari roared as he deleted ten percent.

_'And it seems Dark is making Hibari become more outgoing,'_ Kakashi thought, _'The Digimon are, in fact, helping their Partners in more ways that one.'_"Double Bombs!" Gokudera yelled as he deleted a Snimon.

* * *

"Double Back Blow Bombs!" Boom yelled as he preformed a Double Back Blow while throwing bombs, deleting a Mojyamon.

Boom absorbed their data.

"How are you doing, Hayato?" Boom asked.

"Not good," Gokudera replied, "I'm low on bombs and dynamite."

"Ditto," Boom replied as he took out a sack.

He put it upside-down and bounced it.

"Make that no more," Boom sweatdropped.

"Twin Sickle!" Snimon roared.

"Double Bombs!" Gokudera yelled.

They were ripped to bits by the attack and headed straight for Gokudera.

"Hayato!" Boom yelled.

Gokudera's D-Arc activated.

"GAOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO… GAOGAMON!" (I'm not doing a description of Gaogamon since people should know what he lloks like.)

Boom picked Gokudera up and jumped away from the attack just in time.

"Boom?!" Gokudera gasped.

"You okay, Hayato?" Boom pondered.

"…Yeah," Gokudera replied, "But now how much food is it going to cost to feed you?"

"Don't worry, this is only temporary," Boom replied, "Now hold on."

Snimon kept of firing his Twin Sickle attack at Boom, who kept avoiding them with ease.

"Time to clip this Fly's wings," Boom growled as the two red appendages on his back aimed at Snimon, "SPIRAL BOMB BLOW!"

A tornado came out of his mouth as Gokudera fed it with his remaining bombs. The tornado ravaged and exploded all over Snimon, deleting him. Boom absorbed the data.

* * *

"So how many are left?" Takato asked.

"One is left," Arashimon replied, "But I don't know where it is."

He and Tsuna suddenly paled at a sight.

"TWO DARKS?!" Arashimon and Tsuna yelped.

"Actually, that's a Sonicmon," Henry looked at his D-Arc.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera and Boom yelled.

Boom stopped in front of Tsuna and Gokudera got off of him.

"We saw you take on those MetalGreymon, Juudaime!" Gokudera spoke.

"You were amazing!" Boom exclaimed.

"Boom? Is that you?" Kaze asked, "What happened to the puppy look? Out of season?"

"Aw can it, Kaze," Boom growled.

"Wait, Naruto, didn't you say there was one more?" Gargomon asked.

"Yes," Arashimon replied, "A SkullGreymon, except it reminded me a bit of ShineGreymon in Ruin Mode."

"A SKULLGREYMON!" Rika, Henry, and Takato yelped.

"What's a SkullGreymon?" Yamamoto asked.

"A SkullGreymon is a corrupted Ultimate Level of Greymon," Kyoko explained, "In the cartoon, Tai Kamiya made his Greymon Digivolve into that by accident and then the Digimon Emperor made Greymon do it."

Everyone looked at Kyoko in disbelief.

_'Even the cartoon,'_ Takato thought.

"CURSE BREATH!" a demonic twisted voice roared.

A purple haze engulfed everyone except for Rika and Kyuubimon. The purple haze vanished after a few moments, revealing the Digimon in their Rookie forms with everyone paralyzed.

"I… can't… move…" Takato groaned.

"That was… SkullGreymon's… Curse Breath…" Kyoko groaned, "It can… paralyze you… when you inhale the… fumes…"

The group heard stomping. Rika and Kyuubimon turned around to see a giant dragon skeleton with numerous spikes on its form. It's bones were venom and purple in color with corrupted fire where the bones met. It had black fire for wings. It's eyes were devoid of all life.

"SkullGreymon Ruin Mode," Rika analyzed on her D-Arc, "Ultimate Level. This SkullGreymon is twice as powerful than its counterpart. He'll attack in pure rage and destroy everything in its path. They each have the same attacks except SkullGreymon Ruin Mode has Corrupted Hellfire, an attack where he fires all of his corrupted flames from his mouth."

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyuubimon roared.

SkullGreymon swatted the attack away with a finger.

"Dark Shot!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

The two attacks collided, resulting in a large explosion. SkullGreymon swatted Kyuubimon when she tried to bite him.

"No… Kyuubimon…" Naruto groaned, _'Come on, Kyuubi… Give me Chakra… I need to get a Blue Card for Rena-Chan! She needs to Digivolve! I HAVE TO HELP HER!'_

**"Alright…"**

Naruto's fur became a bit darker in color as he changed into his Kyuubi Naruto form. He began to get up.

"Rika…" Naruto spoke.

"Naruto! You're up!" Rika gasped.

"Rika… give Rena-Chan this," Naruto spoke as he handed her a Blue Card.

With that, he fell to the ground, his form back to normal.

"Kyuubimon, get ready for a power boost!" Rika yelled, "DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

* * *

_**Matrix Digivolution…**_

_"Kyuubimon, Matrix Digivolve to…" Kyuubimon spoke as a jewel enter her Yin-Yang symbol._

_She howled as her figure began to glow. Her figure began to mold and shift into Human form. There was an explosion of light. It faded to reveal a field of Sakura Trees. In the middle of it was a woman in her early twenties. She was in an orange ANBU Black Ops uniform with her long brunette hair in a ponytail. She had a fox head-shaped mask in her left hand. She gazed at the falling Sakura petals with her icy blue eyes._

_"Kushinamon," the woman spoke._

* * *

SkullGreymon R-M was suddenly knocked over by a kick. Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes widened considerably.

"KUSHINA?!" Kakashi yelped.

"Arashi's wife?!" Jiraiya whimpered.

"My Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

Rika looked at her D-Arc.

"Kushinamon, Ultimate Level," Rika analyzed, "She's beautiful, strong, and dangerous. Her current deletion time for a Champion Level Digimon hoard is a record 1 minute. Her attacks are Kyuubi Strike, Wild Fox Fire, and a barrage of punches and kicks known as Hyper Lotus."

"I swear on this mask that I will delete you, SkullGreymon Ruin Mode," Kushinamon glared as she placed her mask on.

She crossed her arms across her figure.

"Kyuubi…"

She slammed her hands into the ground.

"…STRIKE!" Kushinamon roared.

The ground below SkullGreymon R-M broke as a fire version of Kyuubi no Yoko came out of it. It began to maul SkullGreymon R-M until it vanished. She brought her hands together, aimed at SkullGreymon R-M.

"Wild Fox Fire!" Kushinamon yelled as a torrent of blue flames shot out of her hands.

SkullGreymon R-M howled in pain.

"For the finale… HYPER LOTUS!" Kushinamon yelled as she charged at SkullGreymon R-M.

She vanished from normal sight. SkullGreymon R-M began to look around until it started to be beaten up into a pulp. He was sent into the air before lotus petals wrapped themselves around its body. Kushinamon appeared on top of SkullGreymon's head. She began to spin SkullGreymon R-M around as the two fell. She slammed him right into the ocean. There was a giant explosion of water as Kushinamon appeared on the cruise ship. In her left hand was an orange and red Digi-Egg. She panted before reverting back into Renamon.

"Ciaossu," Reborn spoke as he snatched the Digi-Egg, "I'll take this."

"Tsuna-kun!" Nana cried as she ran out of the safe area of the cruise ship.

"Henge," Renamon spoke as she disguised Naruto, Guilmon, and herself.

"Tsuna-kun!" Haru yelped.

"What about the rest of us?" Kaze asked.

Frigimon in doctor and nurse outfits came out and rushed over to the group, placed the paralyzed onto stretchers, and left for the cruise ship's medical ward.

* * *

"ITE!" Tsuna and Naruto yelled, "Ms. Yuki, that stings!"

"I am sorry, but I did tell you that it might hurt," the Frigimon nurse spoke, "You two will be alright two hours before we land on MafiaLand."

"Mafia… Land?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Yes, that is the destination of this ship, didn't you know?" Ms. Yuki asked.

Tsuna's eye twitched.

"I think you should cover your eras, Ms. Yuki," Naruto advised as he covered his.

Tsuna inhaled a deep breath.

* * *

The cruise ship was gently cruising across the water.

"RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" Tsuna's cry resonated all around the ship followed by some unrepeatable words that would make this story 'M+' rated.

* * *

Reborn was on the pool deck, tanning with the girls and Colonnello with Rika and Kyoko playing against each other in the Digimon Card Game.

"Did you guys hear something?" Rika asked.

"Nope," Reborn replied as he rubbed the Digiegg, _'This will be a good partner for Tsuna if I'm right...'_

* * *

_**Haru: Hooray! Haru-Haru Corner! Today, Haru will talk with Boom the Gaomon!**_

_**Boom: Hey there.**_

_**Haru: Please tell us all about yourself.**_

_**Boom: I'm 3'4," 123 pounds, enjoys bombing more than boxing, hobbies include training and creating new bombs with my Tamer, Hayato, and running away from Bianchi with Hayato, and I WON'T JOIN YOUR DAMN BOXING CLUB, TURF-HEAD!**_

_**Ryohei: JOIN THE EXTREME BOXING CLUB, BOOM!**_

_**Haru: GET OUT OF HERE! (Kicks Ryohei out of the interview room) Do you have anything else you want to say, Boom-san?**_

_**Boom: Yes. You are insane, Woman.**_

* * *

_**Reborn: This is what you've been waiting for.**_

_**I-Pin: Astrology Wheel!**_

_**Colonnello: Best of three!**_

_**Lambo: Lambo-San is here too!**_

_**Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon Dark: Dark too!**_

_**Reborn, Colonnello, and I-Pin: Then you do it. (I-Pin and Reborn kicks both into the spinner and Colonnello spins it)**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**I-Pin: Third place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Virgo…**_

_**Dark dizzy: …The person you admire the most will befall with bad luck when you're around them…**_

_**Gokudera: (Pales) Then I will stay far away from Juudaime! (Runs off)**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Colonnello: Second place…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Cancer…**_

_**Dark dizzy: …Wearing red will give you a high amount of luck this week…**_

_**Guilmon: I'm lucky since I'm red! YAY!**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Reborn: And First Place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Gemini… **_

_**Dark dizzy: …Good fortune awaits you…**_

_**Boom: Ya-hoo! That means my new bomb ideas will work even better than expected!**_

_**Lambo and Dark: (Fussing with arms waving quickly) It was all our doing!**_

_**I-Pin: Bye-bye!**_

_**Reborn: Ciao-ciao!**_

_**Colonnello: Good-bye, Hey!**__**Takato: So this is Mafialand? Is it just me, or are there a lot of Digimon here?**_

* * *

_**Reborn: Mafialand is run by Digimon and is moved around by GigaSeaDramon.**_

_**Tsuna: Aren't those Mega Level Digimon?**_

_**Naruto: No way… Jiji-san…**_

_**Takato: Next Time; Mafialand Island; Part One!**_

**_Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will._**


	19. Welcome to Mafialand!

__

**Me: Here's the first part of Mafialand.**

* * *

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next… boss of Vongola," Tsuna sighed, _'This is so embarrassing to say. I'm just glad the girls aren't here.'_

**"What about me?!"** Kyuubi demanded.

_'He means the girls who aren't sealed into me and can communicate with not just her jailer but his friend,'_ Naruto replied, "And I am his Digimon assistant, Naruto Uzumaki the Soramon."

"Alright," the Biyomon behind the reception desk spoke, "Please follow me."

The three walked up to a pair of luxury double doors.

"To gain a room here, you need to pass this test," Biyomon explained, "All you two need to do is give this bribe money to the man behind this door."

The doors opened to reveal a blonde male around 24 in a purple tattered coat, white sweat shirt, and blue jeans.

"DINO-SAN?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Hey, Tsuna," the man smiled, "Is that your Digimon? He looks cool."

"I'm just his friend," Naruto sighed, "So you're Dino of the Cavallone Family? Colonnello, Tsuna, and Reborn have all told me about you and Enzio."

Dino paled.

"I forgot where Enzio is," Dino paled.

The four heard the sounds of splashing and roaring. They all slowly turned to the fountain in the room to see a Naruto-sized spiked shell turtle in it.

"AH! Enzio grew!" Tsuna yelped.

"Biyomon, if these two knock Enzio out, can you give them authorization for them and the people with them?"

"I think so," Biyomon replied.

"Okay! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Five Narutos appeared and got Enzio out of the fountain… but they were eaten by the giant turtle.

"How do we make him shrink?" Naruto asked.

"Heat," Tsuna replied as he ducked a swipe from Enzio.

"Okay," Naruto smirked, "But where do we get the heat?"

**"Me,"** Kyuubi replied, **"But I'll let Tsuna use it this time. He did do a good job of using the first tail state. Tsuna-kun, don't be afraid of the red energy covering you."**

Tsuna began to do the opposite of what Kyuubi said when he saw the red aura. Dino began to freak out.

"What's going on with Tsuna?!" Dino yelped as Tsuna's canines widened.

"He's using Kyuubi-chan's chakra," Naruto replied as Tsuna's already messy hair became wilder.

"What the…? Kyuubi, why do I look like this?" Tsuna asked when he saw that his fingernails were now claw-like.

**"I gave you the first tail state of my chakra, Tsuna-kun,"** Kyuubi replied, **"My chakra generates a high amount of heat so use it to shrink the stupid sponge turtle!"**

Enzio swatted Tsuna, only to roar in pain and shrink a few sizes. Tsuna ignored Enzio and looked at himself in the water of the fountain. He noticed his eyes were red with slits in each of them, his canines were sticking out of his mouth, and his face had define whisker-like scars. He also noticed the red fox-shape aura surrounding him.

"I don't like this new look," Tsuna sweatdropped.

**"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun,"** Kyuubi quelled Tsuna's stress, **"It will go away as soon as Enzio goes back to his actual size. Now I'll instruct you about fighting like this."**

Enzio roared as he tried to stomp on Tsuna.

**"Jump to your left as thrust your fist at Enzio!"**

Tsuna jumped away from Enzio and punched the air with his left fist, releasing the red aura in the shape of a giant claw. It slammed into Enzio and began to squeeze him. It released Enzio when he was the size of a Frisbee. Enzio landed on Dino's lap and Tsuna turned back to normal.

"Your first time and you've controlled it with that ease?! I went berserk when I first used it!" Naruto growled, "Kyuubi-chan let you have control didn't she?"

"Awesome job, Tsuna!" Dino exclaimed.

"Your family has gained clearance, but we request that your Digimon partner come with us," Biyomon spoke.

"I'm not his partner, I'm his second in command on this vacation, okay?" Naruto sighed as he followed Biyomon, "See you, Tsuna. Pleasure to meet you, Dino-san."

"Bye-bye, little bro!" Dino smirked.

"Bye, Naruto."

Naruto and Biyomon both walked out of the room.

* * *

"Ciaossu, Dino," Reborn spoke as Dino and Tsuna walked up to the group.

"Where's Naruto?" Takato asked.

"Oh, he's still inside. Something about a test he has to take," Tsuna replied before finally noticing something, "Reborn, where did you get that giant egg?"

"This egg is that SkullGreymon Kushinamon fought against," Reborn calmly replied, "Also, I have called someone to be our tour guide for our stay here."  
"You have?" Nana asked, "I've always wanted to be on a tour!"

_'Mom/Tsuna's mom is just like Yamamoto,'_ most of the group thought with large sweatdrops.

"Excuse me, are you the Vongola Family?" a voice behind Tsuna asked.

Tsuna turned around to say 'Yes, but don't call us that!' when he noticed he was looking at a silver-colored armor-coated arm with three blades sticking out of one side. Attached to it was a muscular orange arm that was connected to a 7'11" orange humanoid Digimon. He had a metal horned helmet with his red hair sticking out of the back, a shield on his back split in half with a sun-like symbol on it, strange loose armor, and his feet were dragon-like. He looked down at Tsuna with blue eyes that said that he would show honor to all, even to his enemies.

"Uh… yes?" Tsuna replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Good," the warrior sighed in relief, "I had a feeling you were with Reborn-san in your group. My name is Raphael WarGreymon. I am your guide to Mafialand and your group's bodyguard."

* * *

On the other side of a large room was a BanchouLeomon.

"Hmm? Biyomon, why are you here?" BANLeomon asked.

"I've come with a Soramon that goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki, sir," Biyomon explained before she left.

Naruto and BANLeomon kept looking at each other in silence until BANLeomon smiled.

"I recognize those features on your face anywhere, Naruto," BANLeomon spoke in a familiar voice.

_'That voice…'_ Naruto thought, _'It's way too familiar…'_

BANLeomon walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's been quite a while since I saw you in the Chunin Exams," BANLeomon smiled as he took his pipe out of his mouth, "You certainly set Neji on the right path when you defeated him."

"You… you know about the Chunin Exams?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Why yes," BANLeomon replied, "I even remember what I got you for you first day of joining the academy; a few sets of finely crafted kunai and shuriken."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"But… the only one who gave me a gift ever was…" Naruto trailed off as the wheels finally turned in his head, "…No way…"

BANLeomon chuckled.

"Sarutobi-Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed as he tackled BANLeomon into a full blown hug.

"It's been too long since I last saw you, Naruto," Sarutobi said as he returned the hug.

"But… How are you a Digimon?" Naruto pondered.

"This will take a while and I'm sure you'll want to see the others," Sarutobi replied as he walked over to a voice box, "Biyomon, please get the others that were with me here, please. And also, tell them who is here with me."

"Yes, Sarutobi-san," Biyomon's voice replied through the voice box.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto. He held up a hand and counted down from three. As soon as he hit one, the door opened with a resounding slam. The man panting at the door was tall, in a green vest and black jumpsuit, sandals, a scar across his face, tan skin, and his brown hair in a pineapple-shaped style.

"Three seconds, Iruka," Sarutobi checked his stopwatch, "Excellent time as usual."

"Lord Hokage… is this true…?" Iruka panted, "…Is it true that you've found Naruto?"

He looked up to see Sarutobi and Naruto.

"Not you too, Naruto," Iruka sighed.

"Not my fault," Naruto replied, "Blame Kyuubi-Chan."

He was then put into a full hug by a female around her late twenties with her long blond hair in two ponytails, a white shirt under her green coat, blue pants, and black sandals. On her forehead was a single diamond-shaped mark.

"Your hugs are choking me as usual, Tsunade-Obaa-Chan," Naruto gasped out.

POW! Naruto was sent into a wall. Naruto turned into a log and was then seen hugging the short black haired girl in a black kimono that was with Tsunade while scratching the red coat wearing pig that was with her.

"It's been a long time, Naruto-kun," the girl cried as she returned the hug.

"50 centuries to be exact, Shizune-chan," Naruto joked.

* * *

"WHAT?! NO MONEY?!" a voice barked, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Tigermon and Daniel were kicked out of a weapons shop by a Peckmon.

"WE WERE JUST BROWSING, YOU JERK!" Daniel barked at the Peckmon who was going into the shop.

"You got kicked out too, right?" a voice pondered.

Daniel looked up to see a 15-Year-Old girl with dark brown waist length hair. She looked at the two with sympathy from the look from her green eyes. She was in a sleeveless gray V-Neck, a pair of loose cotton black short that went down to her knees, black athletic shoes, blue worn-out wristbands, and a black baseball cat.

"Nya! Emiko, why are you still here?" a voice mewed, "I found some cute colorful clothes you have to try on, Nya!"

Daniel and Tigermon turned their heads to see a Digimon running up to the girl on all four. It had black fur, red eyes, two venom-colored triangle markings under her eyes and was about the size of a grown bobcat. She also had a fluffy tail with the tip red.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I LIKE WEARING BLACK, RIRI-CHAN?!" Emiko snapped.

"Excuse us," Daniel spoke as he and Tigermon got up, "But you have also been kicked out of there?"

"Yes," Riri-chan replied as she rubbed her head on Emiko's leg, "That mean old Peckmon kicked us out because we didn't want to buy anything."

"We were kicked out since we didn't have any money," Tigermon growled.

"That guy is one greedy bastard," Emiko explained, "We've been on Mafialand for a few weeks now, so we know about all the stores, Digimon, and people here. Ask us anything you need to know about this place, and we'll be able to get you all the information you need."

"What can you tell us about that Peckmon?"

"Peckmon the Steel-Wing is Mafialand's best weapons maker… and the greediest," Riri-chan explained, "His weapons are said to have souls within them."

"Like BladeTigermon's swords," Tigermon interrupted.

SMACK!

"As Riri-chan was saying…" Emiko continued as Tigermon rubbed his slapped cheek, "Peckmon charges ten times as much as the weapon is suppose to cost. He also hates people and Digimon who refuse to buy his weapons and forces them to leave."

"That's terrible…" Daniel growled, feeling that Battosai was bubbling out of him a little.

"Care to work together on this?" Emiko smirked as she took out a violet D-Arc and a card in one hand and a sai in the other.

"What do you have in mind?" Daniel grinned as he and Tigermon bared their katana.

* * *

"There are quite a few shops around here," Raphael explained, "And most of them have Digimon as the owners and workers…"

"HEY TSUNA!" Naito yelled happily as he came up to the group.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" Tsuna asked as he ignored the headache he was having.

"She left me!" Naito cried on Tsuna's shoulder.

_'Another failure for him…' _Tsuna thought, _'And another pain in my neck…'_

"What are you doing with our Boss?!" a voice demanded.

_'Oh no… not them…'_ Tsuna thought as he turned around to see Mangusta, Lunga, and Pantera.

"YOU BASTARD! KEEP OFF OF JUUDAIME!" a voice barked.

Gokudera kicked Naito into his family.

"EEK! It's the pervert!" Kyoko and Haru yelped.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR BOSS A PERVERT!" Mangusta demanded.

"Who are these idiots?" Boom asked.

"I think they are the Tomaso Family," Raphael replied.

"Please stop it you guys," Tsuna whined, "There's no need for trouble. We just got here."

"Very well, Juudaime," Boom and Gokudera bowed, "We are deeply sorry for any trouble we have cause and will now go on our way."

The two were, somehow, able to push their friends away from Longchamp and his family. (A/N: But not after Naito getting hit in the groin twenty seven times by all the females, except Nana and Nami who were looking at candles at a place called 'Candlemon's Candles,' in the group.)

"I knew Haru and Rose would have done that, but you Kyoko?" a voice snickered.

"So these are your friends, Naruto?" a second voice asked, "The only strong ones I see are the silver head, that boy who seems to play baseball a lot, and the adult."

"The children are so Kawaii!" a third voice squealed.

"So which one is Haru and which one is Kyoko?" a fourth voice asked.

"Oh, there you are Naruto," Takato spoke as he turned to see Naruto with Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka.

"Nani?! What did you do, Naruto?!" Tsuna yelped.

"Guys, these are Tsunade-Obaa-chan, Shizune-chan, and Iruka-sensei," Naruto introduced.

"Kawaii!" Shizune squealed as she proceed to glomp Futa and Lambo (I'll give you one guess as to why Futa was being hugged).

I-Pin, though, kept staring at Iruka.

"Uh… can I help you?" Iruka pondered.

"It's a Pineapple Monster," I-Pin stated as she pointed at Iruka.

"What?!" Iruka gasped.

"Ah! I-Pin!" Tsuna yelped, "I'm sorry for what I-Pin just said, she's Near-Sighted…"

BOOM!

"Please tell me that wasn't Lambo just now," Tsuna begged.

"Hello, Young Juudaime," Adult Lambo spoke as he walked up to him.

"AH! Adult Lambo!" Tsuna yelped.

"Where did this guy come from?" Tsunade asked.

"Where did Lambo-kun go?" Shizune pondered.

"That guy is Lambo, Shizune-san," Takato replied.

"Did my younger self really have to use the 10-Year Bazooka on the exact day of my family's annual party," Adult Lambo sighed as everyone noted that he had maracas in each hand and the gag glasses on his face.

He grabbed one of his shoulders and pulled, revealing he wore a set of gold necklaces and a Hawaiian dancer-like outfit with the skirt made of not grass but leopard fur. He proceeded to do a strange dance while cheering and singing.

"Adult Lambo… is just as weird as Young Lambo," Tsuna sweatdropped.

It grew when he saw Adult Lambo managed to get the Digimon (Except for Naruto, Boom, Dark had changed into Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon when Hibari had left to go to his room and Renamon), Kyoko, Yamamoto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Haru into it.

"I'm not even going to ask how Adult Lambo got Haru into it…" Naruto sighed.

* * *

"Man, you really do stink at bets," Rika stated as she collected her winnings from Tsunade.

Rika had gotten a Royal Flush while Tsunade just got only ones.

"I forgot that I wasn't suppose to let Tsunade here," Raphael sighed.

"You win!" A Lilamon cheered.

"Hey guys," Naruto spoke as he walked up a few minutes later with a backpack full of money. (A/N: The backpack Naruto is carrying is half the size of a MegaGargomon)

"Naruto has a high amount of luck in gambling and lotteries," Reborn surmised.

"Congratulations!" a Leomon cheered.

Tsuna walked up after a minute with a large check.

"Tsuna is as well," Raphael added.

"Uh, Tsuna, I have an idea," Naruto said.

"What?" Tsuna asked as he also noticed the killer intent look on Tsunade's face.

"RUN!"

Naruto and Tsuna dashed off in pure fear.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARDS!" Tsunade roared in pure rage as she pursued the two boys.

"Some things never change," Iruka chuckled, "So how much does she owe you, Rika?"

"10 dollars," Rika replied.

"Attention!" an intercom ordered with Sarutobi's voice, "Everyone must evacuate to Mafialand Castle immediately! The Calcassa Family is attacking! I repeat, all those on Mafialand are to seek refuge in the Mafialand Castle!"

"Why would a Mafia family attack Mafialand?" Henry asked.

"Not all Mafia families are allowed on Mafialand," Reborn spoke, "The only ones who are allowed are those who don't do drug trades or things that would put to shame all the good Mafia Families."

"There are no GOOD Mafia Families!" Tsuna barked as he and Naruto ran by.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tsunade roared as she ran after Tsuna and Naruto.

"So is there going to be a fight?" Gokudera pondered with hope.

"No," Colonnello replied, "There will be war!"

He took out a radio.

"Alpha! Inform all the GigaSeaDramon to go into Battle Mode!" Colonnello ordered.

There was static on the other end before he was given an '10-4, good buddy! Over and Out!"

"Giga…Sea…Dramon?" Yamamoto repeated slowly.

"4 GigaSeaDramon move Mafialand and guard it," Reborn explained, "Two carry it while the other two defend it."

Suddenly, Reborn and Colonnello's pacifiers began to glow and hum.

"Look! The pacifiers are glowing!" Colonnello gasped.

"Is that a good thing?" Renamon pondered.

"They only glow when someone we know is near who is also an Arcobaleno," Colonnello explained.

"That means that the one who is operating the invading Mafia family is none other than Skull," Reborn guessed.

* * *

_**Reborn: This is what you've been waiting for.**_

_**I-Pin: Astrology Wheel!**_

_**Colonnello: Best of three!**_

_**Lambo: Lambo-San is here too!**_

_**Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon Dark: Dark too!**_

_**Reborn, Colonnello, and I-Pin: Then you do it. (I-Pin and Reborn kicks both into the spinner and Colonnello spins it)**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**I-Pin: Third place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Taurus…**_

_**Dark dizzy: …You will be attacked a few times this week if you wear a stupid cow suit…**_

_**Lambo: Gahahahaha! Lambo-san will not go boom! (Gets hit by a grenade) GYAAAH!**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Colonnello: Second place…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Aries…**_

_**Dark dizzy: …Playing fighting games will give you luck in money…**_

_**Chaos-Ranomon Dark: That is interesting. Now leave my sight before I F-Beep-ing kill you.**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Reborn: And First Place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Libra… **_

_**Dark dizzy: …You will get one of your closest wishes granted this week…**_

_**Reborn: I'm always lucky. Leon is as well. (Leon waves to you)**_

_**Lambo and Dark: (Fussing with arms waving quickly) It was all our doing!**_

_**I-Pin: Bye-bye!**_

_**Reborn: Ciao-ciao!**_

_**Colonnello: Good-bye, Hey!**_

* * *

_**Takato: A war… why do we have to go into a WAR?!**_

_**Arashimon: Who cares? I'm having fun! RASENGAN!**_

_**Tsuna: The Digiegg… it's hatching!**_

_**Naruto: Next Time; Mafialand Part 2: The Egg Hatches and the birth of Agumon X and WarGreymon X!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_

* * *

_**Reborn: Ciaossu. I am here to introduce you to the new characters. The first is Raphael WarGreymon. As you probably know, he is a Mega Level Digimon of the Dragon Species. He is the right-hand man of Sarutobi on Mafialand and is easy to relate to at times. He has the second highest respect on the island when I am there. He has a brother that became corrupt by a virus. Next, there is Riri-chan the Rianmon. Her species is a mix of both Holy and Dark. She annoys her Tamer by saying to her that she needs more colorful clothing. Finally, there is Emiko. She has lived on Mafialand for a while and knows about everything and everyone there. She is a master of the Sai and is good with illusions when Riri-chan is with her and it is nighttime. That is all for this chapter. Ciao-Ciao!**_


	20. The War of Mafialand!

__

**Me: The egg is hatching this chapter!**

* * *

"Sarutobi-san!" a Gabumon spoke, "The head count is finished! All those on the island are now here in Mafialand Castle!"

"Oh thank goodness," Sarutobi sighed, "How are the GigaSeaDramon faring?"

"One has been deleted," a Veemon sighed, "The other is having trouble with the MetalSeaDramon and MegaSeaDramon."

Sarutobi just nodded before looking down from the castle walls to see all the Mafia members, Digimon, Mafia members with Digimon partners (Which one fifth were), and many others until he saw the ones he knew best. He jumped down and surprised the Tamers.

"Who the heck are you?" Gokudera demanded as he and Boom took out their dynamite.

"Sarutobi the BanchouLeomon," Sarutobi replied.

"He's also my grandfather and the 3rd Hokage," Naruto added with a smirk.

"And my uncle," Tsunade spoke.

"With the way you actually look without your make-up and Shadow Clone, you'd probably have people mistake you for his sister if he was still human," Jiraiya joked.

POW! Jiraiya was sent over the walls by Tsunade's fist.

"Hey guys!" a voice called.

"Naruto-ni!" a second voice called.

Naruto was promptly tackled into a hug by Tigermon as Daniel, Emiko, and Riri-chan came up to the group.

"Hello there, Emiko, Rianmon," Iruka bowed.

"Iruka-san," Emiko mock-bowed in respect.

"YOU LITTLE THIEVES!" a voice roared.

The group turned around to see a paint, oatmeal, paste, and stamp covered Peckmon wobbling over to the group. (Kaze: Just what did those four do to Peckmon?)

"You four have a lot of nerve doing what you did," Peckmon glared.

"Says the nest-head who overprices everything," Riri-chan stuck her tongue out.

"And kicks people out of his store when they just want to look around!" Daniel added.

"Peckmon, were you doing that again?" Sarutobi growled.

"He's been doing it for everyday the week after your last talk," Riri-chan replied.

"Very well," Sarutobi sighed as he turned around.

He looked as if he were going to walk away before he turned around and slugged Peckmon off the island with one uppercut.

"Looks like Peckmon's Blasting Off Again!" Peckmon's cry was heard before a beam of light was seen in the sky, "SQUAWK!!"

There was a poof of smoke in front of Sarutobi before it parted to reveal Raphael.

"Lord Hokage! Both GigaSeaDramon have fallen!" Raphael regretfully spoke.

"I see…" Sarutobi held his head in sadness, "Then we have but one other option; abandon Mafialand."

Raphael's eyes widened.

"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE! SORAMON, MATRIX SHINKA… ARASHIMON!"

Sarutobi, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, and Raphael turned around to see Arashimon.

"Arashi?!" the Shinobi gasped.

"No," Arashimon replied, "I am Arashimon… Naruto Uzumaki's Ultimate Level."

"So that means… you're Naruto!?" Iruka gasped.

Arashimon nodded before vanishing in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Arashimon roared as he shredded through all the MetalSeaDramon.

* * *

Arashimon appeared in a flash of light in front of Sarutobi.

"Sir! I've just heard a report from one of my men that a man just deleted and absorbed all the Mega level Digimon the enemy brought," Raphael spoke as he came running up.

"You did it, yes?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yep!" Arashimon replied, "Now then, I have an idea."

He took out a piece of paper. Sarutobi looked at it and immediately began to chuckle.

"Naruto, this has to be as amazing as your pranks are humorous to you," Sarutobi chuckled, "Let's put it into action."

He turned to all the people and Digimon in the castle.

"Attention! Are any of you tired of not having much action?" Sarutobi yelled.

Immediately, all the men (Minus Tsuna, Takato, Yamamoto, and Henry) and male Digimon were at the front of the entire group of people in the castle. The females of the people of Mafialand (Minus Emiko and Riri-chan) were all inside the giant kitchen, making food for the people (A/N: I feel so sorry for people who eat Bianchi's cooking…)

"Very well," Sarutobi spoke, "Prepare for war!"

The males cheered while Tsuna, Takato, and Henry groaned. They all immediately began to get ready to do battle with the invaders.

* * *

"Raphael, myself, Arashimon, and the current candidate for Vongola X will be leading the groups!" Sarutobi yelled, "Our objective is to drive these invaders out of Mafialand without destroying the attractions! Remember this; even though this is war, you must protect your allies as much as you want to protect yourself! For those who break rules and codes are trash, but those who don't stand by their friends and allies are even lower than trash! NOW LET'S FIGHT!"

Tsuna's group was the first group out (With Tsuna being carried while he was holding the Digiegg), followed by Sarutobi, Raphael, and then Arashimon's groups.

"RASENGAN!" Arashimon roared as he and his ally Digimon shredded through the enemy Digimon while the humans were shooting at the humans.

"SUNLIGHT SLASHER!" Leonardo roared, "Now Takato! Growlmon!"

"Moonlight Blinder!" Takato yelled as he aimed Moonlight Soul at the enemy Digimon.

The lance blinded the enemies with a moonlight beam of energy.

"PyroBlaster!"

Growlmon's attack turned half of the enemy Digimon into Digieggs while the other half was absorbed by Growlmon.

"DOUBLE BOMB X2!" Gokudera and Boom yelled while throwing their dynamite.

* * *

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" BladeTigermon roared as he deleted the incoming Digimon.

"Claw Attack!" Riri-chan yelled as she slashed at her opponents with her glowing red claws.

"ONI-GIRI!" Daniel roared as he sliced the heads off of his human opponents.

Emiko just kept jumping over her opponents while stabbing and slicing them with her sais.

"This is getting way too hard," Emiko sighed.

"You said it," Daniel ducked under his enemy before slicing him in half.

"Riri-chan, time for _it_!" Emiko ordered as she took out a large bag of sugar.

Riri-chan gulped it down in two seconds.

"DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE AND DIGIMON!" Emiko cried before tackling Daniel and Tigermon to the ground.

* * *

A bug was on a tree branch, relaxing… until a monkey came by and ate it.

"SUGAR FRENZY!" Riri-chan's voice was heard.

After that, there were sounds of hissing, slashing, clawing, screams of agony, and splattering sounds. The monkey ran off, afraid of what was happening over there.

* * *

Riri-chan was in Emiko's lap, fast asleep. Around the area, there was blood, ripped up internal organs, and splattered brains.

"She's scary," Tigermon whimpered as he came out from behind a large rock with Daniel.

"Does she always do that with sugar?" Daniel pondered.

"Only if you giver her an entire bag of sugar," Emiko replied.

* * *

"Now this was a good idea," Tsuna sarcastically spoke, "Let some kid who's holding an egg be a leader for a war."

"TERRA FORCE!" Raphael roared as his armor-covered hands threw a giant sphere of orange energy at the enemy Digimon.

"We're driving them back!" Tsuna shouted.

"Keep on going men!" Raphael ordered.

Raphael landed beside Tsuna.

"How's the egg?" Raphael pondered.

"It's warm," Tsuna replied, "It feels as if it's on fire."

"That means that it is a courageous Agumon inside of there," Raphael explained, "The fire you're feeling is its inner Dying Will Flame."

"Inner Dying Will Flame?" Tsuna repeated.

"Everything in life had a Dying Will Flame inside of them," Raphael explained further, "Tsuna, since you are to be the next Vongola Boss, you have a special Dying Will Flame; The Dying Will of the Sky. It is endless… unbendable… unbeatable-ANGEMON, DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND HIT ON HER NOW! WE'RE IN A WAR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!-sorry about that… now what was I saying?"

"My Dying Will Flame."

"Oh yes," Raphael smirked, "Your flame gives you special powers that no other has. For instance, Reborn has told me you went into the Hyper Dying Will state, a state only a Sky Flame Wielder can use. You will discover, as your mind becomes older, that you will be able to create your flame out of nothing, see one's inner flames, bend their flames, and even freeze one's flames, encasing them in an ice prison for eternity."

Raphael closed his eyes as he placed his left hand on the egg.

"Your flame is just like this ones; Dying Will of the Sky," Raphael continued, "The three of us have something in common now; we each have a Sky Flame. Tsuna, I expect that this Digimon will hatch this day. I just know it."

Suddenly, five of his human men and four Dinohumon landed on Raphael.

"OKAY! WHO DID THAT?!" Raphael demanded after he got his men off him and his arm armor was covered in Dying Will Flames.

"Giant… squid…" a Dinohumon managed to get out before all of them degenerated back to Monodramon and passed out.

"There was… a Mega level… sir…" one of the men groaned in pain.

"A BlackWarGreymon that goes by the name Chaos…" the rest of the men moaned before passing out.

"MY BROTHER?!" Raphael gasped in rage.

"TERRA DESTROYER!" a voice roared.

"DYING TERRA FORCE WILL!" Raphael roared as he countered the incoming black Terra Force with one made of his Dying Will Flames.

The two attacks cancelled each other out. After a few moments, a giant squid in armor, a small baby in a biker's outfit on the squid's head, and a black version of Raphael came out of the trees.

"Are you… Skull and Chaos?" Tsuna asked.

"How did you know my name?" the baby biker demanded as his fingers made funny movement.

The squid's tentacle charged at Tsuna. BANG! Reborn just shot one of the men near Tsuna.

"REBORN!" the man, now in a pair of boxer, roared as he blocked the tentacles, "I WILL PROTECT MY LEADERS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna noticed something about the man.

_'His Dying Will Flame… it's RED?'_ Tsuna thought.

"You noticed his Dying Will Flame wasn't orange and yellow, but red, yes?" Reborn asked, "Ciaossu, Skull."

"Reborn-san!" Skull gasped, "So that's where the brat found out who I was."

"Are you still caring for this, Skull?" Reborn asked, "Why not make it into Teriyaki already and serve it with tea?"

"You little…" Skull growled as his fingers moved around some more.

The Squid flicked the Dying Will state man away before it grabbed Reborn and Raphael and began to squeeze them. Chaos began to walk up to Tsuna when he noticed the egg.

"Aw, what's this? Did the little baby lose his Digimon?" Chaos taunted before laughing, "Man! You are pathetic, kid! How long did you have that weakling before he reverted into an egg? A day? A minute? Well, speak up!"

"He just got it today," Raphael replied as he managed to get out of the tentacles, "TERRA DYING WILL TORNADO!"

He turned into a spinning tornado-drill of flames.

"DARK TORNADO!" Chaos roared as he did a pitch black fireless version.

The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. Reborn fired a Dying Will Bullet at Skull. The bullet missed his brain… but hit his clenched fist.

"You missed my vitals, Reborn-sama," Skull taunted, "Now DIE!"

The Squid just stared at Skull (One Piece Style, might I add. You know, when the characters are shocked at something) as Reborn got out of its grasp.

"Why are you staring at me?! You let him get away!" Skull barked.

"It's because he has never seen you with a giant hand before," Reborn chuckled.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Skull gasped as he finally noticed his clenched fist was as big as two of his head.

"A shot to a fist must make it a Clenched Fist Shot," Tsuna gasped.

Reborn proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Skull and his squid.

SLASH! AARGH! CRASH!

Raphael landed in front of Tsuna. His armor was ripped to bits with his mask and shield the only things that were still intact with a few cracks in them. His breathing was lagging.

"Raphael-san!" Tsuna gasped.

Reborn stopped creaming the two to see his student rush to Raphael's side while still holding the egg.

"Tsuna… I am sorry…" Raphael apologized.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I… didn't tell you… of the most stunning gift the Sky… Flame wielders… can use…" Raphael gasped out as he held out a dragon-like finger to Tsuna's forehead.

It was covered in a Dying Will Flame as it touched Tsuna's forehead.

"It is… the Gift of Courageous Friendship," Raphael choked out, "The Sky Flame has… the power… to awaken… a great warrior… but the equal to the Sky Flame… the Terra Flame… is needed…"

"Please, don't talk anymore, Raphael-san," Tsuna began to cry, "You need your strength so you can survive and live on Mafialand."

Raphael just gave a chuckle.

"Please… let me… hold the… Digiegg…" Raphael requested.

Tsuna nodded as he gently placed the egg into Raphael's hands.

"Thank you… Tsuna…" Raphael gasped out before he gave his final breath.

Raphael dispersed into data before going into the egg.

"What did Raphael just do?" Tsuna pondered through his tears and sobbing.

"He has given his data to the egg," Reborn replied, "Look."

The egg began to glow and float. It began to crack and light poured out of the cracks.

"It's hatching…" Tsuna gasped.

There was a flash of light before a chibi-version of an orange T-Rex with blue markings all over his arms and back was where the egg was. Tsuna looked down when he felt something in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw a D-Arc the same colors as his Dying Will Flame. A holographic screen appeared before showing the dinosaur.

"Agumon X, X-Rookie Level. Created when an Agumon was infected by the X-Antibody. No other data?" Tsuna read.

"So, my brother has given his life up for a weakling," Chaos chuckled.

Agumon X opened his big sky blue eyes.

"Are you… Tsuna?" Agumon X asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"My name is Skoll," Agumon X spoke, "Raphael told me about you were my Tamer."

"You know Raphael?" Tsuna gasped.

"He told me he gave his life up so I could be with you, Boss," Skoll spoke, "And I will do my best for you!"

He looked up at Chaos as his entire body became pure red.

"SPITFIRE…" Skoll began.

Chaos's eyes widened as he saw the little X-Rookie was surrounded by Sky Flames.

"…DYING WILL BLAST!"

Skoll opened his mouth and release a torrent of both Dying Will Flames and his normal flames. Chaos was hit dead on by the onslaught. He fell to the ground with a few burns.

"Nailed him!" Skoll cheered.

"Uh… good job?" Tsuna spoke, _'I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE ON HOW TO BE A TAMER!'_

**"Oh relax, Tsuna-kun,"** Kyuubi tried to cheer him up, **"Look no the bright side; Now you've got a cute pet!"**

_'HE'S A DINOSAUR!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Why you little snot! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME?! DARK TORNADO!" Chaos roared.

"Boss!" Skoll yelped as he saw Chaos was aiming at Tsuna.

Tsuna's D-Arc went off.

"AGUMON X, DIGIVOLVE TO… WARGREYMON X!"

Skoll rammed Chaos into the trees. He now looked like Raphael fused with more advance technology, sharper armor, and jet engines under his shield wings. His eyes were covered by a red glow and his arm armor was modified so it had four large axe-like blades on top with his dragon-like hands revealed.

"WarGreymon X, X-Champion level. Evolved from Agumon X. No other non-attack data," Tsuna read on his D-Arc, "Attacks include Giga Terra Force, Dramon X-Obliterators, and X-Antibody Hurricane-Tornado."

"So… you've Digivolved, eh?" Chaos grunted as he got up, "Well it doesn't matter. You're still a Champion and I'm a Mega. TERRA DESTROYER!"

"You're wrong. I am an X-Champion!" Skoll growled as he brought his hands together.

A small sphere of orange and yellow energy formed in his hands.

"GIGA TERRA FORCE!" Skoll roared as he threw the small sphere.

It expanded to twice the size of Chaos's Terra Destroyer, engulfing both it and Chaos.

"NO! HOW COULD I LOSE TO A WEAK CHAMPION?!" Chaos howled in agony as he was deleted.

Skoll absorbed the data before degenerating into Agumon X.

"Are you alright, boss?" Skoll pondered as he rubbed his head against Tsuna.

"I'm fine…" Tsuna replied, a bit afraid still.

* * *

Tsuna voice-over…

The war with the enemy family ended with only one death for us and more for the enemy. The one death was Raphael. Sarutobi-san told me that Raphael was one of the most trusted of those living on Mafialand. I still feel regret that I couldn't save him.

* * *

Normal POV

"Everyone, this is my partner Digimon, Skoll the Agumon X," Tsuna spoke.

"KAWAII!" Kyoko, Nana, and Haru squealed as they proceeded to hug Skoll.

"AH! Boss, help me!" Skoll pleaded, "I'm being attacked by these soft things with squishy things on them!"

"They're girls, Skoll," Tsuna sighed, "And they're just hugging you."

"Ah! Help, Boss!" Skoll pleaded, "They're hugging me!"

"It's not an attack!" Tsuna half barked-half sighed.

"Hey, Tsuna, did you just say that Skoll was an Agumon X?" Takato pondered.

"Yeah."

"Digimon that have an X at the end of their name are special," Reborn, now in a Gabumon costume, explained, "They were infected by the X-Antibody, making them as strong as two levels higher than their current level."

"YOU HAVE A COSTUME FETISH!" Tsuna barked.

"When did a Gabumon get here?" Skoll asked.

_'He fell for it?!'_ Naruto thought before laughing both inside his mind and out loud with Lambo, Kaze, and Dark.

* * *

_**Reborn: Ciaossu. Allow me to inform you on our new character. He is Skoll the Agumon X. He was hatched as an Agumon X since his original data was fused with that of Raphael's data. His evolutionary line is special since it is the X-Evolution Line. His rookie form's power is that of a Champion's and his Champion's is that of an Ultimate's. His Champion form is WarGreymon X, who is honorable and powerful. Skoll is quite stupid, though not as stupid as the stupid cow.**_

* * *

_**Tsuna: Next time; A Confession.**_


	21. A confession

_**Lambo: Gahahahaha! Lambo-san gets to introduce this chapter!**_

__

**I-Pin: I-Pin help! This has KyokoXTsuna fluff.**

* * *

"So you're saying you can't swim?" Naruto asked.

Tsuna just shook his head sadly.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto smiled, "I'll teach you! Dattabayo!"

"Really?" Tsuna gasped.

"What part of 'Dattabayo' did you not get?" Naruto asked.

"All of it," Skoll replied, "And what does 'swim' mean?"

"Your partner's a bit…" Naruto began.

"I know," Tsuna sighed.

"Here's your orders," an Ogremon spoke as he gave Tsuna an omelet, Skoll fried eggs, and Naruto twenty seven bowls of Pork Ramen, "No charge for the Vongola Family since it will be put on your usual tab."

"What's a 'tab,' Boss?" Skoll asked.

"It's what people use when they don't have much money on hand and if the person they're buying from is using it," Tsuna replied.

"Oh."

"Why don't we get the others and see what they think?" Naruto suggested as he placed the last empty bowl on top of the other nineteen, "Twenty more bowls of Pork ramen, please!"

* * *

"Aren't we missing someone?" Naruto, in blue swimming trunks, pondered.

"Boss Hibari's over there, tanning," Dark (In In-Training form with water wings) replied, "He also said that if you disturb him, he'll erase you from existence."

"Hibari sounds scary," Skoll whimpered.

"You said it," Takato, Kaze, and Guilmon added.

"Sorry for the wait, you guys," a voice spoke.

The group (consisting of just Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Naruto, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dark, Lambo, I-Pin, Kaze, and Boom) turned around to see Kyoko, Haru, Rose, and Renamon. Naruto and Tsuna turned away from the girls with nosebleeds and their faces pure red.

_'Rena-Chan/Kyoko-Chan looks… indescribable!'_ both thought.

**"Aw! How cute!"** Kyuubi crooned, **"You like them in those bikinis, don't you? Blackmail!"**

Everyone proceeded to sweatdrop at the faces the two had. First, they both had a mix of perverseness and embarrassment and now they had angry and annoyed faces.

"Are these bathing suits causing them to act weird?" Renamon pondered.

She was wearing a thin two-piece purple bikini with fox imprints on them with her tails sticking out of the specially designed hole it had, Haru wore a one piece that was blue and white, Rose was wearing a one piece with red and white, and Kyoko was wearing a two piece pink in color with cherry blossom petal imprints on them.

"Where's everyone else?" Rose asked.

"The amusement park area," Takato replied, "Though I'm not sure where Sarutobi-san, Pervy Sage, Terriermon, and Kakashi no Hentai are."

"Knowing them, probably peeping at girls in bikinis for Jiraiya's 'research,'" Henry stated.

* * *

"Do you think they're on to us?" Terriermon whispered.

"I'm not sure," Sarutobi replied.

"Those four are going in the next volume," Jiraiya whispered as he began to make perfect drawings of Renamon, Kyoko, Rose, and Haru, "The main two will be these two…"

"Don't go spoiling the series to me, Jiraiya-san," Kakashi interrupted the old pervert's whispering.

"Me neither," Sarutobi and Terriermon added.

"Oh, sorry." (A/N: You thought no one would be corrupted by Jiraiya, didn't you?)

* * *

"So what did you do to learn to swim, Naruto?" Tsuna pondered.

"Ran away from some drunk Hyuuga girls," Naruto replied, "Trust me, if you see a drunk girl staring at you with a weird look; run or you'll lose it."

"You mean…" Haru began.

"Now imagine you were in my position and there were only two options; lose it or learn to swim," Naruto ignored Haru as he proceeded to push Tsuna to the water, "If you can't imagine it, I'll use my Harem Jutsu on you."

* * *

"What's the Harem Jutsu?" Terriermon pondered as he flipped a page in his new orange book.

"He makes a large amount of Shadow Clones and henges them into extremely developed female versions of him which all start to glomp you," Sarutobi chuckled with his nose bleeding.

* * *

"What's the Harem Jutsu?" Skoll pondered.

Naruto whispered the jutsu into both Tsuna's and Skoll's ears. They both hightailed it to the water and proceeded to try and swim. Naruto had to rescue Skoll while Renamon and Kyoko got Tsuna.

* * *

"Oh, this is gold," Jiraiya muttered as he scribbled on his notepad.

"I wonder if I can use a water jutsu to make their tops fall off?" Sarutobi pondered.

All three of the other perverts stare at him.

"Do it," they said as one.

* * *

"So much for that plan," Naruto sighed, "Haru, you're up."

He turned to Haru to see she was in a flounder costume.

_'Sweet god almighty, what have I done?'_ Naruto thought as he began to watch Haru's 'teaching.'

* * *

"What… the… heck?" Sarutobi sweatdropped.

"Is she in a fish suit? Or did the flounder eat her?" Terriermon joked.

"And what is she doing with Tsuna?" Kakashi pondered as Tsuna once more went under.

"Okay, those two are back I the water, do it," Jiraiya spoke.

* * *

"Haru's failed as well," Renamon giggled, "Though it wasn't much of a surprise."

Suddenly, four small tentacles made of water managed to undo Kyoko's top, making Tsuna faint with a nosebleed and for her to scream and cover herself.

Naruto swam up and got Tsuna from Renamon before she went to get Kyoko's top. Unfortunately, the tentacles undid hers as well, making Naruto faint with a nosebleed. It seems that with all that time she had her Yuukata on, her fur had shed and adapted so that it was thin and less fluffy in the white fur. She was well developed for being around her age (A/N: I'm just going to say that Renamon is 14) The group was lucky a Gawappamon was swimming near them. Otherwise, the human boy and two male Digimon would have drowned.

* * *

"So this kid doesn't know how to swim?" Gawappamon recapped, "And neither does his Partner Digimon?"

"That's correct," Boom replied.

"That's a bit strange for a Digimon since all Digimon know how to swim from hatching," Gawappamon murmured.

"Thank you again for helping us find our tops," Renamon bowed.

"Ah, don't mention it," Gawappamon replied, "Well, I hope to see you later."

With that, he jumped into the water and swam off.

"That guys seemed nice," Yamamoto smiled, "Okay. My turn!"

* * *

"So far, none of our ideas have worked," Naruto sighed, "You've only managed 5 meters."

Yamamoto, Haru, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Gokudera, and Boom were all in a corner with a blue aura surrounding them.

"Kaze, you're…"

Naruto stopped when he noticed Kaze was in the blue area as well. (A/N: Kaze can't swim)

"…uh…nevermind," Naruto sweatdropped, "Rose, you're up."

"Alright!" Rose cheered, "Alright, you two, into the water."

"NO WAY!" Tsuna and Skoll yelled as they tried to run away.

Naruto proceeded to toss the two into the water since Rose was already out there.

"Now try and lay on your backs," Rose spoke.

Both did and were floating, not sinking.

"Hey… I'm floating, Boss!" Skoll laughed.

"Now this is nice," Tsuna sighed.

"Now then, both of you kick your legs and imagine your arms as wheels going forward," Rose instructed, not noticing the water tentacles coming for her.

"Uh, Rose-chan…" Tsuna began.

"Less talky, more swimmy."

The tentacles were closer now.

"But Rose-chan…" Skoll spoke.

"SWIM!"

The tentacles were now at her tail.

"ROSE!" both shouted.

"What?!" Rose demanded as her tail splashed the water, making the tentacles vanish.

"There were tentacles behind you," Tsuna spoke.

She turned around and saw nothing. She glared at the two before pulling a giant mallet out of nowhere.

"DIE, YOU TRICKSTERS!" Rose roared.

Tsuna and Skoll screamed and began to swim away from her.

"Seems that Rose should have taught them first," Renamon sweatdropped.

"I-Pin found Terriermon, lion-man, Pervy Sage, and Hentai," I-Pin called as she pulled the four out of the bushes.

"Were you peeping on us?" Renamon demanded.

"Gahahahaha! Lambo-san found a picture book!" Lambo called out as he gave the girls Jiraiya's notebook.

"Oh no…" Jiraiya whimpered.

The girls all looked at the pages to see they were filled with females half-naked or fully naked and sometimes in certain positions. A vein of rage appeared on Haru and Renamon's heads when they saw that they were drawn and that it was also had drawings of Kyoko and Renamon without their tops.

"Pervy Sage…" Renamon growled.

"RUN AWAY!" the perverts yelped.

"DAMN HENTAI LOVERS!" Renamon and Haru snapped as they gave chase.

"What's with those two?" Gokudera pondered before he, Yamamoto, Guilmon, Takato, and Henry looked at the notepad.

They proceeded to chase after the perverts. No one really noticed that Rose and Skoll were going away from the beach with Skoll screaming in fear.

"Are you alright, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked as he came out of hiding from Rose.

Kyoko had a heavy blush on her face and kept looking away from Tsuna. He then noticed Jiraiya's notebook.

"I feel so… dirty right now…" Kyoko whispered.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't look at me, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko whispered.

"Is it because Pervy Sage drew you in some positions in that perverted notebook of his?" Tsuna asked.

Kyoko's blush increased as she nodded. Naruto bent down and picked the notebook up. He was suddenly covered by Kyuubi's chakra… but with three tails.

"That **PERVERTED SENSEI!!"** Naruto roared before dashing off after Jiraiya.

Tsuna and Kyoko both noticed that the notebook was on fire.

_'Did Naruto do that?'_ Tsuna thought before turning to Kyoko, "How about we get something to eat? Probably some cake."

Kyoko just nodded slowly.

* * *

"One strawberry cheesecake and one chocolate cake," an Angewomon in a waitress outfit spoke as she gave Tsuna and Kyoko their small cakes, "Enjoy your cakes you two."

"…So you don't care?" Kyoko, in a pink shirt and skirt, asked after a few moments of silence, "About harming Pervy Sage, I mean."

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna, in a white shirt and blue jeans, replied, "Naruto is going to castrate them if I'm right."

"RUN AWAY!" said perverts yelled as they ran past the cake shop.

**"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU DAMN PERVERTS!"** Arashimon, with four chakra tails, roared as he gave chase.

After them were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Renamon, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and surprisingly Hibari and Shadowmon Dark. After two minutes, Skoll came by running away from a still angry Rose.

"Right on the money," Tsuna chuckled, "But what are Dark-san and Hibari-san doing in the chase?"

**"Naruto's roars woke Hibari up, so now he wants to kill Naruto,"** Kyuubi replied in Tsuna's head.

"There's another reason to why I'm not chasing after those perverts," Tsuna continued, "It's because I feel as if I need to help you forget about what they did."

Kyoko nodded, with the blush still on her face, before taking a bite from her cheesecake. Her eyes widened.

"This is amazing!" Kyoko gasped.

"That's because Angewomon's cakes are made with love and care," a voice spoke.

The two turned to see across from their table was Emiko and Daniel.

"Daniel-san," Tsuna said, "Emiko-chan"

Tsuna got an idea.

"Hey, Emiko-chan? Do you know a place where we can forget about these perverts spying on Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

Emiko had to think on this for a few moments.

"There is one place on Mafialand," Emiko replied, "It's call Forgetful Rock. Just focus on one memory and, after two minutes, it vanishes from your memory."

"Really!?" Kyoko gasped.

"Where is it?" Tsuna pondered.

"The Training Area," Emiko replied, "And that is near Mafialand Castle. Just go left from the entrance and walk for ten minutes and you're there."

"Wait, did you just say 'Training Area,' Emiko-chan?" Tsuna pondered, _'Please don't tell me she just said that! Please don't tell me she just said that!'_

"Yes," Emiko replied, earning a sad moan from Tsuna, "Colonnello and Reborn are in charge there until your group leaves."

This caused Tsuna to cry silently a little.

* * *

"Keep doing laps or I'll kill you," Reborn threatened with Leon-Zapper in his hand.

The five MegaSeaDramon in the swimming grounds mumbled things about eating Reborn.

"Hello, Reborn-kun!" Kyoko spoke as she and Tsuna walked over. (Though Tsuna wanted to commit suicide A/N: I'll give you three guesses as to why he wants to die)

"Ciaossu, Kyoko," Reborn bowed before turning to the MegaSeaDramon, "Hurry up and swim faster or I'll shock you."

"Reborn, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm training these MegaSeaDramon to become GigaSeaDramon."

_'Figures…'_ Tsuna thought before asking, "Where's Colonnello?"

"He's going to go and blow up Forgetful Rock," Reborn replied, "We don't want these Digimon to forget their training. Hmm?"

He turned around to see Tsuna and Kyoko run off to Forgetful Rock.

* * *

"Bombs set! Hey!" Colonnello spoke, "Sai?"

"Bazookas are ready, Colonnello sir!" Sai replied as he set the last of the twenty seven bazooka in place.

The bombs were all on a large rock shaped like a star with the bazookas all aimed at it.

"Ready… set…"

"WAIT!"

Colonnello stopped before he pushed the plunger while Sai dropped the strings attached to the triggers. The two turned to see Kyoko and Tsuna run up.

"If you're looking for Skoll and Rose, hey, they went East of here," Colonnello spoke.

"We're… not… here…" Tsuna panted, "…For Skoll… and Rose…"

"Why are you here then?" Sai pondered.

"We need… to use… the Forgetful… Rock…" Kyoko panted.

"What for, hey?"

Tsuna explained what happened.

"Excuse me for a minute, sir," Sai spoke as she left with a giant cannon on her back and a bazooka in each hand.

_'Just what is she going to do with those weapons?'_ Tsuna thought with a small whimper.

"Hey! Alright," Colonnello spoke, "But Forgetful Rock has a side effect. If you use it after a long time from the memory you want to erase, then that entire day is erased. Hey, Tsuna, if you have anything you want to say to Kyoko that you don't want her to remember; tell her right as she starts to lose consciousness."

"What do you mean by that, Colonnello?" Tsuna demanded.

"She will be knocked out for one hour after using it, hey," Colonnello replied.

BOOM! CRASH!

"What was that?!" Tsuna gasped as he and Kyoko stared at the smoking crater in front of them.

"Boss!" Skoll yelled as he jumped out of the smoke and tackled his Tamer.

"Skoll! You lost Rose, right?" Tsuna whimpered in a sense of fear.

"Yeah," Skoll replied, "I distracted her with cake."

* * *

Rose was peacefully enjoying her chocolate cheesecake when she sneezed.

* * *

Kyoko was sitting on top of Forgetful Rock.

"Now just focus on the memory you want gone and keep it there for two minutes, hey," Colonnello ordered.

Kyoko nodded before she started to remember the incident.

"No… I don't want to see it again…" Kyoko whimpered as she started to cry.

Tsuna looked at Kyoko before nodding. She climbed onto Forgetful Rock. She gently placed his hand into hers.

"Kyoko-chan, it's alright," Tsuna whispered to her, "I'll be right here the whole time."

"But…"

Tsuna proceeded to bring Kyoko into a light hug.

"It will be alright, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna tried to comfort her, "I told you. I'll stay right here."

Kyoko nodded as she began to think of that event. After a few moments, her vision started to become faded and blurry.

"Kyoko-chan… I…" she heard Tsuna began to say something, "Lo…"

Her vision and senses became dead as she welcomed sleep.

* * *

Tsuna was busting a gut. Reason? Tsunade had found out about the four's peeping and Sarutobi using a water jutsu on Renamon and Kyoko. She had the four tied upside down, hanging from the ceiling with a pen and paper of Jiraiya's research shoved into each of their mouths (But she couldn't get Kakashi's mask off for some reason. A/N: DAMN YOU, KAKASHI'S MASK!), all their eyes were black eyes, Terriermon and Sarutobi either had their tail or ears wrapped up around them, and their heads were all shoved through a wall.

"So Tsuna, why was Kyoko asleep with you carrying her?" Rika pondered.

"They went to Forgetful Rock so Kyoko-ne could forget something," Tigermon replied as he and Futa had a glaring contest, (A/N: Yes, those two fight in different contests ever since they each found out they use Ni and Ne. Their current record is 50 wins for Futa, 50 wins for Tigermon) "At least that's what SolarTiger-sensei told me."

Futa blinked and Tigermon cheered.

"How long was the staring contest?" Henry pondered.

"Five hours," Shizune replied.

"That's half as long as the last staring contest Naruto has with Sasuke," Iruka chuckled before he realized he said something he shouldn't of had.

He turned to see Naruto was in a corner, in fetal position.

"I shouldn't have said that," Iruka stated.

"So how have your contacts with the other Shinobi doing, Iruka?" Reborn pondered as he walked in.

"Not good," Iruka sighed, "Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Kurenai, and Kankuro haven't contacted me yet, Lee and Gai are going to be here sometime this week, and the others… I have no clue!"

"Idiot," Reborn spoke as he drop-kicked Iruka.

"Ah! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelped.

"Baka, don't touch him," Reborn ordered as he twisted Naruto's left arm to his back.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Naruto screamed.

"Now can you tell me about those four tails you had when you were Arashimon," Reborn ordered as he released him.

Naruto's arm was limp.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder, Reborn," Naruto grunted as Shizune and Tsuna began to fix it, "And four tails? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie," Colonnello ordered as he shot Naruto with his Never False Bullet.  
He got back up in his Never False State.

"Now tell us about those four tails you had when you were Arashimon," Reborn spoke.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Reborn," Naruto replied.

"Dummy, your bullet isn't working," Reborn glared at Colonnello.

"WHAT?!" Colonnello snapped before opening a large can of rapid fire from his rifle.

* * *

"Kanpai!" Emiko cheered.

"Kanpai!" everyone in the Vongola group (Minus Hibari and the perverts for obvious reasons. A/N: Hibari wanted to torture them some more for waking him up.)

"The Burgermon and Ricemon at this restaurant are quite excellent in their cooking skills," Riri-chan explained, "They can make even the most bland of foods taste amazing and delicious."

She proceeded to begin dining on her Duck le o'range. (A/N: She's a cat, cats eat birds.)

"The meal is delicious, sir," Nana voiced her opinion.

"Baka Cow/Baka Copy!" Gokudera, Kaze, Rika, Rose, and Renamon barked as they bonked Lambo and Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon Dark on their heads.

They stole some food off their plates since they finished eating their food.

BOOM!

Lambo shot himself, I-Pin, and Renamon with his 10-Year Bazooka.

"Thank you for the food," Adult Lambo bowed as he began to eat the food Tsuna was smart enough to order for Lambo incase this happened.

"Gahahahaha! Dark-san is happy with seconds!" Dark laughed as he began to chow down.

Adult I-Pin had left to deliver Mr. Kawahira's ramen. Rena was simply making some light conversation with Naruto, who kept on blushing at some things she said.

"Excuse me," a certain Biyomon spoke as she walked up to the party, "But I have a letter for Iruka-san and one for Naruto-san."

"Oh, thank you, Biyomon," Iruka bowed as he and Naruto were given their letters.

The time for the bazooka ended then and there. Lambo and Dark proceeded to finish their seconds and began to eat I-Pin's plate.

* * *

Adult Lambo managed to dig himself out of the bottom of a pile of abandoned candy.

"I'M IN HEAVEN!" Adult Lambo cried happily as he began to feast on the candy.

* * *

"You really don't remember what happened at the beach today?" Haru prodded Kyoko for more answers.

"Of course!" Kyoko smiled, "We helped Tsuna-kun learn to swim."

Haru just nodded before leaning to Renamon.

"She doesn't remember the perverts?!" Haru whispered.

"Tsuna told me that Kyoko used a stone called Forgetful Rock to erase the memory," Renamon replied.

Haru opened her mouth.

"It's already been blown up," Renamon whispered.

Haru closed her mouth and looked down sadly.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Nami whispered.

"Probably about those they love," Nana whispered, "Just like we used to do."

Nami nodded before excusing Naruto and Tsuna since they sneezed.

* * *

"So you admitted your feelings to Kyoko?" Naruto pondered as he scratched the sleeping Futa and Tigermon behind their ears.

"Can we come out of the wall yet?" four voice asked.

"NO!" Takato, Henry, Naruto, Guilmon, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Boom, Kaze, and Tsuna barked.

"Why not? Kyoko forgave us," Terriermon whined.

"No," Tsuna replied, "She just forgot it."

"How does someone forget something like _that_?" Henry prodded.

"Forgetful Rock," Reborn replied as he popped out of the trash can.

"GO CLEAN YOURSELF UP!" everyone, minus the pervs, shouted.

"Look," Reborn spoke.

Tsuna looked in the trash can and paled.

"My… god…" Tsuna gasped.

"What?" Takato asked.

"He's made a secret base in the TRASH CAN!" Tsuna replied.

The door slammed open.

"Gahahahaha! Lambo-san and Dark-san are ready for sleep!" (I'll give you three guesses on the two who said that)

"Did you two take a bath?" Yamamoto asked.

Dark nodded.

"The girls were there too!" Dark chirped.

"And there were lots of boobies!" Lambo yelled.

This caused a mix of reactions. Reborn had no reaction, the perverts all were giggling with nosebleeds, and the rest began to blush heavily and freak out a bit.

"Lambo, you really shouldn't yell that out loud," Tsuna got out.

"Stupid Cow!" Gokudera and Boom barked as they bonked Lambo on the head.

He did the typical thing he always does when he gets hit by Gokudera and Boom; he cried as he pulled out his 10-Year Bazooka. He jumped into it… but it bounced and landed on Guilmon.

"Ah! Guilmon!" Takato yelped as the trigger was pulled.

It fired, releasing a large amount of pink smoke. It cleared to reveal Adult Lambo and a human shaped Digimon. He wore sleek, white, knight-like armor with a Guilmon head-shaped helmet. He had a long red cape and a large lance-like axe.

"Where am I?" the man spoke as he looked around, "Why am I here?"

Takato held up his D-Arc.

"MedievalGallantmon is a Warrior Digimon. He comes from and is a hero in "Witchelny", the home dimension of Wizardmon. He wields Dynas, a diabolic lance that is shaped like a pole axe," Takato read, "His level can't be analyzed. So this could either be his Ultimate or Mega Level."

"Sir Takato?" MedievalGallantmon pondered, "I haven't seen you in that in two years now. And have you gotten shorter?"

_'He doesn't know that he was hit by the 10-Year Bazooka!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Oh, hello there, Guilmon," Adult Lambo spoke.

"You forgot that I don't use 'Guilmon' anymore," MedievalGallantmon spoke as he bopped Adult Lambo with the blunt end of Dynas, "I go by 'Naito Neo' (Knight Neo) now, Stupid Cow."

_'Even Adult Guilmon calls Lambo a stupid cow,'_ Takato sweatdropped.

"Now can you tell me why you're shorter, Sir Takato?" Naito pondered.

"You were hit with the 10-Year Bazooka, Naito," Naruto spoke.

Naito stared at Naruto for a few seconds before bowing down to him.

"My lord, I apologize for my younger self was hit by the 10-Year Bazooka," Naito apologized, "I vow it will not happen again! I swear on the oath of the Royal Knights!"

"What the heck is he saying?" Tsuna pondered.

"No idea," Naruto replied, "Hey, Naito, why are you calling me 'lord?'"

"That is because you are Lord K…" Naito began before time ran out for both him and Adult Lambo.

Everyone noticed that Lambo and Guilmon were asleep with Guilmon curled up around Lambo.

"More bread, Takatomon…"

"Baka Tsuna got his foot stuck in a bucket…" Lambo snored.

"Those two have the right idea," Henry spoke after a few moments, "We should all go to bed."

"…I'll make Reborn shine my horns…" Lambo spoke in his sleep.

"...Reborn, make more Guilmon Bread..." Guilmon snored.

"That can't go unpunished," Reborn glared at Lambo and Guilmon as Leon transformed into a 100 ton hammer.

"Ah! Reborn no!" everyone who was awake yelled.

* * *

"Uh, Haru, Emiko, Rose, can I talk to you real quick, please?" Kyoko, in a pink pajamas, pondered.

"Sure," Haru, in sky blue pajamas, replied.

Emiko, in just a large violet shirt that went down to her knees, and Rose, in red pajamas, nodded as the four walked out to the balcony.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Emiko asked.

"Well… I wanted to talk about Tsuna-kun," Kyoko replied.

"Really?" Haru pondered, "What about him?"

"Well, around half a year ago, he landed on the captain of the Kendo Club in his boxer and asked to be my boyfriend," Kyoko spoke, "At first, I screamed and ran off. I didn't see him at all the rest of the day even though I wanted to apologize for screaming and running off."

Haru felt a sense of pain in her heart.

_'Tsuna-kun has feelings for Kyoko?'_ Haru thought.

"The day after that, Mochida-sempai, captain of the Kendo Club, challenged Tsuna-kun and said the prize was me," Kyoko continued.

"What a pig," Rose scoffed.

"I concur," Emiko added.

"Tsuna-kun had taken his usual escape route so he wouldn't fight Mochida-sempai," Kyoko continued, "He came back after a few moments in his boxer yelling 'Let's FIGHT!' He charged at Mochida-sempai without anything but his boxers on. Mochida-sempai Struck Tsuna-kun with his wooden sword, but it broke and Tsuna-kun gave him a headbut to the forehead. He then ripped Mochida-sempai's hair off and won."

"That's great," Haru smiled.

"Sometime after that, Reborn invited me over to Tsuna-kun's house so he could pay me back for the money he owed me earlier that day," Kyoko furthered her tale, "Me, Tsuna-kun, and Reborn decided to play a game and Reborn chose Russian Roulette…"

"WHAT?!" Emiko gasped.

"We used a party bullet," Kyoko quickly replied, "After that, I woke up in my house with a strange dream. I dreamt that I was in just my undergarments and wanted to make Tsuna-kun's mother take back about calling her son 'useless.'"

_'She must have been hit with a Dying Will Bullet and then hit by the One-Ton Reversal,'_ Emiko thought.

"And just today, I had a weird dream about Tsuna saying that he loved me," Kyoko said.

"And why are you telling us this?" Haru pondered.

"I think… I've fallen in love with him," Kyoko replied.

"So then that means we're rivals in love!" Haru realized.

"What?" Kyoko asked.

"Haru-san won't lose to you, Kyoko-chan," Haru replied, "Let's agree that whichever one of us gets Tsuna-kun, we'll be happy for them. Okay?"

Kyoko kept staring at Haru until she gave a smile as well.

"Okay," Kyoko replied with a smile.

With this, a rivalry and friendly contest between two friends was on.

* * *

**_Reborn: Ciaossu. I'm here to introduce you to the new character; Guilmon's 10-years older form, Naito Neo. Naito has revealed that he follows some oath known as the 'Oath of Royal Knights,' which seems sacred to him. Naito seems to prefer to stay as MedievalGallantmon for current unknown reasons._**

* * *

_**Naruto: Okay, Longchamp, you can drop your mask.**_

_**Longchamp Naito: What mask, man? I don't have any mask on!**_

_**Naruto: You can't fool me, Longchamp, you're wearing a mask of happy-go-luck like I used to do! Now spill it!**_

_**Tsuna: Next Time; Naruto and Longchamp's long day.**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	22. Naruto and Naito's Long Day

__

**Me: NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Naruto was strolling along in the park area of Mafialand.

_'You adn Rena-chan both have the same cup, Kyuubi-chan,'_ Naruto thought.

**"No she doesn't,"** Kyuubi growled, **"She's two cups larger than me!"**

_'Are you jealous of her?'_ Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi cut her connection with Naruto then and there. Naruto just had to laugh, knowing he was right. He was about to when he noticed Longchamp Naito. Now normally from what Naruto has seen, he would be annoying people to Hell by now. But Longchamp was just staring at the clouds with a sad look on his face. Naruto noticed that he had taken out an old watch from the early 1900s and opened it. Longchamp sighed in sadness as he got up.

"Hey, Longchamp," Naruto spoke as he walked over.

"Huh? Oh HEY! NARUTO!" Longchamp yelled as his sadness was replaced by annoying yells.

"Drop the mask, Longchamp," Naruto spoke, "I saw that you aren't what you seem!"

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Naruto?" Longchamp pondered as he flexed, "You just sad 'cause you ain't this good lookin'?"

"No," Naruto replied as he held up the watch, "I'm just curious as to why you have this old thing."

Longchamp's eyes widened as he began to check his clothes and didn't find his pocket watch.

"Give… it… back…" Longchamp glared at Naruto.

Naruto suddenly felt as if he was standing in front a seven-tailed dragon. Longchamp took his pocket watch back and the feeling of a seven-tailed dragon's glare faded.

"You're…" Naruto gasped.

Naito sighed and began to walk away, having the feeling that he was going to be called 'Demon.'

"…Just like me," Naruto finished.

Naito stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean?" Longchamp glared.

"Well, I sensed that you have a demon sealed into you," Naruto replied, "Like I do."

Naito's eyes widened.

"What demon do you have?" Longchamp asked.

"Kyuubi no Yoko, (Nine-Tailed Fox)" Naruto replied.

"Nanabi no Ryu, (Seven-Tailed Dragon)" Longchamp said.

* * *

"So why do you try and attract negative attention to yourself?" Naruto pondered as the two waited for their food orders.

"Well, I've always did things so people could acknowledge my existence," Longchamp replied, "You know, wear strange clothes, bright colors, anything that would get people to see me."

"Are you like this when you're with your family?" Naruto pondered.

"No," Naito replied, "Though Mangusta berates me on being like that when were out in public after we get home."

"Well, think about it like this, Naito," Naruto spoke, "How many people acknowledge you for you and not being crazy?"

"Mangusta, Pantera, Lunga, and the others that live with me at my house," Longchamp replied.

"And they are?" Naruto asked.

"All 573 bodyguards that a Tomaso Candidate is given," Naito replied.

"So your family, does it have a special shot?"

"Yeah, the Sorry Shot," Longchamp replied, "It's design is made so that it makes you give into your deepest regrets and say them out loud, gaining pity from those around you…"

"…Except for Hibari, who will beat you up which he did?" Naruto guessed.

Longchamp just nodded.

"And Tsuna doesn't know about the real you?" Naruto pondered.

A nod was his reply.

"Then why don't you just go out and be the real you?" Naruto asked, "I've been doing it ever since I graduated from the Shinobi Academy, Believe it!"

"You think?" Naito pondered.

"Trust me on this, Longchamp," Naruto smirked, "If you just be you, you'll have more friends than ever."

"But what about…" Naito began.

"Relax, Longchamp," Naruto smirked, "Just try talking to him or her and he'll be glad to help… or want to hit you… Kyuubi did that to me when I met her."

"And how do I talk to the dragon in me?" Longchamp pondered.

"Same way I did; try saying something in your mind to it, like a hello or something," Naruto replied.

"Here's your ramen and hamburger rice," a Lillymon spoke as she handed to two their food.

"Yeah, one problem with that," Naito replied, "Pantera is near here and she wants me dead."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Pantera is my… cousin," Longchamp replied, "And if she kills me, then she's the next boss of the Tomaso Family."

"Oh… YOUR COUSIN IS TRYING TO KILL YOU?!" Naruto snapped.

Naito just nodded.

"Can you help me, please?" Naito begged, "I need to learn how to be someone like you. I mean, I've seen that clone thing you did on the boat. Please, I need your help."

"Okay," Naruto replied, "But you owe me all the ramen I can eat for this."

"Deal. Now let's dig in," Naito replied before the two dug into their meals.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Longchamp asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto demanded, "Emiko told me that 'Gatomon's Tailor's' Gatomon is the best at revealing your true colors through clothes. Believe it!"

The Gatomon next to him just had to blush and kick the ground gently. She had a pencil behind one ear, a tailor vest and tape measurer on her neck, and her gloves were clawless. (Probably Non-Violent)

"Okay, I'm coming out," Naito spoke as he walked out from behind the dressing room door.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Longchamp Naito was now in a well made leather jacket with a few pockets that ended at his knees. On the back was both the Italian and Japanese writing for his name and his family. Under it was a black shirt with the Tomaso Family crest that was made with gold string in the middle of his torso. His purple hair was reshaped so that it went to the back with three large spikes covering his right eye with those three dyed sapphire. He wore black fingerless leather gloves that were designed to remind one of Tsuna's X-Gloves in Dying Will and Hyper Dying Will mode, except the metal 'X' was now a metal 'V' on one with three 'I's on the other since he was Longchamp VIII. His ripped pants were now replaced with long black jeans with only two pockets on his sides. His shoes were now black running shoes with sapphire lines on the sides. His numerous jewelry and piercings were now gone, replaced with one necklace that had the Tomaso Family crest on it and Konoha's leaf. (A/N: Blame Naruto for that.)

"So how do I look?" Naito asked.

Gatomon fainted with a double nosebleed and a heavy blush.

"You look awesome Longchamp, Dattabayo!" Naruto smirked, "Just take a look."

Naito uneasily walked up to the three full-sized mirrors. He looked at himself in all three mirrors and was amazed.

"I love this, Naruto," Naito smirked, "Just wait until the guys look at me now."

"Longchamp sir?!" a voice gasped.

"Huh? Mangusta, why are you here?" Longchamp asked as he turned around.

Lunga and Mangusta both had dropped mouths at seeing their boss in his new look.

"We came since Naruto called us," Mangusta replied never once taking his eyes off his boss.

"You look so cool…" Lunga got out.

Naruto turned to Lunga.

"HE TALKS?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, didn't Tsuna tell you?" Naito asked.

"Sir, you're not wearing your mask?" Mangusta asked.

"I got rid of it," Longchamp replied, "Now what's next, Naruto?"

"Now we're going to get you to get your inner demon to talk to you," Naruto replied, "Like me and Tsuna can."

"Tsuna's got a demon too?!" Naito gasped.

"Me and him share one for some strange reason," Naruto replied.

_'I don't believe it…'_ Mangusta thought, _'That boy is actually helping Master Longchamp destroy his mask and be himself… he's even teaching him how to make peace with that demon… Just who is this Naruto Uzumaki?'_

"Hey, Mangusta, Lunga? Can you make sure Pantera doesn't know where I am?" Longchamp asked.

"OF COURSE!" Mangusta replied, "I WILL EVEN DRAG HER JUST SO YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The two dashed out, leaving a confused and scared Naruto.

"How do you live with those two?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop.

"Aspirin and lots and lots of fudge," Longchamp replied with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Keep swimming," Reborn ordered as he turned to see Naito and Naruto, "Ciaossu Naruto, Longchamp Naito. I see you've lost your mask for good, Naito."

"How did you know?" Naito asked.

"Don't even, Longchamp," Naruto sighed, "He ignores all questions about himself."

"If you're looking for a quiet place, head East and go for a few yards in that direction," Reborn explained.  
_'Not even going to ask how he knew that…'_ both thought as they walked in the direction Reborn pointed to.

* * *

Naito was walking through a cave.

"I should have never listened to Naruto," Longchamp sighed, "Now I'm in a stupid cave… trying to find some stupid dragon…"

**"I AIN'T STUPID!"** a voice roared.

Naito jumped in fear.

"Where did that come from?" Naito asked himself, afraid to know the answer.

**"Look behind you,"** the voice spoke.

Naito turned around to see a man. He was well built with long green hair in spikes with two dragon horns sticking out of his head. On his back were two large dragon wings. He wore no shirt, revealing his toned muscles, and tattered black pants with white tape wrapped around the waist. His feet were dragon-like. He had claws instead of fingernails and his arms had emerald scales. He also had eight emerald dragon tails swishing behind him. On his neck was a red neckband.

"Who are you?" Naito asked.

**"Nanabi no Ryu,"** the man spoke, **"But you may call me Longchamp I or Ryuzaki."**

"You mean you…"

**"Yes, I created the Tomaso Famiglia,"** Ryuzaki smirked.

"COOL! I actually have a former boss in me!"

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna!"

"Huh?"

Tsuna turned around to see Naruto running up with a boy he didn't recognize.

"May I introduce to you the new Longchamp Naito," Naruto grinned as the boy beside him waved.

"LONGCHAMP NAITO?!" Tsuna gasped.

The three heard someone charge up and the sounds of dynamite burning… wait… DYNAMITE! The three turned to see Gokudera and Boom glaring at Naito with Dynamite burning.

"STAY AWAY FROM JUUDAIME!" both shouted as they threw their dynamite.

"Buzz off," Longchamp glared before he threw something.

It ripped through all the Dynamite and whacked both of them on the head before landing back in Longchamp's hand. What it was shocked Tsuna.

"A POCKET WATCH?!" Tsuna gasped, "AND YOU FIGHT?!"

"Not only that, Tsuna," Longchamp smirked, "But I'm also like you and Naruto here; a keeper of a Biju. Mine's Nanabi no Ryu, and he was the Tomaso Famiglia's 1st boss! Though, he likes to be called Ryuzaki for some reason…"

"You mean you already have the perfect experience of being a Mafia Boss?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep!" Longchamp replied as he looked at his pocket watch, "I've got to get going. Naruto, Tsuna, have a good day."

With that, he walked off.

"That wasn't Longchamp," Tsuna stated after he left.

"Yes it was," Naruto defended, "I met him this morning and found out he was wearing a mask like I did. Dattabayo!"

"Are you serious?!" Gokudera demanded before swapping his dynamite with his D-Arc and Digivolution Card (Which he just bought this morning since there is a card shop on Mafialand), "You'd better be or we'll blast you!"

"What part of 'Dattabayo' did you not understand?" Naruto demanded.

"Translate it, please," Boom replied.

"It means 'Believe it!' Dattabayo!"

"So that really was…" Boom began.

"…Longchamp Naito!?" Tsuna finished.

"Yep!" Naruto replied, enjoying the looks on his friends faces.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Arcobaleno was watching the group. Beside him was a female Arcobaleno with a fire tattoo on her face, tattered brown cloak, blue hair, and visors.

"What do you think of Naruto now, Lal' Mirch?" Reborn asked.

"I like him a little now since he got rid of Longchamp's mask," the girl replied, "But I'm not sure still if I want to train him or not. And that goes with those two Boxes that I was given so that I could give them to him."

She took out two pure white boxes with a small dent in each of them on one side. On the opposite sides were the Uzumaki swirl fused with Konoha's leaf.

"Is there anything else that you've forgotten to inform me about?" Reborn pondered.

Lal' Mirch nodded.

"It's about the relation between Vongola X Candidate Tsunayoshi Sawada and Naruto Uzumaki the Hybrid Soramon," Lal' Mirch replied, "Tsunayoshi's ancestor and Naruto's father had each given an envelope that was to be given to their son or the candidate for Vongola X that was to be delivered to both of them on the exact day and place."

"And what was the date and place?"

Lal' Mirch whispered it. Reborn nodded, silently hoping his student will be safe when he goes there.

"Why did you whisper it?" Reborn asked.

"Because we're being watch," Lal' Mirch replied as she pointed at you, "We're in a fnafiction with some guy writing all of this! And when I find him, I'll kill him!"

"You hitting the caffeine again?" Reborn asked.

Lal' Mirch replied with many nods and holding up a shaking cup of coffee.

* * *

Longchamp was whistling a small tune before stopping.

"You can come out now, Pantera," Naito spoke.

Pantera stepped out from an alley behind Longchamp, her usual princess look replaced with a Chinese outfit that was similar to I-Pin's, but it was pure white with blue Chinese dragon marks on it.

"You mask, it's gone?" Pantera pondered.

"You got that right, cousin," Longchamp smirked, "I'll be Longchamp VIII and be respected by not stupidity, but by being my real self."

Pantera just smirked as she took out a few silver pinwheels.

"That will not come to pass," Pantera glared before throwing the pinwheels.

"You're annoying…" Naito glared as he threw his pocket watch.

It reflected the pinwheels before slamming into Pantera's gut, making her lose all the air in her body. She fell to her knees and began to gasp for air. Longchamp caught his watch and opened it. Inside was a picture of a younger him with two adults; one male and the other female. He sighed before closing it and walked off.

"You two can come out from the trash cans now," Longchamp spoke as he walked by two trash cans.

The lids opened to reveal Mangusta and Lunga, covered in trash. They got out of their hiding places and began to follow Longchamp.

* * *

_**Me: Bet you weren't expecting this, were you? Also, vote on these two things;**_

_**Do you like Longchamp's new look and attitude?**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

_**You want to see more of the Tomaso Famiglia?**_

_**Yes**_

__

**No**

* * *

_**Reborn: This is what you've been waiting for.**_

_**I-Pin: Astrology Wheel!**_

_**Colonnello: Best of three!**_

_**Lambo: Lambo-San is here too!**_

_**Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon Dark: Dark too!**_

_**Reborn, Colonnello, and I-Pin: Then you do it. (I-Pin and Reborn kicks both into the spinner and Colonnello spins it)**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**I-Pin: Third place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: Sagittarius…**_

_**Dark dizzy: This week is a week of extreme luck for sword users…**_

_**Tigermon: (blinks) HOORAY! Onigiri for breakfast, lunch, and dinner Week!**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Colonnello: Second place…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Taurus…**_

_**Dark dizzy: You'll be meeting a relative of your future lover soon…**_

_**Renamon: I don't have a lover so that is not possible to be true.**_

_**Lambo: Gotta…**_

_**Dark:…Stay…**_

_**Both: …Calm… (Spinner Stops)**_

_**Reborn: And First Place is…**_

_**Lambo dizzy: …Libra…**_

_**Dark dizzy: This week is full of nothing but luck for you if you eat nothing but Ramen…**_

_**Naruto: (Currently praying to the Ramen Gods) …I thank you for the week that if full of lucky ramen meals and…**_

_**Lambo and Dark: (Fussing with arms waving quickly) It was all our doing!**_

_**I-Pin: Bye-bye!**_

_**Reborn: Ciao-ciao!**_

__

**Colonnello: Good-bye, Hey!**

* * *

_**Naruto: Next time; 'A box opens!'**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	23. The Box Opens!

**Me: This chapter is going to both make you freaked out and amazed!

* * *

**

* * *

"You're coming whether you want to or not, Naruto!" Emiko growled as she pulled on one of Naruto's tails.

All the girls (Minus Nami, Nana, Renamon, and Rika) and, for some reason, Tsuna were trying to get Naruto out of the room.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Naruto pleaded.

It was that time that Naruto despised; the time of the shopping sales. The girls apparently had a shopping sale fetish and got Skoll and Tsuna already, but now they also wanted Naruto since he could make Shadow Clones of himself to help carry stuff.

"Come on, Naruto-kun!" Haru grunted as she pulled his left leg, "The sales might be over if you keep doing this!"

"And if you do make us miss those sales…" Riri-chan growled, "I'll eat a bag of sugar with you in the room."

Naruto stopped fighting and became real quiet.

"What does eating a bag of sugar got to do with anything?" Naruto pondered.

Emiko whispered something into Naruto's ear, who proceeded to pale.

"Fine… but after this, I'm going to have to teach you girls how to make a Kage Bushin for their next shopping trip," Naruto snorted as he got up.

* * *

"I brought you some more clothes to try on, Naruto," Haru spoke.

A hand shot out from behind the dressing room curtain and swiped the pile of clothes Haru had in her hands before going back into the curtain. She heard him mumble something about the clothes not being orange and blue.

"So what if they aren't orange _and_ blue, Naruto?" Haru demanded, "They'll be fine just as they are."

"Says the girl with a whorl on her head and a fetish for cosplay," Naruto mumbled.

Haru huffed and walked away from the changing room. Tsuna walked in after a few moments.

"You okay in there, Naruto?" Tsuna asked.

Naruto opened the curtain to reveal he was in a blue shirt with blue jeans with his nine tails sticking out.

"…I don't like it," Naruto replied, "Not enough orange."

He went back behind the curtain and came out after three minutes in a blinding orange short and orange jeans. Tsuna had to wear the sunglasses he bought earlier to keep from being blinded.

"Nope. Not enough blue to hold down the orange," Naruto sighed as he went back behind the curtain and came out in his normal outfit, "I think I'll head over to Gatomon's to see if she can make me one."

With that, he tossed the rejects to the return bin and left the store. (Though he did leave behind a Kage Bushin to keep trying the clothes on for the girl's sake.)

* * *

"So this is where you went," Bianchi spoke as she, the girls, and Tsuna walked into Gatomon's Tailor.

"That will be 9,250 Bits or 925,000 Ryo," Gatomon spoke as she handed Naruto a few large bags.

"Keep the change, Gatomon-chan," Naruto spoke as he gave her 10000 Bits.

"Uh, Naruto, where did you get that currency and what did you just buy?" Tsuna asked.

"There a currency exchange office near here," Emiko replied for Naruto.

"And these are the new clothes I just bought," Naruto replied before he remembered something, "I almost forgot. KAI!"

There was a poof of smoke around Naruto. The smoke cleared to reveal that Naruto had ditched his orange jumpsuit. He now wore orange jeans with his kunai holster tied around his right thigh and a blue leather belt with a blue and silver fox buckle around his waist. He had orange and blue sneakers with a metal buckle on them. He also had a V-neck orange and blue T-shirt with a black high collar and black sleeves, on the chest of the shirt was a fusion of the Konoha Leaf and his Uzumaki Swirl. He had black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back and a blue and orange head band with his metal leaf plate that was tied around his forehead, the fabric ran down the back of his head to just below his shoulder blades.

"What do you guys think?" Naruto pondered, "Not too flashy, right?"

"You look very nice," a voice replied.

"You still look like a Jackass to me," a second voice replied.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"OKAY! Who said that?!" Naruto growled as he got his Blue Card out.

The middle of the street opened and Reborn and Lal' Mirch appeared.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped.

"Hello, Reborn-kun," Kyoko smiled.

"Who's your friend?" Rose asked.

"My name is Lal' Mirch," Lal' replied.

She jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and whacked him on the side of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto demanded as the large bump on his head vanished as quick as it appeared.

"I am here on behalf of Arashi Kazama's will," Lal' replied.

Now this got Naruto mad. He grasped Lal' Mirch by the scruff of her coat and glared at her.

"Understand this, Lal' Mirch," Naruto glared, "I don't care for him at all. So just take whatever he wanted to give to me and shove it up his dead ass for all I care!"

With that, he released Lal' and stomped off.

"Are you alright, Lal' Mirch-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm fine in the body, but not in my head," Lal' replied as she started to follow Naruto, "He's going to take what his father wants him to have… or I'll delete him!"

_'Are all Mafia Babies like that?!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Not really," Reborn replied.

**"If you can really read minds, then listen to this!"** Kyuubi inhaled a deep breath.

Reborn had a pale face for three minutes while Tsuna… he kept banging his head of a lamppost until he fell unconscious.

* * *

Naruto was walking along, trying his best to ignore the foul words that Kyuubi was using since they were directed at Reborn and Lal' Mirch, who was following him.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME, KUSO!" Naruto roared as he swiped his card, "Soramon, Matrix Shinka… Arashimon."

He was about to try and kill Lal' Mirch when he was suddenly tied up by a giant purple centipede with a violet flame all over its head. He glared at Lal' Mirch, who had a violet box out that was open.

"Now you will listen to me right here and right now," Lal' glared as she took out the two boxes, "I am here to deliver you these two boxes and train you on how to use them. Now you better follow my orders or you'll be deleted by me, got it?"

Arashimon glared at Lal' Mirch and muffled something since the centipede had covered his mouth. He held out his hand and Lal' Mirch gave Arashimon the boxes and a ring with a strange orange and blue stone to him. The centipede got off of Arashimon, who reverted back to Naruto, and went into the box Lal' Mirch had.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

Lal' Mirch kicked Naruto once more.

"You turn you resolve into a flame on that ring and pick a box," Lal' Mirch explained, "Also, that ring only has one use and can only be used by the original, so no Bushins."

"How did you…"

"Reborn," Lal' Mirch replied.

Naruto sighed before concentrating on the ring. It suddenly burst into orange and blue flames, startling Lal' Mirch.

_'He did it on his first try?! Impossible!'_ Lal' thought before speaking, "Okay, Gaki, now choose a box."

Naruto juggled the two boxes with his non-flame ring hand/paw before tossing one at Lal' Mirch and putting the ring into the small indent on the other. It began to crack and glow before it released a blinding flash of light, nearly blinding all the people and Digimon there. Renamon and Rika were the first ones there since they were sparring and/or learning how to use a weapon from a Mafia member and his WereGarurumon. The light died down as the shopping group had rushed up. Asleep in Naruto's hands was a red haired, tan-skinned, orange and blue yuukata-wearing, 23-Year-Old Kushinamon. Rika took out her D-Arc.

"Fire-Kushinamon, Ultimate Level," Rika read, "Her attacks are all like Kushinamon's, except they all have the word 'Flame' or 'Inferno' at the begging."

"That's good to hear," Naruto sarcastically retorted, "Now that we know what Digimon she is… YOU CAN HELP ME CARRY HER! SHE'S HEAVY!"

POW! Naruto was sent into a wall.

"WHO CALLED ME FAT?!" Fire-Kushinamon demanded as she woke up and was on her feet, "When I find out who said that, I'll slay them! So says Kushina 'Firehouse' Uzumaki-Kazama! Dattabayo!"

"Did you just say Kushina Uzumaki?" Haru pondered.

"Yes," Kushina replied, "Is it important to you young kunoichi?"

"We're not ninja, Mrs. Kazama," Bianchi replied, "We're Mafia and it is important since you just K.O.ed you son into that wall over there."

Kushina's eyes widened at that before turning to the pile Naruto was under… then at Bianchi… then she kept doing that for three minutes.

"Oops…" Kushina sweatdropped, "…WAIT! My SON is UNDER THERE?!"

She was at the pile of brick and junk in less than 0.0001 seconds and was getting the brick off of Naruto and picked Naruto up and tossed him away, think her son was still a baby.

"You just threw him," Lal' Mirch sweatdropped.

"I didn't see him," Kushina replied.

"Naruto is the Soramon you just threw," Renamon stated with a sweatdrop.

Kushina just stared at Naruto for a few moments before glaring at the group before her.

"You're kidding, right?" Kushina asked, "Because I just had my little baby Naruto in my arms a few minutes ago before…"

She looked at the ground with a heavy blush.

"…ARASHI, YOU IDIOT!" She suddenly cried out, shocking the group, "YOU PUT ME INTO THAT BOX AGAIN!"

She exhaled a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"When I find Arashi-kun, oh he is so going to be kicked in the nuts for this!" Kushina growled.

"Too bad he's been dead for 513 years," Lal' Mirch spoke, "Along with Konoha…"

Kushina's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!" Kushina demanded as she proceeded to shake Lal' Mirch.

"I said that Arashi Kazama had been dead for 513 years, he used the Reaper Death Seal on Kyuubi and Naruto on the exact day he was born and you were sealed into that box," Lal' replied, "And you already know the reason why he did it."

Kushina dropped Lal'.

_'Konoha's… gone?'_ Kushina thought, _'And my little newborn baby is a 12-Year-Old now? With the KYUUBI sealed into him!?'_

She promptly did what any mother would do in her position; she fainted.

"What a… crazy lady…" Naruto groaned before fainting as well.

Kushina glowed before degenerating into a red nine-tailed version of Renamon in Kushina's outfit. Tsuna took out his D-Arc.

"Flare-Renamon, Rookie Level and mistress of flames," Tsuna read, "Eep. Her Fire Blitz Diamond Storm is said to level an entire town the size of Namimori. They are know to be a bit idiotic, a bit insane at times, pranksters, and many others things that are related to being heroic and stupid."

"ZZZ… Who says I'm… stupid…ZZZ" Kushina slept-talked, "ZZZ… ooh, Arashi-kun… harder… faster… it feels so good…ZZZ"

_'Just what is she dreaming about?!'_ Rose, Tsuna, Rika, Skoll, and Renamon thought.

* * *

"So you say that you placed a flaming ring into the slot of a box and your mother popped out of it?" Sarutobi pondered as he felt a headache coming.

"Yeah, and then she hit me for no good reason!" Naruto glared.

"Not my fault, you called me fat," Kushina, still in Rookie Form, retorted, "Now why is the Old Man keep saying you're my son? My son is a baby and isn't today October 10th? And how come you're a BANLeomon, Old Man?"

"No, It's January 29th," Sarutobi replied, "And I have no idea why I'm a BANLeomon, Kushina, AND STOP IT WITH THE OLD MAN TALK!"

He clonked Naruto with a book on his desk.

"WHY HIT ME?!" Naruto demanded.

"Because I don't want to incur Kushina's rage," Sarutobi replied, "Now, Kushina, how long do you think you've been in that box for?"

"Um… four months and 19 days?"

"Try 513 years, four months, and 19 days," Sarutobi spoke.

"WHAT?!" Kushina's shriek was heard all the way inside of Hibari's room, waking him up.

"I'll bite the girl who just woke me up…" Hibari mumbled before promptly falling asleep, "After I finish my nap."

Kushina was now in a corner, crying her eyes out, with a big blue area surrounding her.

"I feel sorry for her," Tsuna whispered.

"Yeah," Skoll murmured.

"Naruto, try talking to her," Kyoko whispered.

"WHY ME?!" Naruto harshly whispered.

"Do it or I'll kill you," Lal' Mirch and Reborn threatened while holding two bazookas at Naruto's head.

"OKAY! FINE! I'LL TALK TO HER! YOU HAPPY?" Naruto growled in whisper.

He walked over to Kushina.

"My baby, what's happened to him?" Naruto heard her whisper through her tears.

Naruto looked at the other, hoping that they could tell him what to say. They all just ushered (Or in Reborn and Lal' Mirch's cases, threatened) to try and talk to her.

_'Tsuna, I don't know what to say,'_ Naruto thought, _'Any ideas?'_

_'Try Arashimon or ask Kyuubi-chan,'_ Tsuna replied.

**"Don't listen to him about Arashimon, kit,"** Kyuubi spoke, **"Just do a small hug and try your best to tell her you're her kid."**

_'I'm trying to say something to her, not have a death wish!'_ Naruto thought.

He sighed before turning to Kushina.

"Uh, Kaa-san?" Naruto pondered.

"So now you're trying to make fun of me, too?" Kushina sniffled as she glared at Naruto.

"No," Naruto replied, "I'm just new to this. I mean, you've been sealed inside a box and dad's been dead ever since he sealed Kyuubi into me…"

Kushina's eyes widened.

"SAY WHAT?!" Kushina yelled once more waking Hibari.

"Nevermind about sleeping," Hibari growled as he took out his Tonfa, "I'm going to bite that damn herbivore to death for waking me up twice!"

He stomped out of his bedroom, intent on killing Kushina.

Kushina was now giving Naruto a long, uncomfortable stare.

"You have his same eyes, fur color…" she parted some hair to reveal his skin, "Same skin, though the tan is a bit darker, you bear Konoha's Leaf, meaning you're from the Hidden Leaf Village, and you have the same fetish for orange and blue I have, that I'm happy about. Now what about ramen?"

She shouldn't have asked that, since Naruto was now in his happy place with a river of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Hmm, same reaction as me and Arashi-kun. Dattabayo," Kushina joked.

_'She's an adult female Naruto!'_ the group, minus Kyoko and the Arcobaleno, thought.

"Now what about pranks?" Kushina pondered.

Naruto stopped drooling and had a sly fox look on his face.

"Hey, Old Man, turn around," Naruto spoke, "Someone messed with your photos. Dattabayo."

Sarutobi turned around and his pants and cape were filled with cheese. He turned around and glared at the group. They were all, minus the Arcobaleno and Bianchi, on the floor, laughing at Sarutobi's misfortune.

"Alright, which of you two put cheese in my outfit?" Sarutobi glared at the mother and her son, "I know that only Shinobi could do that and I also know that you two have the world records for most pranks pulled on one person. So spill it and I won't make either of you pay for the cleaning bill."

Both stared at each other in silence before looking back at Sarutobi and laughing again. They each took out an empty can of cheese as they laughed on the floor.

**"They really are mother and son! GAHAHAHAHA!" **Kyuubi roared in laughter.

* * *

"Say, Kaa-san, why are you still in Rookie Level?" Naruto pondered, "Can't you Digivolve on your own?"

"No," Kushina sighed sadly as she brought her son into a gentle hug, "Your father wasn't just my husband, but my Tamer as well. Only he could Digivolve me to Ultimate-and did you just say you can Digivolve without a Tamer?!"

"Yeah," Naruto replied as he held up his Digivolution Card and a Blue Card and showed her his Scanner, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes," Kushina replied, "If you can Digivolve without a Tamer, than you'll be targeted by other Digimon that want that power."

She suddenly remembered something. Her left eye twitched and she had a large anger mark on her head.

"He promised that he wouldn't seal Kyuubi into you," Kushina growled, "If he's still alive out there, then I'm going to throttle his throat and then give him a castration."

She suddenly looked around and saw Naruto was behind a chair nearby. Kushina had released a KI (Killer Intent) the size of Apocaylamon.

"Oops… Sorry, Naruto-honey," Kushina apologized.

"HEY!" four voices yelled.

The two turned to see Tsuna, Gokudera, Boom, and Skoll run up to the group.

"What's up you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Boat…" Tsuna panted, "…We… Last day..."

Tsuna slashed a card through his D-Arc.

"Agumon X, Digivolve to… WarGreymon X!" Skoll yelled, "We need to get to the boat. It's shoving off!"

Before the two could say anything, Skoll picked everyone up and flew to the ship in 5 seconds. He landed right next to the Tamers and degenerated back to Agumon X. Skoll proceeded to trip on his own two feet and chomped down on Guilmon's tail, causing him to yelp and jump into the air.

"Are you okay, Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Sorry about that, Guilmon," Skoll apologized.

"That's alright," Leonardo smirked, "Guilmon might feel better once he hears the news."

"What news?" Guilmon asked.

Leonardo took his hand out from behind his back to reveal bread shaped like Guilmon's head.

"HOORAY! GUILMON BREAD!" Guilmon cheered before eating the bread.

_'Once he sees bread, he's happy…'_ Naruto, Tsuna, Takato, and Leonardo sweatdropped.

"Yamamoto here was the one who thought up the idea for making bread shaped like Digimon," Leonardo smirked as he patted Yamamoto's back.

"Well, Takato and me were talking about it a while ago so he also deserves credit," Yamamoto smiled as he and Kaze walked off, "Well, we'll see you guys later."

"We've got to practice our throwing and catching, so later!" Kaze grinned as he and Yamamoto ran off.

"See ya, Yamamoto!" Naruto yelled, "Kaze, make sure Yamamoto doesn't break anything!"

"Say, where's Reborn?" Tsuna pondered.

* * *

The sounds of something draining were heard as Reborn looked at a stasis chamber. Inside of it was an Arashimon, without the whisker scars. The chamber opened and the Arashimon groaned as he stepped out of it.

"Where… am I?" Arashimon pondered.

"Ciaossu," Reborn spoke.

"Who are you?" Arashimon asked.

"I am Katekyo Hitman Reborn," Reborn replied as he took out a box, "Welcome to the Future..."

He gave the box to the Arashimon who opened it and read the note inside of it.

"…Arashi Kazama."

* * *

**_Squallo: VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIT! Hand over those Vongola Half-Rings or else!_**

_**Tsuna: What is he talking about?!**_

_**Naruto: I don't have the slightest clue, but he seems to be strong.**_

_**Squallo: You got that right! BIO HYBRID DNA CHARGE!**_

_**Takato: Next Time; The arrival of the Terra and Sky Half-Rings!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	24. Summer Varia Appears

_**Me: You're going to enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"How much longer?" Naruto, in a henge, moaned.

"Relax, Gaki," Lal' ordered, "They'll be here when they get here. Though I'm going to kill Reborn once he gets here."

"Ciaossu," You-Know-Who spoke.

"Yikes!" Kushina, in a henge, yelped.

She turned around to see Reborn and glared at him.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, BAKA!" Kushina barked, "DATTABAYO!"

"Nami-chan!" a certain lecherous girl-only doctor yelled as he tried to kiss Nami.

"Poison Cooking!" Bianchi barked as she smothered Shamal's face with her Poison Cooking, this time it was a pudding.

"This was a good idea, Naruto," Tsuna smiled as he walked up to the group, "Spending the summer with you guys in your home should be nice a quiet than our normal summers."

Tsuna shuddered, remembering his last summer with Reborn. Not a pretty picture.

"Hi guys!" Yamamoto and Kaze greeted, with Kaze and the other Digimon all in cloaks that were all the same color as their scales/fur.

"So how was the plane ride?" Henry asked.

"Horrible," Rose sighed, "They didn't have any cake on there."

"Not to mention Lambo and I-Pin got into a fight and they both got hit by the 10-Year Bazooka," Tsuna sighed.

"That pervert showed up on the plane!" Haru spoke, "He's stalking me is my bet!"

_'She still doesn't know that's Lambo when he's an Adult?'_ Naruto thought.

_'I've been trying to tell her, but she won't listen,'_ Tsuna thought, _'Though she and Kyoko have been acting weird. Just last month, during our town's festival, they were both holding my arms to their chests. And on the plane, they both had fallen asleep with their heads resting on one of my shoulders!''_

**"Well either they both want you as their boyfriend, or they both want to rape you,"** Kyuubi spoke.

_'NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THOSE JOKES!'_ both thought.

"Are you alright, Juudaime?" Gokudera and Boom asked, "You seem to be a bit troubled."

"I'm alright, Gokudera, Boom," Tsuna replied, "Just a bit tired."

"Pillow?" Boom offered as he held up a pillow.

"I'll carry you to where we're going to stay for our trip?" Gokudera offered.

"I'll walk," Tsuna replied, "Otherwise, Reborn will hit me again."

"So where are we EXTREMELY staying?" Ryohei asked.

"Oh, you must be Kyoko's older brother," Naruto smirked, "Nice to meet you. My name's Naruto, want to spar later?"

"SPAR?!" Ryohei gasped, "ALRIGHT! WE SHALL FIGHT TO THE EXTREME LATER!"

_'He's a present day Gai/and Lee!'_ Naruto and Kushina thought.

_'He's loud!'_ the Tamers and their Digimon thought.

"Oh yeah! HAITI, COME OUT!" Ryohei yelled at his backpack.

The backpack opened to reveal a figure the same height as Skoll in a blue cloak.

"YEAH! I AM HAITI SASAGAWA! I AM CO-CAPTAIN OF THE EXTREME NAMIMORI BOXING CLUB!" the cloaked figure yelled.

_'A LEE!'_ Naruto moaned in his head as a large headache formed, _'If they hug, I'll kill them!'_

"Shut it, Oni-chan," Rose sighed as she bonked Haiti on the back of his head.

"Oni-san, please don't yell in the airport," Kyoko sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Ryohei nodded.

"Very well," Ryohei bowed, "Allow us to carry your luggage, ladies."

Ryohei picked up his and Kyoko's luggage while Haiti took his, Haru's, and Rose's.

"You have him trained?" Naruto guessed.

"No," Kyoko replied.

"I EXTREMELY forgot where our EXTREME residence is!" Ryohei's shout was heard.

"The address is in your luggage, Oni-san!" Kyoko yelled.

"THANK YOU EXTREMELY!" Haiti yelled.

"What about Haiti, what is he?" Kushina whispered.

"He's like Skoll, except he's a Gabumon X," Rose replied, "He can already go to Ultimate Level so he's ahead of most of us."

She glared at Skoll.

"So what happened? How did he get Haiti?" Takato asked.

"Oni-san told me that he picked up a card that someone he bumped into had dropped and it changed into a D-Arc that was colored like the moon," Kyoko explained, "And then Haiti appeared at our doorstep the next day. That was also the day of the Bodaoshi Game at our school and Haiti Digivolved into a MetalGarurumon X and then into WereGarurumon X and helped Oni-san when a big fight occurred after the game."

"He Digivolved TWICE in ONE day?!" Rika gasped.

Kyoko nodded.

"And Rose-chan Digivolved a few weeks ago," Haru added, "And so did Skoll."

"Really?" Takato asked, "What happened?"

"Well…" Tsuna began as the group proceeded to follow Ryohei and Haiti.

* * *

Flashback!

"MetalGreymon X, X-Ultimate Level. Digmon, Armored Level," Tsuna read his D-Arc, "Kyoko-chan, be careful."

"I will, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko replied, "Let's go, Rose-chan!"

"Got it, Kyoko!" Rose saluted before charging into battle.  
"Digivolution Activate!" Tsuna yelled.

"Agumon X, Digivolve to… WarGreymon X! Dramon X Busters!" Skoll roared.

The four blades on each of his Dramon Destroyers formed two 'X's, one on each arm. He charged at MetalGreymon X and began to swing at his opponent.

"Sakura Diamond Storm!" Rose yelled.

She released a pink version of Renamon's Diamond Storm. The attack bounded off of Digmon's shell.

"Nice try. GOLD RUSH!" Digmon roared as the drills on his fired, hitting Rose.

"OH NO! ROSE-CHAN!" Kyoko cried as he D-Arc activated.

"Sakura-Renamon, Digivolve to…"

Her clothes, fur, and skin peeled off to reveal a sakura colored wireframe that molded into a new humanoid figure. Skin, hair, and clothes reformed. Rose had changed into a tall, well developed female. Her long pink hair went down to her knees with two large bangs going down her front. She had pink angel wings on her back that, when folded, went down to her calves, a rose-colored version of Zephyrmon's outfit without the arm or leg armor, (which made Tsuna nosebleed and Digmon have a perverted look in his eyes) nine pink fox tails and ears, jade eyes, and long sleeved fingerless gloves that revealed her claws and long thigh-reaching rose skin-tight socks.

"…AngelKyuubimon," the girl giggled.

Kyoko looked at her D-Arc.

"AngelKyuubimon, Champion Level," Kyoko read, "She is the most beautiful of Champion Level Digimon. Her special attacks are Fox Tail Love and Forbidden Dance."

Digmon began to wolf whistle at Rose.

"Why you… ANGEL STRIKE!"

Her claws glowed before she charged at Digmon. She proceeded to begin to scratch Digmon silly.

"Forbidden Dance," Rose whispered with lust in her voice.

She proceed to do a dance that made Tsuna look away. She was doing a very naughty dance for Digmon, who was mesmerized by the performance. He began to glow until he Degenerated into an Armadillomon.

"Now then…" Rose began to her nine tails and her wings stretched out as she got down on all fours.

Her wings and tails ignited in pink and rose flames.

"FOX TAIL LOVE!" Rose yelled.

The fires turned into a giant flaming heart and slammed down on Armadillomon, turning him into data. Rose degenerated back to Sakura-Renamon.

"How'd I do?" Rose asked.

"You did good, but can you not do Forbidden Dance near any boy we know, Rose-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Alright," Rose replied.

Skoll made a crater behind Rose with his body, courtesy of MetalGreymon X's Giga Blaster.

"Skoll!" Tsuna gasped as he ran to Skoll's side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, boss," Skoll panted as he got up.

"Skoll, please stay down," Tsuna begged, "Your hurt."

"I don't care, boss," Skoll panted, "You're my Tamer, boss. I have to protect you even if I die."

"No. you don't have to, Skoll," Tsuna spoke, "I don't want to lose you."

"Boss…" Skoll began.

"Don't Skoll," Tsuna interrupted, "I may be your Tamer, but to me; you're one of my closest friends and I would rather die than let you get deleted because of my weak Tamer skills."

(CUE IKUO: BELIEVER!)

Suddenly, a card in Tsuna's pocket began to glow. Tsuna took out the card to see it become a blue card. The two looked at it before looking at each other.

"Ready, Skoll?" Tsuna asked.

"You better believe it!"

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Tsuna yelled as he slashed the card.

_**Matrix Digivolution…**_

_"WarGreymon X, Digivolve to…!"_

_Skoll roared as his entire figure became engulfed in flames. The flames soon grew until they engulfed the entire area. The flames parted after a few seconds to reveal a humanoid figure's outline with the inside looking as if it was pure lava. It was a well developed male from what it seems. Suddenly fire surrounded his arms before parting to reveal gold armor with lasers on each top. The fires covered his legs next, parting to reveal dazzling gold knight-like armor with jet rockets on the back and outer sides of the armor. The fire moved up to the torso and molded into gold RizeGreymon-like armor, except the rockets weren't there, just plane-like wings that were shaped to look like dragon wings. The jewel in the center of his armor had a silver 'X' on it. The flames then formed a long spiky dragon tail that was actually a long dragon tail covered in gold armor with a few spikes on some of the armor. The flames than covered his head, parting to reveal a sleek visor/helmet. The helmet was shaped like WarGreymon's helmet but refitted to place a visor on and to put it over a human's head. The visor was in the colors of the Sky Flame. Flames erupted from the jets and he began to fly around, kicking and punching everywhere. He then landed and looked at you._

_"…Magna-Rize-Greymon X," the new Digimon spoke._

The light faded to reveal Skoll's new form, floating in the air via the jet rockets. Skoll was now as big as the ULForceVeedramon from Digimon Savers/Data Squad. Kyoko took her D-Arc out.

"Magna-Rize-Greymon X, X-Ultimate Level. Agumon X's Ultimate Level. No other Data is available," Kyoko read.

"WHAT A HUNK!" Rose called out.

"Skoll, attack," Tsuna ordered.

"Giga Blaster!"

Skoll caught the two missiles and threw them back at MetalGreymon X.

"METAL CLAW!"

MetalGreymon X launched his metal arm at Skoll.

"FIRE AXE!" Skoll roared as his left hand was covered in flames.

The flames turned into a giant Axe, which he used to sever the arm from MetalGreymon X. It dissipated before Skoll brought his hands close together with each one three yards apart from each other. A small sphere of lava formed in-between them as MetalGreymon X began to fly away.

"ERUPTING X-CROSS!" Skoll roared.

The lava-sphere changed into an 'X' before launching a beam of lava at MetalGreymon X, destroying its wings. It crashed into the ground as Skoll landed gracefully.

"This hand of mine burns with Courageous Flames…" Skoll recited.

MetalGreymon got up and charged at Skoll.

"…These flames tell me that your end is here and now!" Skoll charged, "ERUPTING…"

The two were now a mile closer.

"…BURNING…"

Skoll's left hand trusted out as it was covered in Pure Sky Flames (You know, the flames Tsuna gets with the Vongola Ring Version X-Gloves).

"…FINGER!"

Skoll crushed MetalGreymon X's head with his burning hand, followed by the rest of its body. Skoll absorbed its data before roaring in victory.

End Flashback

* * *

"…It took me a week to get him back to Agumon X Skoll," Tsuna sighed.

"All it took was a Rainbow," Kyoko giggled.

"So that means you have to find a rainbow every time he goes X-Ultimate?" Terriermon joked.

'Rena' bopped Terriermon on the head for that.

"I have a confession," Ryohei spoke.

Everyone looked at him.

"I HAVE EXTREMELY LOST THE MAP AND WE ARE NOW EXTREMELY LOST!" Ryohei yelled.

Everyone facefaulted.

"No we aren't," Takato sighed, "I know where we are."

"You do?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Takato replied as he took a deep breath, "GUILMON!"

Everyone heard a gate clank and clatter followed by a red blur tackling Takato. The blur turned out to be Guilmon… sort of… he seemed thinner, a bit taller (Maybe a foot or two), and a bit more sleeker. Emiko took out her D-Arc.

"Guilmon X, X-Rookie Level," Emiko read, "NANI?! He's become infected with the X-Antibody!"

"How did that happen?" Riri-chan asked.

"Skoll's bite is our guess," Henry replied.

All the Digimon took a long step away from Skoll.

"And that's not the only weird thing," Takato sighed, "His Champion Form's not Growlmon anymore. It's now…"

Just before he could tell the group, two craters were made just before them.

"ITE! THAT HURT!" A voice barked from one crater.

"That voice…" Kushina gasped as if she couldn't believe what she just heard.

The smoke cleared from one crater to reveal a boy around Gokudera's age yet as short as Tsuna with combed hair that covered one eye. He wore a black vest over a white shirt and blue jeans. He had blue eyes and a blue Dying Will Flame on his forehead. In his left hand was a boomerang with the blue flame while the right held a small box with the Vongola symbol.

"Art thou Sawada-Dono?" the boy groaned as he got up and looked at Tsuna.

"Uh… yes?" Tsuna replied.

"My name is Basil," the boy grunted as he crawled out of the hole, "I am here to give you these."

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!"

Basil's eyes widened in fear as he now dashed to Tsuna and gave him the box.

"RUN NOW!" Basil ordered, "I'll hold him off!"

A blade of energy appeared and Basil blocked it with his boomerang. A figure appeared near the other still smoking crater. He was in a completely black outfit similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai outfit with a silver sword in his left hand, silver eyes, and long silver hair.

_'Is he gay?'_ Naruto and Tsuna thought.

"Are you gay?" Kushina asked the man.

"HELL NO!" the man barked, "I am Squallo Superbi! I am here for the Rings!"

"You've been watching Lord of the Rings, haven't you?" Kushina and Terriermon joked.

"NO!" Squallo barked as he turned to behind the smoking crater, "Have you found the other set, Sakura and Zenbon?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the figure to step out from behind the smoking crater. It was a girl with short bubblegum pink hair, wearing nothing but a black shirt, black leather coat, and jeans. She had a big forehead and big jade eyes. On her left hip was a coal D-Arc and on her left shoulder was a BlackGatomon.

"No, he used Hirashin before we could get him," the girl growled.

"Sakura? Is that really you?" Naruto asked.

The girl turned to see Naruto. She looked at her D-Arc.

"A Rookie Level?" Sakura pondered, "Zenbon, delete that Soramon."

"Perfect," the BlackGatomon smirked as she jumped off Sakura's shoulder and glared at Naruto.

"Sakura, why are you going to attack me? It's me, Naruto," Naruto tried to reason with her.

"Yeah right," Sakura spat, "Naruto's been dead for 500 years and so is Sasuke-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Just for that," Sakura growled, "I'm going to delete you. Zenbon, we're going Mega."

Zenbon nodded as Sakura raised her D-Arc. A strange purple rectangle device shot out and into Squallo's hand as purple data covered his other hand.

"BIO DNA CHARGE/BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Squallo and Sakura yelled.

"BLACKGATOMON, BIOMERGE TO… BLACKOPHANIMON!"

"BIO HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO…. BIO-DYNASMON!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Sakura and BlackGatomon had fused into a violet armored Ophanimon with the plus on her helmet now a red 'X' and black devil wings instead of gold angel wings, while Squallo was now a Silver and Green Dynasmon with a green capsule on his back.

"BlackOphanimon, Mega Level," Henry gasped at his D-Arc, "A corrupt Ophanimon that has fallen. Her DarkSepheroctic Chaos will delete all who oppose her will."

"There's no data on this creep," Rika growled at her D-Arc.

"Then allow me to introduce myself!" Bio-Dynasmon spoke in Squallo's voice, "VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!! I AM BIO-DYNASMON! I AM A MEGA LEVEL DIGIMON THAT WILL DELETE YOU ALL WITH MY SWORD! MY BREATH OF WYVERN WILL DELETE YOU ALL!"

"Looks like we're going to be in for a big fight," Haru whimpered.

"Gahahahaha! Lambo-san isn't afraid!" Lambo lied since he already peed himself.

"I-Pin afraid," I-Pin whimpered as she jumped into Haru's arms.

Tsuna, Rika, Ryohei, and Naruto each took out a Blue Card As Naruto handed Henry, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Daniel, and Emiko each a Blue Card.

"You'll need those," Naruto advised, "Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"AGUMONX/GABUMONX/GUILMONX/TERRIERMON/RENAMON/SAKURA-RENAMON/TIGERMON/RIANMON/RANOMON/GAOMON/SORAMON, MATRIX SHINKA/MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO… MAGNA-RIZE-GREYMONX/WEREGARURUMONX/MEDIEVALGALLANTMON/RAPIDMON/KUSHINAMON/SILPHYMON/BATTOSAITIGERMON/ILLUSIONRIAMON/PITRANOMON/MACHGAOGAMON /ARASHIMON!"

BattosaiTigermon looked like Battosai the Man Slayer, except he has three swords and has Tiger ears and a tail. IllusionRianmon has six angel wings behind her back with two fluffy cat tails, cat ears, a well developed fighting figure in black and red mage/fighting kimono fusion, and long violet hair that went down to her hips. PitRanomon looks exactly like Pit from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, except his hair is cobalt with eight fox tails and wolf ears. (Cue; King of Bandit Jing: KIR ROYALE!)

"So now you mock the 4th Hokage?!" BlackOphanimon growled in a fusion of Sakura's and BlackGatomon's voices, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

She charged at Arashimon, who just slashed a card. She tried to whack him with her staff when he parried it with Omnimon's Transcended Sword.

"SUPREME CANNON!" Arashimon roared as he aimed his MetalGarurumon head at BlackOphanimon.

"Sephirotic Barrier!"

A black barrier covered BlackOphanimon, taking the attack like it was a tiny fly and the shield was a fast moving car. Arashimon jumped away as his arms turned back to normal.

"DIE! DARKSEPHEROCTIC CHAOS!" BlackOphanimon roared as the sky rained down black spears.

"KYUUBI STRIKE!"

The energy fox negated the dark spears.

"Are you alright, Arashimon?" Kushinamon asked.

"Yeah," Arashimon replied, "But why is it that Sakura doesn't believe that I'm Naruto? I just don't get that."

"Well it could be she didn't believe the message she was sent," Kushinamon guessed, "WILD FOX FIRE!"

"WILD KYUUBI FIRE!" Arashimon roared as he fired a crimson version of Kushinamon's attack.

* * *

Bio-Dynasmon swung at MedievalGallantmon, who parried with his lance. He ducked and took a stab at Bio-Dynasmon who flew over him and impaled his neck, causing him to degenerate into Guilmon X.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIITTTTTT! DNA DISINTEGRATOR!" BioDynasmon roared as he aimed his unarmed hand at his opponents, launching a DNA Strand-shaped laser beam at them.

"TRIPLE SWORD SOARING PHOENIX!" BattosaiTigermon yelled as he swung all three of this sword, unleashing a giant shockwave.

"FROZEN ARROW!" PitRanomon cried as he fired a blue glowing arrow.

"STATIC FORCE!" Silphymon cried as she threw a condensed sphere of electricity.

"TRI-BEAM!" Rapidmon yelled as he fired a green energy beam shaped like a triangle.

"DARK STRIKE!" IllusionRianmon called as she fired a shockwave of darkness.

The attacks fused into one and began to fight with the DNA Disintegrator. In the end, Bio-Dynasmon's attack ripped through the fused attack and struck all three.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?!" Bio-Dynasmon roared as he went to swing at the five now Rookie level Digimon.

His attack was blocked by Yamamoto with his bat/katana, Emiko's sais, Daniel's Bokuto, and Gokudera and MachGaogamon's bombs.

"WINNING KNUCKLE!" MachGaogamon roared as he slammed his spinning fist into Bio-Dynasmon's face.

Bio-Dynasmon didn't even flinch from the attack. He simply roared as a white aura surrounded him.

"BREATH OF WYVERN!" Bio-Dynasmon roared.

The aura exploded into a giant white fire version of a Wyvern. An explosion followed after that. The smoke cleared to reveal Boom in his Rookie form, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were all knock out.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Bio-Dynasmon roared.

"WE ARE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei and WereGarurumon X howled, "EXTREME TWIN RIGHT!" (Switch to Naruto Theme- Sorrow and Sadness)

Both socked Bio-Dynasmon in the gut with their right fists. They screamed in pain as Bio-Dynasmon smirked. Just before they had hit him, Bio-Dynasmon had used a move so quick that it looked as if he didn't move at all. Ryohei and the now Gabumon X Haiti fell to the ground with Ryohei's shirt ripped across his upper body with a pool of blood around the two of them.

"ONI-SAN!" Kyoko gasped as she ran over to her older brother.

Bio-Dynasmon chuckled evilly. Arashimon noticed that and began to growl.

"DIE!" BlackOphanimon roared as she tried to impale Arashimon. (Switch to Naruto Theme- The Broken Seal)

She and everyone else suddenly stopped as a dark KI erupted from nowhere. Arashimon was covered in a red aura that became a fox-like aura with six tails. He roared as his whisker marks became even bolder than ever before, his fangs protruding out of his mouth with the length of a Saber-toothed Tiger's, and his eyes pure demonic crimson with slits in them.

**"I'LL DELETE YOU!"** Kyuubi-Arashimon roared in a pure demonic voice.

He vanished from normal and Shinobi sight before reappearing in front of Bio-Dynasmon.

**"BREATH OF KYUUBI NO YOKO!" **Kyubi-Arashimon howled as the fox aura exploded around him.

A crimson fire version of Kyuubi no Yoko appeared from the aura, slamming into Bio-Dynasmon, causing him to fall on BlackOphanimon, who had just made Kushinamon degenerate back to Renamon.

**"DIE!!"** Kyuubi-Arashimon roared as he was about to delete the two.

He was about to swing his claws down on the two when he was suddenly frozen in a case of ice.

"Bio-Dynasmon, BlackOphanimon, you two owe me 10,000 ryo for saving you two from him," a voice spoke.

Lal' Mirch and Reborn's pacifiers began to glow, meaning only one thing; an Arcobaleno was here. A small baby in a large black cape floated down in front of Kyuubi-Arashimon. Floating above his head was a yellow lizard that was biting its own tail to make it look like a halo.

"Ciaossu, Viper," Reborn greeted.

The Arcobaleno just glared at Reborn before turning back to Kyuubi-Arashimon. The ice suddenly began to hiss and release steam as it melted. Kyuubi-Arashimon roared in rage. Suddenly, he was contained inside a giant glacier.

"Where is all this ice coming from?" Takato pondered.

"There is no ice, Takato," Kushina replied, "This is a highly strong genjutsu. My guess is that it would be an 'S' Rank Genjutsu."

"ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!" Magna-Rize-Greymon X roared as he charged at Viper.

He was suddenly impaled with fifty thousand finely made, razor sharp katanas. He degenerated into Skoll and fainted. The glacier shattered and Kyuubi-Arashimon degenerated back to Naruto without his Henge. (Stop the music!)

"Naruto honey…" Kushina get out before two hands grabbed her and pulled her into some bushes.

The hand released her as she turned around.

"Hi honey," Arashi whimpered, "Don't hurt me."

SLAP! She hurt him.

"ARASHI!" Kushina growled as she proceeded to beat him up, "You promised! You promised me you wouldn't do that to our son! And YOU PUT ME IN THAT BOX… AGAIN! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT AND…!"

That's when she stopped hitting him and proceeded to cry on him.

"…I missed you so much, Arashi-kun," Kushina cried, "Konoha's gone, our son was treated like a demon for 12 years, and… and…"

Arashi gently hugged his crying wife.

"Shh… it's alright, Kushina-chan," Arashi whispered softly into her ear, "Now do you have the other box?"

Kushina nodded as she pulled out the other box. Arashi smirked as he took out an orange and blue ring. It erupted with an orange and blue flame as he pressed it into the slot. The box opened to reveal a blue and orange version of Squallo's strange device.

"Ready?" Arashi asked as his left hand was covered by orange and blue data.

Kushina nodded.

* * *

BlackOphanimon got up and walked over to Naruto. She raised her staff up and was about to impale Naruto.

"DNA FULL CHARGE!" a voice yelled.

"Flare-Renamon, Warp Digivolve to… Flare-Kushinamon!"

BlackOphanimon's staff was blocked by Arashi and a now Ultimate Level Kushina.

"KEEP AWAY FROM OUR SON!" both growled as they gave BlackOphanimon a double uppercut.

BANG!

"REBORN! CLOBBER BIO-DYNASMON WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna, in Dying Will Mode and with his X-Gloves, roared as he charged at Bio-Dynasmon.

He proceeded to be an even match with Bio-Dynasmon since Reborn had shot Tsuna with the Mega-Ton Punch Bullet, Jump Bullet, Fireproof Skin Bullet, and Knuckle Bullets. Unfortunately, time ran out and Tsuna was headbutted into the ground.

"DNA DISINTEGRATOR!" Bio-Dynasmon roared.

"BUSO RENKIN OF THE SHIELD! LUNAR PROTECTOR!" Takato yelled.

His Kakugane activated and created a moon-colored barrier around the group, blocking the attack. Though Takato fainted since the barrier took a lot of his energy to make. Arashi and Tsuna suddenly felt lighter as the three opponents smirked. Bio-Dynasmon and BlackOphanimon each held up a case that looked exactly like the other.

"VOIT!" Bio-Dynasmon yelled, "We've got them! See you, losers!"

"I'll be back to kill you, Faker," BlackOphanimon glared at Naruto before flying after Bio-Dynasmon.

"See you for coffee sometime, Lal'?" Viper asked.

Lal' Mirch flipped him off. He flew away, rejected. The ice immediately vanished once they had vanished. The group was tired, beaten up, and in pain (Mainly the Digimon and Arashi). Basil fell to the ground, unconscious, as Arashi checked his clothes (He even went as far as being in only his boxers.).

"THE RINGS ARE GONE!" Arashi yelped as his clothes were back on him.

"Not exactly," a voice spoke.

Tsuna raised his head to see his 'Older Brother.'

"Dino-san…" Tsuna groaned before fainting.

* * *

_**Reborn: You're taking too long. Now then. Allow me to introduce new characters. First is Bio-Dynasmon. He easily defeated his opponents, though he was going to be deleted by an enraged six-tailed Arashimon along with BlackOphanimon had it not been for Viper. Next is Viper. He is an Arcobaleno, keeper of the violet pacifier, and a master of illusions. Arashimon and Magna-Rize-Greymon both fell to his illusions. He also gas a crush on Lal' Mirch for some reason. Then there is Sakura Haruno. She's different than 500 years ago (Holds up a photo of the Sakura we all know and either love or hate as her regular self) and is now an emo. Then there's her Digimon, BlackGatomon. Not much is known about her, but I guess that BlackGatomon is Inner Sakura come to life.**_

_**Me: How'd you know about her?**_

__

**Reborn: I'm a Hitman. I know everything.**

* * *

_**Naruto: BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU PUT A DEMON IN YOUR OWN SON?!**_

_**Takato: Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure your father is sorry.**_

_**Reborn: Now is not the time for your stupidity, you three, you need to prepare for the Varia.**_

_**Tsuna: Next time; Vongola Rings? Training Starts!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	25. Vongola Rings? Training Begins!

__

**Me: Here's another update!**

* * *

"SAKURA!" Naruto cried as he shot up.

He looked around to notice he was in a hospital. On the other beds were the other Digimon (Minus his mom), Gokudera, Basil, Yamamoto, Emiko, Solartiger, Ryohei, Takato, and Tsuna. He heard humming beside him. He turned to see Arashi peeling an apple with a kunai.

"An Arashimon?" Naruto pondered.

"Nope!" Arashi replied with a smirk, "You're looking at Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime Hokage, (4th Fire Shadow.) and your father."

POW! Arashi was socked through the closed door.

"ITE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Arashi demanded as he dashed back in.

POW! He went through the door again.

"FINE KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Arashi yelled as he made twenty of him.

POW X20! Arashi and his clones all fell into a heap. The clones vanished in poofs of smoke.

"Arashi-kun, are you alright?" Kushina, still in Ultimate Level, asked as she dashed up.

"Our boy's got your punches," Arashi groaned as he got up slowly, "Now then… WHY YOU LITTLE…"

He charged into the room once more and proceeded to do a classic Homer Simpson/Bart Simpson moment; the father strangling the son. Though Naruto now choked him with his tails.

"Funny, I did the same thing with Arashi-kun once," Kushina giggled.

"My head…" Tsuna groaned as he awoke, "…Where am I?"

Kushina looked over at Tsuna and smirked. She walked out and came in after three blurs. The blurs were Kyoko, a still-tailed and fox eared Futa, and Haru. They proceeded to be at both sides of Tsuna.

_'I'm strangely happy…'_ Tsuna thought before realizing something, "WHY ARE THERE TWO NARUTOS?!" (His eyes were popping out of his head)

"Tsuna-kun, that's Naruto's father, Arashi Kazama," Kyoko spoke as she nuzzled Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hahi?! Why are they choking each other?" Haru asked.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kushina barked.

POW! BANG!

"ITE!" father and son yelped as they massaged their injuries.

"NOW HUG EACH OTHER OR I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Kushina growled as she raised a shaking fist.

Both did so, afraid of incurring the wrath of their wife/mother.

"Good," Kushina turned around, and both glared at each other.

She turned around and they were back to being happy. This process kept going on for another five minutes.

"So where are we?" Tsuna asked, "Please don't tell me this is a public hospital or one run by the 'M' group."

Both girls looked at each other with the same expression; 'What the heck is this 'M' he's talking about?'

"It's the 'M' word," a voice replied, followed by Tsuna being hit in the head by a kick.

"OW!"

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelped as the girls rubbed his head.

"Seems that you're getting lucky with the ladies," Reborn smirked.

Tsuna glared at Reborn before looking around.

"Why did those three attack us?" Tsuna pondered out loud, "And those things those two did…"

* * *

_"Bio Hybrid Digivolve to… Bio-Dynasmon!"_

_"BlackGatomon, Biomerge to… BlackOphanimon!"_

* * *

"…And that Arcobaleno…"

* * *

_A small baby in a large black cape floated down in front of Kyuubi-Arashimon. Floating above his head was a yellow lizard that was biting its own tail to make it look like a halo._

_"Ciaossu, Viper," Reborn greeted._

_The Arcobaleno just glared at Reborn before turning back to Kyuubi-Arashimon. The ice suddenly began to hiss and release steam as it melted. Kyuubi-Arashimon roared in rage. Suddenly, he was contained inside a giant glacier._

_"Where is all this ice coming from?" Takato pondered._

_"There is no ice, Takato," Kushina replied, "This is a highly strong genjutsu. My guess is that it would be an 'S' Rank Genjutsu."_

_"ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!" Magna-Rize-Greymon X roared as he charged at Viper._

_He was suddenly impaled with fifty thousand finely made, razor sharp katanas. He degenerated into Skoll and fainted. The glacier shattered and Kyuubi-Arashimon degenerated back to Naruto without his Henge._

* * *

"…Just who are they?" Tsuna asked.

"They are Vongola's Varia," Arashi replied, "They are considered to be the cream of the crop in killing and completing their missions. The success rate of them killing someone is 100. Though the Bio Hybrid Digivolution is new to me…"

He suddenly felt as if he was in a pair of pants filled with hospital food. He looked down to see that his pants were filled with Hospital Food. He glared at Kushina, who pointed at Naruto, who was now in a laughing fit.

"You little… RAMEN!" Arashi suddenly pointed to behind Naruto.

"WHERE?!" all three suddenly shouted looking in the direction Arashi pointed to.

_'They really are related…'_ Tsuna thought with a sweatdrop.

Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"What did Sakura mean when she said that Sasuke's been dead for 500 years?" Naruto pondered to himself, "And she kept calling me a fake. ARG! I'm getting a headache from all this thinking and negativity!"

He jumped out of his bed.

"Ah! Naruto, you shouldn't be out of bed yet!" Kushina gasped.

"I'm hungry and Hospital Food is the last thing I would ever eat in the entire universe," Naruto replied, "Besides, I'm hungry for only one food and one food only; ramen."

With that he jumped out of the open window… although they were on the tenth floor. Arashi and Kushina looked out the window to see their son had landed gently with six glowing angel wings on his back. He then Digivolved to Yokomon and dashed off, following the scent of Ramen.

"He got the daredevil thing from you," Arashi and Kushina stated at the same time to each other before realizing something, "SINCE WE COULD HE FLY?!"

"He used a 'Hyper Wing' card," Kyoko replied.

"So where is this Hospital located?" Henry asked.

"Near Takato's residence," a voice replied.

A group of men in suits walked into the room before Dino came in.

"Hey little bros," Dino smiled.  
"Hi, Dino-ni!" Futa smiled before he started to purr from being scratched behind the ear by his 'Older Brother Dino.'

"Dino-san? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm here to deliver the Half-Rings," Dino replied before turning to Arashi, "Hey, Grand Uncle."

An eraser (where did that come from?) hit Dino.

"Call me 'Arashi,' Baka-Dino!" Arashi barked.

"What are the Half-Rings? And who are you?" Rika asked.

Dino took out the two boxes BlackOphanimon and Bio-Dynasmon took.

"I'm Dino Cavallone, Tsuna, Naruto, and Futa-kun's older brother and Grand Uncle's (Pause for the eraser and 'Call me Arashi, dimwit!') nephew," Dino replied with a small smiled, "And the Half-Rings are the Rite of Passage for the Vongola Boss Candidate, The 2nd in Command Candidate, and their Guardians. Catch."

He opened one and tossed Rika and Henry something. They each caught the items. They looked down to see they each had half a ring. Rika's had half the image of a Tundra while Henry's was half a field.

"I've already given the Forest, Moon, Mist, Magma, and Cloud their Half-Rings," Dino spoke to Reborn, "Though Cloud socked me down there… again, Forest tried to steal the other rings, and then Magma wanted to set me on fire while his friend thought we were playing a game…" (A/N: Poor Dino. Cookie?)

"Wimp," Reborn stated as he socked Dino in the Male's Natural Weakness.

He dropped the two boxes (Which Reborn caught) and went into Fetal Position, clutching the spot Reborn hit. Reborn then placed more Half-Rings on the people in the room, mainly to those knocked out. Ryohei got a Half Sun Ring, Yamamoto got a ring with half a rain drop on it, Lambo got half a lightning bolt ring shoved into his hair and got beaten up, Gokudera got half a tornado, Takato got half a volcano, Emiko got half a dessert, Daniel got half a crack in the ground, Tsuna was given half a sky inside half a sapphire. The only one left was half the Earth inside half an orange and blue jewel.

"Where is that Baka-Kitsune-Naruto?" Reborn asked.

Everyone who was conscious, minus Dino, pointed at the window. Reborn hopped out the window. Leon changed into Leon-Glider and flew off with Reborn holding onto him.

* * *

Reborn came back through the door, dragging in by the tails Naruto. He had been tied up, gagged, and had the ring used as the gag. He promptly tossed Naruto onto Takato, making him wake up in pain. Naruto then bounced on Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei, waking them up, and then waking up Emiko and Daniel, before colliding with Tsuna, causing the two of them to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"ITE!" all of them yelled, thus waking up the Digimon.

"Takatomon, why are you yelling? Is it someone's birthday?" Guilmon asked.

"No, buddy," Takato replied as he got up, "Huh? Where'd this ring come from?"

The doors opened gently and Leonardo walked in. After him was Tsunade, Colonnello, Iruka, and Kakashi.

"Takato, I just got the call from Reborn," Leonardo spoke, "We're going to stop defensive training right now and here and move straight to Massacre Training."

He promptly got Takato and Guilmon on his back and walked out of the room.

_'Massacre Training?! I feel sorry for Takato and Guilmon…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Rika and Renamon, follow me," Tsunade ordered.

Rika and Renamon both looked at each other, shrugged, then followed her.

"Henry, you and Terriermon are to follow me," Iruka spoke, "For then next 10 days, I'll be training the two of you."

"For what?" Henry asked as he picked Terriermon up and followed Iruka.

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just dragged Emiko and Riri-chan out of the room.

"Ryohei, Haiti; if you train under me, you will become boxing champs and I will help you make your dreams of making Boxing a real sport true," Colonnello spoke as he tossed the two camouflage headbands with one having a '02' and the other '03.'

"EXTREME!" the two boxing twits yelled as they followed Colonnello with the headbands on their heads and they were both fully healed.

"How does your brother heal so quickly?" Haru and Tsuna asked.

Kyoko just shrugged. The three of them turned to see Daniel and Tigermon being dragged out by Kushina.

"I'm leaving Naruto-honey in your hands, Arashi-kun," Kushina spoke, "Make sure he gets to Mega Level or I'll stomp on your 'package'… again."

Arashi whimpered and hid behind a bed for safety as Kushina left.

_'Why do I have the feeling that Ms. Kazama/Kaa-san/Kushina is the head of the family?'_ everyone thought.

"Keh. As If I could earn anything from the moronic guy who sealed a demon into me," Naruto, who finally spat the ring out of his mouth, mumbled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Arashi growled as he proceeded to do the Homer Simpson/Bart Simpson Routine with his son, "I'll teach you to call me moronic!"

Naruto proceeded to choke Arashi with his tails since they were the only thing not tied.

"Enough," Reborn sighed before shooting Naruto, "Clobber him with your Dying Will."

The bullet hit its mark and Naruto slumped. Arashi paled.

"Did you just…" He never got the question out.

"REBORN! I WILL CLOBBER MY IDIOT FATHER WITH MY DYING WILL!" Naruto, still in his clothes for some unknown reason, roared.

He and Arashi proceeded to fight with each other… until they fell out the window.

"AHH! Naruto!" Tsuna yelped as he jumped up and ran to the window.

Naruto and Arashi were holding onto a pole below them, flicking each other off. Then Naruto punched Arashi, then he kicked Naruto, than both poked each other in the eyes, making them let go of the pole. Both looked at each other, then down, then each held up a sign that said 'Damn you Author' before falling. Naruto swiped a Hyper Wing card and gently floated down.

"NOT FAIR!" Arashi barked as he tossed a kunai.

Naruto caught it and Arashi grabbed Naruto's legs. Naruto tried to kick Arashi off, but Arashi quickly got on Naruto's back. Naruto sighed and landed on the ground gently. He proceeded to toss Arashi off his back with his tails, Digivolved to Yokomon, and dashed off, not even noticing Arashi had planed a kunai on him. Arashi waited for a few moments before vanishing in a yellow flash.

"Those two really are Father and Son," Tsuna sweatdropped, "Hey Reborn…"

BANG!

"REBORN! TO TRAIN WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna roared as he picked Skoll and Reborn, covered in Dying Will Bullet Ammunition, up and dashed out.

It was quiet for a while until there was a knock. A small turtle-like Digimon with a funny hat over his head, blocking his eyes walked in followed by an old man in a Hawaiian shirt, brown jean shorts, and glasses. On the old man's back was a bamboo sword.

"Oh, hello there, Uncle Yushima," Yamamoto smiled, "How did you know I was here?"

"An associate of mine told me that you were here," the old man replied.

"Hahi?! Is that a Kappa?!" Haru asked as she promptly hid behind Gokudera.

Gokudera checked his D-Arc.

"Kamemon is a Rookie Level Cyborg Digimon. His name kame is the Japanese of turtle or tortoise. Kamemon's appearance is based on a PC mouse; the ball on his stomach is the track-ball, and his shell is the back of the mouse," Gokudera read.

"I've checked you and Kaze out of the hospital to train you both," Yushima explained, "Please follow me once your stuff is packed."

"Hey, Homer, these are those people I help back on our vacation," Kamemon spoke.

"They are? Well, you were right," Yushima spoke, "You would meet them again someday. Seems I owe you a big cup of sake."

Gokudera screamed in pain and agony suddenly. The reason? He was being hugged by Bianchi while she looked at his face.

* * *

(Cue: KHR: Hyper Dying Will Theme!)

A cartoonish crow was on the shoulder of a shaded figure. The only thing that one could see of the mysterious person was his left hand, which held half a ring with a Forest design and a jade with the image of a female in it attached to a chain.

* * *

Hibird was singing from his normal perch on Hibari's shoulder, who held a half-ring with a cloud on it. Dark was torturing… Er, I mean, training the PREFECT members while Hibari watched.

* * *

Two child-sized figures were staring at the Shinjuku before one turned into a tall figure around 8'3" with a dragon-like tail and began to walk to the place. The other's ears grew until it started to float after the taller. The taller figure had the Half-Ring of Magma on his left index finger.

* * *

Light snoring was heard in a forest outside Shinjuku. A small figure that was about Tsuna's height, including Tsuna's gravity-defying hairdo, was sleeping peacefully. Around the figure's neck was the Half-Moon Vongola Ring. Beside the figure was a Monodramon, sleeping as well.

* * *

_**Tsuna: Next time: Varia Strikes!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_

* * *

**_Me: I have an announcement on my FanFiction page for all readers and favers of this story._**


	26. Varia Strikes!

_**Me: Heeeeeeerrrreeeeee's… VARIA!**_

__

**Naruto: Just start the chapter already.**

* * *

The Dying Will Flame extinguished.

"Huh? Where am…" Tsuna looked down, "EEK! I'M ON A CLIFF!"

The rock he was holding onto fell out of the cliff and he fell into the waters below.

"Ah! Boss!" Skoll yelped before he was hit by the large splash Tsuna made.

* * *

"Alright, my boy," Yushima spoke, "I have a special sword technique designed to help you win against Varia; the Shigure Souen Style. But first…"

Yushima held up a green and white Digivice that was similar to Arashi's. Green data appeared all over Yushima's body.

"DNA Full Charge!" Yushima yelled as he slammed the data onto the Digivice.

"Kamemon, Warp Digivolve to… Shaujinmon!"

"Shaujinmon, you may begin your training with Kaze," Yushima spoke.

Shaujinmon nodded before picking Kaze up with one hand and jumped off.

"Now then, Takeshi," Yushima spoke, "My sword is just like your baseball bat…"

He began to walk off as Yamamoto took out his bat.

"…IT'S NOT JUST PLAYING!" Yushima suddenly yelled, "Shigure Souen 5th Attacking Form; WOLF PACK RAIN!"

His bamboo sword suddenly became a finely made katana as Yamamoto swung, turning his bat into the katana. Water suddenly surrounded Yushima's blade before it changed into five miniature wolfs. The wolfs went around the parried blade and struck Yamamoto on his chin and shoulders and elbows.

* * *

"Master Colonnello…" Ryohei began.

"We've been doing this for two days now," Haiti ended.

"Why are we doing this and not training?" both asked.

"Hey. We are training," Colonnello replied, "We're training to NOT train the body."

"WHA?!" Haiti gasped.

"We can't get stronger like that!" Ryohei barked.

"Normally, yeah," Colonnello spoke, "But you two have enough power already, hey."

"I don't get it," Ryohei stated.

"I think Master is saying that by resting our bodies, the cells in them have time to recuperate and become stronger than ever before," Haiti guessed.

"Correct, hey. Now go back to sleep, hey."

The two boxers nodded before falling asleep.

* * *

Lambo was currently running away from Futa and I-Pin in the hospital. The Reason? He stole and ate their snacks. He turned around a corner and bumped into something. Lambo and the thing both fell down the long flight of stairs until Lambo landed on top of the thing at the bottom.

"Ite! That smarts," a voice groaned.

Lambo looked down to see a purple fox-dragon fusion. It had tiny black wings the size of Lambo's horns, a red crystal on its forehead, purple and white fur, and yellow eyes.

"Gahahahaha! Lambo-san likes this!" Lambo cheered, "You're fluffy and soft… Zzz…"

Lambo fell asleep, not even noticing a purple, white, and red D-Arc land in his hair. The Digimon groaned.

_'King Drasil… I'm not liking you right now…'_ the Digimon groaned, _'First, you made me go with Kantaurusmon to the Human World, then you turn me back into a Dorumon, and now my Tamer is an idiotic child that smells like rubber skin and explosives. What's more, you made him my Tamer, King Drasil. WHY?! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME SO?! IS THIS BECAUSE I ATE THAT COOKIE IN THE FRIDGE?!'_

"You okay?" I-Pin asked.

"I'm fine," Dorumon replied as Futa got Lambo off of him with his tail, "My name is Alpha the shudders Dorumon."

"Are you okay, Alpha?" Futa asked.

"I think so," Alpha replied, "But answer me this; why do you have fox ears and a tail?"

"I woke up one day and found myself with these things?" Futa replied, "I like them since they're fluffy and soft, yet I hate them since they make me almost suffocate since girls hug me a lot now."

I-Pin kept staring at Alpha.

"Can I help you?" Alpha asked.

"It's a…" I-Pin pointed at Dorumon, "…Shogi Monster."

Alpha flinched.

"I am a Digimon," Alpha spoke calmly, "Not a Shogi Piece."

I-Pin took out her glasses and flinched when she looked through them.

"I-Pin sorry."

"That is alright," Alpha sighed.

"KAWAII!" two screams were heard.

Haru and Kyoko were now hugging Alpha.

"I wonder if he would make a good Poison Cooking ingredient," Bianchi murmured as she checked Alpha's tail.

The gravity around the group suddenly left as Futa had a book out.

"Digimon are placed at #100 of 100 on 'Best Poison Cooking Ingredients,' Bianchi-ni," Futa, the only one on the ground still, spoke before gravity returned.

_'DAMN YOU YGGDRASIL!'_ Alpha thought, _'I'm stuck with a Tamer that probably wets himself when the zipper on his suit is stuck! AND WHAT'S MORE, HE HAS FRIENDS THAT EITHER WANT TO SQUEEZE ME, CONFUSE ME WITH A SHOGI PIECE, COOK AND EAT ME, OR MAKE ME FLOAT WHEN HE READS FROM A GIANT BOOK HE GETS FROM NOWHERE!'_"SUNLIGHT CRASHER!"

* * *

"ROYAL SLASH!"

"MOONLIGHT CRASHER!"

MedievalGallantmon and Takato's weapons met with Leonardo's attack. There was a small explosion in the underground Dojo before Guilmon X and Takato walked out of it. Leonardo smirked as the smoke cleared. His weapon was now a Kakugane once more.

"Excellent job you two," Leonardo smirked, "You're actually in perfect synchronization with each other. Now all we need is a Digital Area that will make you half-data, Takato, and we'll see if you can Biomerge with Guilmon X."

"Uh Dad? I've been meaning to ask you about why you're in the mafia," Takato spoke.

"The Matsuya Famiglia was a proud and illustrious Mafia Family," Leonardo explained, "Your grandfather was the last boss before we merged with the Vongola Famiglia."

Takato nodded.

"Do you know what our crest was?"

Takato shook his head 'no.' Leonardo smiled gently before pulling out a cape that could easily fit both Guilmon and Takato. ON the back was a MedievalGallantmon, except he had a bit more armor, a longer red cape with a red chain on it. A lance and a shield. He had hazard seals on some parts of his armor and his shield. Below him was the words in Medieval Writing 'Matsuya Famiglia.'

"This was the Digimon that started our Family and gave your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather the title of Matsuya II," Leonardo spoke, "He is a Royal Knight, sworn to protect King Drasil, lord of the Digital World, from all that swear to destroy him. He is the Holy White Hazard Night, Gallantmon. And now, my son, I give you this cape as a reward of mastering the main stances of our family's Lance and Shield Fighting Style."

* * *

Iruka was pinned to a wall by kunai, shuriken, and Zenbon needles. The person who did this was none other than Henry's mother. Her purple hair was now spiked with some armor on the three largest spikes that pointed forward, a fishnet shirt with a white one under it, a white skirt with jean shorts under it, a long white lab coat-like coat, and arm and leg guards. Henry and Terriermon were hiding behind a nearby rock that was covered by shuriken.

"Henry, get out from behind that rock or I'll do what I did to Iruka to you," the woman ordered, "You're late for dinner."

"Yes, Kaa-san," Henry quickly spoke as he ran out and up to her.

"And Terriermon too," Henry's mother added.

Henry flinched at that. He ran back and picked Terriermon up.

"Understand this, Iruka," Henry's mother growled as she held a kunai to Iruka's neck, "I'm the only one who trains my children. No one else. Got it?"

"Hai, Anko," Iruka whimpered, _'Scary 500 years ago, scary now!'_

"Uh, mom, I didn't know you knew Iruka," Henry spoke, "And Terriermon as well."

"Well, Henry," Anko sighed, "I'm not from this time, but like Iruka-san."

"You mean frozen in some jutsu for 500 years by a pedophile called Orochimaru, right?" Terriermon guessed.

Anko sweatdropped. Terriermon had hit the nail on the first try and made it go all the way down.

* * *

Kakashi was currently hiding from Riri-chan and Emiko. Reason? He was late for his Genjutsu Training with her and she shoved fifty bags of sugar down Riri-chan's throat. He vowed never to be late for things involving the two of them anymore.

* * *

"Uh, Mrs. Kazama? Why did you want to train us?" Daniel asked, "I mean no disrespect, but I don't see you as a sword user."

"Oh really?" a voice asked.

The next thing the two swordsman felt was sharp blade poking their necks. Kushina had three swords out with the ones she had in each hand pointed at Daniel and Tigermon's necks. She had a red bandana wrapped around the top of her head.

"I've seen what you can do with Santoryu and your family's technique, you two," Kushina spoke perfectly even though she had a sword in her mouth, "And I've got to say, you haven't perfected Santoryu at all. You've barely scratched the surface."

"What are you saying, Kushina-sensei?" Tigermon asked.

"I'm saying for the next ten days, I'll be making sure that you will master Santoryu and be able to fuse it with Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Style perfectly. Now let's begin with the basics for Santoryu…"

* * *

"NO PEAKING!" Tsunade barked as she sent you flying with a punch.  
Apparently, we're not allowed to see their training.

* * *

"Hammer," Arashi demanded.

Naruto handed Arashi the hammer. Arashi proceeded to make a few Shadow Clones and proceeded to finish nailing down the nails to the small three-roomed dojo. Arashi then dispelled his clones and kicked Naruto into the dojo's main room; the training room. Inside was a small scroll on the wall. On it read 'Digimon Natural Ability' with the first letter of each word making out the word 'DNA.' In one corner was a pile of metal and wood.

"Okay, Old Man, why are we here?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto…" Arashi spoke.

He turned around and Naruto saw that his happy-go-luck exterior had changed to that of a man who has been through countless fights… a war… a man that has seen his closest friends die in the field of battle with his very eyes…

"…You are powerful, Naruto," Arashi explained, "You are one of the few that have a human parent and a Digimon parent. You are what many would call… a Half-Breed. To some humans, you are considered a freak and deemed to die… to Digimon, you are brethren and your human parent given highest respect by the Digimon… but some Digimon will be out for your data."

"Why would they be after me besides Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, Arashi had his other face up.

"So she's Kyuubi-_chan_, eh?" Arashi snickered making Naruto blush.

"What's wrong with calling her that?" Naruto demanded, "Besides she being the one who nearly destroyed the long gone Konoha."

"Oh, nothing… nothing at all since I have a feeling you want to put your seed in her," Arashi chuckled.

He suddenly felt a killer intent ten times as high as that of when Kyuubi attacked the village. He slowly turned around to see Naruto had let Kyuubi take over and henged into her.

**"HENTAI!"** Kyuubi roared.

"HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Arashi's voice was heard all over Japan as he was beaten up by an enraged Kyuubi.

Hell hath no fury like that of a woman… especially when that women is Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

"YOU BAKAS!" a voice barked.

Sakura, Squallo, Viper, and Zenbon winced at the group before them. A portly boy around Sakura's age with red hair under blue underwear-shaped headband with the Leaf Symbol on it, a slim figure with his black hair shaped to look like a pineapple in a green vest, a boy wearing a gray hooded jacket, red face paint, and a small white dog on his head, a boy with red hair, a gourd that looked as if it was made of sand, a red shirt and baggy pants, and a white extremely long scarf that wrapped around his waist and gourd, a… freak of nature with giant caterpillar eyebrows, a green skin-tight jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a bowl-cut with bandages all over his hands and forearms, and a girl with no eye color, a white jacket that covered her entire body, short black hair, and a blush on her face all felt sorry for the four. An obsidian furred Soramon in a black leather coat the reached his ankles, a black shirt that went down to his hips, black jeans, and black sandals with a black headband with the Konoha Leaf with a slash across it was glaring at the four with the intent to kill them here and now. He caressed the obsidian and red gun he held as he glared.

"Sorry, Yami-Soramon," Sakura bowed, "But just what did we do wrong?"

"Yeah," Zenbon glared, "We got the other half of the rings. So why are we being yelled at?"

"Because they're fake," the man sitting beside Yami-Soramon replied.

He wore a long red and black coat that didn't have his arms in the sleeves, a white dress-shirt under it, black pants, black shoes, a red mane sewed on the coat, rings on all his fingers with a complete Sky Ring on his left index finger, and black spiky hair. He took off half the Sky Ring and squeezed it. It shattered with ease.

"The actual other half wouldn't have even flinched under the pressure I gave it," the man growled.

"Seems you guys messed up," a blond with his eyes blocked by his hair, a crown on his head, a stripped shirt, and black pants chuckled.

"VOIT! SHUT UP, BELPHEGOR!!" Squallo snapped.

"So who were the guys who tricked you four? I bet they were all hunky men," a man with green hair, red sunglasses, a feathers and fur sewed on his cape, and a white shirt cooed.

"They were all Tamers like me and Shikamaru," Sakura replied as she pointed at the Kudamon on the pineapple-head's shoulders, "They could all Digivolve to Ultimate Level and three of them had the X-Antibody. Their Tamers each could fight, except for a girl I think was called 'Kyoko.' Also, it seems that your opponent for the Sky Ring is the Tamer of an Agumon X codenamed 'Skoll'. Also… a Soramon was there that could Digivolve by himself… he also said that… he… was Naruto Uzumaki."

The younger of the group scowled… though the freak in green…

"YOSH! I AM GLAD THAT NARUTO IS ALIVE! THAT MEANS HIS SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS ALLOWED HIM TO PROGRESS INTO A DIGIMON!" the freak yelled.

"CAN IT, ROCK LEE!" nearly everyone barked at said freak.

"So it's decided," Yami-Soramon spoke, "We will go to Japan, kill our enemies there, and get the Half-Rings."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Naruto or Oni-san lately?" Tsuna asked.

The group shook their head 'no.' Their tutors all agreed to let them have the day off, so they decided to go out to get something to eat. Out of everyone there, it seemed that Renamon and Tsuna were the two who had the highest worried looks on their faces.

"Something wrong, 'Rena?'" Rika asked.

"Oh, nothing, Rika," 'Rena' replied as she looked away.

"I get it… you're worried about Naruto, aren't you?" Rika pondered.

The blush on 'Rena's' face didn't help her at all. (A/N: I don't have the slightest clue as to even what happened during Tsunade's training, but I will admit to this; Tsunade must have told some stories about Naruto)

* * *

"Though-o-graph…" Viper sneezed into the tissue.

The snot glowed before showing a map of the city with 2 blinking dots on it. In the center of one dot was the Lightning Ring Symbol. The other was Forest, both were close to each other.

"Levi A Than, your opponent is there," Viper spoke, "Lee, Forest is there as well."

"YOSH! I WILL FIGHT HIM WITH ALL I'VE GOT!" Lee yelled as green data covered his hand, "BIO DNA CHARGE! BIO HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO… BIO-MAGNAMON!"

Bio-Magnamon flew off, his green armor glowing slightly. Lightning-colored DNA appeared on Levi's hand.

"Bio DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to… Bio-Thunderbirdmon!"

Bio-Thunderbirdmon screeched before flying off after Bio-Magnamon.

* * *

Lambo, I-Pin, Futa, and Alpha were all playing Tag. (Alpha Note: I don't get that game at all. You run around and when you get touched by someone who is called 'it,' 'it' runs away from you with the others following 'it's' lead and then you're called 'it.' It's very confusing to me.)

"Excuse me," a voice spoke, "But can you direct me to Tsunayoshi Sawada and Naruto Uzumaki?" (Cue Death Note-L's Theme)

The four turned to the voice to see a boy around 13 in a yellow-orange tattered cloak, a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black running shoes, green eyes, and black spiky hair. On his shoulder was a cartoonish-looking crow with a red scarf.

"Who are you?" I-Pin asked as she got into her Gyoza Stance.

"My name is Jing and this is my friend, Kir," the boy replied.

"No good looking ladies anywhere in this city yet," the crow sighed.

_'This boy… he's not like the other humans I've met so far…'_ Alpha thought, _'He tries to hide his true nature, yet I can easily see it. He is a bandit of the highest caliber. And that crow… he's not a Digimon. Just who are you Jing and Kir?' _(Stop the music and switch it with KIR ROYALE!)

"THUNDER ROAR!"

"Look out!" Jing yelled as he grabbed the four and jumped away from a lightning bolt.

Bio-Thunderbirdmon and Bio-Magnamon landed. Alpha began to freak out on the inside.

_'Magnamon?! What's he doing here?!'_ Alpha thought, _'No wait! That's a fake! Magnamon's armor is gold, not green.'_

"Stay back," Jing advised, "Kir, it's time to go to work."

He grabbed Kir by the neck before a crystal that was hidden in Jing's coat began to glow brightly. Kir fused to Jing's arm and hand. His backbone and legs shot out and attached to the arm as his wingspan grew to a yard long for each wing. His head became more realistic as his beak grew and opened up wide.

"Give me a Kir Royale!" Jing yelled.

Kir's beak glowed before firing an emerald beam of light.

"MAGNA BLAST!" Bio-Magnamon yelled as he fired a barrage of green missiles.

The two attacks negated each other.

"YOSH! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH ROARS WITH PRIDE FROM WITHIN YOU!" Bio-Magnamon roared.

_'That's definitely NOT Magnamon,'_ Alpha thought with a sweatdrop and an eye twitch, _'He doesn't yell and says thing only a pedophile and/or gay thing would say…'_

"I see," Jing sweatdropped before asking, "So You're the holder of this ring's other half?"

Jing took out half a ring. On it was half a Forest. Bio-Magnamon took out his Forest Ring Half.

"I am Rock Lee, the Bio-Magnamon," Bio-Magnamon spoke as he went into Lee's traditional stance, "May I know the name of my opponent?"

"Sure," Jing replied, "I go by Jing."

"THUNDER ROAR!" Bio-Thunderbirdmon roared as he fired a lightning bolt from his beak.

It was aimed at Lambo, who was crying and taking his 10-Year Bazooka out. He jumped into it. It bounced and landed on Alpha before firing. Before the lightning struck the pink smoke, it was sliced in half.

"Thou art a foolish knave," a voice spoke from the pink smoke, "For attacking a Royal Knight, thou shall die by the hands of…"

The smoke cleared to reveal a tall, black and gold armored knight with a long flowing blue cape. He had a black sword with gold trimmings out. On both sides of his head were Lambo's horns.

"…Alphamon," the figure ended.

* * *

(Pause the Music)

The Digimon (both in cloaks and in a henge) suddenly stiffened.

"There's three Digimon signatures near the park," 'Rena' spoke.

"They're all strong," 'Neo' growled, "Two Mega, one Armored. A Mega and the Armored Digimon are Bio-Hybrids."

"Finally, something to do besides running away from your crazy mom, Henry," Terriermon exhaled a sigh in relief.

For once, Henry didn't bop Terriermon for that comment.

_'Is his mom really crazy?'_ Tsuna thought, _'Naruto, where the hell are you? We need your help.'_

"Let's go, Skoll," Tsuna spoke as he and Skoll ran out of the restaurant.

The others quickly followed.

* * *

(Resume with Inuyasha Theme-Naraku)

Bio-Thunderbirdmon was on the ground. His left wing was sliced off and his spikes and horn were cut off. Alphamon stood over him.

"Thou hast wasted enough of thy time," Alphamon glared, "Perish."

He was about to slice Bio-Thunderbird in half, when he was engulfed in pink smoke. (Stop the music) The smoke vanished to reveal Lambo and Alpha. Lambo screamed and, somehow, his body slip off everywhere before going back together and ran off behind Jing. Bio-Thunderbirdmon got up, grunting in pain.

_'That Alphamon… that Bazooka… does it cause an automatic Biomerge?'_ Bio-Thunderbirdmon pondered in thought, _'I need to find out…'_

_'That Alphamon's Youth was not even at 0.1 percent…'_ Bio-Magnamon thought sadly. (Even his thoughts are all about youth… 0.0;)

Bio-Magnamon charged at Jing… only to be get hit by nine tails and an uppercut courtesy of Ryohei Sasagawa and Naruto Uzumaki-Kazama the Yokomon.

"Who are you two?" Jing asked.

"Ryohei-ni! Naruto-ni!" Futa cried happily.

"Vongola Sun Ryohei Sasagawa is here to the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared, his fist smoking from the uppercut.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Kazama of the Terra Ring is here!" Yokomon smirked with his nine tails gently twitching behind him, "I have but one guess on one of you. You're Bushy Brows, aren't you, Bio-Magnamon?"

Bio-Magnamon both sweatdropped and glared at Yokomon.

"So you are the unyouthful Digimon that is calling himself by the late youthful boy Naruto Uzumaki," Bio-Magnamon glared.

"Yep, you are Bushy Brows…" Yokomon sweatdropped as he degenerated to Soramon before barking, "AND I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI-KAZAMA, YOU BUSHY BROWS!"

"THUNDER ROAR!"

"Tou Rou Nagashi!"

Two blurs suddenly spun on both sides of Bio-Thunderbirdmon before becoming Tigermon and Daniel behind the Bio-Hybrid Digimon. Bio-Thunderbirdmon roared before turning back to Levi.

"I'll handle Bio-Magnamon," Jing spoke, "GIVE ME A KIR ROYALE!"

The blast was larger than the last Kir Royale. But Bio-Magnamon vanished before the attack could hit.

"Nice try," Bio-Magnamon spoke behind Jing.

Jing turned around to get kicked into the air. Bio-Magnamon then appeared below Jing.

"You cannot beat me," Bio-Magnamon spoke as he poked Jing's back once.

"Oh really?" Kir asked, surprising Bio-Magnamon.

Jing turned around in the air by Kir flapping his wings.

"Give me a KIR ROYALE!" Jing yelled.

The attack hit square in Bio-Magnamon's torso, sending him into the ground next to Levi.

"How…?" Bio-Magnamon began to ask.

"Simple; the spot you hit on my backbone," Jing explained, "Was intended to paralyze me. But it didn't paralyze Kir."

Levi pressed a button on his cape and six men in nearly identical outfits to Levi appeared. They charged at Lambo, Alpha, I-Pin, and Futa with each holding an umbrella that was sparking with electricity. Before they could even touch the four, Tsuna in Dying Will Mode, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and their Digimon in either Champion or Ultimate parried them.

"Nice try," Sonicmon smirked, "Sonic Wind!"

Yamamoto clonked his opponent out with the back of his bat. Gokudera and MachGaogamon each released a barrage of bombs, knocking out their opponents, and Tsuna and WarGreymon X proceeded to clonk their opponents on the heads until they were out cold. Just before the others were about to join in…

"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" a voice yelled.

The Varia members and the heroes were separated by a giant fireball. Everyone turned to where the fireball came from to see the other members of the Varia.

"So which Digimon's the one calling himself Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"That nine-tailed fox," Sakura replied, pointing at Naruto.

The dog boy and his dog sniffed in the direction of Naruto. They calmly walked up to Sakura, and bonked her on the head.

"YOU IDIOT!" the dog boy barked, "THAT IS NARUTO!"

"NANI?! But how?!" Sakura demanded, "You're lying, Kiba!"

"MY NOSE DOES NOT LIE! AND NEITHER DOES AKAMARU'S!" Kiba snapped.

The dog on Kiba's head, Akamaru, barked in agreement with his master. Zenbon hissed at Akamaru, who growled at her. The small girl kept staring at Naruto with a heavy blush.

"Alright Kiba!" Naruto cheered, "You knew it right from my scent that I was Naruto! Dattabayo!"

"That is Naruto," the fatso sighed, "Only he would be that annoying. Right, Hinata?"

No reply.

"Hinata?" the fatty asked.

He turned around to see the shy girl had fainted with twin trails of nosebleeding.

"What's with Hinata?" the fatso asked, "Is she sick again?"

Shikamaru and Kudamon both poked Hinata.

"I'm not sure, Choji," Kudamon replied, "Shikamaru?"

"She only did this around Naruto," Shikamaru replied, "So I'm guessing it's something with Naruto."

_'Naruto-kun… looks good in fur!'_ Hinata's only thought was.

Yami-Soramon kept glaring at Naruto. Takato took out his D-Arc.

"Yami-Soramon, a fusion Vaccine/Virus Digimon that is said to be the end result of a Soramon being infused with a program called 'D-Reaper.' He is the polar opposite of Soramon and can copy attacks by just seeing them," Takato read.

"That's enough!" two twin voices yelled.

On top of the monkey bars, which was in-between the two groups, were two females. Both of them had waist-length bubblegum pink hair, their eyes covered in darkness, tan skin, black opened shirts with a yellow shirt under them, black skirts, black shoes, and a well developed figure. Kir and Terriermon both saw their figures.

"Allow me, if you will, Jing to satisfy my thirst," Kir spoke as he began to float without flapping his wings since one was going across his body with the tip on his chin.

"Don't get beaten up this time," Jing replied.

Kir floated a little bit higher before dashing off to the two girls and began to hit on them. He came back with a giant bump on his head, a swollen beak, a large bump on his left face cheek, and two black eyes.

"They're not interested," Kir lisped.

Sakura looked at the two girls' figures, then at hers. She kept doing this for five minutes until she went all depressed in a blue area.

"Understand this since we're only going to say this once," the pink haired girl on the left spoke (I'll just call them Sakura 1 for the one on the left and Sakura 2 on the right)

"Since there are two groups of candidates, there will be a Double Ring Battle," Sakura 2 explained, "You will each battle your corresponding Ring Holder in a no-holds barrel battle to either death, the combining of the two halves, or unconsciousness."

"A fight, eh?" Naruto smirked, "This will be perfect to try out my new training in the midst of battle."

"And now wasn't?" Jing asked.

"Each battle will take place at night in at the nearby high school," Sakura 1 continued, "We will tell you the first fight immediately and what night it will be."

"Why should we listen to you two?" Yami-Soramon growled.

Sakura 1 held up a paper with the Sky Dying Will on top of it.

"This is an official order from Vongola IX," Sakura 1 replied, "It allows us to create the rules for the Ring Battles. Now the first battle will be tonight and the Ring… is Sun."

The green haired man, Haiti, and Ryohei smirked while Kyoko shivered. Sakura 2 took out a smoke bomb and threw it. The smoke bomb released its smoke and cleared to reveal Varia, minus Kiba and Akamaru, had vanished. Kiba simply walked up to Naruto and grinned.

"Been a long time since I've seen ya, Fox-Shorty," Kiba smirked.

"Says the guy who lost to me."

"I WOULD HAVE WON IF YOU DIDN'T FART IN MY FACE!" Kiba snapped.

Everyone else was wary of Kiba since he was Varia.

"So why are you with Varia?" Naruto asked, "And which ring do you have?"

"Only if you tell me about why you're like this and…"

Kiba and Akamaru's stomachs growled.

"…pay for the ramen and dog food, we're starving," Kiba finished.

"Deal!" Naruto grinned.

_'Say 'ramen' near him and he'll do anything,'_ Rika though with a sweatdrop as she saw the two ninjas walked off to the nearest ramen shop.

"Should we really trust that guy?" Takato pondered.

"Hahi. He looked like a beast!" Haru added.

"He's part of the Inuzuka Clan," a voice spoke, "They have a special Bloodline that lets them communicate with canines. And you shouldn't worry, Kiba and Naruto have been friends since their academy days."

The group turned around to see Jiraiya. Beside him was a man with short blond hair, a small beard, a white shirt, a shovel, and orange baggy pants and Basil.

"D-Dad?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Hey there, kiddo," Tsuna's father chuckled, "Seems you've got a little Vongola Ring Battle ahead of you."

"So this is your father?" Skoll, now Agumon X, asked, "I like him."

Jing just gave a small smile before walking off, with Kir on his shoulder.

* * *

"So why are you with Varia?" Naruto, in a henge, pondered after he finished off his bowl in 0.00001 seconds.

"Well, after we each went our separate ways, we ran into the Varia and I don't want to go into any other detail after that," Kiba quickly explained, "Now then, the Sun Guardian is Lussaria and he's gay."

"That's going to be a problem for Ryohei then," Naruto sighed, "He boxes so he doesn't like to wear a shirt for his boxing."

"Not good for your friend at all," Kiba sighed, "Lussaria is a master of martial arts and has a metal kneecap on his left knee. But he refuses to use his, as he calls it, 'pleasure form,' in this Ring Battle."

"His Bio Hybrid form?"

"No, the form you saw him in just earlier," Kiba replied.

The two suddenly heard screaming. They turned to the TV in the restaurant to see they were showing an episode of 'One Piece.' All the men in the place paled. Robin had just used Dos Fleur Grab and was now 'persuading' Franky to join the crew. The men reached down and rubbed their treasures.

"That… poor…" Naruto began.

"…she is a… she-devil…" Kiba finished.

"They're going to…" Shikamaru, who was spying on the two, began.

"…get shattered," Choji finished.

All the men in the place fainted.

* * *

**_Ryohei: This guy is getting on my EXTREME nerves! He made my little sister cry EXTREMELY! HE SHALL EXTREMELY LOSE! Let's go, Haiti! EXTREME!  
Tsuna: Next time; Cage Match! Berserker AncientGarurumon!_**

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	27. EXTREME! AncientGarurumon EXTREMELY show

__

**Takato: Here's the Sun Battle.**

* * *

"Are you guys alright?" Sakura and Takato asked. (Sakura to Shikamaru, Choji, and Kudamon, and Takato to Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto)

All six were shivering in fear. The event of last night will not be soon forgotten.

"Let us begin the Sun Match!" Sakura 1 and 2 yelled, "Sun Rings, enter the ring!"

"Let's do an EXTREME CHEER!" Ryohei roared.

He immediately pulled everyone into a circle.

"RYOHEI AND HAITI; FIGHT!" Ryohei, Haiti, Skoll, Kaze, Lambo, and Yamamoto yelled.

The three (Haiti, Ryohei, and Lussaria) began to walk into the ring when Kyoko grabbed Ryohei's wrist.

"Oni-san, please don't fight!" Kyoko begged.

"…Kyoko, I'm sorry but I need to fight," Ryohei apologized, "This is what me and Haiti have been training for."

Kyoko was on the verge of tears now.

"I promise you, Kyoko… I won't get hurt badly," Ryohei promised, "I will win for you, little sister."

Kyoko nodded after a few moments. She let Ryohei's wrist go. He turned to Haiti.

"Let's go, Haiti," Ryohei ordered.

Haiti nodded and the two entered the ring.

"Bio DNA Charge!" Lussaria yelled as he slammed a sun-colored data hand down, "Bio Hybrid Digivolve to… Bio-Mummymon!"

Bio-Mummymon looked like a normal Mummymon, except he wore metal kneecaps and elbow caps and had green bandages and had red fur.

"Ooh… how lucky I am to run into two sexy men," Bio-Mummymon cooed, "I can't wait to have some fun in a bed with you two when I win."

"Told you," Kiba snickered before shivering in fear.

_'Naruto, are you okay?'_

_'I'm peachy, Tsuna. No problems here…'_

**"He saw that episode of One Piece where Nami persuades Franky to join by grabbing and squeezing his manhood,"** Kyuubi stated.

Tsuna was now shivering in pure terror.

"Is something wrong, Juudaime?" Boom asked.

Tsuna whispered into Boom's ear, who sent the message to all the males there. They were all now in a corner with a blue scarred aura surrounding them.

"What are those guys doing?" Rena asked.

Renamon's ears twitched. She paled.

"You don't want to know," Renamon stated.

"Vongola Sun Battle, Ryohei and Haiti VS. Bio-Mummymon; BEGIN!" Sakura 1 yelled.

Blinding lights came on from inside the cage.

"WHAT THE…?!" Naruto yelped as he, Takato, Henry, and Rika put sunglasses on.

"Put these on, all of you," Reborn spoke as he tossed each of the non-sunglasses holders a pair of sunglasses.

Ryohei charged with Haiti in his Champion form, dealing out heavy artillery at Bio-Mummymon, though he couldn't see.

"Nice try, sweetie," Bio-Mummymon cooed before dodging all the attacks and kicking the two into a wall, degenerating Haiti to Gabumon X.

"I can't see with all this damn light…" Ryohei mumbled.

His body started to steam and his muscles flexed.

"THAT'S IT! I AM EXTREMELY TIRED OF THIS EXTREME LIGHT!" Ryohei roared, "SUN SHOT!"

The lights around the arena exploded, surprising everyone. Ryohei charged with an uppercut. Bio-Mummymon simply raised an elbow. Ryohei screamed as his hand broke. He jumped back.

"I forgot about those elbow guards…" Ryohei growled as he used his foot and non-broken hand to slice a blue card.

"Gabumon X, Digivolve to… WereGarurumon X!"

"X WOLF CLAWS!" WereGarurumon's claws began to glow as bright as the sun before he slashed them, making a energy 'X' shockwave.

Bio-Mummymon easily dodged the attack and then struck both of them in the royal jewels. WereGarurumon X degenerated back to Haiti and both fell, holding their manhood.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Naruto barked at the Sakura 1 and 2.

"The fighting style Bio-Mummymon uses is legal," Sakura 2 replied, "No foul."

Ryohei and Haiti got up slowly.

"Oni-san, please stop!" Kyoko begged as tears began to go down her eyes.

(Cue: IKUO: Believer) Ryohei noticed the tears and not the words. He proceeded to glare at Bio-Mummymon.

"You bastard!" Ryohei yelled, "For making my sister EXTREMELY cry, I will EXTREMELY give you an EXTREME beating!"

Suddenly, Ryohei's D-Arc began to glow so bright that it even made the sunglasses useless.

* * *

_**Biomerge Digivolution…**_

_"BIOMERGE EXTREME ACTIVATE!" Ryohei roared._

_Ryohei began to punch wildly with the arm holding his D-Arc before the D-Arc exploded, taking Ryohei's clothes and replacing them with a large sun-colored sphere. Haiti entered the sphere and began to fuse with Ryohei._

_"Gabumon X, Biomerge to…"_

_His arms peeled off to reveal dazzling silver and gold armored hand-like arms and hands, followed by his legs and then torso. His head altered through all three stages of his evolution before shattering to reveal an armored wolf's head. Inside the consciousness of the new Digimon, Ryohei slowly opened his eyes at the same time the Digimon did. The new Digimon howled as it landed in a boxing ring. It proceeded to swing a few times with the dazzling sun-colored blade around before sheathing it and throwing a barrage of punches, destroying the building the ring was in. The sun rose from behind the Digimon, giving it's armor more shine._

_"…AncientGarurumon!" the new Digimon howled in a fusion of Ryohei's and Haiti's voices._

* * *

The sunlight faded to reveal AncientGarurumon with his sword out and snarling.

"Oni-san…?" Kyoko gasped silently as she checked her D-Arc.

Her eye's widened at the data.

"AncientGarurumon, an ancient Mega Level Digimon that is said to have created Lobomon, Warrior of Light, and KendoGarurumon, Beast of Light," Kyoko analyzed, "It's said that only two of the Royal Knights can beat him, and that's only when they work together! His Solar Edge Oni-Giri and Holy Light Apocalypse will delete all who anger him."

"You dare…" AncientGarurumon began.

"?" Bio-Mummymon looked at AncientGarurumon in disbelief.

"…YOU dare to make MY sister CRY?!" AncientGarurumon roared in rage, "YOU SHALL BE ERASED FROM ALL EXISTENCE FOR THIS!"

He charged at Bio-Mummymon, who raised his two elbow guards.

"Pitiful!" AncientGarurumon howled as he easily shattered the two guards with his sword followed by an uppercut.

Bio-Mummymon hit the ceiling of the caged arena.

"MAXIMUM SOLAR EXTREME CANNON!!" AncientGarurumon howled as he sent a energy punch as bright as the sun itself at Bio-Mummymon.

The energy sent Bio-Mummymon higher into the air with the cage. AncientGarurumon sheathed his sword as brought his clenched fists together. They erupted in Dying Will Flames of the Sun before the flames turned pure sun.

"Holy Light…"

Bio-Mummymon began to fall and AncientGarurumon jumped high into the air, meeting Bio-Mummymon as he brought his knee guards up.

"…APOCALYPSE!"

There was a flash of pure sunlight and the sounds of agony from Bio-Mummymon before AncientGarurumon landed. Lussaria landed face-first on the ground outside the cage, burned to the 1st degree all over his body, except for the face, which looked as if it was pounded on furiously and then mauled by a giant wolf. Yeah… not a pretty sigh to draw incase one wants to do a comic and publish it on an fan art sight (hint-hint). AncientGarurumon howled in victory before a flash of light engulfed him. It faded to reveal a knocked out Haiti and a semi-conscious Ryohei holding a completed Vongola Sun Ring. Everyone stared at what just happened.

"What the heck was that?" Kakashi got out in a gasp.

Akamaru whimpered as he hid deeper into Kiba's coat.

"Akamaru says that AncientGarurumon scared the… AW GROSS, AKAMARU!" Kiba barked, seeing his coat was covered in dog pee.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Terriermon were now on the floor, laughing it up at Kiba's misfortune, as Kyoko rushed to her older brother.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-chan?" Ryohei grunted as he slowly got up.

"Oni-san… you… you really scared me when you and Haiti did that!" Kyoko cried as she hugged her older brother.

Ryohei was surprised at this, but returned the hug with both arms. He suddenly realized something.

"My hand… it's perfectly fine?" Ryohei pondered he he messed with his now-fixed hand.

"How did that happen, Oni-san?" Kyoko pondered.

"No idea," Ryohei replied, "But I bet it was Haiti who did an EXTREME job on EXTREMELY fixing it!"

_'He's back to his shouting ways…'_ Henry thought.

_'That was fast!'_ Gokudera and Tsuna thought.

**"You said it, Tsuna-kun,"** Kyuubi sweatdropped.

"So how did Turf Head break all those lights?" Gokudera pondered.

"Simple, hey!" Colonnello replied as he bonked Gokudera with his rifle, "He increased his body temperature and went into a version of 'One Piece's' Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Second, though it just raised his body temperature so that his sweat would become salt crystals. He then placed them onto his boxing gloves and shot them all around."

"Why you little…!" Gokudera began before everyone had to hold him back from the Army baby.

"Stop that at once or you will forfeit your ring," Sakura 2 threatened.

Gokudera stopped.

"Now then, the next ring battle will be Tundra," Sakura 1 spoke.

"We will see you here tomorrow at midnight," both spoke before vanishing.

The giant with a metal mask over his face jumped down and picked Lussaria up before nearly all the Varia but Kiba and Akamaru and Shikamaru and Kudamon left in a giant poof of black smoke.

"Say, guys, the Pineapple-head is still there," Kir stated.

"As much of a drag as this is to say," Shikamaru sighed as he walked up to the group, "I'm glad you're alive, Naruto."

"Same here with seeing you again, Shikamaru," Naruto grinned as he shook Shikamaru's hand, "Who's your friend here?"

"Oh me?" Kudamon asked, "This is troublesome, but my name is Kudamon."

"A mini-Shikamaru, eh?" Naruto chuckled.

He then put Shikamaru into a headlock and had a fist over his head in Noogie position.

"Now you better tell me why you're with Varia," Naruto threatened.

"How about we do it over Chess," Shikamaru suggested, "Each piece you or a friend of yours, whichever one you pick, captures a piece, I'll give you information?"

Naruto released him.

"Okay," Naruto replied, "But what's Chess?"

"I'll play," Jing offered, "I've played it a few times before."

* * *

"Checkmate," Jing stated as he completely surrounded Shikamaru's king with all his pieces.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Kudamon, and Naruto were slack jawed. Jing had all of his pieces still, and not one of them captured, while Shikamaru had every single piece captured.

"Now then, can you tell me who has which ring?" Jing asked.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, "But fine. Kiba, tell him."

"WHAT?! Why me?!" Kiba demanded.

Shikamaru and Kudamon had just fallen asleep.

"Why you…" Kiba growled, "Fine! Hinata is Tundra, Viper is Mist, Lee is Forest, I'm Volcano, Xanxus, the dude that's always beside Yami-Soramon, is Sky, Yami-Soramon is Terra, Garaa is Dessert, This guy that goes by the name 'Yue' is Moon, Sakura is Field, Magma is Choji, the Fat-Ass, Bel, the guy who dressed with a prince's crown on his head, is Storm, Levi, or Bio-Thunderbirdmon, is Thunder, Earthquake is Lazy-Ass here, that giant guy who picked Lussaria up was Gola Mosca (Glutton Fly) is Cloud, and Squalo is Rain."

"Okay, now we know who we're fighting against," Daniel sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry about fighting you, Kiba," Takato apologized.

"Don't be," Kiba replied with a cocky grin, "Cause I'm going to be the one who wins."

"Now then, what is the goal of Varia?" Tsuna asked.

"Varia's goal is to be the Vongola X and his lackeys and then concur the world."

"They're crazy," Gokudera stated.

"Actually, I think the main crazy ones in the group are Hinata, Squalo, and Bel," Kiba replied to that statement, "Bel since he killed his twin brother, Squalo since he sliced his left hand off so he could learn a sword attack, and Hinata and those pictures of hers…"

He shuddered.

"What's in them?" Henry asked.

Kiba whispered into his ear. Henry promptly shuddered.

"She's crazy…" Henry stated.

* * *

_**Hinata: Naru-kun is mine, bitch! I won't let you have him unless you beat me! Bio DNA Charge!**_

_**Takato: Next time; The battle of love. Mokamon Unleashed!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	28. The Duel for Love Mokamon Unleashed!

_**Me: Yo! Just for people's information, here's Rosario + Vampire's Tsukune!**_

_**Tsukune: H-h-hello there… Gammatron doesn't own Rosario + Vampire, the design for Mokamon or Bio-Mizoremon and Mizoremon. He also doesn't own Jing and Kir. They stole their copyrights from their producers. AGH!**_

_**Kurumu: So this is where you're hiding!**_

__

**Me: GET OUT OF HERE! TSUKUNE'S BUSY RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

"You can come out now," Renamon spoke as she stopped on her electric pole wire.

Behind her on the pole was Hinata with the veins around her eyes bulging.

"What is your connection to Naru-kun?" Hinata demanded.

Renamon gave a small, almost useable smirk as she turned around.

"He's my mate," Renamon replied.

Hinata nearly fell off the pole.

"HE'S YOUR **WHAT**?!"

"Is that too shocking for you?" Renamon asked.

Her Sakura barrier activated just in time to catch a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

"Stay… away from… my Naru-kun!" Hinata growled, "Or I'll delete you!"

"…Crazy girls need to go to the Happy House," Renamon simply stated before walking away.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Hinata barked as she threw another kunai.

The Sakura Barrier made easy work of the kunai.

"DAMN YOU!" Hinata roared.

"…You bore me," Renamon stated.

"Okay. How about this?" Hinata offered, "If I win our match tomorrow, I get Naru-kun. You win, you get him all to yourself."

"…Sounds fair," Renamon replied, "May the best Digimon win."

She vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving a shocked Hinata.

"How did she do that…?" Hinata pondered.

Neither of the two noticed someone watching them.

"So it seems my cousin has challenged Renamon to a battle of love," the person stated, "I best tell the Vongola Candidates on Tsuna and Naruto's side about this. But I'll leave it out from Naruto and Tsuna…"

The figure vanished as the light above him turned on, catching only his long brown hair and white vest.

* * *

"You ready to be deleted?" Hinata asked as she glared at Renamon.

"You should ask that to yourself," Rika replied with a smirk.

"Sorry, but we won't lose," Renamon apologized.

"Good luck, you guys! Don't kill each other since this is suppose to be a friendly fight!" Naruto cheered.

"You really want this to be a friendly fight? Impossible," Shikamaru sighed.

"Why's that?" Guilmon asked.

"No reason, buddy," Takato replied.

_'We can't let Guilmon find out or he'll blab it out loud,'_ Takato thought, _'And I've got fifty American dollars and my platinum Omnimon card riding on Renamon and Rika winning!'_

"The Tundra Ring Battle will take place here in the High School Cafeteria," Sakura 1 explained, "We have tampered with the freezers here to make it a perfect tundra."

The entire cafeteria was the courtyard was covered in ice and snow, making it a winter in summer. There were a few snow mounds around them.

"There are hidden snow bomb traps that once go off, will freeze you in place for a few moments, leaving you vulnerable to attack," Sakura 2 furthered the explanation as she held up a pure white sphere that was beeping, "The goal is to complete the ring. Tundra Ring Battle…"

"Start!" Sakura 1 and 2 yelled.

"Bio DNA Charge!" Hinata yelled as she activated a snow colored DNA, "Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to… Bio-Mizoremon!"

Hinata's Bio-Digimon Form had ice-like long hair, crystal-like pupils, a large white and black sweatshirt, a black sleeveless running shirt under it, a short green and yellow plaid skirt, purple and pink stripped socks that went up to a little bit past her knees, and black shoes. She had a small lollipop in her mouth.

"I am Bio-Mizoremon in this form…" Bio-Mizoremon spoke, "The Digimon I'm fused with is a Mizoremon."

"Mizoremon?" Emiko repeated as she checked her D-Arc, "Mizoremon, Champion Level. She is a Yuki Onna Digimon that has the ability to control ice and snow to her will. Her Ice Clones, Tundra Sword, and Avalanche Cataclysm are all dangerous. One interesting thing about her is that when she doesn't use her powers, her hair is just plain purple and she is extremely shy."

"And just like her… I CONTROL THE ICE AND SNOW!"

Snow erupted from below Rika and Renamon.

"Rena?" Rika asked.

Renamon was a bit surprised at this, but she nodded. She made two simple hand signs and the two vanished in a swirl of snow.

"Where did they go?" Bio-Mizoremon pondered.

Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Rika trying to give her a fist. She jumped out of the way and Rika's fist made contact with the ground. Said ground was unlucky and it was sent everywhere in an explosion. Everyone had a certain 'One Piece' shocked and scared expression on their faces, even Yami-Soramon, Gola Mosca, and Xanxus.

"WHERE'D SHE LEARN THAT?!" Takato yelped.

"Tsunade seems to have taken a liking to Rika and Renamon and seems to have taught Rika how to control Chakra," Reborn stated.

"It's agreed; we never make Rika or Renamon so angry that they'll hit us and end up killing us," Naruto stated before Digivolving to Yokomon to get more body warmth.

"Ice Clones!" Bio-Mizoremon yelled as the snow and ice around her made five of her.

"Rena, do it," Rika spoke.

"With pleasure," Rena spoke behind all five Bio-Mizoremon.

They turned around to see Rena holding a diamond.

"DIAMOND STORM WHIP!" Rena yelled.

The diamond began to rapidly multiply until it became a diamond whip. There was a flash of light and the Ice Clones were shattered and Bio-Mizoremon was sent into the stairs near them.

"Before you guys get any thoughts; Rena was trained to improved her fighting style while I learned Tsunade's way of fighting," Rika stated to her Ring Side.

"Nya! That's so cool!" Riri-chan mewed with stars in her eyes, "Plus, you and Rena both have more colorful clothes than…"

"Don't even start!" Emiko snapped as she pulled on Riri-chan's mouth.

"DIAMOND FIST!" Renamon yelled.

Her whip changed into a giant fist. She easily slugged Bio-Mizoremon into another set of stair northeast of the other stairs.

_'They don't even have to Biomerge to win…'_ Takato sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Bio-Mizoremon shattered.

"An Ice Clone!" Kakashi gasped as he walked up to his group.

"YOU'RE LATE!" everyone barked.

"Sorry, I was a bit afraid of Riri-chan and waited until it was getting good to come here," Kakashi replied.

"…Fair enough. Nya," Riri-chan stated.

"TUNDRA SWORD!!"

Bio-Mizoremon came out of the ground in a large explosion of snow and ice with her entire left hand transformed into a long katana.

"DIE!" Bio-Mizoremon roared.

She lunged at Rena… only for her weapon to bounce off the outer casing of a certain purple bazooka.

"It's a good thing I gave Rena her own 10-Year-Bazooka," Sai spoke as she came out from behind Kakashi.

"Sai-san?" Gokudera gasped.

"A bazooka?!" Bio-Mizoremon gasped, "Where did you get that?!"

"Simple; Do you see this Kyuubi sewn onto my kimono?" Rena asked, "t is actually a seal that contains many kinds of weapons and… certain things."

She tossed the bazooka into the air before it landed on Rena and Rika. It fired and the area was sent into a pink smoke cloud.

"Nani!? It hit Rika too?!" Naruto yelped.

"So that means we'll see the 10-Years-Older Rika then, eh?" Terriermon began to chuckle perversely with Kir.

(Cue: Rosario + Vampire: Dancing in the Moon)

"So… I'm here in time to defeat you, eh Hinata?" a voice spoke in the smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal a woman around her early twenties with long silver hair that went down a bit past her hips, skin as white as the snow itself, a silver battle kimono with the front a bit opened, and red demonic eyes.

"HOT BODY!" Terriermon and Kir yelled with a nosebleed.

_'Why do I have a perverted Digimon/crow for a partner?'_ Henry and Jing thought with a large sweatdrop.

"Jing! She's even cuter than Rose from Blue Hawaii!" Kir exclaimed happily, his eyes hearts.

"Not really..." Jing replied with a faint blush on his face.

"Hahi! Where did she come from?" Haru asked.

Takato checked his D-Arc.

"Mokamon, a Vampire Mega Level," Takato gulped as he read, "She only has one attack that lets her temporary transform one into a Super Vampire like herself. She's considered to be even stronger than even the Sovereign."

"She's… she's beautiful…" Naruto whispered, "Is that what happens when a Digimon and a Tamer use the 10-Year-Bazooka at the same time?"

"You should learn you place, little girl," Mokamon smirked.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! ICE CLONES!"

Numerous Bio-Mizoremon appeared.

"Pathetic," Mokamon glared.

The snow and ice suddenly turned pure red, the sky became purple, the moon became a bleeding color, and the Ice Clones shattered.

"What the…" Squalo gasped.

"A stronger power can always overcome a weaker one and destroy it," Mokamon explained, "You're in a call a thousand levels below me."

"Byakugan!" Bio-Mizoremon yelled as the veins around her eyes bulged as her eyes turned pure white, "Eight Anagrams; 64 Palms!"

She charged at Mokamon.

"TWO PALM! FOUR PALM! WIGHT PALM! SIXTEEN PALM! THIRTY-TWO PALM! SIXTY-FOUR PALM!"

Mokamon easily evaded them.

"I said…" Mokamon began.

She grabbed Bio-Mizoremon's face and slammed her down ten feet below the ground.

"…learn your place," Mokamon finished as she placed the two rings halves together.

"Uh… Winner: Mokamon," Sakura 1 gulped.

"It was a one sided fight after all…" Naruto whimpered.

"It's not over… I can still… fight," Bio-Mizoremon panted as she slowly got up.

"Very well… then strike me with your best move," Mokamon ordered.

"Fine…"

The entire place began to shake and rumble. It grew so much that everyone had fallen down on their rears.

"Avalanche…" Bio-Mizoremon began.

The snow and ice shot up into the air before turning into a giant spear above Mokamon.

"…CATACLYSM!"

She slammed her hands down into the ground and the spear rammed down on Mokamon.

"RENA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled in fear.

The smoke around the striking mark began to dissipate.

"…THAT was you best attack?" a voice spoke.

It fully dissipated to reveal Mokamon was easily holding the attack… with ONE PINKY!

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Bio-Mizoremon screeched.

The Avalanche Cataclysm shattered as Mokamon was now behind Bio-Mizoremon.

"Pitiful," Mokamon spat.

She grabbed Bio-Mizoremon's wrists and proceeded to fling her all around the place. She jumped into the air with Bio-Mizoremon in a hold and began to spin. She and Bio-Mizoremon became a small spinning tornado before impacting into the ground. Mokamon jumped away from the impact site and walked over to Naruto.

"Be thankful the Rena part of me used that bazooka 10-years ago," Mokamon stated, "Her and Rika can't Biomerge until you reach a certain time from now."

"Why do you address yourself as someone else and not Rika and Rena-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Simple; my power is so great that it forms one or two personalities of its own," Mokamon replied, "That smell on your body…"

The next thing everyone knew; Mokamon had Naruto in a hug with he mouth on his neck.

"LUCKY!" Terriermon and Kir cried as they went to a corner to sulk.

"ITE! ITE! ITE!" Naruto yelled.

Mokamon's hair was pink now and she seemed to be a less developed by a half a size. She was a foot shorter as well with jade eyes. She wasn't kissing Naruto on the neck, but biting into it.

"I can't resist your blood," Mokamon stated, "It's addicting, in truth…"

She and Naruto were suddenly engulfed in a small pink explosion. Naruto ran out of it for his dear life and hid behind Jing. The smoke cloud dissipated to reveal Rika and Rena with Rena holding the 10-Year Bazooka.

"So… did we win?" Rika asked.

"Judging from all the wreckage, I say our Future Selves did this, correct?" Rena asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Will Naru-kun be alright?" Rena asked, pointing at the still hiding Naruto.

"Your Mega level is crazy!" Naruto yelled, "First she was scary and super powerful with silver hair and red eyes, and then she's a cutie with pink hair with jade eyes… AND SHE WANTED MY BLOOD!"

She pointed at the bite marks on his neck.

"And furthermore…"

She pointed at the large crater the impact made. In the middle of it was a unconscious Hinata.

"…Mokamon did THAT!" Naruto ended.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" Xanxus, Yami-Soramon, Kakashi, Kiba, Choji, Squalo, Viper, Bel, Colonnello, Terriermon, and Lee cursed.

"Why did those guys just say that?" Tsuna asked.

"Pay up," Reborn stated.

"YOU HAD A BET RIDING ON THIS MATCH?!" Rika barked.

"Of course," a voice spoke, "I was the one who told them."

There was a poof of smoke and a boy around 14 with long brown hair, a leaf headband, no pupils in is eyes, pale skin, a white vest over a white shirt, black shorts, and sandals.

"Neji-san," Naruto gasped.

"I overheard your talk with my cousin last night, Ms. Rena," Neji spoke, "I apologize for that, but I know of the other bet that was just between you and my cousin."

Rena paled.

"And so…" Neji took out a pair of lockets.

Each locket was part of half a heart with one blue and the other pink. He tossed them and they landed around Rena and Naruto's neck.

"Hey, Neji, what are these?" Naruto asked.

"They are the sign of an arranged marriage," Neji replied, "That's all I'll say."

"NANI?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"The next ring battle will be… Thunder," Sakura 1 spoke before the two vanished.

Tsuna paled as Gola Mosca gently picked Hinata up and Varia vanished in a smoke bomb.

* * *

Arashi was in a corner, currently sad since he lost the bet. He, Kushina, and Nami all placed a bet on who would win and the loser or losers had to give up their most precious thing for a month and had to pay as well. Arashi was in the corner since he now couldn't have ramen for a month. He was happy for his son's arranged marriage. He was staying there for an hour now until Kushina and Nami dragged him out to collect their money from the others.

"So Hinata-chan like-liked me?" Naruto asked once more that night.

"For the nineteenth time; yes," Neji growled, "And if you dare ask it again, I will personally see to it that you are sent to Hell."

Naruto gulped in fear and hid behind Rena, who began to blush heavily. Shikamaru and Kudamon both yawned.

"Troublesome fights…" Shikamaru muttered, "Kiba, go take Neji to our room."

"WHY DON'T YOU?!" Kiba demanded.

He facefaulted to see Shikamaru was on the couch, already asleep, with Kudamon on top of Shikamaru. Kiba began to mumble curse words under his breath as he dragged Neji to their guest room, leaving only Rena and Naruto.

"So you two did this little arranged marriage bet because…" Naruto asked.

His reply was a simple kiss on the lips. Both felt fireworks going on in their heads. Renamon felt Naruto's tongue on her lips, seeking passage. She gladly opened them a little and almost melted from tasting him for the first time. Warmth filled Naruto when Rena placed her arms around his neck and brought his face closer to hers. He grinned mentally and put his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

* * *

"What are they doing, Neji?" Kiba asked a Byakugan-using Neji.

"Kissing each other with Rena having her arms around Naruto's neck and his arms around her waist… oh my god…" Neji gasped.

"What?"

"I saw some tongue!" Neji replied in amazement.

"Woof! Go Naruto," Kiba chuckled.

* * *

**Reborn: Ciaossu. It's been a while. Allow me to introduce you to a few brief introductions. First is Hinata. Seems that she wants Naruto as her own, but has now lost him. Next is her Bio-Hybrid Form. In this form, her speed is doubled, she can control everything that represents winter, create clones made out of ice and snow, and she can use her family's Bloodline trait, the Byakugan, in this form as well. Next is AncientGarurumon. He seems to be able to use a sword, but prefers to use his fists, much like those two bakas… His personality is loyalty to Tsuna and his little sister. Next is Mokamon's Fight Form. This is her silver haired form. She is deadly as she is beautiful. She is a bit evil in my sense. Then there's her Cute Form. This is her pink haired one. She's a bit shy in this one, yet seems to have a fetish for Naruto's blood. That's all for now, Ciao-ciao.**

* * *

_**Colonnello: Kura! I am Colonnello. My assistant, Sai is here to give you a weapon explanation. Sai?**_

_**Sai: Thank you, Colonnello, sir! The kimono Rena wears is called 'ZenbonSakura Yoko,' or 'Demon Fox in the Falling Petals.' Each sewn image of the kimono is actually a special seal. The Sakura petals create a barrier that can survive up to Ultimate Level Digimon attacks. The Kyuubi No Yoko is actually a weapon and item holder that activates on thought alone. The final image, the flower of its back, is designed to make it so one doesn't hit their allies with an attack or fall on them unless it is needed. The first version was white and orange, but Naruto has made some new ones that are purple and white. Next is the Vongola's Sun and Moonlight Soul. These two weapons are Kakugane, or Alms Alchemy/Buso Renkin, that each take on the form of a lance. Each one can use the same attacks, except Vongola's Sun says 'Sunlight' while Moonlight Soul says 'Moonlight.' Finally, there are Moonlight Barrier and Sunshine Shield. Both create barriers in the colors of either the sun or moon. They are dangerous to use since they use up much energy. Their barriers can survive a Mega Level attack from a regular Omnimon. That is all for now.**_

* * *

_**Alphamon: Thou dares to raise a hand at the? Thou shalt not be forgiven!**_

_**Tsuna: The power coming off of that Digimon…**_

_**Takato: …That's the power of a Royal Knight.**_

_**Naruto: Next Time; King of the Royal Knights! Alphamon Calls the Thunder!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	29. Alphamon calls down the Thunda!

__

**Me: Man, I hate what happens in this chapter. But I gotta give the readers what dey want. So on wit da story!**

* * *

The vacation home Tsuna and his friends were staying at was actually a fairly large piece of land similar to Rika's home. The two looked exactly alike except there wasn't any koi in the small pond, but a mosquito and man eating dolphin that helped Tsuna learn how to swim up a waterfall (not going into any details on that. I'll just say that Reborn put a lot of meat into Tsuna's swimming trunks and the dolphin smelled the food.) and it had the Vongola Famiglia Crest on all the screen doors there… and every door was a screen door. Tsuna was awake and going into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Young Vongola X," Adult Lambo yawned before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Adult Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"Evening, Young Boss," a slightly taller, more shaggier Alpha yawned from his perch on Adult Lambo's lap.

"And Adult Alpha?" Tsuna pondered.

"Seems my younger self's sleeping habits made him use the 10-Year-Bazooka on Alpha and then himself," Adult Lambo sighed.

"…Say, Lambo-otona?"

"Yes, young Juudaime?"

"How come when a Tamer and his partner use the 10-Year Bazooka together, they are summoned in their Biomerged Form?"

"Now that's an interesting question," Adult Alpha chuckled, "The Adult Gokudera was the one who figured it out."

_The Adult Gokudera?'_ Tsuna thought.

"You see, when they, the Tamer and Partner, use the bazooka at the same time, the D-Arc they have malfunctions 10 years in the future," Adult Alpha explained, "That malfunction causes the future D-Arc to activate an immediate Biomerge Digivolution Sequence in the passing of the past and future, resulting in the Biomerged Form to appear instead of the two Adult Versions."

"Okay. Say wait! Then if you two are here, than Lambo will be alright!"

"We can't say that for sure, Young Boss," Adult Lambo sighed.

"Why?"

"Ever hear of a Parallel World?" Adult Alpha asked.

"Eh?"

"And they say that the future changes," Adult Lambo added, "If the child me is killed, than I won't be coming here to this time anymore… ever… I would be dead right then and there."

"Eh!? No way!!"

"And there's the bigger problem," Adult Alpha continued, "Even if the younger us are alive, there is still a chance that we could die."

_'That's right!!'_ Tsuna thought.

"So can you please not let the younger me use the 10-Year Bazooka?" Adult Lambo begged.

"WHA?!" Tsuna gasped, _'This stupid loser doesn't even want to fight!'_

"Here. Your father gave me these the last time I came here," Adult Lambo added as he handed Tsuna two old horns.

"My father?" Tsuna repeated, remembering that his father was currently asleep upside down with the top half of his body on the floor and the bottom half on the bed.

With that, both Adult Lambo and Adult Alpha vanished in a poof of pink smoke and reappeared as Lambo and Alpha, both asleep with both sucking on one of Lambo's thumbs. Tsuna stared at the sight.

_'Not even going to ask tomorrow…'_ Tsuna thought as he placed both of them into their bedroom with Futa, I-Pin, and the small Digimon.

* * *

"Boots! Boots!! Boots!! Boots!!" Lambo sang as he splashed around in the puddles around him.

_'I… hate this kid…'_ Alpha thought with an eye twitch.

"Maybe we can just forfeit," Tsuna sighed in sadness.

"Don't worry, Tsuna," Henry spoke, "We'll just get involved when it gets too dangerous for Lambo."

"Such actions will have the fighter disqualified," Sakura 1 stated as she and Sakura 2 appeared in ponchos.

"Furthermore, if the aid is that with a Ring, that Ring will be forfeited as well," Sakura 2 added, "And one without a ring that interferes will be put down permanently."

"What about those who already won?" Rika asked.

"They die," Sakura 1 replied simply.

"Your arena is on the roof there," Sakura 2 spoke, pointed at the roof across from them.

Lightning flashed to reveal five spikes coming out of the roof.

"GUPYA!" Lambo yelped.

"Wha…" Tsuna began.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Naruto demanded.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS DAMN FIELD?!" Kiba barked.

The arena looked like a group of giant lightning rods with wires going all around it in a hexagon-shaped form.

POW! SMACK!

Kiba was lying in a heap by Haru and Kyoko.

"You shouldn't curse near a child, you stupid mutt," Haru growled.

"MUTT?!" Kiba snapped as he got into her face.

Pretty soon, the two were fighting with just words. It ended with Haru slamming her foot into Kiba's manhood. He couldn't move at all for a few minutes and he couldn't even bend down due to the pain.

"Lucky shot," Kiba stated in a high voice.

"At least it's better than what me and Riri-chan would do to you," Emiko spoke.

"What would you two do?" Kiba asked.

Emiko's eyes suddenly turned to gold. She whispered in Kiba's ear before her eyes turned back to normal. Kiba paled to great lengths, soiled himself twenty five times, and promptly fainted.

"What did you tell him?" everyone in Naruto and Tsuna's group asked.

On the other side of the arena, Yami-Soramon shuddered.

"That's worse than anything I could have come up with," Yami-Soramon gulped.

"What did that girl say?" Garaa asked.

Yami-Soramon whispered it. Garaa screamed and hid inside his impenetrable defense.

_'It scares even Garaa…'_ Sakura thought.

_'If she uses that threat on us, then we're f&ked up,"_ Zenbon thought.

"These lightning rods will concentrate all the lightning to be at 100,000,000,00 jolts," Sakura 1 explained, "The wires will guide the lightning."

"Please put the competitors into the ring," Sakura 2 ordered.

"Bio DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to… BIO-THUNDERBIRDMON!"

"Let's go already," Bio-Thunderbirdmon growled as he landed in the arena.

Tsuna gave Alpha the horns before Gokudera kicked Lambo and Alpha into the arena after writing 'Baka Cow' on both of Lambo's horns. (Though Naruto secretly wrote 'Ignore the words above this message. The child who owns this horn is called 'Lambo' he is living with Tsunayoshi Sawada of Namimori. Lambo is a bit crazy and is only 5-Years-Old, so treat him kindly when you return this horn to him.')

_'If I was still Alphamon…'_ Alpha thought as he got up.

"Thunder Ring Battle; START!" both Sakura 1 and 2 yelled.

"THUNDER ROAR!"

Lightning struck the poles. Alpha was the only one smart enough to jump out of the two attacks. Lambo screamed in pain.

"Ah! Lambo-kun!" Rose yelled.

"The kid's dead!" Kaze cried.

"Not exactly," Naruto smirked.

The two attacks ceased to reveal Lambo was perfectly fine… though he was crying badly and his clothes singed a little.

"HE'S ALIVE?!" everyone, minus Gola Mosca, the Arcobaleno, and Xanxus, gasped.

"That's the Bovino Famiglia's Kekkei Genkai," Lal' Mirch explained, "The Electrico Cuoio."

"The what?" Jiraiya asked.

"It means that his skin is like rubber so it doesn't hurt Lambo's insides," Daniel explained, "That and he might be able to stretch like that anime's main character.

"Ah," Kakashi realized, "You mean the one with a scar under his left eye, can't swim, and is much like Naruto in the lacking of intelligence department?"

Rena and Naruto both sent him flying off the building's roof. Lambo was crying so much that he pulled out not one but _two_ 10-Year Bazookas! He jumped into the first one and then that one hopped into the other one. Both went off at the same time.

"Wait… if one round brings forth your 10-Years-Older self…" Rose began.

"…Than two rounds…" Tigermon added.

"…Will result in…" Arashi continued.

"…The summoning of…" Kushina furthered.

"…The 20-Years-Older Self!" Tsuna finished ins shock.

Suddenly, everyone felt a strong Killer Intent that felt like Arashimon in his 6-Tailed State.

"This power…" Xanxus began.

"…This immense overwhelming power…" Bel furthered.

"…Wh-where is it coming from?" Bio-Thunderbirdmon finished.

The smoke cleared in one second as a yellow blur rammed into Bio-Thunderbirdmon, taking him down onto the arena. The blur turned out to be an man around 25. He has black hair styled a little that reminded everyone of Adult Lambo. He wore a black string with a black horn on the end with black raven feathers on both sides of the horn. His long brown leather coat seemed to have been resewned numerous times. His had a white shirt underneath the coat, black fingerless gloves, a belt with the Bovino Crest, black pants, and Lambo's D-Arc, but it was covered in many scratches.

"…Ah, I remember this…" Mature Lambo realized, "…I'm back in the past… on the day me and Alpha dueled this sorry reject for a Thunder Guardian…"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Bio-Thunderbirdmon roared as he took flight.

Mature Lambo walked up to Alpha.

"I thank you for taking care of my horns," Mature Lambo thanked as he banged the two horns together.

The outer shell shattered to reveal the words Gokudera and Naruto both wrote on Lambo's horns, suprising them all.

"THUNDER ROAR!"

Lightning struck the pillars.

"Pitiful," Mature Lambo sighed.

The electricity all around him was suddenly in his left hand.

"REVERSED ELECTRIC SKIN!" Mature Lambo roared as he slammed his fist into the ground.

The lightning shattered all the windows and glass in and out the building.

"Amazing…" Alpha got out, "Simply Amazing!"

"Not really, Royal Knight Alphamon," Mature Lambo replied with a sigh.

"I really took a gamble on Lambo," Tsuna's father spoke as he walked up with Basil.

"You quite did, Master," Basil added.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Master?" Tsuna asked Basil as he pointed as his dad.

"Master."

"Master?" Tsuna asked his father.

"Hai," Tsuna's father replied.

Tsuna nearly fainted, but was caught by Kyoko. Mature Lambo placed his horns back on his forehead.

"Thunder… Set."

Green lightning shot down from the sky, striking Mature Lambo's horns.

"Lightning… SWORD!"

His electric horns suddenly shot into the air, fusing into a giant blade of green lightning. He jumped into the air above Bio-Thunderbirdmon.

"THUNDER ROAR!"

The green lightning blade split the attack in half before slicing Bio-Thunderbridmon's Lightning-shaped horn off. He landed in pink poof of smoke. He was replaced with Lambo… who was crying still!

"You little brat…" Bio-Thunderbirdmon growled, "…I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BECOME THAT ADULT FORM AGAIN!"

He charged at Lambo, who had his bazooka out once more and holding onto Alpha.

"I don't want to go in that thing!" Alpha begged, "I'll give you all the grapes you want if you don't!"

Too late. The bazooka at them both before firing. Bio-Thunderbirdmon was slapped into the ground by a large black hand. The smoke cleared to reveal Alphamon.

"Hey, Jing, it's that black knight!" Kir exclaimed.

"That's not Batman!" Terriermon argued.

"Thou again?" Alphamon glared, "Thou must really enjoy getting on thine nerves."

Suddenly, a yellow aura surrounded him. It shaped itself into a six tailed weasel.

**"The Rokubi no Itachi!" **Kyuubi gasped.

"The Six-Tailed Weasel?" Naruto and Tsuna tilted their heads in confusion.

"That's aura's a weasel?" Ryohei asked, "But it has six EXTREME tails!"

"What do you know about the tales of the Biju?" Naruto asked.

"They're suppose to be the best of the best," Haru replied, "Each one the strongest of their animal species."

"But why is that… oh!" Yamamoto realized.

"You mean either Baka Bovine or Purple Dragon is the holder of that demon?" Kaze asked.

"Bingo," Tsuna replied, "Plus, I think the weasel's a girl."

"What makes you say that?" Reborn asked.

"The aura smells like a female," Tsuna and Naruto replied at the same time.

"That's amazing, Boss!" Skoll exclaimed.

Alphamon glared at Bio-Thunderbirdmon with orange slit eyes. He unleashed a roar before lightning erupted around his blade, tripling it's size.

**"OADAMA RAIKIRI!!"** Alphamon roared as he swung the blade down.

The attack sliced Bio-Thunderbirdmon in half. There were two explosions. Both cleared to reveal a heavily wounded Levi and the other a knocked out Lambo and Alpha. Both halves of the ring were in-between them, complete. Levi got up.

"You're… DEAD!" he roared as he charged at Lambo with a sword sparking with electricity.

BANG!

The lightning rods all fell, blocking Levi from hitting Lambo.

"Did the lightning to that?" Lee asked.

"No… it was Tsuna," Colonnello replied.

"Nya. Look!" Riri-chan exclaimed.

Everyone looked at one side of the field where Tsuna had just released the wire he was holding with his flaming X-Gloves. On his forehead wasn't a fierce fire but a calm one.

"If I have to watch my precious people die with my own eyes," Tsuna spoke as he rose his head to reveal his glowing auburn eyes, "I wouldn't be able to atone for it, no matter how many times I died."

"Awesome job, Tsuna!" Naruto cheered as Tsuna went out of Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Winners: Levi A Than and Xanxus," Sakura 1 spoke.

Everyone on Tsuna and Naruto's team sputtered in disbelief.

"SAY WHAT?!" they all demanded.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada interfered with the fight, so he loses his ring," Sakura 2 explained as she suddenly has Tsuna's ring half.

She gave it to Xanxus, who complete the ring. He turned to his opponents.

"Do not worry," Xanxus spoke, "I'll give you all the rings we have if you are able to get more Ring Victories than us."

"Sounds fair to me," Arashi smirked before pulling out a contract, "Just sign here…"

Xanxus wrote his name down on the line.

"…And this…" Arashi continued as he turned to the next page.

Five minutes later…

"…And this deal is official," Arashi smirked as an orange and blue flame erupted from his finger and stuck to the contract.

He gave it to the two Sakura copies.

"Very well, Arashi Kazama-san," Sakura 1 bowed as she accepted the contract, "Attention: The next battle is Earthquake. That is all for now."

Varia and the two Sakura clones vanished in smoke bombs. Everyone quickly ran up to Lambo and Alpha.

* * *

"How's Lambo doing?" Naruto, in his henge, asked as he walked into the room with his parents, fiancé, Haru, Futa, I-Pin, and Kyoko.

"He's stabilized," Tsuna replied as he gently scratched behind Alpha's ear.

"But it was quite interesting to operate on him," Tsunade chuckled, "I had to eat ten soldier pills to get him stabilized. Shizune had to eat twenty-seven."

Shizune was currently congratulating Rena on her arrange marriage with Tonton.

"So how long will it be till Lambo wakes up?" Haru asked.

"No idea," Tsunade replied.

* * *

**_Tsuna: So now we get to see Shikamaru battle? How does he battle anyway, Naruto?_**

_**Naruto: He's a Lazy Ass who will probably want to quit before it begins.**_

_**Takato: Then this will be an easy win then.**_

_**Naruto: Next time; Freezing and Swinging! Sleipmon vs. Roronoa-Tigermon!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	30. SHURA! RoranoaTigermon Swings His Blades

__

**Shikamaru: Let's just roll on with it.**

* * *

"So what's with the arena this time?" Shikamaru asked.

They were at the exact spot the Tundra Battle took place, except now it looked more like an earthquake had ravaged it.

"This arena is to test the Earthquake Guardian," Sakura 2 explained, "The land will shake greatly every ten minutes for ten seconds. There are many stones and boulders around here to stand upon or land on after the tremor."

Shikamaru and Kudamon sighed while Tigermon and Daniel didn't even bother taking out their swords. The two teams were now in floating cages so they could not help the competitors.

"Earthquake Ring Battle: START!" Sakura 1 yelled.

"I forfeit," Shikamaru stated.

"WHAT?!" everyone, minus three members of Varia, the Sakura clones, and the Arcobaleno, demanded.

"This is too troublesome to both fight and explain," Kudamon reasoned.

Yami-Soramon appeared beside Shikamaru and whispered something in his ear.

"I'LL FIGHT!" Shikamaru yelped in pure fear.

Yami-Soramon appeared in his spot beside Xanxus. The ground started to shake heavily. The combatants jumped into the air.

"Biomerge Activate!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Kudamon, Biomerge to… Sleipmon!"

A red armored centaur with six legs, an armored horse head, a shield, and a crossbow landed as the shaking stopped.

"Pretty nice, you two," Daniel grinned.

"Amazing, Shikamaru-ni! Kudamon-ni!" Tigermon exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm really glad I taught them how to do that," Kushina sighed in relief.

"That?" Guilmon repeated.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of light

* * *

_**Biomerge Digivolution…**_

_"Biomerge Activate!" Daniel shouted._

_Daniel began to swing his D-Arc around like a katana before it activated, ripping his clothes off and encasing him in an light brown and silver sphere. Tigermon went into the sphere and began to fuse with Daniel._

_"Tigermon, Biomerge to…"_

_His normal arms fell off to reveal human arms that looked as if they were trained every day with jewel wrist guards and claws on both hands, and a green bandana on one arm. His legs and feet followed to reveal larger versions of Tigermon's pants and green sandals. His torso followed to reveal a enlarged version of his Tigermon outfit, a green sash, goggles, and two red belts. It was slightly opened to reveal a diagonal scar. His head went through all four of his known stages before it shattered to reveal a green haired head with black eyes and green tiger ears. Inside of the new Digimon, Daniel uncrossed his arms slowly as he opened his eyes. Outside, the new Digimon took out his three swords and positioned himself into Santoryu position. He charged and sliced through a giant pillar of steel. It shattered and the new Digimon jumped on top of the stub. His sheathed all three swords and yawned, his green tail twitching._

_"Roranoa-Tigermon," the new Digimon said in a fusion of Tigermon and Daniel's voices._

* * *

The light died down to reveal Roranoamon, crossing his arms while glaring at Sleipmon.

"I told you I've been teaching him something good," Kushina smirked.

"So you're my opponent, huh?" Roranoamon asked, "You don't look so tough."

Takato took out his D-Arc.

"Roranoa-Tigermon, Mega Level," Takato read, "Master of Santoryu, Three Sword Style, and can sleep through almost anything. His Shura attack triples his power."

"Not again…" Tsuna sighed as he saw that the three went into their blue area since that form made them remember that little scene they saw.

Sleipmon made a few hand signs and his shadow started to stretched towards Roranoa-Tigermon. Roranoa-Tigermon charged at Sleipmon. Their shadows met, and Roranoa-Tigermon stopped in his tracks.

"Perhaps I should have told him about the Nara Clan's Shadow Jutsu," Kushina whispered.

"Kagemane no Jutsu; success," Sleipmon stated before placing his hands on his head.

Roranoa-Tigermon followed everything Sleipmon did.

"STOP COPYING HIM!" Rika barked.

"He can't," Arashi explained, "Sleipmon is using a Nara Clan Shadow Jutsu. This one appears to be Kagemane no Jutsu, which makes you have to follow everything the user does."

"WHAT?!" Rika demanded.

Suddenly, Sleipmon began to twitch as the connected shadows started to split apart.

"I… won't…" Roranoa-Tigermon struggled, "…let you… CONTROL ME!"

The shadows shattered and returned to their owners.

Roranoamon took out his three swords and wrapped his bandana around his head, shadowing his eyes.

"SHURA!" Roranoa-Tigermon roared.

A ghostly aura erupted from him before he grew two extra heads and four extra arms. His swords seemed to copy as well.

"Oni…" Roranoa-Tigermon began.

Everything darkened around the two fighters as Roranoa-Tigermon's eyes glowed bloodshot red.

_'A… a demon?!'_ Sleipmon thought.

"…GIRI! (Demon SLASH!)"

Roranoa-Tigermon appeared behind Sleipmon. Sleipmon's armor shattered as he fell to the ground, degenerating back to Kudamon and Shikamaru. Roranoa-Tigermon caught the half ring and made the ring whole.

"Winner; Roranoa-Tigermon!"

Roranoa-Tigermon yawned.

"Finally," he exhaled, "To tell you the truth, I was hoping this would be over soon."

_'He… he defeated a Royal Knight! Sleipmon just fell to a pathetic Human-Digimon fusion!'_ Guilmon thought, _'Wait… Where did that come from? Hey! There's an echo in here! Hello! Pigs… In.. Space!'_

"The next battle will be between The Guardians of Moon," Sakura 1 said.

Both teams flinched in excitement. Both would finally be able to see who their Moon Guardian is.

"That is all," Sakura 2 said before Varia, minus Shikamaru and Kiba, vanished at the same time the two Sakura copies did.

Shikamaru slowly got up.

"Now that hurt," Shikamaru grunted, "Hitting me on the back of the head with the back side of your katanas was a good idea so I wouldn't have to go to the hospital."

Roranoa-Tigermon nodded before yawning and reverting back to Daniel and Tigermon. The cage Tsuna and Naruto's side was on opened… from the floor. They all fell on top of each other (though to both Naruto and Rena's embarrassment, Rena landed on Naruto's face, meaning that his head was now looking up her kimono) Everyone quickly got untangled with Rena and Naruto both looking away from each other, blushing heavily.

_'I/He just saw them!'_ both thought.

"You okay, Naruto," a voice inquired.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous, Longchamp," Naruto replied.

Everyone was now quiet for a few moment.

"LONGCHAMP?!" Tsuna and Naruto gasped.

Everyone turned to see Longchamp with a small grin on his face. He had changed since Naruto has last saw him. He had a few fangs in his mouth, two small lines on each cheek on his face, a small, almost unnoticeable emerald-colored ring around his normal eye color, and his hair had green highlights in the back. Beside him was a Monodramon.

"Long time no see, Naruto," Longchamp smirked.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned as the two clapped a hand with each other's hand.

"A friend of yours?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned as the two released their handshake, "Longchamp, meet Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Kudamon. Guys, this is Longchamp Naito and… uh…"

"My name is 'L,' thank you very much," the Monodramon replied.

"His full name is Leon Monodramon," Longchamp explained as he flashed a pretty little moon-colored D-Arc, "And he's my partner."

"So how did you get here?" Takato asked.

"We…" Longchamp quickly clamped his partner's mouth shut.

"That's a secret," Longchamp apologized.

"Wait. If you're here, then…"

"WE ARE HERE!" Mangusta yelled as he, Lunga, and Pantera ran up.

"DIE!" Pantera yelled, tossing a barrage of pinwheels.

"Don't annoy me," Longchamp stated as his eyes turned pure emerald with dragon slits in them.

An emerald aura surrounded him before giving every the impression that he had dragon wings and a dragon tail. The lines on his face bolded into two triangles pointing inwards as his fangs grew. He flapped his wings, releasing a blast of wind. The attack was split into tiny ribbons as his aura vanished.

"Now back off," Longchamp glared.

Pantera just growled. All the Shinobi minus Naruto, were slack jawed.

"YOU'RE A JINCHURIKI??" They (the Shinobi) all, minus Naruto, yelled.

* * *

"If I have to go through one more test with those guys, I swear I'll up and kill them all," Longchamp growled, not even noticing he was releasing a killer intent the size of Godzilla.

It was overpowered by Naruto's, which was the size of a certain Nine-Tailed Fox at her full height. Both resealed their Killer Intent.

"Understand this, Longchamp; Jinchuriki are relatively rare in this day and age," Naruto explained, "Also, do you know that two of them are my parents?"

"You mean Kushina-san and that guy who looks like your Ultimate Level?" Longchamp asked.

Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"I saw you Digivolve to Arashimon back on Mafialand," Longchamp explained.

"Oh."

* * *

**_Naruto: Oh man! Our Moon Guardian's late!_**

_**Tsuna: Reborn's going to kill him for sure!**_

_**Takato: Not if I get to him or her first.**_

_**Tsuna: NO KILLING!**_

_**Naruto: Next time; Roar of Dragons! Plutodramon awakens!**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	31. Moon Battle!

_**Me: I'm back!**_

_**Kaze: YIPPEE!**_

_**Dark: Just start the boring chapter.**_

__

**Me: You're just mad that you aren't in it.**

* * *

"If I have to go through one more test with those guys, I swear I'll up and kill them all," Longchamp growled, not even noticing he was releasing a killer intent the size of Godzilla.

It was overpowered by Naruto's, which was the size of a certain Nine-Tailed Fox at her full height. Both resealed their Killer Intent.

"Understand this, Longchamp; Jinchuriki are relatively rare in this day and age," Naruto explained, "Also, do you know that two of them are my parents?"

"You mean Kushina-san and that guy who looks like your Ultimate Level?" Longchamp asked.

Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"I saw you Digivolve to Arashimon back on Mafialand," Longchamp explained.

"Oh."

* * *

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone (and I mean everyone, including Varia and the two Sakura Copies) roared.

_'Wow… I got them all mad this time! SCORE!'_ Kakashi cheered inside his mind.

"Sorry… A group of hippies came by me and we had a bit of pot and talked," Kakashi lied.

"LIAR!" Everyone barked.

"Now who's missing from this little scuffle? Oh yes, our Moon Guardians," A voice spoke.

The pool water started to slowly rise before a WarGreymon X-sized sphere of water came out of it. It floated over to dry land before taking on a human-like shape and a small humanoid rabbit-like shape. The water fell to reveal a girl that looked like a fusion of Hinata and Emiko. She had long hair like Emiko, a coat like Hinata's, shorts like Emiko's, and the same developed figure like Hinata's. Her hair, eyes, and clothes were all the colors of the moon. Beside her was a rabbit with a large strand of hair (Also known as an "Ahoge") coming from its head.

"Lunamon, a Rookie-Level Digimon that's name is Italian for 'moon,'" Kyoko read, "She is said to be created from Moon-Watching Data."

"My name is Luna Zangetsu (Moon Moon-Cutter)," the girl stated as she held up one half of a ring with the picture of a moon on a clear starless night.

"She-she's the Varia's Moon Guardian?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Biomerge Activate," Luna said as she held a moon-colored D-Arc.

"Lunamon, Biomerge to…Dianamon!"

Before Naruto and Tsuna's group stood a female in pure white and dark blue armor and robes. Her boots had two man-on-the-moon faces on them. She held a staff with a full moon on one end and a quarter moon on the other. Her mouth and nose were hidden behind her white and blue spiky helmet and mask.

"Dianamon, Mega Level," Sakura analyzed, "She's one of the Olympus Twelve, a high order of warriors each one named after the Roman Gods. She has powers over the moon, night, ice, and water."

"So she's perfect to be the Moon Guardian," Tsuna gulped.

"Not really," a voice stated.

The pool suddenly erupted in a giant swirling vortex of water. The vortex shattered to reveal a Digimon. It looked like a human in space-colored armor that resembled a Chinese Dragon. On his back were to giant wings that shined like the full moon. His head was actually human with the top part of it covered by a space-colored dragon head. His seven tails swished gently before he landed on the top of the pool's water.

"Plutodramon, a Mega Level Digimon who is the second-oldest and second-strongest member of the Olympus Twelve," Daniel analyzed, "He can freeze anything with just a thought and bend water and darkness to his will. His wings are said to be able to cut through even the strongest Chrome Digizoid, Space Digizoid, and his armor is made of it."

"I apologize for being late, you guys," Plutodramon apologized, "Pantera wanted to try and kill me again."

Everyone was slack-jawed.

"LONGCHAMP?!" Naruto and Tsuna gasped.

"Bingo!" Plutodramon grinned before turning to Dianamon, "Well, long time no see, Dianamon."

"Plutodramon," Dianamon glared.

"So you two have a rivalry?" Kakashi asked.

"Believe me when I say that the rivalry between these two is deep," a voice spoke.

Suddenly, Reborn, Colonnello, Viper, and Lal' Mirch's Pacifiers glowed, meaning one thing.

"ANOTHER ARCOBALENO?!" Tsuna gasped.

The double doors to the pool opened. A small baby figure walked in. He wore a red Chinese fighting outfit, his black hair in a ponytail, and a calm, serene look on his face. Surprisingly, he resembled Hibari with a red pacifier on his neck.

"Ni-Hao," the child bowed, "I am Fong, the teacher of both I-Pin and Luna."

"Master!" I-Pin gasped as she ran over and bowed to Fong.

"Hello there, shifu," Dianamon bowed.

"Wait," Naruto realized, "If Longchamp's here, then…"

"WE'RE LATE! WE APOLOGIZE!" Mangusta roared as he and Lunga charged in.

They accidentally fell into the pool. Everyone sweatdropped (and I mean everyone) at the antics that just happened.

"Idiots…" Plutodramon sighed as he held his head in a hand.

* * *

"Moon Battle: START!" (Battle Music: Fooly Cooly: I think I Can)

"BLIZZARD STAFF!" Dianamon cried as a blizzard erupted from the tip of her staff.

"Nice try… NOT!" Plutodramon roared as a green aura erupted from his body, making him look more feral and demonic.

He unleashed a blood-curdling, dead-raising howl that shattered the attack and made all those who didn't brace themselves faint (Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee were those who fainted).

"What… the hell was that?" Dianamon demanded.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm holder of Longchamp I AKA Nanabi no Ryu AKA Ryuzaki," Plutodramon grinned, "Now then, feel my… ABSOLUTE ZERO ROAR!"

He unleashed a roar with a blizzard shooting out of his throat. The roar froze the pool as Dianamon dodged it by using her ability to change it.

"So… Cold…" Levi shuddered as all but his head was in a block of ice.

"Nice try," Dianamon panted, _'Kuso! That took a lot out of me…'_

_'Damn! I'm almost out of energy…'_ Plutodramon thought, "Thanks. Didn't know girls with ice for hearts could be so nice."

"Ready for my final attack?" Dianamon asked as he staff changed into a black sleek katana.

"Always," Plutodramon replied as a cannon formed in his arms, "Are you ready?"

His aura erupted before changing to a seven-tailed dragon outline and his features became even more demonic. Dianamon was covered in a small black aura before it erupted into a giant pillar of aura. A black flame erupted from her blade.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Dianamon cried as she swung her blade, releasing the black aura and fire into a shockwave.

"NANABI NO RYU ECLIPSE CANNON!" Plutodramon roared as his cannon unleashed the dragon aura into a dragon-shaped moon-colored beam.

The two attacks collided, but neither was vanishing. Instead, they released a shockwave that shattered the walls and roof of the pool's building. The two attacks were both trying to gain dominance over the other. Suddenly, Dianamon's attack began to push Plutodramon's attack back.

_'Shoot! We're goners!'_ Plutodramon thought, _'Ryuzaki, help!'_

Suddenly, Dianamon's attack shattered as Plutodramon's attack triple in size. It tackled Dianamon and sent her into the frozen pool.

**"You've lost,"**Plutodramon stated in a single, pure demonic voice, **"Just separate and hand over your half of the ring."**

"…N…never…" Dianamon panted before passing out.

She degenerated back to Luna and Lunamon. Their half of the ring rolled over to Plutodramon, who just connected the two rings together. His aura and demonic features vanished before he separated back to Longchamp and L.

"Winners: Longchamp Naito and Leon Monodramon," Sakura 1 stated.

"MY NAME'S L!" L barked.

"Tomorrow's match is Desert," Sakura 2 stated before the two vanished.

"Seems that her training to fight with you had paid off a bit," Cherry sighed as she dragged Luna and her Digimon to Naruto and Tsuna's side, "But she still lost."

"She didn't expect me to have a seven-tailed dragon on my side, did she?" Longchamp asked.

"…I knew I forgot to train her in that…" Fong mumbled.

"Seems your age is catching up to you, Fong," Reborn said.

"Oh, Ni-Hao, Reborn," Fong bowed.

"So who are you anyways?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Fong, I am the holder of the Red Storm Pacifier," Cherry explained, "I come from China and I hate to use any shooting weapons. I am also training Luna here to be the boss of the Lume Di Luna Famiglia."

"ANOTHER MAFIA BOSS?!" Tsuna gasped before moaning and holding his head, "I can't take anymore of this…"

"Also… she's my… little sister…" Longchamp added.

That did it for Tsuna. He promptly fainted. Though, as he fainted, he had only one thought.

_'From what I've heard about from Naruto about Garaa, Emiko-chan is in trouble…'_ Tsuna thought as he fainted.

Varia had left as everyone rushed to the fainted Tsuna. Though, as he fainted, he had only one thought.

_'From what I've heard about from Naruto about Garaa, Emiko-chan is in trouble…'_ Tsuna thought as he fainted.

Varia had left as everyone rushed to the fainted Tsuna.

* * *

**_Me: Sorry about the wait. My mind's full of new story ideas for crossovers._**

_**Dark: Since the dummy can't do normal one series stories.**_

_**Me: (**__**cries and runs away**__**) You big dummy-head!**_

* * *

_**Tsuna: Run… Got to… RUN AWAY!**_

_**Takato: SHE'S A DEMON!**_

_**Naruto: I DON'T WANNA DIE!**_

_**??: FEAR ME, BASTARDS!**_

_**Emiko: Next time; Emiko's Darkness Part 1**_

_**??: CHAOS-BIOMERGE!!**_

_**Reborn: (currently on the other side of the world from ??) Don't even read the next one.**_


	32. Emiko's Darkness

_**Me: I'm back!**_

_**Kaze: YIPPEE!**_

_**Dark: Just start the boring chapter.**_

_**Me: You're just mad that you aren't in it.**_

* * *

"The baseball field… I'm glad Yamamoto had to go help his uncle with something," Tsuna sighed.

The fighters were at the baseball field of the high school. The entire place was made to look like a desert, with sand, cactus, and some bones and tumbleweeds. Garaa, Emiko, and Riri-chan were in the center of it.

"GOOD LUCK TO ALL THREE OF YOU!" Naruto cheered (Naruto note: I ain't cheering for just our side if my friends from this time and back when Kohona was still around are fighting. I'll only cheer for just our side when we're fighting those Varia creeps… and Sakura and Zenbon.) as he waved a banner with Emiko and Riri-chan's faces on one side and Garaa and a raccoon-dog's faces on the other side.

"Stop waving that or I will hurt you," Rika glared.

Naruto was suddenly on the metal part behind home plate, waving the banner.

"Why that sneaky little…" Rika growled.

"Riri-chan, I feel the _she's_ coming," Emiko whispered, "Something's going on with that boy since _she_ only acts up when _she_ wants to fight."

"Desert battle…" Sakura 1 began.

"…START!" Sakura 2 shouted.

The sand around the two fighters erupted as it swirled around Garaa.

"Sand Coffin…" Garaa whispered.

The sand encased Emiko and Riri-chan inside two giant coffins made of sand.

"Sand Funeral…" Garaa whispered as he clenched his hands.

The sand exploded outwards.

"Okay… that's new…" Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Garaa gasped as the sand collected behind Garaa.

(Me: Play Hibari's theme or some other dark music with no vocals)

Emiko and Riri-chan were standing at the spots where they were caught by Garaa's sand, except something was off on one of them. Emiko now had gold eyes and deep blood-colored hair. Emiko was now wearing a sleeveless red turtle neck, same wristbands and shorts she always wears, combat boots, and elbow and knee pads, with her hair up in a low ponytail and a black bandana instead of her regular cap.

"Hello there, Garaa," Emiko stated with a small smirk, "I've seen you fight so far, and I have to say I'm not impressed with you at all."

"So it seems that Lena has appeared," Reborn said.

"Who's Lena, Reborn?" Henry asked.

"Lena is Emiko's dark half," Reborn explained, "Those two are the reason why so many Mafia Families hate each other. They were hired many times by those families and they have always succeeded with those jobs."

He suddenly shuddered.

"He shuddered…" Tsuna gulped.

"…Are you actually afraid of their darker half, Reborn?" Kushina asked.

"Yes," Reborn replied, still shivering, "I suggest we hide now. Someone get Baka-Naru down here immediately."

Rena nodded before going up to Naruto.

"I'll kill you in ten," Lena stated, "Rianmon."

Riri-chan hopped onto Lena's shoulders.

"Now then, prepare to die," Lena smirked as she took out her sais and immediately changed from two (Lena and Riri-chan) to ten, shocking the groups.

"How did they do that?" Takato asked.

"They can create illusions when they're connected is my safest bet," Kakashi guessed, his Sharingan out.

The ten charged at Garaa… only to be pushed back by the sand that made a sphere around Garaa.

"That's Garaa's Absolute Defense," Naruto explained, "Only Sasuke-Teme could break it."

The clones vanished as Lena placed her Sais away.

"Seems I'll need to use Torture #3872-B," Lena sighed as she took out a giant book and read it.

"What's with that book?" Kiba asked.

"It probably holds everything she needs to kill someone," Kir guessed, "Though, you got to admit; she's got one hot body. Especially with her B-17 cup."

"How do you know that?" Jing asked.

"Bra Raid with my good buddies last night," Kir replied as he placed a wing on Terriermon and Jiraiya's shoulders and a foot of Kakashi's shoulder.

POW! SMACK! SMACK! SCRATCH! HISS! BOOM!

All four were now in a small crater, thanks to all the females there. (Tsunade, Rika, and Rena) Garaa's barrier shattered as Lena held a staff made out of her two sais. He jumped back.

"What's the matter, Garaa?" Lena asked, "Surprised your shield was destroyed? Well, that's not all I have. Rianmon."

"Here we go again…" Riri-chan sighed sadly, "Sorry you have to see us like this guys, nya."

"CHAOS-BIOMERGE!" Lena yelled.

The two erupted into a giant pillar of black flames.

"RIANMON, CHAOS BIOMERGE TO…"

The flames parted. In place of Lena and Riri-chan, there was one figure. She had a perfect hourglass figure covered by pitch-black robes and battle armor. Her lips were devil red and her skin the color of mocha. Her long venom and fire-red hair was in a tiny bun that had a ponytail spill out of it. She had two semi-fluffy demonic cat tails and ears. On each check on her face were four red triangles that resembled cat whiskers. She had corrupt yellow cat eyes and red claws for fingernails. Her feet were in violet socks and red sandals. She hissed at Garaa as the two demonic angel wings on her back went to their longest wing-length of seven feet each.

"…Devil-Rianmon," she said.

"Devil-Rianmon, a corrupted angel Mega Level," Yamamoto gulped, "She is considered to be more elegant and beautiful than even Lilithmon and is now the new 'Lust' of the Seven Demon Lords. Her attacks are Sai of Hellfire and Burning Hellfire Roaring Dragon-Neko."

Xanxus gulped as a cold sweat rolled off him, shocking all of Varia.

"Should we retreat to a safer location? Voit," Squalo asked.

Xanxus nodded quickly. They ran off in pure fear of what was about to happen in the battle.

* * *

"She even scares Xanxus…" Kiba whimpered as Akamaru was leaving a pool of pee under him.

Reborn shuddered.

_'REBORN'S SCARED?!'_ everyone thought.

Everyone ran off to give the two fighters more space.

* * *

"So… you've evolved to Mega," Garaa said as his sand and jug began to shake and fuse, "I'll allow you to take care of them…"

The sand and jug fused to his body, turning half his face into a sand-colored tanuki's and his left arm into a giant arm made of sand.

"HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRE'S… SHUKAKU!" Garaa laughed as his voice changed to someone's else's.

* * *

**_Emiko: Next time; Emiko's Darkness part 2._**

_**Lena: You better read it or I will kill all of you and your families and commit genocide on your hometowns… slowly…**_

_**Reborn: (still in Hawaii) More mango juice please.**_


	33. Emiko's Darkness pt2

_**Me: Hey there. Sorry about not updating for so long. Just got this new story stuck in my head. Also, yes it's a Multicross X-Over. Mainly Megaman Star Force and Megaman NT Warrior (A/N: both are a fusion of the games, anime, and manga (Kaze: Except for Megaman Star Force, since he doesn't have the manga yet.))**_

* * *

"So… you've evolved to Mega," Garaa said as his sand and jug began to shake and fuse, "I'll allow you to take care of them…"

The sand and jug fused to his body, turning half his face into a sand-colored tanuki's and his left arm into a giant arm made of sand.

"HEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRE'S… SHUKAKU!" Garaa laughed as his voice changed to someone's else's.

"Shukaku?" Devil-Rianmon asked, "As in Ichibi no Shukaku?"

"Bingo," Shukaku grinned wickedly as Garaa's face became fully covered by Shukaku's face and his eyes becoming gold with stars in them, "Now taste my… SUNA SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!"

He slashed at his opponent with his sand arm, releasing a barrage of shuriken made of sand. Devil-Rianmon quickly took two sai from her arms and sliced half of them. The other half managed to nick her dress and armor, ripping the shoulders off, made the lower half of the robes become knee length, and the hip armor was shattered. Shukaku saw that she had sais on each leg and her hips. Counting the two in her hands, she had six.

* * *

"Xanxus… are you alright?" Yami-Soramon asked, "You seem… unnerved."

"Don't let Lena rape me… don't let Lena rape me…" Xanxus, now in fetal position and sucking his thumb, whimpered as he rocked back and forth.

* * *

"So how much time before we can go back out?" Gokudera, now peeking out a window of a shack with a good view of the arena, asked.

"About… 3 minutes," Reborn replied.

* * *

Shukaku roared as the sand around him erupted.

He was now the size of a ten story building and looked like a Tanuki more than ever.

"Air Missile!" Shukaku roared as he fired a compressed missile of air.

"SAI OF HELLFIRE!"

Devil-Rianmon sliced the bullet in half. She landed in front of Shukaku as black flames erupted all around her. A third fully red eye appeared on her forehead.

"That eye… it's the Jagan, isn't it?" Shukaku asked.

"Bingo," Devil-Rianmon smirked as the fires surrounded his fisted arm, "And now perish! BURNING HELLFIRE ROARING DRAGON-NEKO!"  
She punched at Shukaku, releasing the fire in the form of a giant Neko with dragon wings and tail.

"SAND DRAGON JUTSU!!!" Shukaku roared as the sand around him erupted into a dragon made of sand.

Both attacks collided. There was a large explosion and an eruption of light. Naruto and Magna-Rize-Greymon X were the first to get there to see the smoke fading. The smoke cleared to reveal Devil-Rianmon was now a different Digimon, literally. She had a good figure, and wore a haori, red with dark orange flames going up both sleeves, ends about mid-thigh and had black biker shorts underneath. She had red forearm protectors and yellow bandages on her calves, halfway up her knees. Her long red hair went down to her hips. A fluffy red tail with an orange flame going up it and neko ears were included on her figure. Finally, she had a metal facemask but has the mouth, whiskers, and nose of a snarling cat. Her weapon, a staff with the kanji, kastu, on the end, was in her left hand.

_'Tsuna, who is that?'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

"Angel-Rianmon, a holy Mega Level based on the collected data on Nibi no Neko," Tsuna read, "If you beauty doesn't stop you from fighting, than her Fira Apocalyptica and Inferno Whips will."

"So that's… their good Mega Level?!" Gokudera gasped.

"Wow, she's as sexy as Mokamon!" Kir exclaimed.

The four perverts chuckled perversely before being beaten up by the females.

* * *

"How come you're white now?" Shukaku asked.

"Let's just say… Riri-chan did something to Lena," Angel-Rianmon chuckled evilly in Emiko's voice.

* * *

Lena was currently chained up and surrounded by all the strongest characters of Emiko's favorite animes, video games, and mangas… and for some reason, Laharl of Disagea and Grey and Ashe from Megaman ZX Advent.

* * *

"Go, Angel-Rianmon!" Naruto cheered as he waved his banner with the pictures of Emiko and Riri-chan.

* * *

"Idiot…" nearly everyone muttered.

They all then grew very large sweatdrops when they saw Rena beside him with a second banner of Emiko and Riri-chan.

* * *

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Shukaku roared as he fired a barrage of wind blades at Angel-Rianmon.

"Inferno Whips!" Angel-Rianmon yelled as two whips made of flames appeared at the tips of her middle and pointer fingers.

Her attacks destroyed the wind scythe jutsu and sliced Shukaku's arms off. She then grabbed Shukaku's tail and jumped as high into the air as she could.

"Fira Apocalyptica!" she screamed.

She, Shukaku, and a 4 kilometer radius of them was engulfed in a white hot inferno. Garaa came out of the flames without burns while Angel-Rianmon fell to the ground and split back to Emiko and Riri-chan.

"Now to end this," Garaa, now back in control, said.

His sand shot out and gently picked up Emiko's half of the ring and made the ring whole.

"Winner: Garaa!" Sakura 2 declared, "Tomorrow's match is Storm."

She and her sister vanished.

"She's strong," Garaa stated, "So I will show her mercy and let her live."

Garaa vanished in a swirl of sand. Varia left with some of them gloating over their victory.

* * *

**Me: I'm going into hiding for a while until Lena gets over the loss of the battle. Though she should be glad I let her fight Shukaku. (**_**Runs Away)**_

_**Dark: Lena, have you ever tried using a Bio-Metal to revive Jack the Ripper? Or even turning him into a Frankenstein? Like in the last volume of Buso Renkin, where the author showed a Frankenstein mini-manga?**_

_**Kaze: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Also, Boom isn't going to be MirageGaoGamon. He's going to be something much cooler… and explosive.**_

_**Dark: Enough spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Tsuna: Good luck, Gokudera, Boom.**_

_**Gokudera: Do not worry, Juudaime! We shall win for you!**_

_**Boom: Right!  
Naruto: Next Time; Explosive Apocalypse! Awaken WipeoutGaogamon!**_

_**Bel: Bio-DNA Charge! Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to… BIO-SHREDDERMON!**_


	34. Explosive Apocalypse! Awaken NapalmGaoGa

**Me: I'm in trouble…**

**Kaze: Same here…**

**Dark: (holds tonfa up at the two) why didn't you update this story?**

**Me: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! (gets beaten up by Dark)**

* * *

"I need sake…" Tsunade moaned as she walked out of Emiko and Riri-chan's room with Arashimon and Arashi.

"So are they alright?" Takato asked.

"We both had to do a damn seal on her so Lena wouldn't come out anytime soon," Arashimon explained as he reverted back into Naruto, "But now, she's up and acting like someone else."

Everyone looked inside to see Emiko now had a pair of glasses on and was reading 'War and Peace' in bed. She turned to them.

"What is it?" Emiko asked.

"Emiko? Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"I'm not Emiko," Emiko stated, "I'm Anna, Emiko's other personality."

"Another personality?!" Takato groaned, "As if you demon other self was bad enough. Just how many personalities do you have?!"

"Sorry, but I refuse to tell you," Anna replied, "On second thought, I'm not sorry."

* * *

"When did they have time to modify this floor?" Terriermon pondered as the group (A/N: the people that have the Vongola Rings and their Digimon.

"It'd be troublesome to figure out…" Kudamon sighed.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"So Gokudera's fighting now?" Yamamoto pondered, "I wonder if he's going to fight with his fireworks."

"I bet he has one that shaped like Boom when it explodes!" Kaze grinned.

_'HE USES DYNAMITE, YOU IDIOTS!!!'_ nearly everyone there thought. (i.e.: The only ones there this time are the ring holders and their Digimon, minus Guilmon, who was sleeping.)

"For tonight's battle," Sakura 1 said, "Your arena is this entire floor."

"You will each have twenty minutes to get the other's ring half," Sakura 2 explained, "If you do not get the ring finished, the entire floor, except where the watchers are standing, will explode."

Gokudera, Boom, and Bel flinched at that part.

"IT'LL WHAT?!" Everyone, minus the non-ninja of Varia and Dark-Soramon, demanded.

"We will let you have two minutes to prepare," Sakura 1 said.

Bel took out his weird device and his other hand was covered in a pale red.

"BIO DNA CHARGE!!!" Bel yelled, "BIO-HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO…"

He changed into a tall, muscular man in silver and platinum Japanese armor with his head covered by a spiked helmet, claws on his black gloves, large blades on his guards (both arm and leg guards), a ripped black slash around his waist, and piercing red eyes.

"BIO-SHREDDERMON!" the Bio-Hybrid Digimon roared.

_'Okay, they made the place big enough to let Boom use MachGaogamon, so let's go with him,'_ Gokudera thought as he pulled out his Blue Card, "DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"Gaomon, Matrix Digivolve to… MachGaogamon!"

Gokudera took out his bombs, ready to release Hell.

"BEGIN!" Sakura 1 and 2 yelled.

"DOUBLE BOMBS!" Gokudera yelled as he threw his bombs.

"HOWLING CANNON!" MachGaogamon howled.

The two attacks were blown away by a strong, continuous blast of wind, knocking the attacks out the window.

"What was that?!" Boom asked.

Gokudera peeked inside the room through another door and sweatdropped.

"It's a giant fan…" Gokudera stated.

"With a bomb inside that's set to go off in 15 minutes," Sakura 1 added.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna demanded.

"SHREDDING SLASH!" Bio-Shreddermon roared as he released ten blades of energy from his arm guards all aimed at Gokudera.

"AH! Gokudera-Kun!" Boom yelled.

Gokudera saw the attack from the corner of his eye. He quickly slashed a card and Boom's speed became that of Sonicmon's. He got Gokudera out of the way just in time.

"Where did my toys go?" Bio-Shreddermon chuckled darkly.

"You think of Gokudera and Boom… as TOYS?!" Naruto demanded.

"Why yes," Bio-Shreddermon chuckled, "You see, I once had a twin brother. We always argued over little things. Until one day, I finished him for good. I saw his blood on my hands… and I loved it!"

He proceeded to release a deep evil laugh.

"He's scarier than Lena… almost…" Henry gulped.

* * *

Lena, still chained up in Emiko's mind and guarded by those people mentioned earlier, sneezed.

"Whoever made that comment better watch out…" Lena growled.

"Shut up, woman," Laharl ordered, bonking Lena on the back of her head with the hilt of his blade.

"DAMN YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHRIMP!" Lena cursed.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed. Gokudera was now panting behind a bookcase with a badly-injured Boom the Gaomon.

"Boom, I'm sorry you got hurt," Gokudera apologized, "You need to survive and guard Juudaime. I'll sacrifice myself to get the ring while you get it to Juudaime."

"Hayate…" Boom whispered.

"Where are you, fools?" Bio-Shreddermon asked.

Gokudera jumped out of his hiding place and charged… with Boom at his side.

"Boom?! Go back!" Gokudera ordered.

"No way, Hayato!" Boom argued, "You're my Tamer! And a Partner will never leave their Tamer to die unless they were to die together!"

Gokudera's eyes widened. His D-Arc exploded in a flash of red light.

* * *

**Biomerge Digivolution.**

_Gokudera held his D-Arc in front of him._

_"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Gokudera yelled as his D-Arc released a pulse of energy that turned his clothes to bits of data._

_"Gaomon, Biomerge to…" Boom began as he and Gokudera fused._

_His arms peeled off to reveal bigger, muscular arms with red fingerless gloves. His legs shattered next, revealing the camo-jeans and red boots with skulls on the ends. His torso ripped off to reveal a muscular sleeveless shirt with skull patterns and bombs all over it. His head went through all his known evolutions before shattering to reveal a silver and blue haired man's head with dog ears and slit-eyes. Inside, Gokudera floated in a red sphere with his arms crossed. Outside, the figure took out two handheld nuclear bombs and threw them in different directions, causing two large-scale explosions. In the green smoke, explosions were heard all around before the smoke cleared. The man was now in a fifty million-mile crater with small craters all over and inside the largest crater._

_"…NAPALMGAOGAMON!!!" the man howled._

* * *

Napalmgaogamon socked Bio-Shreddermon through a wall.

"Who is that?" Naruto pondered.

"Napalmgaogamon, Mega Level," Takato read, "Rumor has it that this Digimon can only be made if a Gaomon prefers to use bombs instead of his fists. His attacks are Nuclear Holocaust, Grenade Throw, Dynamite Squall, H-Bomb Havoc, and Total Wipeout."

"Grenade Throw!" Napalmgaogamon roared as he threw ten grenades.

Each one exploded on contact with Bio-Shreddermon, knocking the ring off his neck. Napalmgaogamon reached for it with his ring out before Bio-Shreddermon kicked Napalmgaogamon in the gut and grabbed both halves. He completed it as Napalmgaogamon kicked him away from the completed ring.

"TOTAL WIPEOUT!!!/SHREDDER FURY!!!"

Everyone saw a bright light and heard an explosion before the light faded after ten minutes. The hallway was now non-existent. Everyone saw Gokudera and Boom walk up before falling over, knocked out. Bel came out with the completed ring before fainting.

"Winner: Belphagore," Sakura 1 said.

"Tomorrow will have Volcano battle," Sakura 2 said before they and Varia vanished.

Tsuna noticed a note on Gokudera's back. He picked it up.

"'Bastard, next time we meet, YOU'LL be the one who loses Digivolution first, Belphagore," Tsuna read.

"That means Gokudera should have won, not Bel," Rena realized.

"Why that no-good Varia…" Henry growled.

"Awoo! Looks like we're fighting tomorrow, Takato!" Kiba grinned, "Can't wait to fight you and Naito."

"Same here, Kiba," Takato replied, shaking Kiba's hand.

* * *

**Takato: This power… is this what Biomerge Digivolution like?**

**Kiba: What is this power? I've never felt power like this before.**

**???: Thou shall die by thine lance, Knave.**

**Naruto and Tsuna: Next time; The Ultimate Knight, Gallantmon X.**

**???: Perish. ULTIMATE SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!**


	35. The Royal Knight Gallantmon X Rises!

* * *

"Yay! Lambo-san loves Mama's cake!" Lambo cheered as he ate a strawberry-banana ice cream upside down angel's food cake.

"I'm happy you're up and as hyper as ever Lambo," Tsuna smiled.

"Not me…" Gokudera stated, though under his breath he said, "It was too quiet for my tastes."

"We heard that," The foxes and ninjas in the room said.

"One word and I'll go NapalmGaogamon on your asses."

"Just try it," Kiba threatened.

"Lambo, we need to tell you about what has happened since you went into that coma," Naruto said.

"Lambo-san doesn't want to hear unless it involves giving Lambo-san a gift or candy or grapes."

"Why you little…" Naruto began before everyone held him back from attacking Lambo.

* * *

"The school's Dojo… why did I have a feeling it'd be here?" Takato asked.

"This battle will have no tricks in it," Sakura 1 said.

"Contestants, come forth," Sakura 2 said.

Takato and Guilmon stood at one end while Kiba and Akamaru stood at the other.

"You ready to lose?" Kiba asked as he took out a white rectangular device.

"You going to Bio-Hybrid Digivolve too?" Takato asked.

"Nope," Kiba replied as white data appeared on his left hand, "You see, Akamaru's old man was a Digimon called 'Veemon.' Now let's go, Akamaru."

"Ruff!"

"DNA! Full… Charge!!" Kiba slammed his left hand onto the device.

The device released a beam at Akamaru.

"Akamaru, Warp Digivolve to…"

Akamaru changed into a larger, white skinned dog-like Digimon with black armor that had gold lightning bolts sticking out of it. Its head was covered by black armor with a lightning bolt-shaped horn.

"…Raidramon!" the Digimon howled.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped, "He couldn't do that before!"

"Kinda shocked us as well," Raidramon chuckled.

"HE TALKS IN THIS FORM?!" Naruto gasped.

"Yeah," Kiba replied, "Let's go, Raidramon. Digi-Beast Clone!"

Kiba jumped onto Raidramon's back before they were engulfed in a poof of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal two identical, feral Raidramon.

"Let's get going…" Raidramon 1 snarled.

"I'll enjoy ripping your data to shreds," Raidramon 2 growled.

"Ready, Naito?" Takato asked, taking out a blue card.

"Ready, Takatomon," Naito replied.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato shouted.

"Guilmon X, Digivolve to… GROWLMON X!"

The roof was blown off when a larger, spikier version of Growlmon appeared.

* * *

_**Matrix Digivolution**_

_"Growlmon X, Matrix Digivolve to…" Growlmon X began as his hazard markings shot out white light._

_The light circled around Growlmon X before tightening around him. A white armored hand shout out of the light-covered Growlmon before it gained a lance-like axe. MedievalGallantmon came out of the light before the Growlmon X figure shattered. The scenery changed into a battlefield. MedievalGallantmon swung his weapon a few times before twirling it and hit the ground with the other end of it._

_"…MedievalGallantmon," the white hazard knight finished as his tattered cape blew gently in the wind._

* * *

"I am ready, Sir Takatomon," MedievalGallantmon said.

"This is going to be good," Rika smirked before sweatdropping, "Naruto… Rena…"

Said fox Digimon, Kir, Terriermon, Kaze, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko, Tsuna, and Takato's father were all waving banners with Takato and Naito's faces on them and cheering.

"Just pretend you don't know them…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Hajime!" Sakura 1 and Sakura 2 shouted. (Kaze: Play 'Fight the Knight!')

"Thunder Roar!"

Takato activated his shield to protect himself from the blue lightning. MedievalGallantmon charged at Raidramon 1.

"Final Crest!" MedievalGallantmon shouted as he fired a red beam from the tip of Dunas, his weapon.

Raidramon 1 jumped over the attack and both Raidramon turned into drill-tornadoes.

"GATSUUGA!!!" Both howled.

Takato and MedievalGallantmon screamed as they were attacked from all sides and sent into the air. The Raidramon slammed the two into the ground and Raidramon 2 electrocuted them. MedievalGallantmon groaned as he changed back into his Rookie Level.

"Thunder Force!" both Raidramon howled.

Suddenly, a hazard symbol appeared on both of Takato's hands as his D-Arc glowed.

* * *

_**Biomerge Digivolution…**_

_"Biomerge ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted._

_Takato held his D-Arc to his heart before it released a gold and crimson data field around him, ripping his clothing off._

_"Guilmon X, Biomerge to…"_

_Naito's arms ripped off to reveal pure white and silver gauntlets. With crimson shoulder shields with gold linings. His feet peeled off to reveal white knight legs with gold and crimson spikes adorning it and at the tip of the feet that went into the air. His torso shattered to reveal muscular and sleek white armor with glowing blue pieces on the left and right breast plates and a black armored waist and a long flowing crimson cape. Naito's head went through his three stages before it shattered to reveal a white helmet with the top of the front resembling Naito's face but the 'bat wings' for his ears were longer and thinner. Inside, Takato's eyes slowly opened as the new knight's eyes opened to reveal they were a fusion of crimson and gold. His left hand and arm transformed into a blue laser lance with a gold and crimson end. His right arm and hand transformed into a giant shield. It was gold on the outside, black in the middle, and gold in the center, circling a giant purple stone. Three white crystals shot out of the center and ended at the rim of the shield. He landed in a castle on a round table._

_"...Gallantmon X," the knight said._

* * *

Leonardo gasped and took a shaking step backwards as he saw him.

"It's him…" Leonardo gasped, "…The first leader of the Masao Family… Royal Knight Gallantmon…"

"Gallantmon X, X-Mega Level," Henry read, "Gallantmon X is an Exalted Knight Digimon originating from a Gallantmon modified by the X-Antibody. He's a hybrid knight who took an oath of passionate loyalty. Gallantmon X, like other Royal Knights members, gained his X data slowly while colliding with numerous X Digimon. The antibody has completely sealed the Digital Hazard potential, letting the knight use his abilities to full extent. His shield is called Aegis and his lance is called Gram."

"Hmph!" Gallantmon X grunted, "Thou aren't worth the time for thee, a Royal Knight."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Normally, a Biomerged Digimon had the fused voices of both Tamer and Digimon. But this time, Gallantmon X sounded like someone else. (Kaze Note: Think of Gallantmon from Digimon Data Squad's voice)

"Oh really?" Raidramon 1 growled.

"Yes," Gallantmon X replied, "Thine time is wasted fighting pheasants like thee."

"WHAT?!" nearly everyone gasped.

Raidramon 1 roared before charging at Gallantmon X.

"Lightning Joust," Gallantmon X calmly said.

The energy lance sparked before Raidramon 1 stopped, a look of shock and pain on its face. The energy lance, still sparking, had extended and narrowed, impaling his heart. The lance shrunk and Raidramon 1 fell, poofing into Kiba, out cold.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Raidramon howled, "THUNDER FORCE!"

"Shield of the Just."

The purple jewel and the blue jewels glowed before Raidramon and the wall behind him, as well as half the school, was obliterated by a small beam of light. The light ended and Akamaru fell, out cold. Gallantmon X walked over to Kiba's body, his lance and shield gone. He grabbed Kiba by the head in one hand and dug out the other half of the ring. He put the complete ring on and a lava-colored flame erupted off of it before floating off it and connecting to his forehead, turning calm. His eyes glowed.

"Winner: Gallantmon X," Sakura 1 said.

"WE LOST AGAIN?!" Sakura screamed.

"Correction; thou hath lost, wench," Gallantmon X glared at her, "Sir Kiba and Sir Akamaru battled bravely against thee, Gallantmon X."

His left hand changed into Gram. He pointed it at Yami-Soramon.

"I know who thee are, Yami-Soramon," Gallantmon X stated, "Thee shall never gain thine demonic red eyes in this battle. Thee shall smite thee by thine lance, knave."

His lance changed back into his hand and arm and walked over to Leonardo.

"Leonardo, I thank thee for raising my soul," Gallantmon X kneeled, "And thank thee for caring for thine body as well."

"His body and soul?" Naruto repeated.

"Takato is Gallantmon X's soul while Naito is his body," Reborn explained, "Neither one will remember anything after that attack those two used when Gallantmon X releases the Biomerge."

Gallantmon X nodded.

"Thine soul shalt be stricken of his memories, but thine body shan't," Gallantmon X spoke as he rose, "I declare that the next battle shall be Forest."

"At once, our lord!" Sakura 1 and Sakura 2 kneeled.

"Nani?!" Tsuna gasped.

"The Mafia Family those two belong to are under command of the Royal Knights of the Digital Lord, hey," Colonnello explained, "The Royal Knights are Gallantmon, Omnimon, Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Leopardmon, Magnamon, Sleipmon, and ULForceVeedramon. Since Gallantmon X is the Royal Knight Gallantmon, these two will follow his orders, hey."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"Cease thine shouting, knave," Gallantmon X ordered, delivering a kick to the top of Naruto's head and a chop to the back of Tsuna's neck.

Both passed out. Varia vanished.

"I am not carrying them," Gallantmon X stated as he picked Kiba and Akamaru up in one arm.

"Me neither," Kir added.

"Black crow of the underworld, begone!" Gallantmon X shouted, whacking Kir on the head with a talisman.

"Hey! I could-a gotten a paper cut!" Kir growled, ripping the paper off.

* * *

Kir and Jing stood before Lee, who was now Bio-Magnamon.

"Good luck," Jing smiled.

"YOSH! This will be most youthful!" Bio-Magnamon shouted as he shook hands with Jing.

"DON'T SHAKE HIS HAND!" Sakura screeched as Zenbon hissed.

"Aw can it!" Kir shouted, waving a cartoon-like fist at them.

"YOSH! Sakura-chan, this is how we show that we respect our fellow fighter," Bio-Magnamon explained, "It is youthful!"

"This match is different," Sakura 1 explained, "This will take place in the woods near the school."

"Furthermore, instead of fighting, it will be a game of speed," Sakura 2 continued as she held a small light red fluffy creature with big beautiful eyes, "This is a Por Vora."

"Por Vora are highly explosive when flames are on them," Sakura 1 explained, "When they are frightened, they shake and start to glow red."

"There are twenty-seven Por Vora here," Sakura 2 added, "You will have two hours to search for them."

Suddenly, the Por Vora jumped out of Sakura 2's hands and jumped into Jing's arms, squeaking happily.

"I remember you," Jing chuckled, "Back when the Sun Stone rose into the sky and delivering you there."

The Por Vora squeaked happily.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you go over to my friends there?" Jing asked as he pointed at his group.

The Por Vora nodded and ran over, jumping into Haru's arms, squeaking happily.

"You may begin," both Sakura 1 and Sakura 2 said.

* * *

**Tsuna: This isn't good!**

**Takato: If any flames get on those little guys…**

**Naruto: …They'll explode?! That ain't right!**

**Reborn: Next time; The Bandit King reveals himself.**

**Tsuna, Takato, and Naruto: Who's the Bandit King?**


	36. Forest Battle! Mist Battle!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"You may begin," both Sakura 1 and Sakura 2 said.

**Theme: KIR ROYALE**

Jing and Bio-Magnamon seemed to have vanished from sight then. Jing jumped through the tree and saw five Por Vora in a cage… above a fire.

"Oh no! The Por Vora!"

A blade came out of the sleeve of his left arm and sliced through the chains keeping the cage above the fire. He grabbed it and managed to get away with the Por Vora. He opened the cage with a bobby pin and picked all five up and ran off. Bio-Magnamon flew over to the Varia with seven Por Vora while he gave the five he got to the females except for Rika and Rena for obvious reasons. Kir then came by, carrying two more Por Vora, and gave them to Yamamoto and Henry before he and Jing ran off to get more. The two entered a clearing to see the remaining Por Vora and Bio-Magnamon.

"It is youthful you are here," Bio-Magnamon said, facing Jing and shifting into a stance, "I will win."

Jing smiled as Kir fused to his arm, but the emerald glow was ruby now.

"Allow me to introduce you to a new technique Kir and I made," Jing said, "KIR ARMOR!"

Kir glowed brighter before the light faded. Bio-Magnamon's eyes widened as he opened them. Jing was now in a raven-black jumpsuit with orange lines going down his sides, orange raven claws on his raven-black boots, and raven-black clawed gauntlets. His head was covered by a raven helmet that resembled Kir's head with an orange visor over his eyes. His left arm was covered in emerald flames that seemed to resemble a forest. The flames emanated from the completed Vongola Forest Ring on his middle finger. Bio-Magnamon checked his neck. No ring on his string necklace. The two narrowed their eyes at each other before vanishing. At high speeds, they began to trade blows and attacks. After a few minutes, Jing got eight while Bio-Magnamon got six. They got back to the start a minute before time was up.

"Winner…Jing," Sakura 1 said.

"WHAT?! BUT WE'RE EVEN!" Sakura argued.

"You forgot about the one that jumped into my arms before it began," Jing replied, pointing at the one in Haru's arms.

It waved cutely at Sakura 1 and 2.

"He also completed the Forest Vongola Ring and activated its flame," Sakura 2 added, "The next battle will be Mist."

The Por Vora and the Sakura clones vanished.

"I lost to you," Bio-Magnamon said, bowing to Jing, "It was an honor to battle you, Bandit King."

Jing nodded as he and Kir separated.

"I'll take you on again, but for fun," Jing said.

"Yosh."

The two shook hands and Varia left.

* * *

"Tonight's battle will be in the gym," Sakura 1 said.

The door slammed open and Chikusa and Ken, with Venom on his shoulder, walked in.

"NANI?!" everyone gasped.

"Seems our Mist Guardian came," Reborn smirked.

"You mean our Mist Guardian is…" Takato began.

"…Rokudo Mukruo!" Tsuna and Naruto finished.

"Lo nego (Negative)," a voice replied in Italian, "Il mio nome e' Chrome. (I am named Chrome)"

The figure behind the three was a girl that resembled a weaker, female Mukuro with her left eye covered by an eye patch.

"I-IT'S MUKURO ROKUDO!" Gokudera and Henry gasped.

"No. It's not," Naruto said.

"We can't understand it, but we just know this girl isn't him," Tsuna said.

"…Fine…" Gokudera sighed.

"But if she is, I'm giving you such a pinch!" Terriermon threatened.

"Thank you," Chrome kissed their cheeks.

Both blushed as Rena, Kyoko, and Haru glared at her.

"It's a common way of saying 'Thank you' in Italy," Reborn explained.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Kir added.

POW! POW! WHAM!

"Good luck, Chrome-sama," Tsuna said.

Viper and Chrome faced each other.

"There have been no modifications to this building," Sakura 1 said.

"There is no need for perplexity," Sakura 2 added.

"Huh? No changes?" Takato pondered.

"The specialty of the guardian of the mist means they do not need anything extra," Reborn explained, "Creating something from nothing and nothing from something; thus, bewildering the enemy, rendering the family's true form intangible with visions of deceit. That is the role of the Guardian of the Mist."

"Chrome Dukuro VS Arcobaleno Viper… BEGIN!"

Chrome struck the ground with her staff and it began to float and split apart, revealing Hell below them all.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" many screamed.

"Oi, this isn't real," Reborn said.

"This is a simple illusion," Minato added.

The frog on Viper's head suddenly exploded and turned into a long lizard that bit its tail, forming a 'halo' above Viper. He began to float as the place changed back. Chrome charged at him and swiped at him. Viper dodged.

"These snakes…" Viper said as a few snakes appeared on him, "They're real…"

"That's Mukuro's State of Hell and State of Beast!" Tsuna gasped.

"That means she is Mukuro!" Rika gasped.

"No," Naruto replied, "She may have Mukuro's abilities, but she is not under his control. She is still in control of herself."

"Seems I will have to stop pretending," Viper said.

Chrome struck the ground once again and then released giant pillars of lava from out of the ground. Kyoko and Haru jumped into Tsuna's arms as Rena and Rika jumped into Takato and Naruto's arms just as the lava pillar came out from below them.

"If one thinks these are real; then they would be burned alive," Viper examined, his robes smoking, "But this is nothing."

Suddenly, the pillars froze.

"When an illusionist loses to another illusionist, they will succumb to their illusions," Viper explained before freezing Chrome's legs, knocking her over, "You seem to like that staff."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Chrome screamed as the staff turned to ice and shattered.

Ken and Chikusa's eyes widened as Chrome began to cough up blood. She fell over, passed out.

"Something's happening…" Tsuna whispered as Kyoko and Haru slowly got off him.

Chrome's stomach collapsed.

"HAHI! What's happening to her?" Haru gasped.

"Some of her organs must have been made from illusions," Rose examined.

"Illusion organs?" Kyoko pondered.

"Mu…Mukuro-sama…" Chrome gasped out in her unconscious body.

_'You have done well, Chrome-chan. Now let me take care of this.'_

Fog began to wrap up around her.

"That fog…It's wrapping up around her!" Haiti and Ryohei gasped.

"Ah, this? Marshalling the last one's strength to conceal their own unsightly corpse," Viper explained, "It's a common behavioral pattern in female illusionists."

"He's coming…" Tsuna shivered.

"Huh?"

"Mukuro…" Naruto shook.

"MUKURO ROKUDO IS COMING!" both gasped.

Chrome's staff returned and was grasped by a older, stronger, male hand in a black glove. Her eye patch fell off to reveal the red eye of Mukuro Rokudo.

"Kufufufu…"

**

* * *

**

Me: Whoa. Haven't updated this in a while.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna: It's him.

**Takato: How is her here?!**

**Kyoko: My head…**

**Naruto: Next time; Illusionist VS Illusionist! Shrouded in mist, MageWolfmon!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will.**


	37. Mukuro Rokudo VS Viper

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Some say that this world has endless possibilities. For example, one could say that a person could have the ability to change genders by a simple thought or an outside force. For Chrome's case this is an outside change. As the mist swirled around her body, everyone could hear the sadistic laughter of Mukuro Rokudo.

The staff struck the ground shattering it and sending a shockwave of debris at Viper.

"Mugyaa!!" Viper screamed as he fell on the floor.

"Kufufufu," a figure in the parting mist laughed, "You're showing-off quite a bit, aren't you?"

Venom floated over to Mukuro Rokudo's side.

"For a Mafia."

Naruto and Tsuna, along with Skoll, shivered at the sight of Mukuro.

"Who…" Basil began.

"Who's that?" Ryohei asked.

"HAHI!" Haru gasped.

"How'd she do that?" Rose pondered.

"I'm not sure, Rose-chan," Kyoko replied.

"It's been awhile," Mukuro said, "I've come back…"

He slowly turned to look at Tsuna.

"From the other side of the cycle."

"Is this the true form of the Mist Guardian, maggot?" Colonello pondered.

"Seems like it," Fong nodded.

"……Umu, Rokudo Mukuro…" Viper grunted as he slowly floated up, "I was wondering where I'd heard that name before. Now I remember."

He faced everyone.

"About a month ago, someone attempted to escape from Vendichi Prison. The person's name was Mukuro Rokudo."

"Not again…" Tsuna paled.

"This is the second time this crazy lunatic got out!" Naruto growled.

"Wow…" Lee awed.

"But, it should have been over when the escape attempt failed. I heard he was sent back into a prison even more difficult to escape from."

"Yet…I am here, correct?" Mukuro asked as he held his D-Arc up.

**

* * *

**

Biomerge Digivolution…

_"Biomerge activate," Mukuro said._

_He held it over his face before moving it away, ripping his clothes off as a violet data sphere covered him._

_"DemiDevimon, Biomerge to…"_

_His wings peeled off as black fingerless gloved hands revealed themselves along with a deep blue coat with black ends. His talons peeled off to reveal long legs in blue pants and black shoes along with a black cat tail. His belly peeled off to reveal a black shirt hidden under a blue jacket with gold 'disks' on them under a large deep blue jacket with black and gold markings and ends. His head shattered without going through the phases to reveal a violet-haired head with cat-like eyes and black cat ears. Black bat wings emerged from his back as a staff with a gun at one end a sai on the other appeared in his left hand._

_"KuronekoDevimon," the figure said as he was surrounded by a purple mist in the red moon._

* * *

"Kufufufu," KuronekoDevimon chuckled, "As you can see; I am here."

"What a troublesome guy," Viper sighed.

"HEY! ONLY I GET TO SAY THAT!" Kudamon and Shikamaru barked.

"All right. Let's clear things up," Viper said as a snow shot out of his face, "You are merely an illusion created by that girl, right?"

The snow began to encircle KuronekoDevimon, freezing his legs and slowly began to crawl them up.

"I'm so cold…" Kyoko shivered.

"M-m-m-me t-too…" Haru nodded.

Skoll tried to agree, but he was currently frozen. Rose hugged him as the girls hugged Tsuna for warmth.

"I'm not so good-natured that I would lose to an illusion created by an illusionist."

KuronekoDevimon was frozen solid with a sadistic smirk.

"Ah…He's frozen…" Ryohei gasped.

Kyoko and Haru started to sway a little before Rika and Henry shook them. The front of a sledgehammer emerged from Viper's hood. He charged at the Mega Level Digimon's frozen form.

"Oh no!" Tsuna gasped.

"Not good!" Yamamoto and Kaze yelped.

KuronekoDevimon's left eye, which was Mukuro's eye, turned into the Realm of Hell. A pillar of lotus flowers erupted from the floor and tangled up Viper.

"Lotus flowers…" Colonello gasped.

"Kufufufu…Just who is an illusion?" KuronekoDevimon asked as the ice turned into mist.

"Muguh!! What's this…power…!" Viper gasped, "Th-The pain…"

"Uwa…Who is that guy?" Belphagore asked.

"Even that Viper is completely overwhelmed…" Colonello gasped.

"That is Tsuna's Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo," Reborn stated.

"He's the real thing after all…" Tsuna gasped.

"But how is he here? And what happened to Chrome-sama?" Naruto pondered.

"She is Mukuro, yet she isn't at the same time," Fong explained, "As long as Chrome is alive, Mukuro can appear in her place. As long as Mukuro is alive, Chrome will live as well."

"What?" Terriermon asked.

"Come on…What's the matter, Arcobaleno?" KuronekoDevimon asked, "If you keep taking your time, I'm going to wrap things up, you know."

"Muu!"

Viper's pacifier glowed violet before he was engulfed in violet flames that resembled clouds. The lotus vanished.

"I'm mad now," Viper said as he took out two boxes.

"Box Weapons!" Arashi gasped.

"Box Weapons?" Gokudera repeated.

"They're special boxes that can either contain something like a weapon or an animal," Arashi explained, "That's how Kushina-chan never aged a bit. When a sentient being is within a Box Weapon, time is frozen for them."

"That explains why Kaa-san thought I was still a baby and the Kyuubi was attacking," Naruto commented, "So why are you shocked about Viper having one? Doesn't every…"

He peered at Kyoko and Haru.

"…You-Know-What have one?"

"No. Giotto gave me the first two ever created," Arashi explained (A/N: Remember, Arashi and Giotto were brothers in this fan fiction), "The first two Box Weapons were created by an accident and ever box made after them were never as good as the two I have. Only a few own a Box Weapon."

Viper plugged his pacifier into them both and they opened. The first released numerous starfish coated in the violet mist-like flames while the other was a crocodile with the flame on its tail tip and emerging from a small pool of water.

"Mist Starfish and Mist Crocodile," Viper said before multiplying, "DON'T GET COCKY!"

"So weak," KuronekoDevimon stated as he entered the Realm of Asura.

He began to spin his weapon, coating it in the mist-like flames.

"Hades," the Mega Level said.

In an instant, the starfish, the crocodile, and all the Vipers were destroyed. The starfish regrouped into a giant starfish as Viper appeared.

"Muuu!! An illusionist who resorts to hand-to-hand combat is heresy!!" Viper growled, "I denounce you and your reincarnation cycle rubbish!!"

"Oh?"

"Humans will repeat the same life many time for infinite cycles," Viper explained, "That is why I must keep hoarding!!"

His salamander turned into a giant yen.

"MY MONEY!!" Viper yelled.

The entire area began to fall apart and warp.

"EEK!" Tsuna screamed.

Kyoko and Haru hugged Tsuna tightly as Rose hugged Skoll close to her in fear.

"It appears that Viper is using everything he's got, maggot," Colonello said.

"He really has no other choice," Reborn replied.

"He is facing a maelstrom whilst he is but a harsh breeze," Fong recalled.

"Kuhahaha! A greedy Arcobaleno! How interesting…" KuronekoDevimon laughed, "But…"

He held his staff horizontally in front of him.

"When it comes to greed, I won't lose either."

The entire area erupted with numerous giant pillars of lava.

"WHAT?!" Viper gasped.

"In-Incredible!" Levi A Than gasped.

"Am I dreaming?" Sakura pondered.

"My head feels like it's starting to split apart…" Lee muttered.

"My head…" Kyoko clutched her head.

Tsuna and Naruto clutched their heads.

**"This isn't good,"** Kyuubi said, **"I can sense Mukuro is trying to send an image to you two."**

_'Let him…'_ Naruto replied.

Kyuubi nodded. Tsuna and Naruto saw within their minds Mukuro Rokudo. He was in a large tube of green liquid, bound, chained, and with a breathing mask on.

_'What the…' _Tsuna gasped.

_'Is this where Mukuro's real body is?'_ Naruto pondered.

The image vanished and Tsuna and Naruto watched KuronekoDevimon turned into blue liquid that forcibly entered Reborn.

"Descent into hell…Then, return again," everyone heard KuronekoDevimon chuckled darkly.

"Muuuu!!! Stop it! I'm going to die!" Viper begged as he swelled up, "I'm going to dieeeeee~~~!!"

"The reason you lost…" everyone heard KuronekoDevimon say as his red eye, on the Realm of Heavens, appeared as a giant eye, "Was because you had me as your opponent."

"GYAAAA!" Viper screamed in agony as he exploded.

The room returned to normal with the starfish and KuronekoDevimon there.

"Now for you," KuronekoDevimon said, "Delivery of Bad Luck."

The gun end faced the Mist Starfish and fired a railgun shot, destroying the fish. He then split into Mukuro and Venom.

"Is this acceptable?" Mukuro asked as he held out the ring, completed.

Sakura 1 and Sakura 2 whispered to each other before facing everyone.

"The Mist Ring now belongs to Chrome Dukuro," Sakura 1 said.

"With that, the winner of this battle is Chrome Dukuro," Sakura 2 added.

"How could you?!" Haru demanded.

"Do not worry. The baby escaped," Mukuro waved a hand at Haru, "Just so you know; there is someone looking for you."

He gave a final laugh before the mist enveloped his body, turning him back into Chrome. The mist covered Venom as well before it parted to reveal a brown and white pudgy Digimon with bat wings for ears and little hand and legs with big blue eyes. The more interesting thing about the little Digimon was the pink sash on him.

"Patamon is a Rookie Level Digimon that can Armor Digivolve. His special attack is Boom Bubble," Henry held up his D-Arc, "Is this Chrome-sama's partner?"

"Hi everybody!" Patamon waved.

"Cieli-kun," Chrome said.

"Yay! Chrome-chan!" the Patamon exclaimed before flying into her arms.

"Gallantmon-san, who will fight next?" the two Sakura clones asked Naito.

"Hold on," Sai said before shooting Guilmon with her 10-Year-Bazooka.

Adult Naito appeared.

"May we know who is to fight now, Lord Gallantmon?" Sakura 1 asked.

"Magma," Naito replied not even a second after the question was asked.

"Why Magma?" Tsuna asked, _'That was a quick descision!'_

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING HIM?!" Sakura screeched.

"It is because that Digimon is the Rookie Form of one of their masters," Xanxus replied, "Now shut up."

Sakura gulped and nodded.

"Able to fire off at a simple thing, bursting with an unrivaled power, the Volcano will always take the front and wipe out those that threaten the family," Naito said, "That is the role of the Volcano Guardian, which is I, Naito, and my Tamer, Takato. I, Naito, wish for the Magma battle to commence."

Both girls nodded.

"Tomorrow's battle will be in Shinjuku Park," Sakura 1 said.

"That is all," Sakura 2 added before they vanished.

Adult Naito's time ran up and revealed Naito was asleep.

* * *

"Got shot by the bazooka again?" a Leomon asked.

Naito nodded with a sigh.

"So what's going on back then, Naito-sensei?" a Lilymon asked.

Naito just showed a lava-colored ring.

"Oh…The Ring Battles," a Demiveemon realized, "So what happened?"

"From what I saw, it was after Mukuro and Viper battled," Naito replied, "I just hope that they can prevent this from happening."

He looked at his ring.

"Takatomon…" Naito whispered.

He stood up.

"Alright you three," Naito said, "This may be the last time we see each other. I just want each of you to know is that I think of you all as my family."

"Sensei…" Demiveemon's eyes began to water.

"Let us go," Naito said.

The trio nodded. Each of them pulled a ring out and the flames erupted on them. Demiveemon had a Dying Will Flame as gold as the sun, Lilymon had a green flame that looked more like lightning, and Leomon had an orange flame. They pulled out four boxes and slotted thing rings into them.

"CHARGE!" Naito roared.

The four and whatever emerged from their boxes charged at a little girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and blue jewels in her hair. She opened a bit of her shirt to reveal a box embedded into her body. She slotted a flame into it and it opened…

**

* * *

**

Me: And now it's time for a new segment called 'Haru-Haru Corner: Dangerous!'

**Haru: Hahi! This is our first show!**

**Reborn: I hope it is our last.**

**Kaze: That's not nice, Reborn-san.**

**Haru: Let's introduce our first guest. He's new to everyone and is so cute! Let's give a hand to ****Cieli****! (****Cieli**** came in from a elevator emerging from the roof)**

**Cieli****: Hi everybody!**

**Haru: KAWAII!**

**Kaze: Hug later. Now ****Cieli****, how are you?**

**Cieli****: I'm happy! I am two years old, weight ten pounds, love sweets and my big sister Chrome. OH! I also love games! Tag! (He flew off after tagging Reborn)**

**Reborn: (grabs ****Cieli**** and throws him into Kaze) There. The game's over. Now tell us what your sign is.**

**Cieli****: I'm a Leo.**

**Haru: That's all the time we have! See you!**

**Reborn: No we won't.**

**Kaze: Bye!**

**Cieli****: Play!**

**

* * *

**

Takato: I wonder who our Volcano Guardian is.

**Naruto: Ten bucks our guy calls Choji something other than 'Big Boned.'**

**Tsuna: EEK!**

**Skoll: Next time; The Seven Great Demon Lords! Sloth VS Gluttony**

**???: Damn! This guy's a fatty!**

**Choji: I'M PLEASENTLY PLUMP! BIO DNA CHARGE! BIO-HYBID DIGIVOLVE TO…BIO-BELPHAMON: RAGE MODE!**


	38. The Seven Great Demon Lords! Sloth VS Gl

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Any guess on what Digimon Choji can turn into?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied, "And it's not pretty; both metaphorically and literally."

"What do you mean?" Kir asked, "You mean he's fat in his Digimon form too?"

"No. He turns into one of the Seven Demon Lords," Kudamon replied, sipping a bit of his tea.

Kushina dropped her cup, causing it to shatter on contact. Terriermon paled, Rena nearly fainted, Rose spat her sipped tea out on a shocked Kaze, and a speechless Arashi visibly shivered.

"He…He has to form of one of THEM?!" Arashi took a step back.

"Who are the Seven Demon Lords?" Takato asked.

"You watch those Digimon shows, right?" Kushina asked as she cleaned up the mess.

Nearly everyone nodded.

"Then you have seen a few," Rena continued, "Daemon, Lucemon: Chaos Mode and Belphamon are three of them, with Lucemon being the leader."

"Each one is represented by an astrological body and one of the seven deadly sins," Kaze added, "They are Lucemon: Sun and Pride; Lilithmon: Moon and Lust; Leviamon: Envy and Mercury; Daemon: Wrath and Jupiter; Belphemon: Sloth and Mars; Barbamon: Greed and Saturn; and Beelzemon: Gluttony and Venus."

"You forgot they're also represented by a color," Terriermon added, "I'll go in the same order as Kaze; Orange, Dark Green, Light Blue, Yellow, Dark Blue, Purple, and Light Green."

"So if they're based on demons-If that's why everyone keeps calling them the Seven Demon Lords-then they would be based off of seven Demons," Henry said.

"That's correct," Kudamon said, "Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Satan, Belphegor, Mammon, and Beelzebub. When we first met Viper, he wanted to change his name to 'Mammon' after the demon of greed."

"As expected of him," Fong muttered as he and I-Pin shifted their stances until Lambo, riding of Alpha who had become larger with a man of white fur and furry dragon wings, went by.

"I think Lambo figured out how to Digivolve Alpha…" Tsuna chuckled nervously.

Ryohei and Metalgarurumon X Haiti came up.

"He went that way," Nami said, pointing in the direction Lambo and Alpha went by.

Both nodded and chased them.

"So whoever out guardian is…" Takato began.

"…He or she will have his or her hands full," a voice replied.

Everyone nodded. They were all silent for a few minutes before yelping and turning to see a squirrel. The only one who didn't seemed to be fazed by the voice was, as usual, Reborn. The squirrel ran by Reborn, who seemed to have paled a little. The squirrel ran around the room before a door slid open.

"I apologize for intruding," a voice said.

Everyone looked at the door to see an infant. She was in a white and orange dress and large hat. She had big, bright, blue eyes, blue hair, and an orange pacifier. The squirrel ran onto her head.

"Luce…" Reborn whispered.

"Hello, Reborn-san," the girl giggled.

Behind her, a woman stepped in. She was around her twenties with long blue hair, blue eyes, and a red button shirt that complimented her black skirt and shoes.

"Hello," the woman bowed.

"And Aria as well," Colonello gasped, "Where have you been all these years, maggot?"

"Training the Volcano Guardian," Luce replied, "Didn't Reborn-san tell you?"

Colonello, Lal Mirch, and Fong all turned to glare at the Yellow Arcobaleno, who had fallen asleep. Luce giggled.

"Just like Reborn-san," Luce said before facing Tsuna, "You must be Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna sighed, but he nodded.

"It is nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-san," Luce said, "My name is Luce, the leader of the Arcobaleno. This is my daughter, Aria."

"Y-YOUR DAUGHTER?!" numerous voice exclaimed.

"She had me before she became an Arcobaleno," Aria explained.

This relieved a few, yet raised a few more questions. Good thing for everyone that Kyoko and Haru went out with Chrome to do some shopping.

"How can a baby have a baby?" Cieli, Naito, and Skoll asked.

Many facefaulted before Colonello was about to begin to beat up the trio when…

"Ask that again and you will be deleted," Reborn threatened, "Damn Vongola the Ninth's orders."

Everyone, minus Luce, Cieli, and Aria, stared at Reborn in shock.

_'He never cursed before…'_ Everyone thought with a gulp.

"Ah! So who is the Volcano Guardian?" Tsuna asked.

"His best friend is here," Luce replied, pointing to her right.

Everyone turned to look in the direction the Arcobaleno pointed to. A small little Digimon who had a predominately white body, with purple along the edges of his ears and toes, green eyes, and a strange red and black design on his forehead. He was currently running around with Cieli, Skoll, and Naito with L chasing them, coated in pie and pie crust.

"YA LITTLE FINKS! I'LL MURDERLATE YOUSE!" L roared as he chased the four.

"Oh no! The scary clown's going to get us!" the little Digimon laughed.

"EEK! Keep him and his seltzer water away!" Cieli added, laughing.

"I just made those pies…" Arashi sighed.

"Don't worry," Luce spoke as her squirrel glowed and changed into a picnic basket, "I had a feeling Calumon-chan would do something like this."

She opened the basket and pulled out various pies and cakes.

"Mother enjoys baking and making coffee and tea," Aria explained, "She also has the only other shape-shifting Arcobaleno animal; Sonata."

* * *

"Why us? Why us, Chikusa?" Ken whimpered.

"Women are troublesome," Chikusa shrugged, "As are you."

Ken was about to pounce when he felt something tapping his shoulder. He turned to see a cloaked figure. His cloak was auburn with a brown lining.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Haru Miura is?" the figure asked.

"Pyon, why do you want to know?" Ken asked, "Answer me or I'll bite you."

He held up a blue device. It looked like a scanner. A barcode began to swirl around his hand. No one was around due to it being a slow day for the mall.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution," the man said as he scanned the barcode.

He changed from a man into a giant red, armored dragon.

"BURNINGGREYMON!" the Digimon roared.

"A Bio-Hybrid!" Ken gasped, "Hedgehog Channel!"

He turned into his hedgehog form as Chikusa took out his yo-yos. Chikusa jumped and launched his weapons of choice at the dragon. BurningGreymon blocked the needles with a wing. He stopped Ken's spinning form with two claws and threw him into Chikusa. Before he could advance, a wall of flames blocked him. He turned to see Chrome with Haru and Kyoko behind her, carrying a few large bags of clothes.

"And which one is Haru Miura?" BurningGreymon asked.

Haru raised her hand, shaking like a leaf. BurningGreymon chuckled.

"Yggdrasil told me you'd have a whorl on your head," BurningGreymon said, "Hang on."

He glowed before turning back into the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked.

"My name should be familiar," the man replied as he took the hood of his cloak off to reveal a young man with his brown hair in a pigtail.

"You're the actual Gennai!" Kyoko gasped before pulling out an autograph book, "Please, Gennai-san, may I have your autograph?"

"What just happened, pyon?" Ken asked as he took his quill off.

"We just had our asses handed to us by an old man," Chikusa sighed as Gennai signed Kyoko's autograph book.

"Ano…Why are you here, Gennai-san?" Haru asked.

"A favor to Yggdrasil," Gennai replied as he gave Haru a device similar to Arashi's Digivice, but in the colors red and blue, "Yggdrasil has asked me to give you these two."

"Yggdrasil?" Haru repeated.

"The god of the Digital World?" Kyoko gasped.

"Yes. You both hold Digimon that should not exist, yet do," Gennai explained, "If you wish to meet your Digimon, Haru, just press the middle button."

He then vanished in a swirl of data.

"I think we should tell the others," Haru said.

The other two girls nodded.

"Does this mean we're done with shopping?" Ken asked hopefully.

"Nope! We'll tell them once we're done shopping," Haru replied.

"AW COME ON, PYON!" Ken complained.

* * *

"What the…" Takato gasped.

Half of Shinjuku Park was now made of magma and large stones that acted as platforms. Choji gulped as he took out his Bio-Digivice.

"Bio-DNA CHARGE! BIO-HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO…BIO-BELPHEMON!!!"

Choji had transformed from a big-boned teen into a giant beast. He had a muscular body, dark brown fur, six large wings, glowing red eyes, and a depraved face. His arms were bound with chains, and he had an energy aura wrapped around portions of his body. He seemed to have a set of energy claws on both hands. The container was on his back.

"Eep…" Naruto, Takato, Henry, and Tsuna eeped.

The Digimon that knew about the Seven Demon Lords were hiding behind their Tamers, shaking like leaves. The only one that didn't was Rena, who was hiding behind Naruto, hugging him tightly. Bio-Belphemon landed on the stones, taking up two of them.

"Belphemon is a Mega-Level Digimon and a member of the Seven Demon Lords. He is based on the demon Belphegor and is the Digimon of Sloth. He is the second-largest of the Seven Demon Lords. Every one thousand years, he'll transform into Rage Mode once he awakens from his Sleep Mode," Kyoko analyzed, shaking.

"Now where is our Magma Guardian?" Arashi asked.

"Right 'ere, Blondie," a voice replied.

Everyone heard a motorcycle engine before a blur shot over them. A large motorcycle with a red front stopped. The figure riding it stepped off. He was in a punk biker's outfit. He had three spikes on each metal boot. On his back and left leg were two twin-barreled shotguns. His blond-haired head was covered by a purple mask. His skin was a pale blue and he had three crimson eyes.

"An unstoppable body that can expand. The power to destroy and create," Luce said, "The very personification of the decider of one's life or death to all who cross its path that threatens the family. That is the Magma Guardian's purpose."

"That Digimon…" Terriermon paled.

"Beelzemon is a member of the Seven Demon Lords and a Mega Level Digimon," Takato read, "He rides the demon motorcycle Behemoth and wield the twin shotguns, Berenjena. He is based off of Beelzebub and is the Digital Embodiment of Gluttony."

"I AIN'T A GLUTTON, PINEAPPLEHEAD!" Beelzemon barked.

"Y-YES SIR!" Takato yelped.

Naito growled at Beelzemon. Takato held his D-Arc up once more.

"Beelzemon and Gallantmon are considered enemies of each other," Takato read, "There are some cases when a Gallantmon and a Beelzemon can be friends, but it is rare."

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Gokudera barked as he turned to face Luce and Aria, "Are Magma Guardian is a Demon Lord?! What…"

BANG!

Everyone turned to look at Reborn.

"If you insult them, Gokudera, you will die in cold blood," Reborn said calmly.

"Eep…" Tsuna whimpered, _'Ever since Luce-sama and Aria-sama came here, Reborn's gotten a bit more bloodthirsty whenever you try to insult one of them.'_

**"He's in love with one of them,"** Kyuubi said.

_'NANI?!'_ Tsuna and Naruto thought.

"You mention that to anyone, I won't hesitate," Reborn threatened Tsuna and Naruto.

"As you can see, this stage has been modified with boulders and lava, perfect for the Magma Guardian," Sakura 1 explained.

"Is this alright with you two?" Sakura 2 asked.

"I'm good," Beelzemon snorted as Behemoth drove itself over to the Vongola side.

**"Same here,"** Bio-Belphemon agreed, his voice deep and fearsome.

"Magma Battle: Choji Akamichi versus Beelzemon Vongola," Sakura 1 said.

"BEGIN!" Sakura 2 shouted. (Cue the song 'D-Technolife' by 'Uverworld.')  
**"DARK HORN!"**

Bio-Belphemon rammed his head at Beelzemon. The Mega Level Biker smirked before jumping over the headbutt and landed on his neck. Bio-Belphemon snorted and began to act like a bull with a rider on its back.

"YEEHAW! RIDE EM, FATTY!" Beelzemon laughed.

**"I AM NOT FAT, YA BASTARD LIZARD!" **Bio-Belphemon roared.

Xanxus began to chuckle at that.

"I just enjoy it when he fights a guy who calls him fat," Xanxus chuckled.

"It was always a sight to see him clobber a guy just for saying that to his face when I was there," Yami-Soramon nodded silently.

Beelzemon threw up before Bio-Belphemon finally threw him off.

**"BASTARD! LAMPRANTHUS!"**

His chains were engulfed in the aura before shooting at Beelzemon. Beelzemon took out his shotguns.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" Beelzemon roared, firing two bullets from his guns.

The attacks collided and caused a huge explosion.

**"EXPANSION JUTSU: FULL SIZE!"** Bio-Belphemon roared before quadrupling in size.

He jumped into the air and began to fall on Beelzemon. There was a loud crash and Bio-Belphemon got up to see a tiny hole where he left him. He shrunk and tilted his head before he saw a mole with a drill for a nose and orange and red flames that seemed to act like suspended magma on its hands. Beelzemon came out of the hole.

"Box Weapon: Magma Mole," Beelzemon said.

"Where do people get those boxes?!" Rose demanded.

"Ten bucks on Verde, maggot." (Do I really have to say who this is?)

"I got the ones I gave to Naruto on Mafialand from Aria," Lal Mirch said.

"Reborn-san gave them to me," Aria spoke.

"I just found them on a shelf in the Vongola HQ," Reborn said, sitting on Arashi's left shoulder as Luce sat on Kushina's right shoulder beside Arashi.

"Liar…" Arashi muttered.

"Reborn held up a photo to Arashi's face, showing Reborn finding the boxes on a shelf. Arashi sweatdropped.

"Did Iiemetsu open the scroll?" Arashi asked.

Reborn nodded.

**"GIFT OF DARKNESS!"** Bio-Belphemon roared before firing a beam from his mouth at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon made a few hand signs.

"Lava Style: Lava Shield Jutsu," Beelzemon said.

The magma around them swirled in front of Beelzemon, protecting him from the beam. Beelzemon went through another set of signs.

"Lava Style: Lava Dragon Jutsu."

The shield of lava turned into a dragon of lava and struck Bio-Belphemon, knocking him into the lava. Beelzemon walked away until a giant hand grabbed him and dragged him under the lava.

"EEK! They're dead!" Tsuna yelped.

"Those with a Magma Flame are not harmed by extreme heats," Aria explained.

This was proved when Bio-Belphemon shot out of the lava and threw Beelzemon into the safe zone. He held up a completed Magma Ring between his fingernails and showed it to the two Sakura clones.

"Winner: Choji Akamichi," Sakura 1 said.

**"Heh. Sorry about that, Beelzemon," **Bio-Belphemon apologized as he helped Beelzemon onto his feet, **"Had to win though."**

"Eh. I'm not mad at all. Pissed-yes-but not mad," Beelzemon shrugged, "Hope ta fight youse again, big boned."

Bio-Belphemon chuckled at that before they shook hands.

"Lord Gallantmon?" Sakura 2 asked, "Who shall fight next?"

Naito tilted his head before Sai fired her bazooka at him once more.

_'Good thinking, Sai-chan,'_ Takato thought.

The pink smoke cleared to reveal nothing.

"EH?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Reborn…What happens when there's nothing when the 10-Year-Bazooka is used?" Henry paled.

Reborn frowned.

"…It means that between now and ten years from now, the user is dead," Fong said.

"That Digimon is dead ten years from now?" Sakura gasped.

Zenbon visibly shivered. Naito returned in a plume of pink smoke after five minutes, visibly shaking in fetal position.

"So small…" Naito whispered over and over again.

"Guilmon…" Takato whispered as he fell to his knees, _'How could this have happened? Yesterday, Adult Naito was perfectly fine, but now he's…What's going on ten years from now?' _"Excuse me, but can I ask if you can make the next match between Rain Guardians?"

The two clones of Sakura looked at each other before looking at Takato.

"…You have his soul…" Sakura 1 said.

"Very well," Sakura 2 said, "The next battle will be Rain. Please report to the high school once more tomorrow night."

"That is all," both said, vanishing.

"Poor kid…" Squallo muttered before vanishing.

The other members of Varia with Xanxus holding the Magma Ring followed suit. The only one who didn't leave was Choji.

"You need your training dummies?" Luce asked.

"Not right now," Beelzemon said, "I'm in the mood for a beer. Creampuff, you only get milk."

"Aw…" the creampuff groaned before his ears grew and he floated after the Mega Level before Beelzemon suddenly fell to one knee.

"Kuso…" Beelzemon grunted, "Over did it…"

His body glowed before turning into a small purple Digimon that resembled an imp. He had a white face, a yellow smiley face with a stitched-up smile, a red scarf, and red gloves. He also had big red eyes.

"Impmon is a Rookie Level Digimon and rumored to be the Rookie Level of Beelzemon. He can manipulate flames to an extent," Tsuna analyzed.

"Aw crud," Impmon sighed, "Se much fer my booze."

"Not exactly," Aria giggled, "There is some back at the base Vongola is using here."

* * *

Terriermon, Jiraiya, Kir, and Impmon were all drunk and dancing with lampshades on their heads, singing off key to a pirate song.

"Why is it that I have a pervert for a partner/teacher?" Naruto, Henry, Arashi, and Jing asked in unison.

Outside, Haru looked at something in her hand.

"You wanted to see us, Haru-chan?" a voice asked.

Haru looked to see Arashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kyoko, Chrome and the two stooges, and Tsuna. Haru nodded before showing those who didn't know about it the item in her hand.

"A Digivice IC?" Arashi asked.

"That means you've got a partner," Kiba said, "Good going!"

"But…I don't know how to bring my Digimon out," Haru sweatdropped.

-Then it's a good thing we planned ahead, sweetie- Kushina's voice giggled from Arashi's Digivice IC.

"Kushina-sama? Where is she?" Tsuna asked as he looked around.

"Watch and learn, Haru-chan," Arashi said as he held up the back of his Digivice IC outwards, "FireRenamon; Realize!"

A stream of data came out of it before turning into Kushina in her Rookie Form.

"See? It's easy, Haru-chan," Kushina said with a smirk and wink.

Haru nodded and did what Arashi did.

"Digimon; Realize!" Haru called.

Nothing happened.

"…Hahi! Why didn't it work?" Haru asked, "Maybe my pose was wrong…"

She did a twirl before saying it again. Nothing.

"Um…You are pressing the button in the middle, right?" Kiba asked with a sweatdrop.

"…Oops…" Haru giggled innocently, "Digimon; Realize!"

This time, two streams of data came out, forming two Digimon. One had tan skin with white markings on its body. He wore red pants with black belts on them, red rings on his ankles, red gauntlets, two spots on his head that resembled chopped-off horns, jade eyes, orange hair, and an orange tail that looked as if it were on fire. The other had blue and white fur, red eyes, purple claws on his hands and feet, black fur over a black scarf, black gloves that revealed his claws, belts on his arms, and white pants with black belts all over them.

"Flamemon is the Rookie Level of the Spirits of Flame. His name comes from the word 'flame.' He resembles a demon," Tsuna analyzed with his D-Arc, "Strabimon is the Rookie Level of the Spirits of Light. His name may come from the word 'strabismus,' which means to squint."

Flamemon yawned.

"Dude am I bushed," Flamemon stretched.

"About damn time you got us out, ya dumb bimbo," Strabimon stretched, "My legs were falling asleep."

"HAHI! Haru is not a bimbo, you teme!" Haru growled.

"What did you just call me?" Strabimon growled as they got in each other's face.

"Not let calm down, you two…" Kiba began.

"STAY OUTTA DIS!" both barked, kicking Kiba in the face.

He went through the front doors. On the other side stood the two Sakura clones. Everyone not drunk or passed out looked out to see them.

"May we…come in?" Sakura 1 sweatdropped.

"NANI?!" Tsuna gasped.

"You mean Skoll and Haiti have EXTREME broken lines?" Ryohei asked.

Sakura 2 nodded as Sakura 1 finished setting up a strange device.

"Please let them enter this so that their lines may be corrected," Sakura 1 spoke.

"Go on, Skoll-kun," Tsuna said, "I know it will be alright."

"Methinks I smell a trap," Strabimon said.

Flamemon slapped him on the back of his head as Skoll and Haiti entered the device.

There were a few flashes of red and blue light before Skoll and Haiti walked out. Sakura 1 took out a Box Weapon and opened it with a Volcano Flame. The device was sucked into it and she put it away.

"Please make sure their forms are correct now," Sakura 1 spoke.

Skoll and Haiti went outside and Tsuna and Ryohei activated their Digivolution Cards.

"AGUMON X, SHINKA!"

"GABUMON X, SHINKA!"

Skoll's body ripped off to reveal the orange lines as Haiti's body ripped off to reveal sun-colored lines. Their new forms grew on their bodies. Haiti resembled a large blue wolf with cobalt markings on his face, metal cuffs on all four of his legs, and metal spikes on his back. Skoll was now a fearsome dinosaur Digimon, more closely modeled after the classic, flat-footed, upright depiction of a theropod dinosaur. He had a well muscled chest and forearms, orange skin with blue stripes, and a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose-making him resemble some sort of fusion between a Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus. He was approximately 15 to 20 feet tall.

"GREYMON X!"

"GARURUMON X!"

Flamemon used Strabimon as a shield along with Takato, L, and Arashi. Kyoko and Haru hugged Tsuna from behind, making the Vongola X blush.

"Cool…" Haiti said, a bit of cold breath coming out of his mouth.

"Now this is hot," Skoll chuckled, bits of fire coming out of his mouth.

Sakura 2 opened another Volcano Box Weapon to reveal Volcano Flame-coated floating targets.

"Now aim and fire," Sakura 1 said.

"Any reason why you're doing this?" Shikamaru asked.

"We were asked by Royal Knight Magnamon X to do this," Sakura 1 explained.

"NOVA FLAME!" Skoll roared before firing a beam of intense heat at the target he was aiming at, obliterating it.

"You mean a Royal Knight has the X-Antibody in him?" Arashi asked, "When did that happen?"

Sakura 1 handed Arashi an old book.

"This was given to us to give to you, Arashi," Sakura 1 explained, "As well as a message from Magnamon X. He said 'I am happy you are alive, Hoagie-Sensei.'"

Arashi's eye twitched before using his Hirashin no Jutsu to appear outside the city.

"DAMN IT, LIGHT! IT'S 'HOKAGE!' NOT 'HOAGIE!'" everyone heard Arashi shout from their current spot.

This caused numerous sweatdrops.

"HOWLING BLIZZARD!" Haiti howled before firing a large blue laser from his mouth, destroying the target by freezing it, "Why don't you chill?"

"BOO! BAD JOKE!" the drunk Impmon called before passing out.

The two degenerated.

"Thank you," Tsuna bowed.

"Do not thank us," Sakura 1 said, "It was Master Magnamon X's orders."

The two vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Okay…That is getting on my nerves!" Gokudera and Boom growled.

**

* * *

**

Reborn: It is time for the last episode of Haru-Haru Corner: Dangerous.

**Haru: HAHI! That's not true! Let's meet our next guest, Strabimon!**

**Strabimon: *comes down on the elevator platform* I hate you all…**

**Haru: Hi, Light-kun!**

**Strabimon: Light-kun?**

**Haru: That's your name!**

**Light: DAMN YOU, BITCH!**

**Haru: HAHI! Such rude words!**

**Reborn: Seems we're almost out of time.**

**Haru: HAHI! Light-kun, please tell us anything about yourself, please!**

**Light: I hate women, cosplayers, my Tamer, Flamemon-who keeps calling himself Inferno for some damn reason-, children, and I love cigarettes and stargazing and moon watching.**

**Reborn: Ciao-ciao. *watches Haru and Light pummel each other***

**

* * *

**

Tsuna: So it's Yamamoto-kun and Kaze-kun against Squallo…

**Takato: I know they'll do great.**

**Naruto: AWESOME!**

**Skoll and Naito: Next time; Shigure Soen Style! ShigureRanomon strikes in the rain.**

**Squallo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIT!!!!**


	39. Perfect Sword Style! Go Shiguresouenmon!

**Me: UPDATE!**

* * *

"You know, I'm curious," Bianchi said.

"If it's about making Digimon into Poison Cooking, we're not hearing it," the Digimon that knew Bianchi the most said in unison.

"Actually, if there are seven Demon Lords, then shouldn't there be anyone who can fight them?"

"Oh, you must be talking about the Royal Knights," a voice said.

Those currently in the living room (Bianchi and the Digimon) turned to see Leonardo and Takato walk in.

"Good morning, Leonardo-san," Tsuna said as the rest walked in.

"I brought you all some new breads I've made," Leonardo said, "Now then, Bianchi-sama, what sparked you curiosity about the Royal Knights?"

As Bianchi tried to help an ill Gokudera and Boom-who refused numerous times and were now asking Ryohei and Haiti to help them-she turned and replied, "I have been curious ever since I heard of the Seven Demon Lords."

"Royal Knights?" Skoll and Tsuna repeated.

"The Royal Knights are made of 13 Knights," Leonardo explained, "No one, not even the other Royal Knights, know the identities of the other two. They serve the gods of the Digital World and will obey only one entity and refuse to go against its orders; YGGDRASIL, the very program to create the Digital World."

"Yggdrasil? You mean the Mythological Norse tree of the world?" Gokudera asked.

"Not exactly. That's what it calls itself," Leonardo replied.

"So who are the members?" Takato asked.

"Alphamon, Examon, ULForceVeedramon, Magnamon X, Craniamon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Gallantmon X, Duftmon, and Omnimon," Alpha stated, "The founder of the Royal Knights-though he isn't a member-was Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode. The leaders of the Royal Knights are Alphamon, codenamed 'The Beginning,' and Omnimon, codenamed 'The End.'"

"And you would know this how?" Kaze asked.

Fortunately, Lambo was hit by I-Pin's Gyoza Ken and hit Alpha. The 10-Year-Bazooka shot out of his afro and hit Alpha, setting him off ten years ahead.

"Hmm? Oh, good morning, Young friends," Adult Alpha greeted, "It's nice this morning, isn't it?"

"Alpha-san," Tsuna said, "Can you please tell us how you know about the Royal Knights?"

"My Mega Level is an Alphamon," Adult Alpha explained, "My memories are a bit fuzzy, but I recall I had to do something important once…I can't really remember, but I assure you that I am not a member of the Royal Knights."

"Then how did you know all their names?" Naruto asked.

"…I met Dukemon X, Omegamon X, and Magnamon," Adult Alpha explained with a sigh, "TK-Chan…"

"TK-Chan?" Kyoko tilted her head, "You mean Takeru from the anime?"

"No," Adult Alpha shook his head, "She was my first friend. We got separated when we came here to the Real World. I do hope she's not getting into any trouble…"

"What kind of Digimon is TK-Chan?" Rose asked.

"A Tokomon X," Adult Alpha replied before time ran out.

"Okay. We have a missing Digimon on our hands," Leonardo said, "Who wishes to see Yamamoto and Kaze fight for their lives?"

Gokudera and Boom rose their hands.

"Let me rephrase that," Leonardo sweatdropped, "Who wants to see Kaze and Yamamoto-kun win?"

This time, everyone rose their hands.

"Great. Takato my boy, record the match for us," Leonardo said, "Haru, Kyoko, Wild Boy, Chikusa, Basil, Bianchi-sama, I-Pin, and Futa, you'll be with me searching for TK-Chan."

Alpha's jaw dropped.

* * *

Yamamoto swung his bamboo sword once more in the Dojo.

"Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto turned to see Fong.

"Something up?"

"There's something you should know…There was a man known as the 'Emperor.' He knew the style you have right now," Fong explained, "A few years ago, Squallo battled him. It took over a month, both night and day, but the Emperor…died…slain by the very style he was a master of."

Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"If you wish to defeat him, then you will need to transcend the Shigure Soen Ryu Style," Fong advised.

"Nonsense."

Yamamoto looked up to see Homer and a man that looked like an older Yamamoto in a sushi chef's outfit.

"Old man?" Yamamoto pondered.

"I called your father since he has something for you," Homer explained.

"What's this I'm hearing about you talking about transcending the style??" Yamamoto's father asked.

"I do apologize, but it is true in a sense," Fong explained.

"Here, Yamamoto," Yamamoto's dad spoke as he presented Yamamoto with a long weapon in a cloth.

He took it off.

"A bamboo sword?" Yamamoto pondered as he took hold of it, "Although it's an awfully heavy one…"

"Of course. It's forged from steel after all," Homer agreed.

"Steel?" Kaze pondered.

"He is a second one for you, Kaze," Homer said as Kamemon gave the Ranomon a katana.

"These swords have been passed down through 8 generations of successor to the Shigure Soen Style," Yamamoto's father explained as he held the one Yamamoto gave back to him along with a pickle, "It's called the Shigure Kintoki." (Shower in Late Autumn, Golden Moment/Time)

He struck the pickle with the Kintoki, breaking it.

"Used in an ordinary manner, it's just what it looks like; a bamboo sword. It can't even cut this simple pickle," Yamamoto's dad explained before tossing the two halves of the pickle into the air, "However, if you draw it using the Shigure Souen Style…"

He used Shigure Souen on the pickle. It landed on a plate Fong had, sliced into even, thin slices.

"…The body of the sword will give away to expose the blade," Homer finished, "If you use any other style except Shigure Souen with it, the blade will simply change back into a bamboo sword. It's a blade that specializes in Shigure Souen."

"It resembles the Yamamoto's Bat Reborn explained to me once," Fong examined.

"Now then…Understand this, Yamamoto, Kaze;" Yamamoto's father said as he gave them a stern look, "The Shigure Souen Style is beyond any sword style you'll ever see. It is flawless…invincible…No sword style compares to it."

Yamamoto and Kaze nodded.

"We won't fail," Kaze said.

"Just to be sure…" Homer handed Yamamoto a Digivice IC, "I've been doing some research on you, Kaze. It seems your species of Digimon, the Ranomon, has a branched Champion Level. If we can somehow tap into it, we may be able to find a way for you to learn how to switch between them."

Kaze grinned, "Cool!"

* * *

"TK-Chan!" Kyoko called in Shinjuku Park.

"Are you here, TK-Chan?" Rose asked as she jumped from various trees.

"TK-Chan!" Haru called into Guilmon's house.

* * *

"Come on, TK-Chan! I've got some tasty candy for you!" Flamemon called as he dashed through the shadows and alleys of the city, holding a candy bar.

* * *

"…This is stupid…" Strabimon muttered as he looked down from the tallest building he could find.

* * *

"Can I eat it when we find it?" Ken asked, drooling.

"No," Chikusa replied.

Ken frowned.

"Art thou in here, TK-Chan?" Basil asked as he peered into a manhole beside the two Kokuyo members.

* * *

"Are you here, TK-Chan?" Futa asked as he looked behind a loaf of bread in the grocery store.

He was then swarmed by women and teenage girls, all who loved cute things, and was running around the store using the training Naruto and his Kyuubi-nee-chan (As all those with fox blood can hear her which shocked Naruto and Tsuna) gave him in case something like this were to happen. Bianchi, meanwhile, was buying various groceries and candy for I-Pin, Futa, and Lambo for later while I-Pin looked around with her glasses on. Nearby, Leonardo was going around town, asking various people if they've seen TK-Chan, but made it seem like she was a toy.

* * *

"This is creepy…" Tsuna gulped, "Why are all the windows and doors bolted shut?"

"Looks like we go in from here," Reborn examined as Luce and Aria pointed at a steel door.

"I wonder what that sound is…" Henry said as he opened the door.

Inside was nothing but water falling from the ceiling with the entire area looking as if it had been destroyed in a hurry, leaving only a few desks and giant holes in the floors. It also had bits of rubble in it.

"Seems the school didn't hire good plumbers," Kir examined.

"Someone call the Mario Brothers," Terriermon said.

Henry bopped his friend on the head for that.

"This is the battlefield for the Battle of Rain: Aquarion," Sakura 1 explained as she came out of the water, "Its special features consist of the three-dimensional structure and the large amounts of water cascading through an enclosed space."

"The water flowing from the tank on the top floor will deepen from the 1st floor upward. So long as the battle continues, the water level will also continue to rise," Sakura 2 continued the explanation.

"Just like a sinking ship…" Ryohei began.

"…Little by little, finding footing becomes harder as well," Jing finished.

"Furthermore, the collecting water has been specifically modified to match the consistency of seawater…" Sakura 1 continued.

"Does this mean we can't make tea out of it?" Jiraiya asked who had already begun to boil water he swiped from the building.

Sakura 2 kicked him as Sakura 1 continued to explain.

"When the water level reaches a predetermined height, a ferocious sea monster will be released into the arena."

"Ulp…" Tsuna and Naruto paled.

"Isn't that interesting?" a voice pondered.

The Vongola Ring Candidates, Arcobaleno, perverts, and Aria turned to see Varia.

"Shame that I'm not your opponent here," Yami-Soramon said, "I'd love to have that beast delete you so I can gain your data."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the fellow Rookie.

"Alright! Let's EXTREMELY CHEER FOR YAMAMOTO!" Ryohei roared.

"Yay!" Lambo cheered.

"Is it alright is we let Fong-san join in?" Tsuna asked.

"I do not mind," Fong bowed, "Though I do understand a bit of your reason why you picked me, Tsuna-san."

They got into their circle.

"YAMAOTO, FIGHT!" Ryohei and Haiti shouted.

"YAY!" Lambo, Skoll, Yamamoto, Tigermon, and Kaze cheered.

"Then, would the Guardians of Rain please gather in the center. In addition due to the submersion, the audience will be outside the school building," Sakura 2 explained, "The match will be projected onto a giant screen set in the wall. All persons other than the guardians should vacate the premises."

After everyone but Squallo, Kaze, and Yamamoto left, Squallo took out his device.

"BIO-YBRID DNA…CHARGE! BIO-HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO…BIO-DYNASMON!"

"Kaze?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ready?" Kaze nodded.

Yamamoto slashed the card.

"RANOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…SONICMON!"

"There will be no time limit," Sakura 1 said.

"VOOOIT!!! Looks like you haven't learned your lesson! I'll make you regret not running away a week ago!"

"Haha! You won't know if you won't give it a try," Yamamoto replied.

"Now, for the Ring of Rain: Superbi Squallo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi. Begin the battle!" Sakura 1 and 2 shouted.

Bio-Dynasmon flew at the two. He slashed and the two ducked under it. He made another slash, releasing small pellets at the two from his blade.

"It seems he's put stored gunpowder into his blade," Luce said as she sat on a blanket with Aria and Reborn before taking a sip of tea.

Kaze warped out of the way while holding onto Yamamoto. Bio-Dynasmon vanished from sight. The two bamboo swords transformed into their katana forms and blocked the Mega Level Bio-Hybrid's sword.

"DIE!" Bio-Dynasmon roared as he released more gunpowder.

"Oh no!" Naruto gasped.

"At such close quarters!" Jing gasped.

And explosion erupted after they made contact.

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna screamed.

Bio-Dynasmon smirked before he noticed the explosion suddenly changed to resemble a mushroom-like clouds and water.

"What was that?" Longchamp asked.

"That was the 7th Defensive Form," Fong explained as the smoke and water cleared to reveal Yamamoto riding on the back of a large 8-tailed fox-wolf wearing ornate Edo Period emerald armor, "Shibuki Ame."

"Eh?! Is that Kaze?!?" Tsuna gasped before holding his D-Arc up, "Hacibimon is the Champion Level of Ranomon. Due to a Ranomon having a branched Evolution that has the same Ultimate Level, Hacibimon can switch between this form and Sonicmon with relative ease. His attacks in this form are Ruby Roar, Sapphire Slash, and Emerald Explosion. That's amazing!"

"SUGOI!" Calumon, Tigermon, and Naruto awed.

"Yamamoto-nii and Kaze-nii dodged Longhair's blast!!" Tigermon awed.

"That's Yamamoto's Shigure Souen Style," Fong explained, "It's still a little rough around the edges, but to have come so far in such a short amount of time…"

"Indeed, in this one week, other than during the other guardians' matches," Reborn added, "Yamamoto and Kaze have been practicing almost nonstop. However…No matter how much they hone their stamina and reflexes with baseball practice, there is a vast difference between learning the forms and using them in actual combat."

"Let alone during this kind of life or death struggle," Aria examined, "When an ordinary person can fight fearlessly when suddenly plunged into the midst of battle, other than the fact that they are remarkable idiots, it also means they are nothing less than natural-born assassins."

"NANI?!" Naruto and Henry gasped, "YAMAMOTO'S AN ASSASSIN?!"

"Aria-sama, what are you saying?!"

"VOOOIT!!!" the Mega roared, "DON'T FREEZE UP ON ME!!!"

He swung his sword and fired a DNA Disintegrator. Kaze ran away from the attacks until he was stuck in a corner. Kaze slide-evolved to Sonicmon when Yamamoto got off his back.

"Crap. He's got us cornered…" Kaze gritted his teeth.

"VANISH!" Bio-Dynasmon roared.

"Umm…At a time like this, we should do…" Yamamoto began.

"…This," Kaze finished as the two dipped their katanas into the water.

The two created a wall of water, blocking off Bio-Dynasmon. The water stopped to reveal the two holding their katanas in defense.

"That must be Second Form: Sakamaku Ame," Fong examined.

"Why you…BREATH OF WYVERN!" Bio-Dynasmon roared.

"Uh oh…" The two paled before Yamamoto sliced a Blue Card.

PitRanomon Kaze grabbed Yamamoto and the two flew to the highest level, dodging the attack. It struck the pillars on the lower level, causing the second level to collapse.

"You are forbidden from using that attack inside that building or your ring half is forfeit," Sakura 1 threatened.

"Thank you," Gallantmon X nodded.

Sakura 1 and 2 bowed to him. Reborn, Fong, Colonello, Lal Mirch, and Luce banged their fists in less than two seconds.

Bio-Dynasmon grumbled when he heard that, _'Damn pink-haired bitches…'_

He flew at Yamamoto and Kaze before vanishing. He grabbed the two of them and then threw them into the ceiling. Yamamoto screamed as a few cracks were heard.

"Yamamoto…" Kaze's eyes widened in shock.

Bio-Dynasmon then rammed his fist into Yamamoto's falling figure, sending him skyrocketing into the ground.

"YAMAMOTO!" Kaze cried.

He got out of the ceiling and shot down to Yamamoto, degenerating into Rookie Level. He gently picked him up.

"Chief…" Kaze gently shook him.

Yamamoto coughed up blood.

"This isn't good," a voice said, "He's broken five fibs, punctured his left lung, and his legs and pitching arm bones are shattered."

Viper appeared.

"Viper!?" Sakura gasped, "YOU PATHETIC BASTARD!"

Bio-Dynasmon flew at Viper, who dodged.

"If you wish to stop him from dying, you'll need to Biomerge," Viper explained as he ducked.

"But we…" Yamamoto struggled to say.

"I was paid by an Arcobaleno to give you something he's been experimenting on," Viper said as he appeared before Yamamoto and gave him a Red Card, "This will initiate Biomerge for one time. After that, you can access it easily."

Kaze took the card.

"Ready, Chief?" Kaze asked.

Yamamoto struggled with holding his D-Arc up. Kaze helped him hold the Red Card and the two slashed it. And explosion of light erupted from the building just as Yamamoto and Kaze were engulfed in the rising water.

* * *

**Biomerge Evolution…**

_"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Yamamoto shouted._

_He swung his D-Arc like a katana before swinging it like a bat, releasing the water-blue energy that ripped his clothing off._

_"RANOMON, BIOMERGE SHINKA!" Kaze shouted as he and Yamamoto fused._

_The left arm of his data scattered before a five-fingered hand and arm emerged, wearing emerald samurai armor. The leg data scattered for legs with sandals, cobalt tattered Edo period pants with emerald samurai armor formed. His torso scattered to reveal a muscular torso with half a ruby Edo period samurai kimono. His head went through all its stages before shattering to reveal a gentle cobalt-haired head with gentle water-blue and emerald eyes. Inside of the figure was Yamamoto in a water-blue data sphere. His head shot up in unison with the figure's head. The figure's wolf ears twitched on his head as his fox tail gently swayed behind him. His swallow wings spread as he pulled out a bamboo sword coated with Rain Flames. He shot up into the air and into the rain clouds. The rain began to fall around him._

_"Shiguresouenmon," the figure said._Shiguresouenmon erupted from the water and faced Bio-Dynasmon with his blade shot out.

* * *

"Thou hath tried to slain thy Tamer," Shiguresouenmon said in a different voice from Yamamoto's and Kaze's voices, "For that, thou shalt cease thine life."

"They Biomerged!" Naruto gasped.

"Shiguresouenmon is a Royal Knight Mega Level Digimon," Rika analyzed, "But how can that be?"

"He is one of the secret Knights YGGDRASIL created," Gallantmon X realized.

"This will be interesting," Reborn smirked.

"What else does it say?" Rena pondered.

Rika held it up again.

"Shiguresouenmon is a master of the ultimate sword style; Shigure Souen," Rika read, "He is able to utilize any version of the Shigure Souen even if it has died out. He also carries two Box Weapons and a ring, yet the ring cannot open his second box for some reason."

"Why can't it open the other box up?" Skoll pondered.

A blue flame that acted like water erupted off of the ring on Shiguresouenmon's left finger. He plugged it into the box on his left hip. A swallow coated in the flames shot out.

"Cambio Forme," Shiguresouenmon spoke.

The swallow shot to the sword and fused with it. The Shigure Kintoki transformed into a long katana with a blue hilt/guard with a roman numeral I on it and was coated in Rain Flames.

"Asari Ugetsu," the Mega Level spoke.

"Whoa…Did you guys just see that?" Tsuna awed.

"The Shigure Kintoki just fused with the bird," Gallantmon X spoke, "So that is his true sword."

"Tell me, do you know why this style I use is known as the 'Invincible Sword Style,' pathetic imitation of Dynasmon?" Shiguresouenmon asked.

"Why?"

"This technique originated with one man, and like a family tree, it grew. As the technique was passed down, the more it grew. It is common for a generation to add a new technique to the Shigure Souen. This is a sword style tha varies, depending on who your master was," Shiguresouenmon explained, "It is a notoriously deadly sword style that is only passed down to worthy successors. Each 'form' fo the style is only shown once to the student-if the student is worthy to succeed, he only needs to see it once to remember how to use it from then on. As new forms are created, the weaker branches deteriorate and others disappear as there is no worthy successor. Hence this style can be called as the perfect, flawless style."

He held his sword out towards Bio-Dynasmon.

"The part of thee that is Yamamoto developed this," Shiguresouenmon said, "Shigure Souen Form 9…"

He made a tidal wave with his sword. Bio-Dynasmon sliced through it and shot at the Mega Level Royal Knight after he went into a defensive position. Bio-Dynasmon sliced through him…only to find out it was an afterimage. He appeared to the left of Bio-Dynasmon and sliced his head off.

"…Utsushi Ame." (Reflective Rain)

Bio-Dynasmon changed back into Squallo. Below them, a shark was sent out from a panel in the wall. Shiguresouenmon grabbed Squallo by the scruff of his neck.

"Do you know the true meaning of the Rain Guardian's role? The Rain; one who washes everything away. To wash away the blood of those who wish to harm the family," Shiguresouenmon said as he dangled Squallo's unconscious figure over the water, allowing his blood to enter it and enticing the shark into its feeding frenzy, "That is the role of Vongola's Rain Guardian."

"This isn't good," Luce said, "Shiguresouenmon is also known as the 'Reaper of the Rain,' because he washes away all those who dare threaten those he follows or cares about, even if they were family."

"NANI?!" Henry gasped.

"YAMAMOTO! KAZE! STOP!" Tsuna screamed.

Shiguresouenmon's eyes flickered for a second before he grunted and held his head, dropping his katana beside him. For a few seconds, he shook. He slowly released his head and looked at his hand.

"Oh. Kaze, we Biomerged," Shiguresouenmon said in Yamamoto's voice before switching to Kaze's voice, "Sweet!"

"It appears that Shiguresouenmon has lost to Yamamoto and Kaze's wills," Aria spoke.

"Hm? Are you alright, Squallo?" Shiguresouenmon asked in the normal two voices as he put the fellow swordsman on the ground.

"…You dummy…" Squallo grunted as he came to, "Why did…you not finish…the deed?"

"Deed? What deed?" Kaze's voice asked.

_'They don't remember?'_ Squallo thought before clonking Shiguresouenmon on the head by throwing his half of the Rain Ring, "VOIT! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Why's that?" Yamamoto's voice asked.

Squallo didn't reply as he stood up, shaking a lot.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Shiguresouenmon asked.

"You won…That's all," Squallo said, "VOIT! XANXUS, CONSIDER THIS MY FINAL ACT FOR YOUR GOAL!!"

He turned to Shiguresouenmon.

"VOIT! BRATS, MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LOSE UNTIL I DEFEAT YOU!" Squallo roared before falling into the waters.

"SQUALLO!!!" Shiguresouenmon screamed.

"BUHA~~~~HAHAHA!!!" Xanxus laughed, clutching his stomach, "In the end, he became fish food! That complete trash!!"

"One part of the past is now square," Yami-Soramon said.

Shiguresouenmon picked up his sword and the ring half. He completed the Vongola Rain Ring and slid it on the finger beside his other ring. He flew over to a wall.

_'Squallo…'_ the Mega thought as he raised his sword, _'I promise to never lose until I fight you once more.'_

"Shigure Souen…Offensive Form…Kamikaze Ame…" Shiguresouenmon said. (The Divine Wind Rain)

The roof of the building exploded in a tornado of water and Rain Flames. Shiguresouenmon flew down to the others and looked down at the ground.

"Damn it…" Yamamoto's voice whispered.

"…The hell was that," Gokudera muttered.

"The victory in the scramble for the Ring of Rain goes to Royal Knight Shiguresouenmon," Sakura 1 said, "Then, we will announce the match-up for the next battle."

"This…This kind of ending…" Tsuna and Naruto looked as if they were about to cry.

* * *

From a distance, Dino looked at the sight through a pair of binoculars.

_'They're still only middle and elementary students…What a cruel battle…'_ Dino thought before looking behind him and paling, "Oh no…Don't tell me!"

* * *

"Tomorrow night's battle will be…" Sakura 2 began before a SkullGreymon head landed beside her.

"All those who destroy a school shall be bitten to death," two voices stated.

Tsuna and Naruto's team gulped before slowly turning to see Hibari Kyoya and Dark.

"Oh no…" everyone but Jing and Kir paled.

"Who are they?" Jing asked.

"Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna's Cloud Guardian," Reborn replied.

"REBORN?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Hibari, if you wish to fight me, then you will have to fight the Varia over there when the night of the Cloud Battle takes place," Reborn said, ignoring Tsuna as usual.

Hibari paused before nodding. Gallantmon X examined him.

_'That boy reminds me of the first Cloud Guardian. The first Cloud Guardian stood at the top of a country's secret intelligence division. He never got along with anyone, and loved being alone. He never stood alongside the family either…But there was one belief the First Vongola and he had in common. Defeat the most enemies, be the most benevolent to comrades.'_

He turned to Shiguresouenmon.

_'Given the choice, I bet Yamamoto would give up his bat for the sword when his friends would need him the most. Just like the first Rain Guardian. None could match his blade and nobody doubted his talent, but he himself loved music above all else, and didn't even possess a single sword of his own. But when he heard that his friend from overseas, the Vongola Primo, was in trouble…without any hesitation, he sold his precious instruments that he valued more than his life, used the money to pay for weapons and travel fees, and went straight to his friend's aid. He was ready to throw away everything for the sake of his friend. And the weapons he had made in exchange for his instruments…were three short swords and a long single katana.'_

Gallantmon X chuckled.

"Tsuna-dono," Gallantmon X spoke, "Your family reminds me so much of Giotto's family. I am happy to see them come so far. Shiguresouenmon."

The Mega turned to the Volcano Guardian Mega.

"Yeas?" Kaze's voice asked.

"How long are you going to be in that form?"

"Uh…No clue," Shiguresouenmon sweatdropped as the swallow separated from the sword.

Gallantmon X facefaulted so hard, he separated back into Takato and Naito. Sakura 1 coughed to get everyone's attention.

"The next battle will be the Guardians of Hill," Sakura 1 said, "The purpose of the Hill Guardian is to allow the troubles of the family to weight upon their top before sliding off and being forgotten."

"Momentai!" Terriermon realized.

"Come back tomorrow," the Sakura clones said before vanishing.

All of the Varia, except for those staying with Tsuna and the others, left.

"Just so you guys know; when Sakura found out you and Sasuke were considered 'dead,' she began to go on high level missions," Kiba said, "Each one, she came back stronger and became a little colder each time. One day, she came back and had Zenbon with her. She's listened to everyone's problems and then took care of them in her own way."

Kiba shivered before growling.

"One woman talked to her one day about an accident that happened a week after you two were reported dead, Naruto," Kiba continued, "The woman's daughter was accidentally killed by Akamaru's big brother during a training exercise. She killed him within the next hour and gave the woman his head as a trophy of vengeance."

"She…" Naruto couldn't even finish it, _'Sakura's changed…No wonder she got into Varia.'_

He then realized something when a flash of light appeared and Arashi was near them.

"Hey, dad? You were the original Terra Boss of Vongola, right?" Naruto asked.

Arashi nodded.

"Do you know who the guardian of each Ring was?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly," Arashi replied, "But I do remember each of the Guardians I had. A Dukemon was the Volcano, Hill was a quiet guy who liked to listen to people's problems and hated to fight unless it was a last resort, Tundra always gave us the cold shoulder and she did have a crush on the Dukemon, Desert was from Suna, but had cat ears and a tail and she loved to play with yarn balls, Magma never told us where he was from but he always protected us when we were in trouble, and Forest was a thief and famous for it, but he loved all of us and would always steal only to help others."

"They all sound cool," Kir said.

"You know…You all remind me of the First Guardians," Arashi continued with a chuckle, "I hope you guys win this battle."

The Ring Candidates nodded. Sakura 1 and Sakura 2 appeared again.

"We have some news. Tomorrow will be a day off so that we may prepare for the next battle," Sakura 1 said.

"That is all," Sakura 2 added before the two vanished.

"Phew," Shiguresouenmon sighed before saying in Yamamoto's voice, "Ano…How do we split apart?"

"…Oh this is not good…" Tsuna and Naruto sweatdropped as Impmon, Ryohei, Gokudera, Boom, Haiti, Terriermon, Kir, and Calumon laughed.

* * *

**Reborn: Ciaosu. It is time for a Haru-Haru Corner Dangerous.**

**Haru: Thank you, Reborn-kun! Today we have Arashi, Naruto's dad.**

**Arashi: Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to be here.**

**Haru: So how is it being in this day and age compared to Konoha?**

**Arashi: Well…We didn't have any of those metal chariots and giant metal birds for one thing.**

**Reborn: Translation: He has never heard of cars or trains or planes.**

**Arashi: People have forgotten Jutsus, but I know the living Shinobi here are doing their best to teach them. Oh, and it's a shame about what happened to the Hidden Continent and my Guardians…*sighs as his eyes water* I-I need a moment!*begins to cry as his elevator stage went up.**

**Haru: Oh, that's so sad…Poor Arashi-san…**

**Reborn: *eyes hidden under his hat as he nods*****Takato: Aw great…They're still in their Mega Level!**

* * *

**Henry: Well at least they're prepared for any attacks by rogue Digimon.**

**Rika: This plan will never work you idiots!**

**Naruto: Of course it will.**

**Chrome: Ano…**

**Tsuna: Naruto…I agree with Rika on this.**

**Shiguresouenmon: Next time; Help! Get us separated!**


	40. Help! Get us unstuck!

**Me: UPDATE!**

* * *

When Digimon change into a stronger level, they will gain a tremendous amount of data and stay that way until they lose that gained energy.

"HAHI!"

Everyone in the Vongola Summer Base shot up and dashed outside to see those that hadn't gone to the Ring Battle last night looking at Shiguresouenmon, who was asleep hanging by his tail in a tree. Silphymon was charging up an attack as a BurningGreymon and a metal white and gold wolf charged up a beam in its mouth.

"EEK! WAIT!" Takato, Tsuna, and Naruto yelped, blocking the three Digimon from attacking, "IT'S YAMAMOTO AND KAZE!"

"What?!" BurningGreymon gasped.

"What do you mean? Did the two sword idiots Biomerge?" the wolf asked as the three canceled their attacks and Silphymon degenerated into Rose.

"KendoGarurumon is the Beast Champion form of Strabimon. He can Slide-Evolve into Lobomon and he can dash at Mach 1," Henry read from his D-Arc, "BurningGreymon is the Beast Campion form of Flamemon. He can Slide-Evolve into Agunimon and can fly at Mach 1. So this means you're Inferno and Light."

The two nodded before Degenerating to Inferno and Light. Shiguresouenmon woke up and yawned before falling out of the tree.

"Okay…That hurt…" The Mega said in Kaze's voice.

"And it didn't do anything except leave us with a bad headache…" Yamamoto's voice groaned as Shiguresouenmon held his head.

"So staying upside-down the entire night failed…" Kir crossed off that option, "Let's try sweating it off since I heard that when Digimon go into their bigger stages, they get more energy."

"Oh. Working out? That sounds fun," Shiguresouenmon said in Yamamoto's voice.

* * *

"I HATE WORKING OUT!" Kaze's voice screamed as the Mega was running away from a large group of hungry cats with him being coated in sausages in a large pit.

"Reborn…Luce-sama…You scare me," Naruto stated.

The Sun Arcobaleno and the Sky Arcobaleno smiled at that.

* * *

"Never go near another cat…Never go near another cat…" Kaze kept repeating.

"There goes sweating it off…" Terriermon mumbled before checking it off, "Now for praying!"

The only ones at the shrine were Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko, Boom, Rose, Inferno, Shiguresouenmon, Terriermon, and the Shinobi. Arashi rang the bell and they began to pray. No luck.

"There goes that plan," Arashi checked it off, "This leaves for someone to beat it out of you."

NapalmGaogamon roared as he faced Shiguresouenmon. It was then that a cat popped its head out of a trashcan.

"CAT!!! "Kaze's voice screamed like a little girl before Shiguresouenmon dashed off."

"GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN BLAST YA!" Boom's voice barked as the other Mega chased him throwing dynamite.

* * *

"Sheesh…Big base, ain't it?" Terriermon asked.

Shiguresouenmon panted as a knocked out NapalmGaogamon separated into an out cold Boom and a wide awake Gokudera

"Just how much energy does a Royal Knight have?" Bianchi pondered.

"About enough to fight off twenty Mega Levels," Gallantmon X replied.

"So you're going to fight him?" Reborn asked.

Gallantmon X shook his head before handing an envelope to Reborn with a Sky Flame on it.

"The Sakura clones gave this to me," Gallantmon X said.

Reborn read it and frowned.

"Shiguresouenmon, if you cannot release Biomerge before sunset, I have been requested by the Ninth to force you out of it my own way," Reborn said, "If you are still in Mega level by that time, come to the island just outside of this town."

The Mega level nodded.

"Alright, we're going to have to beat it out of you," Arashi said, "Everyone, Mega Levels ASAP!"

The next thing Shiguresouenmon knew, he was facing MetalGarurumon X, Gallantmon X, AngelRianmon, RoronoaTigermon, Beelzemon, Bio-Belphemon, and Plutodramon. He gulped.

* * *

Shiguresouenmon flew over the water and landed on an island as the others flew on Bio-Belphemon's back before he degenerated to Choji. Reborn stood on the other end of the stone clearing, his eyes shaded by the brim of his fedora. The ones on the search team were not there.

"So…You couldn't get out of it…"

"Sorry," Yamamoto's voice chuckled, "It's kinda hard since we have too much data."

Reborn nodded.

"Understand this; I will not go easy," Reborn said, "Any of you that have been chosen to be a Ring Candidate may step in to help them at any time."

"Shigure Souen Attack Stance; Chidori Ame," the Mega Level said before he launched one thousand strikes that sounded like chirping birds.

Reborn dodged them all as Leon changed into Gun Form.

"Chaos Shot," Reborn said as he fired multiple Sun Flame lasers from Leon-Gun at Shiguresouenmon.

"Defensive Form: Reversal Rain," Shiguresouenmon said as he created a whirlpool of Rain Flames.

The Chaos Shot destroyed it. He landed and dashed at Reborn when Hibari and Dark tried to attack him. The three began to trade blows and Reborn jumped above them, firing another Chaos Shot. The smoke cleared and Hibari fell over, out cold, as Dark degenerated into a sphere of black fur with yellow eyes.

"Dark just turned into a Botamon," Takato gasped.

He and Naito quickly Biomerged into Gallantmon X. He began to fight alongside his fellow Royal Knight when Beelzemon and RoronoaTigermon joined in. The four released their strongest attacks and Reborn dodged each of them.

"Chaos Shot."

The attack took down the Demon Lord and the samurai tiger. Reborn began to punch and kick Gallantmon X's shield until it broke and he then slugged him in the head with Leon-Mallet, degenerating him into Naito and Takato. Plutodramon and MetalGarurumon X released a sky assault, but Reborn dodge them all and took both of them out with a simple Leon-Cane. Ryohei managed to get up, but Reborn dashed at him, releasing a fury of punches and kicks that Ryohei began to block in Boxing Manner.

_'My arms…they're becoming numb…'_

"You left an opening in your gut," Reborn said before punching his gut and then giving him an uppercut.

Shiguresouenmon flew at Reborn and activated his sword and swallow's Cambio Forme. Reborn kicked him a few feet away and fired a Chaos Shot. The smoke cleared to reveal the unconscious figures of Yamamoto and Kaze.

"Amazing…" Naruto gasped.

"So that's his real strength…" Tsuna gulped.

Reborn then fell over.

"Ah! Reborn!" Tsuna gasped.

A snot bubbled appeared on Reborn's nose and everyone but Luce and Aria facefaulted. The two Sky girls giggled.

* * *

"Onii-san! What happened?!" Kyoko gasped.

"We fell down an EXTREME hill!" Ryohei, covered in bruises and bandages, roared.

Kyoko sighed as she shook her head.

"How goes the search?" Reborn asked.

"I-Pin found something," I-Pin replied, "I-Pin found a Churro Monster going into big twin building with a Baby Digimon."

Hibari immediately stomped in after destroying a wall.

"Where…Is…Dark?" Hibari asked.

I-Pin frowned as she faced him.

"Churro Monster took Dark-san into twin building," I-Pin replied, "I-Pin take you there."

She ran off with Hibari following. Fong ran after them after getting a nod from Luce and Reborn.

"I'll go as well," Kakashi said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Finally, a bit of action," Tsunade cracked his fists.

She and Jiraiya left next.

"We'd better get going," Henry said, "It's almost time for our Ring Battle, Terriermon."

"Right! We'll cream that hussy's clock out!" Terriermon declared.

"No more MAD TV for a week."

"Aw nuts…"

"You guys should stay here and rest," Tsuna said, "You guys really hurt yourselves from that 'fall…'"

The injured Ring Guardians nodded.

* * *

Everyone awed at the sight. The track field was the stage for this battle. It had been elevated and made to resemble a large hill.

"The Hill Battle Stage is simply a hill filled with various traps," Sakura 1 explained.

"May the competitors for the Ring of Hill step forward," Sakura 2 spoke.

BlackOphanimon floated to the hill.

"Where's Henry?" Tsuna whispered.

"I'm not sure," Naruto replied.

"If Henry Wong does not show up within five minutes, he is…"

"SHUT YER TRAPS!" a voice barked.

There was a plume of smoke and Anko, Henry, and Terriermon appeared. Henry was now wearing a black Mafia outfit while Terriermon wore an outfit similar to Reborn's outfit, but it was white and green.

"I told you two you looked good in those outfits," Anko smirked as she saw one of the Sakura clones blushing as she looked at Henry.

"A-Anko?!" Naruto gasped.

"Good luck, sweetie," Anko said as she kissed Henry's cheek, "Go kick her ass."

"Yes, Mom," Henry sighed.

Anko then walked over to the others.

"So this is where you've been, brat," Anko said.

"YOU'RE HENRY'S MOM?!" Naruto gasped.

"Yep," Anko replied as she whack Arashi and Kushina on the heads, "BAKA TIMES TWO! HOW COME YOU LEFT YOUR KID ALL ALONE?! I UNDERSTAND ARASHI, BUT NOT YOU, KUSHINA!"

"He put me in the damn box again," Kushina replied.

Anko proceeded to chase Arashi around the school while throwing needles.

"Now then…Hill Battle: Sakura Haruno vs. Henry Wong. Begin," Sakura 1 said.

* * *

**Haru: Hello! It's time for Haru-Haru Corner Dangerous! Today we talk to Royal Knight Gallantmon X-kun!**

**Gallantmon X: *comes down via the elevator platform and he bows***

**Haru: Gallantmon X-kun, what do the Royal Knights do?**

**Gallantmon X: The Royal Knights keep the order of the Digital World and follow the will of YGGDRASIL. But…There was one time when three of us went again my lord, YGGDRASIL.**

**Reborn: Continue.**

**Gallantmon X: I was the first to go against him to find answers. I fought against a hoard of DEXDorugreymon while Alphamon and my friend, Omegamon, went to speak with my lord, YGGDRASIL. Within hours, my friend, Omegamon, had returned as Omegamon X with a Dorumon in his arms and told me he reset my lord, YGGDRASIL.**

**Haru: HAHI! That's amazing!****Takato: Come on, Henry, Terriremon!**

* * *

**Naruto: YOU CAN DO IT, BELIEVE IT!**

**Kiba: KICK HER IN THE ASS AND THEN BITE HER LEG!**

**Akamaru: RUFF!**

**Tsuna: Next time; Merukimon roars!**

**Terriermon: TERRIERMON, BIOMERGE TO…**


	41. Hill Battle and Rescue Mission!

**Me: A new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Happening right now are two battles. The first is Henry and Terriermon fighting against BlackOphanimon. The other is the rescue mission of Dark and Alpha's friend, TK-Chan. Except…there was a problem with the second fight…

"WHY IS THE COW KID HERE?!" Lal Mirch demanded as she shot at Lambo.

Lambo cried before pulling out two Ten-Year-Bazookas. Mature Lambo appeared.

"Ah…Lal Mirch…It is good to see you again," Mature Lambo sighed as he took out two Box Weapons and a ring, "Here. Give these to the younger me. When you want him to ignite the Lightning Flame, tell him if he wants to see my brother's mother again."

"You mean Tsuna, right?" Lal Mirch asked.

Mature Lambo nodded. Five men in black suits charged at them, each holding a Taser. They fired and all of them hit Mature Lambo.

"Electric Curio Reverse."

The men screamed as the lightning went through their bodies before they passed out. He was then replaced by Lambo. Lal Mirch looked at the two boxes and noted the top of one had a jewel that represent each of the other flames. She gave Lambo the ring and the box without the gems.

"Listen to me, cow-kid; put that ring into the hole on that box when lightning is on it," Lal Mirch said before Alpha, now in his Champion Level Dorugamon, picked them up and ran after the others.

Hibari was in the lead and easily mowing the opposition down as he ran up the stairs. Right beside him was Fong, who was using his Gyoza Kenpo on the enemy. Tsunade punched and kicked titanium doors down like they were dominos as Jiraiya's toad army and Kakashi's dog army swarmed any enemies that Hibari, Fong, Tsunade, or Lal Mirch get to first.

* * *

"Sir, a group is managing to beat all of our master black belts and weapon users," one of the women from the first chapter, the one with long red hair, gasped.

"They're heading for the Digimon Holding Cells," the other added.

"Damn!" Yamato growled as he flicked the top of his lighter, "Release those packages Verde sent us! Do not let them get to those monsters!"

* * *

"Hibari," Fong said, "I've noticed that you always aim for me every ten men you strike. You must recognize me."

Hibari glared at the Arcobaleno.

"Where have you been all these years, older brother? Where were you when our parents died and left me alone in Namimori?" Hibari asked, "And why are you an infant?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, except why are you with a Digimon?" Fong asked.

Hibari was silent as he cracked open a wolf's head with its tail and paws coated in Storm Flames.

"It seems that the people who work here have Box Weapons," Kakashi examined as a Rain Cheetah mowed down his and Jiraiya's summons.

"Here;" Fong tossed something to Hibari, "Even though you have half a ring, I think you can open it."

Hibari looked at the box Fong gave him. It was like Lambo's strange box, but it was purple and the purple jewel was replaced with a green jewel.

"Just visualize a flame on the Vongola Half-Ring and open it," Fong explained.

A Cloud Flames roared to life on the half ring. He quickly put it into the box and a hedgehog with a purple sphere with twelve spikes on the sphere erupted out of the box. Its body was peach and it had a metal plate on its forehead that had half a cloud on it.

"Her name is Roll," Fong said, "Consider her an apology for being gone for so long."

Hibari nodded. The Cloud Hedgehog's sphere opened and the Box Weapons entered it before it closed. Roll then spat out a few Boxes equal to the amount of Box Weapons it ate as its sphere grew to three times its size. She then latched onto Hibari's left tonfa before the sphere reproduced and connected to the right tonfa. Hibari swung one and destroyed a wall. Hibari smirked. Lambo cried as a Storm Lynx was biting into his side.

"Lambo!" Alpha gasped.

"What's wrong, cow-kid?" Lal Mirch asked, "Don't you want to see the idiot's mamma again!!?"

"Mamma…?" Lambo's eyes began to water.

Lal Mirch and Alpha stepped away from the cow kid as he dug out his ring and box.

_'Mamma…'_ Lambo thought as the ring was coated in green Lightning Flames, _'Where are you…?'_

_'Uh oh…'_ Alpha thought as he closed his eyes.

"I WANT TO SEE MAMMA~~!!!" Lambo screamed as he plugged the ring into the box, "GYUUDON~~~!!!"

The box opened and a giant bull emerged from it, coated in Lightning Flames. Lambo rode atop the Lightning Bull.

"KILL THEM ALL UNTIL I SEE MAMMA!!!" Lambo whined.

Gyuudon snorted before ramming into everything and everyone in his path. Hibari grabbed his pet and Fong and jumped out of the way as Gyuudon and a hysterical Lambo rammed through everything ahead. Gyuudon went back into the box a few minutes later while Lambo traded places with Adult Lambo.

"Did Gyuudon come out?" Adult Lambo asked as the other ran up.

Hibari proceeded to bite Adult Lambo to death until Adult Lambo traded places with Mature Lambo. Mature Lambo caught Hibari's tonfas.

"Hibari…It's been so long since I've felt the force of one of your tonfa swings…Ah…memories…" Mature Lambo sighed sadly.

Roll flew at Mature Lambo, back first. Mature Lambo flipped Hibari and caught Roll. He tickled her belly, causing her to purr and crawl onto his shoulder and lick his cheek. It was then that Lambo came back, still crying. Hibari rammed his head through a wall as Roll went into her Box.

"Master Hibari!" Dark called from a cage of In-Training Digimon.

"More humans?" an Angemon asked, "You will not hurt…"

It was then that Tsunade rammed her fists into the sides of the room, forcing the cages to open.

"…them?" the Champion angel Digimon sweatdropped.

"I suggest you leave quickly," Fong advised.

The Digimon all nodded. Fong took out a laptop. A flash of light came from it and the Digimon, save for two, were gone. A pink Tokomon with its ears crossing on its forehead hugged Alpha in his Rookie Level.

"TK-Chan!" Alpha exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Alpha, mon!" TK-Chan squealed.

"I-Pin happy you're together again," I-Pin said.

"Yay! More friends!" Lambo laughed.

A sphere appeared before I-Pin. She caught it and a pink D-Arc was in her hands. Alpha's jaw dropped. A light came from it.

"TOKOMON X, DIGIVOLVE TO…PATAMON X!"

A pink and white Patamon with angel wings for ears with an 'X' on her forehead flapped in place of TK-Chan. Alpha's jaw fell off before he quickly fixed it.

"If that don't beat all…" Alpha chuckled before TK-Chan tackled him over.

TK-Chan purred as she nuzzled into his neck.

"We should get out of here," Jiraiya said.

* * *

BlackOphanimon flew at Henry and Terriermon.

"TERRIER SENBON TWISTER!" Terriermon shouted as he used a Terrier Tornado filled with senbon needles.

The needles got BlackOphanimon in the left arm, paralyzing it. Henry then threw a flurry of Kunai and Shuriken at BlackOphanimon, wrapping her up. She got out and her free hand was coated in green chakra. She easily healed her injuries.

"I've spent a bit of time studying medical jutsu," Sakura's voice said, "You have no chance against me."

"DARK SEPHAROTIC CHAOS!" BlackOphanimon shouted as she launched her attack.

Henry swiped a blue card and Rapidmon got the two of them out of the way. He degenerated into Terriermon.

"Let's not hold back, Henry," Terriermon said, "Please, I wanna fight her with everything we got!"

"Not yet, Terriermon," Henry replied.

"Jenry Arbovitae Wong."

Henry paled as he glanced to see a dark aura emanating from the demonic figure of his mother, who was currently licking a katana stained with thousands of gallons of bloodshed.

"On second thought…Let's go all out…" Henry gulped.

The aura dissipated and the katana replaced by a megaphone.

"GO GET THEM, BABY!" Anko cheered.

* * *

**Biomerge Digivolution…**

_ "Biomerge ACTIVATE!" Henry shouted._

_ He held it to his heart before he spread his arms before an emerald green data sphere appeared around him, reliving him of his clothes._

_ "Terriermon, Biomerge to…"_

_ His arms shattered to reveal bigger, black, muscular arms with brown leather, metal bands, and blue and black fur. His legs shattered to reveal legs in the same fashion as the arms. His torso shattered to reveal a muscular black torso with a mirror fused with a dream catcher necklace with brown leather shoulder guards. His head went through all his stages before shattering to reveal a human face covered by a green and black wolf head with yellow eyes. Henry slowly uncrossed his arms in unison with the Digimon. The gentle wind blew on the hill he stood upon as the full moon shined upon him. He took out a large knife made of bones as swung it, releasing specters around the base of the hill._

_ "…Merukimon," The Digimon said._

_

* * *

_

"Cool! They Biomerged!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Merukimon is a God Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from Mercury, the Roman god of messengers and commerce. One of the Olympus Twelve, it is a Digimon god of genius who boasts of being the fastest in the Digital World," Rika analyzed, "It is able to outstrip the fastest runner, becoming impossible to perceive with the naked eye, so it is said that all images of Merukimon in records and documents are just afterimages. It hates to stay in the same place, and as it is always wandering the Digital World, it is surely difficult to encounter. Merukimon excels in Shamanism, and its favorite knife "Aztec" is able to slice through space."

"Bah. I, Gallantmon X, hate the Olympus Twelve," Gallantmon X scoffed, "Bunch of stupid idiots if you ask I, Gallantmon X."

"Something wrong with them?" Rena asked.

"Yes. They believed they were stronger than my lord, King Drasil."

"Spiritual Enchant!" Merukimon roared.

A tiger roar was heard before a pillar of green flames erupted from the ground. The flames parted to reveal a medium-sized hole with a figure standing in front of it. He was muscular with deep tan skin, a five o'clock shadow, white plumes on the sides of his brown tiger mask, black gloves with a red star on each of them black pants with brown boots, a black sleeveless shirt that revealed his tattoos, and piercing green eyes. He smirked, revealing tiger fangs. His long tattered scarf swayed gently behind him.

"EL TIGRE!!!" the man roared like a tiger.

He turned to see Merukimon.

"Ah. A Merukimon," El Tigre said, "I haven't seen one ever since I stole a knife called Aztec from one before hocking it to buy money for an orphanage."

Nearly everyone sweatdropped at that.

"This must be El Tigre I," Reborn said, "He has a tri-personality; Hero, Villain, and Neutral. He is powerful and…"

"Hey! That's him! Yo! El Tigre!" Arashi called.

El Tigre turned to Arashi and grinned.

"HOLA, MI COMPADRE!" El Tigre waved.

El Tigre then turned to face BlackOphanimon and cracked his knuckles.

"So you're the bruja the Merukimon here summoned me to fight," El Tigre said, "Well then, I hope you don't mind me calling something to help."

He dashed at BlackOphanimon before pouncing at her.

"Ancient Tiger Spirit, I SUMMON YOU!!!" El Tigre roared.

Green flames erupted off his body, forming into a green tiger made of flames three times the size of El Tigre.

"Whoa…" Naruto awed, "Dad, how do you know him?"

"I went to Miracle City to find that damn cat, Tora," Arashi growled before chuckling, "I met El Tigre when we were both twelve. We stopped a bank robbery and I taught him a few tricks."

The Tiger Spirit ravaged BlackOphanimon before dissipating from the place, revealing El Tigre. He then walked back to the hole.

"Okay! Be good!" El Tigre waved before switching to his Dark Personality, "Or not…"

He jumped into the hole and vanished.

"Super Charge," Merukimon said before firing a beam that knocked BlackOphanimon ten yards away.

She got back up and roared. She took out a blue and yellow device with red 'optics.'

"A Chrono Core!" Arashi gasped.

"A Chrono Core?" Tsuna repeated.

"It allows a Digimon to Chrono Evolve," Arashi explained, "It triples their power and it makes them darker in nature."

"BLACKOPHANIMON, CHRONO EVOLVE TO…OPHANIMON: CORE MODE!"

BlackOphanimon's armor became cobalt and gold with flame designs. The metal wings on her body turned into flaming wings and her staff's point turned into condensed flames.

"Thousand Fist!" Merukimon shouted as he vanished.

He appeared before Ophanimon: Core Mode and released a thousand high-speed punches. Ophanimon CM managed to dodge half of them.

"CALL DRAMON!" she cried, summoning a giant dragon from her staff.

Merukimon carved the dragon as he dashed at Ophanimon CM. The two began to fight each other with their weapons. Merukimon sliced Ophanimon CM's weapon in half and kicked her in the gut.

"SUPER CHARGE!" Merukimon roared as he fired a giant version of his last Super Charge.

"When you charge a Digimon attack with Chakra, it's power increases ten-fold," Anko smirked deviously.

There was a large explosion and Merukimon walked over to his fellow candidates, holding the Vongola Ring of Hill. He then separated into Henry and Terriermon. Henry was about to put the two halves together when a spear went through his stomach. BlackOphanimon took the halves and put them together.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura," Sakura 1 said, "The final battle before the last two battles will be the Cloud Battle."

BlackOphanimon smirked before throwing Henry's body at them as the two Sakura Clones vanished.

"You're next, demon," BlackOphanimon spat at Naruto.

"Naruto, Tsuna, put your hands on Henry's wound," Kyuubi ordered, "Ignore the bitch. Focus on Henry. I can feel his Chakra slowly vanishing."

Naruto nodded as he held his paws over Tsuna's hands over Henry.

**"Now to teach you two a technique I know of. Just imagine my chakra turning from crimson to emerald and imagine that emerald chakra seeping into Henry's body and repairing the…oh. You two are already doing it. Shutting up now."**

Emerald chakra was seeping from their hands and into Henry's wound, sealing it up, leaving a star-shaped scar.

"Ow…Shouldn't have let my guard down…" Henry grunted.

"Oh…Henry!" Anko cried as she hugged her son tight, "I thought you were going to die!"

Naruto turned to BlackOphanimon, swiping a card through his scanner glove. There was a burst of Terra Flames mixed with Sky Flames around him before a black outline of a nine-tailed fox was seen within it. The fox released a demonic roar before vanishing. Sakura screamed as she and Zenbon were separated. She fell to the ground covered in blood and gashes as Zenbon degenerated to BlackSalmon. The flames died down to reveal Naruto, giving off the darkest glare he could muster.

"Sakura…Zenbon…DON'T EVER do that AGAIN!" Naruto snarled.

Everyone gulped at the sight.

_'Note to self: DON'T make him mad!'_ they all thought.

* * *

"This TK-Chan," I-Pi introduced, "I-Pin's partner."

"Hiya, mon!" the Patamon X squeaked cutely.

"Hello," Cieli greeted.

"Alpha-kun, let's play! Let's play!" TK-Chan called as she and Cieli began to drag the Dorumon out.

"Fine. But only one game, then it's off to bed," Alpha said.

"Okay!" both replied with Lambo and I-Pin right behind them.

"So now Lambo and Hibari have Box Weapons?" Tsuna asked.

"It seems like it," Kakashi replied as he saw Lambo showing the others Gyuudon.

"Speaking of Hibari, where is he? And Dark and Fong?" Kaze asked.

* * *

Hibari, with his new pet hedgehog named Roll and Hibird, stood on the shore of a lake with Dark and Fong at his sides.

"…And that's all there is to it," Fong finished his tale.

"So the infant is really an adult in infant form, as are seven others including yourself," Hibari said, "And if I believe that this is true?"

"Don't," Fong replied, "All that matters is what you choose to believe in, little brother."

Hibari nodded.

"I wish you both the best of luck, little brother, Kaze," Fong bowed.

The two nodded.

* * *

**Haru: It's time for Haru-Haru Corner! Today we have that strange man Tsuna keeps calling Mature Lambo. So let's introduce Mature-san!**

**Mature Lambo: Hello.**

**Haru: What are you likes?**

**Mature Lambo: Hard candy and grapes.**

**Haru: Oh, just like Lambo-kun!**

**Mature Lambo: *chuckles* We're siblings actually.**

**Haru: Really?**

**Mature Lambo: Yes, but we don't show up in the same place.**

**Haru: Why not?**

**Mature Lambo: Oh, no real reason.

* * *

**

**Everyone: o.O**

**Dark: Next time; Battle of Cloud. Solarismon will arrest you all.**

**Hibari: I will bite you to death, Xanxus.**


	42. Cloud Battle! Solarismon bares his fangs

**Me: Whoa…I didn't know I had what it took to write this chapter.**

* * *

"Tsuna, something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I had a bad dream," Tsuna replied as he pulled the two tissues out of his nose.

"One that gave you a nosebleed?" Naruto asked.

"It was about Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, and both of them were wearing skimpy Santa outfits," Tsuna replied, "They said they were my Christmas gift and…and…"

He got another nosebleed as his face turned pure crimson.

"…I needed a _really_ freezing shower after I woke up," Tsuna squeaked.

**"I know what's up with you, Tsuna-kun,"**Kyuubi said, **"You're going through your Kitsune Hormones. Anytime you sleep, you'll be dreaming about a female that want to release your hormones onto."**

_'WHAT?! HOW LONG DOES THAT LAST?!'_ Tsuna thought in fear.

**"Until you mate with the female,"**Kyuubi replied before laughing,**"You've got a threesome! That is great for one of my kits! Naruto, pat Tsuna on the back for me!"**

Tsuna's crimson face became even redder as Naruto patted his back for Kyuubi. Suddenly, two ropes tangled the two up. Reborn in a mini-Arashi getup appeared from a tree with Arashi wearing a black business suit.

"Ciaosu," Arashi greeted.

"We need to finish your training by tonight," Reborn added.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna and Naruto gasped before they were dragged off.

* * *

"Listen up, people! We need to win this no matter what!!" Gokudera called.

"What's the point of getting so worked up, nya?" Riri-chan mewed.

"Hibari is the one fighting, not us," Emiko added.

"IDIOTS!" Boom barked, "This battle determines whether we win or not!"

"I have no idea why, but I AM EXTREMELY FIRED UP!!!!" Ryohei roared.

"SAME HERE TO THE EXTREME!!!!" Haiti howled.

"Here comes the stars today," Kaze said as Dark and Hibari walked up with Fong sitting on Dark's shoulder while Roll and Hibird sat on Hibari's shoulders.

"Why are you gathered here?" Hibari asked, "Leave or I will bite you to death."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!? YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF SOMETHING FIERCE!!!!" Ryohei and Haiti roared.

"Now, now, let's all calm down," Yamamoto said, "We're just passing through. Don't mind us, Hibari, Dark."

Varia appeared.

"So…" Hibari smirked, "That's the one."

Hibari and Dark took their tonfas out as they faced Gola Mosca.

"You're the one who have to bite to death," Dark said.

_'That guy's still saying crazy things…'_ Ryohei thought as he imaging Hibari and Dark biting Gola Mosca on the head.

Dark, Hibari, and Gola Mosca entered the Cloud Arena. It was basically the school yard with barbed wires around the edge with Gatling guns on the outside.

"The mission of the Cloud is to be the aloof, drifting cloud who protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can bind," Sakura 1 explained the guardian's role.

"Therefore, we have prepared the most extreme field for him. The field is surrounded on all sides by barbed wire, as well as eight automatic batteries that will shoot at any mobile object within a 30M radius. Furthermore, there are countless pressure-sensitive mines buried in the ground. Once activated, an alarm will sound followed immediately by an explosion," Sakura2 explained, "The Cloud Ring-Gola Mosca VS Kyoya Hibari and Dark Hibari. BEGIN THE BATTLE!!!"

Rockets emerged from Gola Mosca's back before he flew right at the two.

* * *

_**Biomerge Digivolution…**_

_"Biomerge activate," Hibari said._

_ He held his D-ARC out front and it released a violet sphere of data, ripping his clothes off._

_ "Chaos-Ranomon, Biomerge Shinka!"_

_ Dark's arms peeled off to reveal midnight blue fur-coated arms with red armor coated in Cloud Flames. His legs peeled off to reveal muscular wolf-like legs. His torso ripped off to reveal a muscular midnight blue-furred torso with a tattered red tie and tatter black Head PREFECT jacket. His head went through his levels before shattering to reveal a wolf-like head. Hibari stood with his arms slowly going to cross. The wolf's arms crossed before shooting to the sides, holding tonfa made of Orichalcum and gold coated in Cloud Flames. The werewolf howled as more red armor formed on his legs and torso. He leaped onto a cloud with relative ease._

_ "SOLARISMON!" The wolf howled._

_

* * *

_

Gola Mosca rose his left arm and began to fire bullets from his fingers. Solarismon simply whacked them away with his tonfa. He vanished from sight before appearing behind Gola Mosca, whose head was dented and his Ring Arm ripped off. Gola Mosca exploded as Solarismon complete the Cloud Ring. Everyone stared at the sight with speechless faces, shocked expressions, and no voice.

"I don't need this thing," Solarismon growled as he tossed the ring to Fong, who caught it, "Now, you, the one sitting over there. Come down here."

Everyone looked at Xanxus.

"Until I bite you to death, monkey boss of the mountain of monkeys, I can't go home," Solarismon growled.

"WHAT?!" Levi-A-Than gasped.

"Don't just 'what,' Octopus," Bel said, "Or haven't you noticed? We've lost…"

"…The Ring Contest Battles," Sakura continued, "What do we do now, Boss?"

Gola Mosca's form twitched and Xanxus and Yami-Soramon smirked. Solarismon blocked Xanxus' kick. Xanxus landed in front of him a few yards away.

"Sorry. My foot slipped," Xanxus said with his smirk.

"Your face tells a different story," Solarismon growled.

"I came down only to retrieve that piece of junk."

"So you say," Solarismon said, "But I will still bite you to death."

He dashed at Xanxus as he began to dodge.

"I won't even raise a hand," Xanxus smirked.

"We have to help him!" Levi-A-Than shouted.

He was about to step in when Bio-Shreddermon and BlackOphanimon blocked his path.

"We've lost," Bio-Shreddermon said, "If we step in, it will be counted as mutiny against the Vongola and we will be killed."

"But…" Levi-A-Than began.

"Xanxus has a plan," Yami-Soramon chuckled, "He had a plan in case this happened."

"Cervello," Xanxus said.

"Yes?" Sakura 1 and Sakura 2 asked.

"Don't get the story wrong. I never attacked him."

A beam struck Solarismon's left leg armor, destroying it. Gola Mosca floted with his rockets, completely red.

"I only came here to shut Gola Mosca down," Xanxus said, "But now the Cloud Guardian has caused the worse thing to happen; Gola Mosca has entered Berserk Mode."

Gola Mosca flew around, releasing missiles all over the grounds, destroying the stage and the school. He fired a beam from his torso, destroying the nearby baseball field.

"AAAA…Compressed particle beam?!" Gokudera gasped.

"If this keeps up, we'll all die," Fong said.

Xanxus began to laugh.

"That bastard is pissing me off…" Ken growled.

"Brother!"

Solarimon split into Hibari and Dark. Hibari caught the Cloud Ring and activated Roll, who now bore the completed Cloud Plate on her head.

"Roll; Cambio Forma," Hibari ordered.

Roll began to glow as she changed forms. Hibari caught Roll and revealed her new form.

"Not held down by anyone, the Cloud drifts along my path," Hibari said, "Alaude Handcuffs."

Roll was now a simple pair of handcuffs. They were purple with the keyholes shaped like the Roman Numeral I. Spikes were apparent on one end as they shined in the light from the remaining lights.

"Have you prepared yourself?" Hibari asked as he suddenly had two handcuffs, then four, "I'm gonna arrest you, for the crime of damaging the school."

"The handcuffs are multiplying, pyon!" Ken gasped.

"That is the power of Cloud Flames, Propagation," Fong explained, "He's using them to increase the number of handcuffs."

Hibari charged at Gola Mosca. Gola Mosca fired everything at Hibari, but the PREFECT easily dodged the onslaught and caught his fingers with his four handcuffs.

"If it's just 10, or twenty…" Hibari began.

His Cloud Flame glowed before the handcuffs began to multiply in both numbers and size. In just seconds, Gola Mosca was incapacitated with numerous handcuffs.

"Whoa…" Boom awed.

Gola Mosca's fallen arm suddenly began to twitch. It stood and fired at Hibari. Suddenly, a wave of Sky Flames and Terra Flames shielded Hibari from the attack.

"Boss!" Chrome gasped.

The flames parted to reveal Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode and Naruto in his Three-Tail Form. Reborn, Arashi, and Basil ran up.

"Roll…" Hibari turned and began to walk away, "…Crush."

The handcuffs shrunk and shattered Gola Mosca's outer armor before changing back into a Cloud Hedgehog. She floated over to Hibari's free shoulder while Hibird landed on the other with Fong on his head and Dark at his side. Gola Mosca charged, but was stopped by Naruto. Tsuna then sliced the Cloud Guardian candidate open. Everyone except for Xanxus and Yami-Soramon gasped when an old man, bleeding profusely, fell out of the destroyed machine body. Naruto dismissed his Three-Tail Form and gently caught the old man.

"Th-There was a person inside of that?!" Ken gasped.

"G-Grandfather!" Tsuna gasped as he lost Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Reborn jumped over with a medical kit along with a nurse outfit-wearing Luce and Aria.

"Why was Grandfather…Inside that thing?" Tsuna asked as he fell to his knees.

"Oi, hang in there," Reborn said.

"I've seen a Gola Mosca built once," Luce said, "It seems that…they used the Kyuudaime as the power source for it."

"What?!" Tsuna gasped, "Grandfather is the Kyuudaime?! Why?!"

Tsuna began to shake.

"It's not 'why,' it is," Xanxus said, "You killed the Kyuudaime."

_'Me? I did this…'_ Tsuna thought.

"This is bad," Aria spoke, "We need to rush him to a hospital as soon as possible. These wounds can't be taken care of with a normal medical kit."

"Who was it? Who struck down the old man with no mercy whatsoever?" Xanxus asked.

Tsuna began to shake even more.

_'No…I…I didn't mean to…I didn't know!'_ Tsuna thought in despair.

**"Oh no…"** Kyuubi gasped,**"Naruto, knock Tsuna out! QUICK!"**

_'Why?'_ Naruto asked before he began to hear Tsuna's thoughts.

_'How dare they…HOW DARE THEY!!!'_ Tsuna thought as he slowly turned to the Varia.

Xanxus and Yami-Soramon's eyes widened when they saw Tsuna's eyes had changed from their chocolate brown to a demonic crimson. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as Kyuubi's chakra leaked out of his body. His X-Gloves transformed. Unlike their form when Tsuna is in his Dying Will, the new form was demonic. The leather was pure crimson and the silver was a deep obsidian. The metal of his fingers were now claws and the backs of the X-Gloves were covered in crimson fur. Tsuna released a deep, demonic growl from the back of his throat before a hand took his wrist.

"No…" a ragged voice said.

The X-Gloves changed back as everyone looked at the Kyuudaime to see he was awake.

"The one at fault…Is me…" Kyuudaime said, "I am…happy to see you again…Tsuna…"

"Grandfather…" Tsuna whimpered.

"I'm…sorry…All of this happened because of my own weakness…my weakness that…allowed Xanxus and Sasuke Uchiha to awaken from their long rests."

Everyone gasped at that.

"Long sleep?" Reborn repeated, "But Xanxus was casted out of the Vongola Family for the Cradle Affair, wasn't he?"

"No," Luce replied as she placed a hand over her belly and closed her eyes, "Eight years ago, there was a coup d'état, the largest one in Vongola History. It was lead by Xanxus and that Yami-Soramon. Only those who fought in it know about it. For eight years, those two were frozen through the ninth boss's Zero Point Breakthrough, allowing their rage and grudges grow to frightening proportions. Correct, Kyuudaime?"

Kyuudaime nodded before he began to cough up blood.

"Please don't die, Grandpa!" Tsuna cried.

"Tsuna…Reborn has always set me…reports on you…" Kyuudaime said, "As well as…on my other grandson, Naruto…"

"Kyuudaime…" Naruto whispered.

"…About the school…your friends…your adopted siblings…and the women you love…" Kyuudaime continued, "…You are mismatched to be a Vongola Boss…but…"

"But?" Tsuna repeated worriedly.

"You…Deserve this," Kyuudaime said as he coughed out an Orange Vongola Box Weapon.

"What the…?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Seems he hid it inside of himself," Reborn said as he cleaned the box.

"I also know that up till now, you never fought willingly," Kyuudaime continued, "You always have these lines between your eyebrows…clenched your fists as if you're praying…and all that is why I chose you to be the Vongola X."

_'Xanxus was never picked…?'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna's eyes began to water before the Ninth's arm fell.

"No! Grandfather!" Tsuna cried.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL THE NINTH BOSS?!" Xanxus roared, "The despicable way you took his life is a challenge against his own son, Xanxus, as well as the noble Vongola Spirit!"

Tsuna snarled as he changed back into that demonic form while he stood to face Xanxus.

**"I did this…I DID THIS?!"** Tsuna demanded as he suddenly shot to the three tail state.

He shot at Xanxus with a roar. Xanxus began to easily evade the attacks as he slashed a Blue Card through a crimson and obsidian D-ARC.

"Yami-Soramon, SHINKA! Itachimon," Yami-Soramon said as he suddenly transformed in a human form.

His appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his eyes. He was a fairly tall Shinobi, whose basic appearance was very much like the rest of his clan. He possessed dark grey eyes, and also had black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face. He also had the addition of a long ponytail in the back of his hair. His most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced creases under his eyes. His outfit consisted of a black shirt with a large red and white fan symbol on the back of it, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. His eyes suddenly turned into red eyes with a black three-bladed pinwheel-like design in them. He easily caught Kyuubi Tsuna's left claw before somehow negating his demon form. His other hand grasped Tsuna by the neck and made him look at him in the eyes.

"Mangekyō Sharingan," Itachimon said.

Tsuna suddenly began to scream in agony for a few seconds before going limp.

"Tsuna!" Naruto gasped.

The Ultimate Level Digimon tossed Tsuna into Naruto's arms.

"Foolish boy," Itachimon chuckled as he then looked at Naruto with his normal eyes, "It's been a bit, Dobe."

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"TEME NO SASUKE!!!" Naruto snarled.

**"Naruto, calm down NOW!"**Kyuubi ordered, **"Do you want to end up like Tsuna?"**

Naruto calmed down as he looked down at Tsuna, who was shivering in fear and pain.

**"I'm going to use the Jutsu I used earlier for Futa,"** Kyuubi said,**"Please don't let your anger get to you."**

With that, Naruto felt Kyuubi vanish from his mind.

"…Ingenious…" Fong spoke, "He knew that if he won, those who knew the truth about the Cradle Incident would oppose him, but if he managed to set it up so that Tsuna would look like the Ninth's murderer, they'd support him. All this time, Xanxus was in control."

"I think not," a voice said.

Suddenly, a Digital Field erupted from the ground. The smoke parted and everyone gasped. Standing before them were ULForceVeedramon, Dynasmon X, Craniamon, Examon, Leopardmon, Magnamon X, and Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode.

"The Royal Knights!" the Digimon gasped.

The Cervello bowed.

"Xanxus…What you have done is unforgiveable," Imperialdramon spoke, "We have been examining these Vongola Battles since we, the Royal Knights, are sworn to protect the gods of the Digital World. One of course, being the Vongola Boss. Though Tsunayoshi Sawada may have injured him, YOU were the one who installed Vongola IX inside of that…that…"

"Mechanical excuse for a fighter?" Magnamon X offered.

"What he said!" Imperialdramon snarled as he took out his sword, "OMNI SWORD!"

In a single instant, the remains of Gola Mosca were decimated. The Mega Level Royal Knight Creator sheathed his blade.

"Leopardmon, take the Kyuudaime to a hospital immediately," Imperialdramon ordered.

Leopardmon nodded before changing into Leopard Mode. Aria and Yamamoto gently placed the Ninth on his back and he ran off.

"Cervello, we declare the Sky-Terra Battle to take place in one week," Magnamon X ordered.

"At once, Lord Magnamon X," the two bowed.

The Royal Knights glared at Xanxus and Itachimon one last time before facing Tsuna and Naruto's group. Dynasmon X gently picked up Tsuna.

"It will be alright, Juudaime," Dynasmon X spoke in a soothing British accent, "As of now, we follow your commands."

"Examon," Imperialdramon spoke.

"At onsssse…" Examon said, hissing his 'c,' before expelling black smoke from his mouth.

The smoke cleared to reveal everyone was gone except for the Cervello and Varia. They then proceeded to leave.

Kyoko yawned as she swayed gently in her walk to the front door. Another round of pounds struck the door. She waited for the pounding to stop before sliding it open and screamed. Instantly, the Mafia and Shinobi were up, fully clothes, and armed were at the door before they gasped and dropped their weapons. Standing in the door were the Royal Knights, Ring Candidates, Fong, Reborn, Aria, Luce, Ken, and Chikusa. They were dripping wet from the gentle rainfall. Kyoko only noticed one thing...

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko gasped, "What happened to him?"

* * *

Leopardmon sat beside the bed Kyuudaime was resting in. An IV was attached to both of his arms as a breathing apparatus was apparent on his face. On the table beside the bed was a leopard-printed Digivice from Digimon 01.

"It's good to see you again, my friend," Leopardmon said in his Leopard Mode, "You kept our Digivice all this time…I'm so happy…"

He nuzzled Kyuudaime's hand.

"I promise you that we…no…that I will do my best to help Tsuna," Leopardmon vowed, "This I swear as the Right Hand Digimon to Vongola IX as well as your 'brother.'"

Leopardmon could have sworn he saw Kyuudaime give a quick smile. He curled up at the base of the bed and fell asleep, degenerating into an Agumon. The screen gently glowed on the Digivice.

* * *

**Me: Ha-ha! I bet no one thought this would happen!**

**Tsuna: HIIIIII!!! Why is Leopardmon's Rookie Level an Agumon?!**

**Me: All will be explained in good time, Da-Me Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: This is our last chance.**

**Naruto: Sasuke…You were once my friend, but now…**

**Takato: Why are you giving us these?**

**All three: Next time; The Storm Approaches. Awakening the ultimate power.**

**???: ???**

**???: ???**

**??? and ???: JOGRESS SHINKA!**


	43. Training

**Me: Update!**

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he slowly got up from his bed. Nearby, dozing in the bottom drawer, was Skoll. Tsuna tried to put on a pair of pants, but found them strangely uncomfortable. He looked around a little before his ears twitched. He turned to see the door open and see the shocked faces of Kyoko and Haru, both dropping a plate of either pancakes and orange juice or cereal and milk.

"Tsuna-kun…You're…you're…" Kyoko tried to say something.

"HAHI!" Haru kept repeating whenever she opened her mouth.

Tsuna tilted his head as the two were pointing frantically at the mirror on the stand nearby. Tsuna turned and…

"HIIIIIII!"

Examon snorted as he shot awake in a nearby tree. He then mumbled to himself as he fell asleep once more.

"What's going…" Gokudera began as he and the other Vongola Ring Candidates ran in, "…On?"

Kyoko and Haru were currently glomping Tsuna, stroking his new fox ears and nine tails that had made a hole in the back of his black flame-pattern boxers. All the while, Tsuna was completely red all over his body with steam seeming to come off his head in embarrassment and confusion. Skoll yawned as he woke up.

"Hm? Oh, Boss, you got nine tails and fox ears now," Skoll looked, "That's so cool!"

"NO IT IS NOT!" everyone, but Kyoko, Haru, and the speechless and shocked Tsuna, barked.

**"Eh-heh-heh-heh…"**Kyuubi sweatdropped.

_'KYUUBI!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!'_ Tsuna cried.

**"Remember my explanation of the jutsu? There was a chance you'd get permanent fox traits and turn you into half-Kitsune,"** Kyuubi explained, **"Eh-heh-heh-heh. I'll be going to beddy-bye now. Bye-bye."**

She immediately cut her connection from the two.

_'THAT CRAZY FOX!'_ Naruto and Tsuna thought.

"You know how Futa-kun has his ears and tail, right?" Tsuna asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, you all also know about Kyuubi-sama, right?"

Another round of nods. Tsuna exhaled a sigh of relief, recalling he had to explain to Kyoko and Haru about Naruto having the Kyuubi sealed into him and that he somehow had the ability to tap into Kyuubi's chakra along with talking to Naruto through their minds.

"Well…Kyuubi use the jutsu on me," Tsuna sighed, "I got hit by this weird attack. One minute, I was being choked by Itachimon. The next, I was in this barren land with a full red moon, chained to a wall. I was impaled over and over and over again…what's worse was what I saw some of the Itachimon army were doing to everyone…"

He shivered.

"Kyuubi appeared and managed to destroy everything before changing it into my bedroom. She then put me in the bed and told me to sleep, saying that everything would be alright. But…" he poked at his ears and tails, "…THIS IS NOT ALRIGHT!"

"At least we told them to postpone the last fight until the next week," Imperialdramon said as he sat with Reborn, Aria, and Luce, sipping a cup of tea.

The others nodded before Tsuna screamed.

"HIIIIIII!!!! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"The creator of the Royal Knights," Imperialdramon replied, "As well as your Digimon Outside Advisor, Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode."

Tsuna was speechless at that. Naruto told Tsuna everything that happened after he was hit by Itachimon's jutsu.

"So the Royal Knights are on our side for this?" Tsuna asked before giving out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness…"

He then blushed.

"Ano…can you all leave so I can change?" Tsuna asked.

Surprisingly, Haru and Kyoko kicked everyone out literally before walking out and closing the door. Tsuna and Skoll looked at the door in silence.

"…So when are you going to ask them out?" Skoll asked.

Tsuna slapped him on the back of the head with a tail.

"Don't hang out with Jiraiya. He'll turn you into a pervert," Tsuna scolded as he picked up a pair of scissors on the dresser.

* * *

Tsuna walked into the Dining Hall after Skoll ran in. He wore an orange T-Shirt and blue jeans with a poorly cut hole for his tails to stick out. Not even two seconds after sitting down, Haru and Kyoko had a plate of pancakes for him and were at his sides, petting his tails. Tsuna seemed to shiver a bit, as if trying to hold something in.

"Hey. Do you think he needs to use the bathroom?" Dynasmon X whispered to Terriermon.

The canine Digimon shrugged before a loud purring sound was heard. Everyone stared at Tsuna, who had a content look on his face while his body relaxed. He was the one emanating the purrs while the two girls petted his tails.

"Ohh…I know how that feels," Naruto cringed, "When you get a new tail or tails, you need to learn how to control yourself when they get pet or that'll happen."

"Wow, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko awed, "You must really like this."

"But you like mine better, right?" Haru asked.

Tsuna's reply was a loud purr.

"Okay…I have had enough," Craniamon said before flicking Tsuna on the nose.

"ITE!" Tsuna yelped as his tails shot to cover his poor sore nose.

"Now that I've gotten your attention," Craniamon said, "I believe it is time to explain why we are here."

"To help us beat up those Varia bastards?" Gokudera and Boom asked.

"Yes. There's that," ULForceVeedramon said, "But we are also here to help you all learn a technique called Jogress Shinka."

"Jogress Shinka?" Kaze repeated.

"Indeed," Imperialdramon nodded, "From what some of you have seen in that anime, Jogress Shinka is when two Digimon fuse into one. A perfect example is myself. I am the Jogress Shinka of Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode and Omegamon."

Magnamon X sighed sadly at that.

"Ah. Yes. I forgot Omegamon X vanished a year ago," Imperialdramon sweatdropped, "Sorry."

"Really now?" Alpha asked.

The Royal Knights nodded.

"So how do we do this Jogress Shinka?" Rena asked.

"It's a bit difficult, actually," Craniamon said, "But it will be good…"

It was then Arashi and Reborn appeared from a wall. The two stared at Tsuna for a few seconds before Arashi fell over, laughing and pointing at Tsuna as Reborn gave a quick smirk.

"Ciaosu," Reborn greeted, "I see you're awake, Da-Me Tsuna. Haru, Kyoko, would you two like to see how Da-Me Tsuna is training?"

The two nodded.

"Of course, Reborn-kun," both replied before they glared at each other, _'Tsuna-kun is mine!'_

_'He did that on purpose!'_ Tsuna thought.

He was then tied up by Reborn and dragged out.

"…What was that about?" Magnamon X asked.

"You don't wanna know," everyone replied.

* * *

"Alright, we'll start with the simplest two; Hibari and Yamamoto," Imperialdramon said.

Yamamoto gulped.

"When the first generation were alive, the Cloud Guardian, Alaude, and the Rain Guardian, Asari, were always together in battles since the rain comes from the clouds, which means that Alaude would lead and Asari would follow," Magnamon X explained, "I should know since I was Asari's partner while Dynasmon X was Alaude's partner."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, we forgot to mention that each of the Royal Knights was once partnered with a Vongola Boss and/or their Guardians," Imperialdramon said, "I was the partner of the original Sun Guardian, who everyone called Maximum Break."

"Leopardmon, who probably still at the ninth's side, is his partner," Craniamon said, "Spade, the original Mist Guardian, was my partner."

"Some of the Royal Knights were even partnered with the wives, or husband in the 8th's case," Imperialdramon said, "But one thing had been certain in each Vongola Boss; all of their Digimon had the Rookie Form of a variation of Agumon."

"That's cool," Terriermon said.

* * *

Tsuna and two hundred clones of him stood perfectly still as he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode. They brought their hands together to form a triangle in front of each of them.

"So why is he just standing there?" Haru whispered.

"He is attempting to enter Zero Point Breakthrough," Reborn replied, "What normally would have taken him two years to master is being mastered in just a few weeks of training. Naruto was wise to teach Da-Me Tsuna the Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

Suddenly, Tsuna's flames began to flicker on and off in split seconds. Basil, also in Hyper Dying Will Mode, charged at one Tsuna and was about to whack the boy with his boomerang when Tsuna caught it, the flames turning into ice before shattering. Tsuna dispelled his clones before going out of Hyper Dying Will.

"Excellent job, Tsuna," Reborn said, "That was Zero Point Breakthrough. Now it's time for the last part; Biomerging with Skoll. Haru, have you gotten Inferno and Light to Ultimate yet?"

Haru shook her head.

"I'll handle this then, Reborn-kun," Luce said.

She walked off with Aria and Haru following her.

"Kyoko, turn our Rose into her Ultimate level," Reborn said, "Tsuna, you too with Skoll."

Both nodded and slashed their cards.

"SakuraRenamon, Matrix Digivolve to…SILPHYMON!"

"Agumon X,Shinka! Greymon X!"

_**

* * *

Matrix Digivolution…**_

_ "Greymon X, SHINKA!" the T-Rex Digimon roared._

_ His helmet exploded to reveal it was now metal with the nose horn a sword blade with red hair spiking out of the back. His tail swayed gently before exploding to reveal a longer, sleeker tail with a brown end as sword-like spikes trailed down from his back to the spot where the brown started on the tail. Data ripped off his torso and right arm to reveal crimson, high-tech armor on his torso with a giant revolver for a right arm and hand. Crimson and silver wings shot out of his back and unfolded to reveal three rocket boosters in each of the three parts of the wings. GeoGreymon slapped the spinning loader into place and roared._

_ "RIZEGREYMON X!"

* * *

_

RizeGreymon X roared as the rockets in his wings erupted, allowing him to fly. The blue jewels on his wings and under the red torso armor glowed gently in the sunlight. Metal spikes were dominate on his revolver shoulder and back and wings.

"RizeGreymon X is a Cyborg Digimon who has mechanized more than half of his body. He flies across the sky and defeats the enemy despite his lumbering big body. It is said that the offensive abilities produced when he fires the huge revolver on his left arm is akin to a nuclear warhead. In addition, the barrel is made from Chrome-Digizoid so that it can produce powers itself. He is similar to his counterpart, MetalGreymon X, in terms of sheer power and speed," Kyoko analyzed, "Okay…Rose-chan fought a RizeGreymon on that cruise ship…So a good strategy would be…"

She took out a card.

"Digimodify! MetalGarurumon X's Garuru Tomahawk Activate!"

Silphymon's left arm transformed into a machine gun as missile launchers and lasers appeared all around her body.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" Silphymon shouted as she released a flurry of missiles, lasers, and bullets.

RizeGreymon X rose his revolver and it took the attacks. He swung his weapon to clear the smoke and aimed it at Silphymon.

"TRIDENT REVOLVER!" the Ultimate Cyborg type roared as he fired three blasts from his revolver.

Silphymon elegantly avoided the blasts.

"STATIC FORCE!" Silphymon shouted as she threw the sphere of electricity at the X-Ultimate.

RizeGreymon X blocked it with his revolver. She then appeared in front of RizeGreymon X with her own revolver.

"TRIDENT REVOLVER!"

RizeGreymon X was sent into the wall of stone behind them.

"NANI?!" Tsuna gasped.

"You don't always have to say what you slash through your D-Arc, Tsu-kun," Kyoko giggled.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

_'For some reason, I really just want to tackle her onto the ground, rip her clothes off, and make her my mate,'_ Tsuna thought as he let out an aroused growl unconsciously.

Kyoko blushed as she head the aroused growl.

* * *

"So we just slash a DNA Digivolution card through our D-Arcs to activate Jogress Shinka?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes," Craniamon nodded, "We will try all your levels in order to figure out which forms will allow you to unlock Jogress Shinka."

Yamamoto nodded while Hibari just glared at the Royal Knight who swiped his tonfa from him along with Roll's box.

"Alright, we'll start at Rookie Level," Craniamon said, "And begin."

The two swiped a DNA Digivolution card through their D-Arcs. Nothing.

"Move onto Champion Level."

"(CHAOS-)RANOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…SONICMON/SHADOWMON!"

The two slashed the card once more.

* * *

_**Jogress Evolution…**_

_ Yamamoto and Hibari's D-Arcs became purple and blue before releasing either a purple or a blue light from the screens, colliding to form a ring of data. The data ring shot out a pillar into the sky._

_ "Sonicmon!"_

_ "Shadowmon!"_

_ The two champions turned into a blue flame and a purple flame. The two flames swirled around the pillar._

_ "JOGRESS SHINKA!"_

_ They went through the top of it and a figure appeared on a purple cloud. He wore white Chinese fighting robes with gold lining it. He was a hedgehog like the two that made him, but he had thirteen quills on his head with two of them in the back. He had red highlights on the bottom four. He had brilliant crimson eyes with an inner emerald hue in them. He wore red high-tech wheel-less skates with a white stripe going down the middle. He wore white gloves with black and red leather sticking out of two gold and silver rings on the wrists of his gloves. A gentle rain began to fall._

_ "Shadicmon."

* * *

_

"Whoa…" Yamamoto awed.

"Hmm…So this is how Shadicmon are created," Craniamon said.

"It feels a bit strange having to share a body," Shadicmon said in a fused voice of Kaze and Dark, "But we do feel stronger than ever."

* * *

Rose and Skoll were out cold, sleeping soundly.

"That was a great fight," Kyoko said, "I've never seen Rose-chan so happy or tired after a fight."

"Yeah. Neither have I with Skoll-kun," Tsuna agreed.

The two were sitting down by the river, their feet dipped into its soothing cold water.

"Ano…Thank you, Tsu-kun."

"Nani?"

"Thank you for telling me about all this," Kyoko said, "This has actually been one of the best things I've been through in my life."

Tsuna blushed as Kyoko began to rest by leaning on his chest. Tsuna began to shake a little, trying to force down his urges.

"Tsuna-kun! Kyoko-chan!" a voice called.

"Fuck…"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked down at Kyoko, who was pouting a little.

_'Did she just say what I thought she said?'_

Haru tackled the two, causing all three of them to fall into the small river.

"At least this will help cool us down after that fight, Tsu-kun," Kyoko joked before she noticed Tsuna was looking at the sky with a blush.

"HAHI! Kyoko-chan!" Haru gasped.

Kyoko looked at Haru to see her white shirt was now hugging her figure and was tangible in a few places, revealing a tiny blue bra that seemed to want to break at any moment from the pressure.

_'For some reason, that's arousing me,'_ Kyoko thought before looking down at herself and yelped while covering her chest.

Kyoko had worn a white shirt as well. Sadly, she also chose to wore a white bra. Not a good idea for when you fall into water.

"We just had to wear a white shirt today," Haru muttered as the two quickly went under to their necks.

"Ano…Do you want me to get you girls a blanket or jacket?" Tsuna asked.

Haru and Kyoko looked at each other.

"Share?"

"Share."

The two pounced on Tsuna as he was getting onto shore.

"NANI?! What's…"

He was interrupted when Kyoko and Haru licked his cheeks. They gentle ran their fingers through his nine tails as they pressed their wet figures upon his body. Tsuna struggled with all his might in his mind to try to cease his thoughts.

_'Must not…Must not…Oh, screw it!'_ Tsuna released a large purr before hugging the two closer to him.

"Tsu-kun/Tsuna-kun…" both girls moaned as the boy began to nuzzle them both.

Nearby, Luce, Reborn, and Aria watched as Inferno and Light were dragging Rose and Skoll away.

"Pay up," Aria giggled.

Luce and Reborn muttered to themselves as they gave Aria twenty thousand ryo each. Luce had placed her bet on just Kyoko, Reborn on just Haru, and Aria won since she bet on both.

* * *

"Just how long are we going to wait for those guys before we go out to look for them?" Kir asked.

"Not too long," Jing replied, "They're coming down the street right now."

The door opened to let a sleeping Haru carried by Inferno come in followed by a sleeping Kyoko carried by a limping Tsuna while Light dragged Skoll and carried a slumbering Rose.

"Welcome home," Jing greeted.

"How come youse guys were so late?" Kir asked.

"We fell asleep at where we were training," Tsuna replied.

"Hey, Tsuna," Naruto greeted.

"Naruto-kun," Tsuna bowed.

"Need some help, Light?"

"Much."

Naruto easily picked Rose up and took her to her room. Light frowned until Tsuna whispered something to him and Inferno. The two walked off.

"So how did it go?" Jing asked.

"Bad," Tsuna replied, "I haven't gotten to Mega yet, but Kyoko-chan helped me and Skoll improve our skills while I was in Hyper Dying Will and Skoll in his Ultimate Level."

Jing nodded.

"Have a nice night then," Jing yawned, "Naruto, Kir, and I were the only ones up. Everyone else is asleep after today. It was long and annoying to try to explain to everyone about Jogress Shinka and trying to prevent them from killing each other."

Tsuna sweatdropped before walking off.

"Is it safe?" Kyoko asked as the two entered Tsuna's room.

"Hai."

"Oh thank goodness," Haru said as she got up from the bed, "My nose was starting to itch."

Kyoko scratched it for her.

"Ohh…Thanks, Kyoko-chan," Haru said.

"Shall we keep going from where we left off?" the two girls asked Tsuna.

His only reply was making a few hand signs.

_'I've got to thank Naruto and Kyuubi-sama later,'_ Tsuna thought, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

It a plume of smoke, a second Tsuna appeared. Tsuna kissed both girls and they began to enjoy a night of romance…At least until they heard an explosion. The girls began to cursing in their minds while Tsuna dispelled his clone.

"Stay here," Tsuna said.

Both nodded and Tsuna ran out. He went over to see almost everyone was running as well.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Tsuna replied, "Where's Rika-chan and Rena-chan?"

Naruto paled.

"I'M COMING, RENA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he dashed ahead.

"Yosh! He is most YOUTHFUL!" Lee shouted before running after him as well.

"I don't know him. I don't know him. I don't know him…" Neji continued to chant.

They ran to see a large cloud of smoke.

"Finally got it," a voice said.

The smoke cleared to reveal a Snow Fox Kit hissing on Rika's head. Her face and arms had numerous scratches on them while Rena was trying to talk the kit off Rika's head. Surprisingly, the kit had icy-blue eyes and its ears has snow-like white flames coming out of them. On its forehead it bore the Vongola Tundra Crest.

"Now if I could get Blizz off me, this would be much better," Rika said.

"Yare-yare…I warned you, didn't I?" Mature Lambo asked as he came out with a slightly burnt Gokudera with a pink kitten with leopard prints on it and red Storm Flames sticking out of its ears with pure blue eyes, "Blizz and Uri are the two Box Weapons that are completely stubborn and enjoy to attack their owners."

"Ah! Mature Lambo!" Tsuna gasped.

"Okay…WHO WOKE ME UP?!" Examon demanded as he came out of the smoke, "And who farted?! I knew it! Someone here ate Imperialdramon's cooking, didn't they?!"

Various sweatdrops appeared on everyone's head.

"…Hey. Who are the kit and kitten?" Examon asked.

Facefaults.

"Uh…Rika…Where did that little fox come from?" Takato asked.

"Is it Rena and Naruto's?" Terriermon asked as the perverts all giggled a little.

WHAM! POW! SCRATCH! CLAW! EEK! BOOM! BLAM!

"These two opened their Box Weapons," Mature Lambo replied as he gave Tsuna a sack while he ignored the bloodied bodies of the perverted men/bird/Digimon, "I suggest you give these to everyone tomorrow. Even to Haru and Kyoko."

"NANI?! But…" Tsuna began before Mature Lambo was replaced with Lambo, who was picking his nose.

Tsuna sighed as he opened the sack.

"Holy…" Tsuna gasped.

The Royal Knights looked over Tsuna and saw that the sack contained various Box Weapons and Rings that could conduct the Dying Will Flame.

"Well…Now we know what to do for tomorrow," Dynasmon X said, "Tell me, Tsunayoshi, you're done with the training Reborn gave you, correct?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Good, then we can work on this tomorrow," Dynasmon X said.

* * *

**_Reborn: Ciaossu. My fellow Arcobaleno I am here to explain about the Box Weapons that are not in the manga or anime at the end of each chapter. For now, we will focus on…*Luce and Fong hold up an image of Blizz*…La Tundra Lupo Volpe, or Blizz. Blizz is a White Fox Kit. Her owner is Rika. The flames on her are filled with the Cold, or Freddo in Italian, characteristic. These flames allow her to freeze various things, even Dying Will Flames. They are what Giotto studied in order to create Zero Point Breakthrough. Not much else is known about this Box Weapon except it bears the Tundra Crest on its forehead and that it doesn't like Rika. Ciao-Ciao._**

**_

* * *

Takato: I did not like that week one bit._**

**_Naruto: Is it because of that time you took a left and went into the girl's hot spring where Rika was the only one there and you ended up getting mauled by Blizz?_**

**_Takato: Don't remind me._**

**_Tsuna: Next time, The Sky and Terra Battle!_**

**_Xanxus: So you came, scumbag._**


	44. The Final Ring Battle! Vongolamon Ignite

**Me: Update!**

**

* * *

**

The week had gone by rapidly. Nearly everyone could use Jogress Shinka and open their boxes. Jing and Kir made sure to keep their skills up to par by fighting one of the Royal Knights everyday in their fused form. Haru and Kiba worked together to help Haru get stronger to unleash higher levels for Inferno and Light. Tsuna had yet to achieve Mega, yet it was a bit ironic that the training instead helped Kyoko and Rose activate Biomerge.

"SAWADA!!!" Ryohei roared.

Tsuna held his ears as he saw Ryohei running up with a glare.

"Why…does my sister…have a bit mark on her neck?" Ryohei growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ano…" Tsuna began.

"Kyoko, Tsuna, and Haru are dating," Reborn replied as he appeared from the ceiling, "Ciaossu."

Ryohei's jaw dropped before he slugged Tsuna in the gut.

"YOU WOMANIZER!" Ryohei barked, "I WILL EXTREMELY BEAT YOU UP!"

"HIIIIIII!!!! Wait! Wait!" Tsuna yelped, "I can explain! I can explain!"

"You'd better…" Ryohei growled as he held the tenth generation boss by the scruff of his shirt.

"Onii-san, what are you doing with Tsu-kun?" a voice asked.

Ryohei turned to see Kyoko and Haru walk up.

"Onii-san, ano…I was going to tell you once this was all over…but…I'm bisexual," Kyoko admitted.

Ryohei passed out, foaming at the mouth. Tsuna got up and hid behind his two mates, frightened of Ryohei.

"I hope he won't need therapy," Tsuna shivered.

"He goes to one every two months," Kyoko replied.

Tsuna and Haru sweatdropped.

"Da-Me Tsuna," Reborn said, "Leon made something for you."

He took out a large box and gave it to Tsuna. He opened it to see a black and white mafia suit. It had the Vongola Symbol on the left breast pocket. It had a hole for Tsuna's tails as well.

"It's made from special fibers that come from Leon," Reborn explained, "It's strong enough to withstand Kyuubi's chakra and the Dying Will Flame. My suit is made from the same material as well."

"Aw…Thanks, Leon," Tsuna patted the chameleon on the head.

"He made you a bonus as well," Reborn smirked, "Now hurry up and get changed. We have a battle to get to."

Tsuna nodded.

* * *

"Yo."

"Hey."

"Hn."

"Stupidera!"

Yamamoto, Kaze, Gokudera, Boom, Lambo, and Alpha met up near the school. As they walked, Ryohei and Haiti joined them.

"Did any of you know Sawada turned my sister into a bisexual?" Ryohei asked.

"Actually...She told me that she was before meeting Tsuna one time," Yamamoto said, "I think it was when we were the only two up since she wanted to tell Tsuna how my progress with Shigure Souen was going."

Ryohei's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"Seems you owe Sawada an EXTREME apology, Ryohei!"

"Everyone!"

Everyone turned to see Basil run up.

"You're not with Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"No…I was getting in touch with my partners in Italy. There is no good news. Tsuna-dono's father, thy master, was injured by a false Kyuudaime," Basil explained.

Ryohei opened his mouth.

"Mistress Kyoko already told me she was bisexual."

"OH COME ON!" Ryohei roared.

"I think you were the only one who she never told, Ryohei," Haiti said.

"Hey everyone!"

The group saw Emiko, Riri-chan, SolarTiger, and Tigermon run up.

"Did you…"

"Told me back on Mafialand," Emiko interrupted.

"Figured it out from a simple twitch of her pinky," SolarTiger said, "Confronted her later that day and she confessed."

Ryohei's jaw nearly touched the ground now.

* * *

"Damn tie…" Tsuna muttered, "This is why I hate ties. They're so damn annoying to…well…tie…"

"Here, Tsu-kun," Kyoko said, "Tou-san usually needs help with his tie, so I learned how to so I could help."

"Arigatou, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna thanked.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!?!?!?" Ryohei's scream of shock was heard.

"HAHI! What was that?" Haru asked as she gave Tsuna his wool mittens.

"Sounded like Ryohei found out others knew about you being bisexual, Kyoko-chan," Rose guessed.

"So Ryohei was _really_ the only one who didn't know," Naruto laughed.

"Shall we?" Tsuna asked.

His two mates nodded. They took his arms and they walked off to the high school with everyone but the Ring Guardians since they left earlier behind them. The group approached the building and the girls let Tsuna go. The guardians moved out of the way. In the courtyard were Yami-Soramon and Xanxus.

"XANXUS!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hey! Was what the Royal Knights say was true?" Naruto asked, "Are you really Sasuke?"

Yami-Soramon smirked as his onyx eyes became red eyes with three black tomes in them. He tied a slashed Leaf Headband on his neck.

"Nice to see you again, Dobe," Sasuke smirked, "Now I can finally delete you and gain the power to kill any who oppose me."

"So you came, scumbag," Xanxus smirked.

"We may have been expecting you!" The Sakura clones exclaimed as they jumped down from the roof, "Almost all twelve Ring Guardian Candidates and two Ring Leader Candidates are here. Sky, Land, Moon, Hill, Sun, Volcano, Lightning, Magma, Rain, Forrest, Storm, Tundra, Mist, Desert, and Earthquake. All that is missing is Cloud."

"What do you want?" Hibari asked as Chibi-Chaos-Ranomon Dark was asleep in his arms while Hibird and Roll sat on his shoulders.

"HIIIIIII!!!! H-Hibari?!" Tsuna gasped.

"I will not allow you to have those tails and ears in Namimori, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said with a glare, "Lose them, or kamikorosu."

Tsuna gulped.

"The Cervello said that all Guardians had to come," Chrome said, "All those that were alive to be precise."

Yamamoto and Kaze frowned as they looked at the ground.

"When you mean 'All living guardians,' you mean…" Henry began.

The remaining members of Varia still aligned to Xanxus appeared from a building with Viper stuck in a chain-covered cage. Dynasmon X landed with Lussaria in a stretcher.

"It does not matter what condition they're in," Sakura1 said.

"Because in the Sky/Terra Battle, The Vongola Rings as the lives of the lives of the twelve guardians are at stake," Sakura2 added.

"I'm also hoping that Master Xanxus's and Master Sasuke's anger have appeased, and I'd have a chance to help them," Viper said.

"How nicely put," Bel chuckled, "We only caught you instead of killing you, so don't be smooth-talking here."

"SHUT UP, BEL!!!" Lussaria barked.

"Now that you are all here, we require all Guardians to hand over their Vongola Rings and initiate Biomerge or Bio-Hybrid Digivolution," Sakura1 said.

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it," Hibari ordered as he gave Sakura2 his Vongola Ring, "Or kamikorosu."

One by one, everyone gave their Vongola Rings except for the Vongola Half Rings of Sky and Terra to the Sakura clones.

"All collected. Now we will begin to explain the rules for the Sky/Terra Battle," Sakura1 explained, "The rules are the same as normal, but this time BOTH Rings are to be completed and held by one side."

"So even if I had the Terra Ring and the brat there had the Sky Ring, we would still be fighting?" Sasuke asked.

"That's correct. The arena this time is the entire school and the nearby Shinjuku Park," Sakura2 continued, "Due to such a large battlefield, each Guardian will have a watch with a screen on it that can change between their candidates for Sky and Terra. Large-screen displays have also been installed in various places in the battlefield and in front of the Observation Box. All Ring Candidates, please head for their arenas."

"So I guess this will be the only time we can do our rally circle," Ryohei said, "ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Lord Hibari, we may as well do this," Dark sighed.

Hibari sighed but still nodded. Everyone of the Ring Guardians, except for Lambo and Alpha, went to their Mega Level. The circle was larger than normal since everyone in favor of Tsuna and Naruto's side joined in.

"Vongola…" Imperialdramon began.

"…FIGHT!" everyone shouted.

* * *

"Good luck, Master Longchamp," Mangusta said.

"Don't worry," Plutodramon said, "I'll be alright, Mangusta. I've got L with me."

Mangusta nodded.

"Yo, sis! Let's have fun!" Plutodramon called over to her sister, Dianamon.

The Mega Level nodded.

* * *

"Ready to lose again, wimp?" BlackOphanimon sneered.

"What you did was a cheap shot," Merukimon said, "This time, I won't lose."

* * *

"Ready to lose?" Bio-Shreddermon asked.

"No way," NapalmGaogamon snorted, "You're dead."

* * *

"…"

Bio-Thunderbirdmon just watched as Lambo and Alpha, now a DORUGreymon, were running around with Alpha trying to catch the hyperactive little cow-kid who mistook the stage as, once again, a playground.

"How do you deal with that brat?" Bio-Thunderbirdmon asked.

"I am not sure," Alpha replied.

* * *

Lussaria snored peacefully as MetalGarurumon X sat down and read a Boxing Magazine.

* * *

Chrome and Cieli sat down on a bleacher with Viper beside them.

"Why do you not Biomerge?" Viper asked.

"I can't," Chrome replied.

"Hey, Viper."

Viper turned to look at Cieli, flying in front of him.

"Did you know that Light and Darkness are brothers?" Cieli asked.

Viper shook his head.

"It's true," Cieli said, "One can't survive without the other, making their bond much more special."

Viper chuckled.

"He's a good child," Viper said, "Don't lose him, okay?"

Chrome nodded.

"…Sorry I did that in our fight…"

Chrome nodded.

"It's forgiven, Viper-san."

Silence came back.

"Any clue on what that pole is for?" Viper asked.

Chrome shrugged.

* * *

Shiguresouenmon looked up at the pole as did Solarismon at his field.

* * *

"As you can see, we have installed a pole at each battlefield," Sakura1 explained, "All of you will be fighting as well as your Boss Candidates. At the top of each pole is the Vongola Ring that represents that Guardian Candidate."

Suddenly, all the Guardians flinched as their watches buzzed. All of them screamed in pain and fell over.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Just then, all the Ring Guardians were just administered an poison through their wristbands," Sakura2 explained, "This poison is called 'Death Hitter.' Once administered, it will paralyze the victim's nerves instantly, even standing will be a challenge. Then, a burning pain will slowly erupt through their bodies, slowly increasing, until 30 minutes later the victim will die."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Tsuna asked.

"That is the role of the Sky and Terra," Sakura1 replied, "They influence all the others below or around them. He understands and accepts all of them. That is the Mission of the Sky and Terra."

"So how do we stop the poison?" Naruto asked, "Do we insert the Vongola Rings into a slot on the wristbands that injects an antidote to them, but only if that Vongola Ring is their Role?"

Sakura1 and Sakura2 sweatdropped.

"Actually…" Sakura1 began.

"That's correct," Sakura2 finished.

"Do you two need to sit down?" Naruto asked, "You look like you're going to go into shock ay moment."

Sakura1 shook her head while Sakura2 walked over to a chair Luce and Aria got out of the school and sat in it.

"In order to truly win the battle, you need all 14 Vongola Rings," Sakura1 continued, "Any outside interference is forbidden when the match begins, Special Shots included. Furthermore, the Vongola Boss Candidates must have all 14 Rings on them, 7 each, in order to win."

The four nodded. Sasuke and Xanxus then struck Tsuna and Naruto into a building, causing the wall to collapse on the two.

"THAT WAS FOUL!" Inferno barked, "BOO!"

"You stink!" Light added.

"Sorry, but they had looks on their faces that they wanted to start," Sasuke smirked.

Everyone heard a card being slashed.

* * *

**_Warp Digivolution…_**

_ Naruto's scanner erupted in Terra Flames as his fur, skin, and clothes peeled off to reveal a crimson crystalline form of himself._

_ "Soramon, WARP SHINKA!" Naruto roared before his body turned into a crimson beam of light._

_ It shot to the left before turning into a crimson crystalline form of Yokomon before howling and turning into the light once more and shooting higher above where he last stood, turning into a crimson crystalline Arashimon. He turned and looked up before turning into the light and shooting in the direction he was looking at. The light solidified into a solid crimson form. It resembled Soramon, but a bit bigger and seemed stronger. It was enveloped in Terra Flames before the other 13 Dying Will Flames entered him, transforming his body into gold and obsidian armor. From under the Fox helmet, sky-blue slit eyes looked out from the fox head's eyes. His armor coated his entire body like a knight's armor. Even his nine tails had the armor on. Running from his neck all the way to the tips of his tail were blades coated in Terra Flames. His fists were engulfed in Sky Flames while a fusion of the two flames were on his feet. He swung his three-clawed paw-like hands in front of him before parting them, releasing a shockwave of energy._

_ "VONGOLAMON!"

* * *

_

The collapsed wall shattered, shocking everyone. Vongolamon shrugged off the bits of debris off his shoulder as he stood beside Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will.

"Vongolamon is a Mega Level Digimon that was first born during the time Don Giotto ruled the Vongola Family," Kyoko read on her D-Arc, "Not much is known about this Digimon except that with each generation of Vongola Boss, he gains their powers. His ultimate attack is Cambio Forma, which allows him to fuse with another Digimon to boost their power."

"Amazing!" Rose exclaimed.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Arashi asked, "That's Kushina-chan and my son for you, always doing the unexpected."

"We can't fight them half-heartedly," Vongolamon said, "Tsuna-kun, Skoll-kun, are you two ready?"

Tsuna and Skoll nodded.

"AGUMON X, SHINKA! RIZEGREYMON X!"

"So…You think you can defeat us? After what we saw last time?" Xanxus asked.

"Do we look the same as we did a week ago?" Tsuna asked.

"Xanxus," Sasuke growled.

Xanxus smirked.

"Biomerge; Activate," Xanxus said.

"YAMI-SORAMON, BIOMERGE SHINKA! GRIMMON!"

The deafening roared from a giant skeletal, mechanical Dragonoid Digimon. It had deep crimson energy wings, a black and silver color pattern, a blaster with a crimson jewel on his left arm with six large spikes that acted like fingers and a hooked/bladed right hand. It had raven-black hair sticking out of its head wildly behind its back and had two spikes on his face; on on its chin and one on its snout.

"All those who wish to observe the battle, follow us," two voices said.

Everyone turned to see a man in a black baggy ninja-like outfit with kabuki makeup and a woman. The woman wore a purple shirt that showed her cleavage, silver armor that was on the front of her figure, a scroll on her back, black sandals, a black skirt with a slit on the left hip that revealed a black pair of short-shorts. She also wore fishnet socks and a black collar. Her sandy-blond hair was in four pigtails.

"Temari? Kankuro?" Kakashi pondered.

"Well I'll be. I saw you two one time when you were little brats," Arashi chuckled, "I'm still mad about you tripping me and making me drop my ramen, you little pig-tailed brat."

Temari's eye twitched.

"I never tripped you, Naruto!" Temari barked.

"Actually, I'm Naruto," Vongolamon corrected, "That's my dad, Arashi Kazama the Yondaime."

Temari and Kankuro gawked as they looked back and forth between the two.

"…What…How…Who…When…" Kankuro gasped.

"All you left out is 'Why' and 'When,' doll boy," Arashi smirked.

Temari laughed as Kankuro fumed.

"JUST FOLLOW US ALREADY, YA DAMN BRATS!" Kankuro barked as he stomped off.

"Now we shall see which of us truly deserves the title of Vongola X," Grimmon snarled.

"Ah! Tsuna, Skoll, his eyes! Look!" Vongolamon exclaimed.

The two looked and gasped. Grimmon's eye sockets had two eyeballs. They took the appearance of a six-sided star almost resembling the current atomic model. They were shown to have a red design and a black background.

"So that's your actual Mangekyō Sharingan," Vongolamon said, "A lot different from the one I saw Itachi have. His were black on red, not red on black."

"SILENCE!" Grimmon snarled in Sasuke's voice, "Never mention my brother's name again!"

"Blah-blah-Itachi Uchiha-blah-blah," RizeGreymon X scoffed.

Grimmon roared at the X-Ultimate, who simply waved his revolved in front of his face.

"Two words; Tic-Tac," RizeGreymon X joked.

"No, three words; Sewage Pipe Breath," Vongolamon said.

The two Digimon laughed as Grimmon glared at the two.

"Sky/Terra Battle: Tsunayoshi Sawada and Naruto Uzumaki-Kazama VS Xanxus and Sasuke Uchiha. BATTLE START!!!"

Vongolamon and Tsuna shot at Grimmon first, vanishing from normal sight. Grimmon blocked their back attacks and tried to elbow them when the two caught his elbows. Multiple lasers appeared from inside the mechanical parts of RizeGreymon X.

"RISING DESTROYER!" RizeGreymon X roared as he unleashed a flurry of lasers.

Grimmon roared as the lasers collided with his body. The smoke cleared and Tsuna and Vongolamon were knocked into RizeGreymon X and sent into a building.

"Is that it?" Grimmon asked.

He caught RizeGreymon's revolver before his blaster was coated in powerful Sky Flames tipped with crimson and ebony.

"This guy is trouble," Reborn examined.

"CHRONO FLAMES OF WRATH!!" Grimmon roared.

RizeGreymon fired his rockets and managed to make Grimmon misfire and hit a building nearby, leaving a giant hole in it before it turned into data.

"Holy…" Shamal began.

"…Shit," Basil finished.

"Those were the Flames of Wrath combined with Amaretsu and Grimmon's Chrono Destruction," Luce examined, "Seems that Sasuke has awakened the final stage of the Sharingan."

Vongolamon struck Grimmon's tail with a fork coated in Sky Flames and a knife in Terra Flames. Grimmon roared as he released RizeGreymon X. The trio regrouped above Grimmon.

"What are the Flames of Wrath?" Kyoko asked.

"The Dying Will Flame is like a fingerprint or a voiceprint. It is unique to each individual, differing in both form and nature. And Xanxus's shining ball flame is exceedingly rare," a voice said, "Among the Vongola Bosses, the only one who fought with bare handed was the 2nd because of this flame. The special characteristic of this flame is its extreme destructive power which can reduce anything to ashes. Also, this flame was seen only when the 2nd Vongola boss was enraged, so now it is called the Flame of Wrath to differentiate it from the Dying Will Flame."

Everyone turned to see Leopardmon with the ninth boss who was in a wheel chair that had an orange blanket on his lap.

"Nono, are you sure you wish to be here?" Leopardmon asked.

The Ninth nodded.

"Do you know why the first, the one who wore the same gloves you do, fled to Japan? It was because he was afraid of the Flames of Wrath," Grimmon explained.

"Would you like to try it out?" Tsuna asked, "Your flame and my flame. We'll see which is stronger."

He turned to the two Digimon.

"Stay out of this," Tsuna ordered.

He then shot at Grimmon.

"HE WAS SERIOUS, KURA?!" Colonello gasped.

"Buhahaha! How much of a scum can you be!! You really want to die that badly?" Grimmon asked.

Tsuna reeled a fist back.

"Then die," Grimmon said, "Fire Style: Flame of Rage Fireball Jutsu!"

He unleashed a giant fireball covered in Flames of Rage. Tsuna dodged it and punched at Grimmon, who parried with his left hand coated in the Flames of Wrath, releasing a giant explosion. The Royal Knights shielded the humans and their Digimon partners from the shockwave emanating from the smoke. In it, Tsuna slugged Grimmon into the ground.

"ALRIGHT, TSU-KUN/TSUNA-KUN!" Kyoko and Haru cheered.

"He concentrated his flames into a single point to break through the Flames of Wrath," Reborn analyzed, "Amazing what training with 100 Shadow Clones can do."

"But that brute won't be easy to defeat with something like that," Aria added.

The smoke was blown away by a beam of Flames of Wrath. Tsuna dodged and regrouped with Vongolamon and RizeGreymon. Grimmon shot out of the cloud with Xanxus on his head.

"What the hell?" Vongolamon gasped.

"Seems he's truly mastered the Mega Level if he managed to separate from it and still keep Sasuke in Mega Level," Fong examined.

"I didn't want to pull out a weapon like you, scum…" Xanxus said as he held two strange guns with an X on each of them.

"So Xanxus has a weapon as well," Reborn examined, "It's worse since they're the same type as the Seventh's."

"With the Second's Flames of Wrath combined with the Seventh's VII Guns…" Dynasmon X began.

"…We are in deep shit," Examon finished.

"I recall that my grandfather had the weakest of all the Sky Flames, which is why he chose to wield guns," Nono explained, "He infused his flames into Dying Will Bullets and then shoot them, releasing powerful beams instead of bullets from them. Pay close attention to the X Guns."

Everyone looked at the screen to see it close up to the X Guns. They began to glow brighter as the Flames of Wrath entered them.

"They're…absorbing the Flames of Wrath!" Kushina gasped.

"That's because Dying Will Bullets can temporarily store compressed Dying Will Flames. If Tsunayoshi or Naruto gets shot by one, it will be disastrous, even for them."

Xanxus jumped off Grimmon and pulled the triggers. He shot off into the air.

"Interesting," Imperialdramon tapped his chin, "He used the shots as propulsion, increasing his speed dramatically."

"What a guy. Not even the Second or Seventh could pull that off," Anko said.

Xanxus and Grimmon aimed their weapons at four poles, two each.

"BLACK BLAST!" Grimmon roared as he fired spheres of Amaretsu at the Hill and Magma Poles.

Xanxus fired his shots at the gym and roof. The attacks knocked over the poles, but the Lightning Pole's shot got bounced a little and also hit the Storm Pole. The Vongola Rings landed in front of Bio-Thunderbirdmon and Bio-Shreddermon.

"I'm saved…" Bio-Shreddermon chuckled as he gained the antidote.

"Thank you, and with pleasure!" Bio-Thunderbirdmon said as he gained the antidote.

"Why don't you try it? You can throw your gloves!" Xanxus laughed.

"…No," Tsuna replied.

He instantly shot into the First Tailed State. He glared at Xanxus with his Hyper Dying Will eyes slit and demonic. His X-Gloves were still coated in Sky Flames, but now were in their Demon Form.

"Vongolamon, distract Grimmon," Tsuna ordered, "Skoll, you know what to do."

Both nodded.

"RISING DESTROYER!" RizeGreymon X roared.

Vongolamon whacked Grimmon into a crater with a gold staff.

"My weapon?" Nono pondered as he looked at the exact weapon in his lap, "But how?"

RizeGreymon X's attack knocked over Tundra, Rain, and Forrest. Jing, Shiguresouenmon, and Rika got their Rings and quickly plugged them into their wristbands. Rika then healed Rena with the ring and then Bio-Mizoremon and jumped back from her as she got up. Bio-Mizoremon glared at the two.

"He is MINE!" Bio-Mizoremon shouted as she shot at Renamon.

The two nodded and Rena summoned her bazooka. They entered it and it went off, summoning Mokamon: Unleashed Mode. Bio-Mizoremon stopped and gulped while Mokamon cracked her knuckles.

"I don' know her. I don't know her. I don't know her…" Neji chanted as Bio-Mizoremon was clobbered into a bloody Hinata pulp by Mokamon.

"I'll just leave Bomber Boy alone to writhe in agony and die from the poison," Bio-Shreddermon chuckled, "Then, who's next?"

He jumped out the hole.

"Now to kill the cow brat and his pet," Bio-Thunderbirdmon said.

He got up as a sword of lightning appeared on his left claw. He rose it over the pain-filled Alpha and Lambo.

"You aren't the one I want to fight!" Alpha called out.

"Hm?"

"That's what I want to find out by meeting YGGDRASIL!" Lambo called out.

"No…" Magnamon X began, "It can't be…"

"What can't be?" Dynasmon X asked.

"Enough of your stupidity. Die," Bio-Thunderbirdmon said as he rose the blade higher.

_ "This is the end," A white knight said as he walked up to a DORUGreymon whose wings and tail had been cut off, its dragon head hand having a sowrd emerging from it._

Lambo and Alpha's eyes widened.

_"Live for me in this new world," A Leomon said, hunched over and keeping steady by holding his sword's hilt while the blade was slightly buried into the ground._

_ "Please, live for me," a MetalGarurumon X on the verge of deletion begged._

The sword was about to cut into them.

_"Carry on, for our future," Leomon begged as he lose the grip on his sword, falling dead before hitting the ground._

_ "Life is…Just that beautiful," MetalGarurumon X gasped out as he fell over._

_ "You must go to my Lord YGGDRASIL," Dukemon X said, "Should I, Dukemon, fall…then that is my own sought answer._

Bio-Thunderbirdmon screeched as he was shot backwards by a eruption of power. Everyone, even the four candidates for Sky and Terra, fell to the ground from its power wave.

"What's happening?!" Haru gasped as the ground began to quake.

All over town, electronic devices began to act up and some even began to short circuit like the lights. A pillar of energy shot out on the roof.

"Light!" TK-Chan and I-Pin exclaimed.

The light pierced the sky, revealing a portal. Data shot out of it and slammed into Lambo and Alpha, releasing a giant wave of power and various colored lights. The Royal Knights began to struggle with trying to stay up while the Poles toppled. Storm clouds began to circle around the entire city as the light in the sky spread to cover the entire town. The light condensed onto the roof into a large egg shape of lights and data. The wave of power vanished and the screens turned to show the roof. The egg transformed into Alphamon.

"He is…" Imperialdramon gasped.

"It can't be…!" Dynasmon X choked out.

The knight faced Bio-Thunderbirdmon.

"I am Alphamon," the Mega Level said.

"That's impossible!" Leopardmon gasped, "While I'm looking at Alphamon…such was said to never exist! An apparition…A legend among the Royal Knights!"

"Even so, here I stand," Alphamon said as if he heard Leopardmon's words.

He faced Bio-Thunderbirdmon and scoffed. Bio-Thunderbirdmon roared before shooting at the Royal Knight.

"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" Alphamon shouted.

He fired a flurry of green lasers from his left hand and each one struck Bio-Thunderbirdmon in an instance, ripping him to shreds. The shred changed back into Levi-A-Than. Alphamon walked over to him and removed the ring. He then inserted the ring into the two wristbands on his body and administered his antidote. Gold energy wings emerged from his shoulder armor and he flew off.

"It seems that this has caused the Royal Knight Alphamon to come back," Nono said, "Truly amazing that such a small Digimon could become one of the greatest Digimon in existence…"

"He was holding back…" Arashi shook, "Both times that Levi-A-Than tried to attack Lambo and Alpha, the Adult Alphamon held back…"

"Damnit, Levi…" Bio-Shreddermon growled, "Hm?"

His head rolled when Solarimon whacked it with his tonfa, degenerating him into an unconscious Bel. The Storm Ring shot into the air and landed in front of NapalmGaogamon.

"Hibari!" Examon gasped.

"He knocked his tower over before Alphamon appeared," Reborn said.

"Impossible!" Sakura1 gasped, "The Death Hitter's poison is so lethal, it could stop even a wild elephant!"

"That is why Hibari is the perfect Cloud Guardian," Reborn said, "He is a true cloud, aloof, and protects his family from an independent standpoint…and who cannot be bound by anything."

"Also, the true guardians don't just follow their own roles," Luce added, "They also rely on each other, working together. When there is a Cloud, a Storm could happen, or Lightning, or even Rain."

"Fu, such annoying scumbags," Xanxus spat.

"Overestimating yourselves," Grimmon added.

"Oi. Your battle is with us," Tsuna, RizeGreymon X, and Vongolamon said.

**_

* * *

Luce: Hello. I will be talking about…*Reborn and Fong hold up a picture of Uri* …The Leopardo di Tempesta?_**

**_Reborn: The author changed his mind and wants us to cover any Box Animals._**

**_Luce: Ohh…Alright then. Uri is belonged to Gokudera, even though she only screatches him and no one else. She is one of the few Box Weapon Animals that eat BOTH Dying Will Flames and human food. It is also said that the First Storm Guardian owned Uri both before AND after she turned into a Box Weapon.

* * *

_**

**_Tsuna: They're powerful…_**

**_Vongolamon: Don't fret, Tsuna. I know it may seem like this is a time of weakness…_**

**_Skoll: BUT WE WON'T LOSE!_**

**_All three: Next time, Sky Flames Ignited!_**


	45. Sky Flames Ignite! Rise up, Omegamon X!

**Me: Update!**

**

* * *

**

The Roles of Sky and Terra are roughly the same. Both are in charge of protecting the Ring Guardians just as the Ring Guardians are in charge of protecting the Sky and Terra. Let us see if this is true. Chrome ran out and ran into Gallantmon X, Raidramon 1 and 2, and Shiguresouenmon with Viper and Cieli following her.

"Viper!" Raidramon1 growled.

"Relax. The Ninth boss pays better than Xanxus," Viper said, "I am on your side for the moment."

The two Mega Levels and two Armored Levels nodded.

"I'm still keeping my eyes on you," both Raidramon said before the building they were beside turned into data after an explosion went through the top of it. They turned to see Grimmon fighting off nine Vongolamon, each one wielding the special weapon of each previous Vongola Boss. A tenth Vongolamon landed in front of them.

"Are all of you alright?" Vongolamon asked.

They all nodded.

"You guys remembered to keep your Vongola Boxes off you while your Biomerged, right?"

The Mega Levels nodded.

"Then open them. We're taking this up to the next level."

Gallantmon X, Shiguresouenmon, and Chrome nodded. They each took out a Box Weapon with seven jewels on the top and the Vongola Symbol on the sides. Gallantmon X's ring erupted in a red and white flames that seemed to resemble a volcano erupting, Shiguresouenmon's sea-blue flame acted more like rain than flame, and Chrome's violet flame seemed to be wafting like the mist. They plugged them into their boxes and the opened. Gallantmon X's box released Volcano Flames that solidified into a red Pegasus with black hazard markings on it with Volcano Flames for a mane and tail. It wore red, gold, and white armor that shined in the moonlight.

"Pegaso di Vulcano," Gallantmon X said.

He hopped onto the winged horse.

"Ya! Ride, Grani! Ya!" Gallantmon X shouted.

The winged horse neighed before running off and flying into the air. Shiguresouenmon's Rain Flames shot out of his box, transforming into the Rain Swallow and an Akita in blue and black samurai shoulder guards and three hilts on its sides.

"Akita di Pioggia Version Vongola and Rondine di Pioggia Version Vongola!" Shiguresouenmon said.

The Akita tackled the Mega Level and began to lick his face.

"Aw…Good, Jirou," Yamamoto's voice laughed as Shiguresouenmon patted his dog on the head, "Can I have my swords?"

Jirou barked happily as he got off. Shiguresouenmon took the three hilts to reveal they had no blades, just Rain Flames, emerging from the spot the blade emerges from. Jirou went into the Box.

"Kojirou, Cambio Forma."

The Swallow fused with the Shigure Kintoki and changed it into the Asari Ugetsu. The Rain Flames propelled Shiguresouenmon after Gallantmon X and Grani. The Mist Flames from Chrome's Box Weapon changed into a snow-white owl with a blue eye and a red eye with armor on the wings. Its entire body was coated in the Mist Flames.

"Gufo di Nebbia Version Vongola," Chrome said as the owl landed on her shoulder.

**"Kufufufufu…"**

"Mukuro-dono?" Chrome pondered as the two Illusionists stared at the Mist Owl.

**"I must say, I think this is a better way for me to be out here to help you, Chrome,"**** the Mist Owl replied.**

"Mukuro-dono!" Chrome gasped.

**"Just call the Mist Owl 'Mukurou,' Chrome-chan,"**** Mukuro said.**

Chrome nodded.

**"I suggest you try to gather the other guardians, Chrome-chan."**

"At once, Mukuro-dono."

As she ran off, Mukurou looked at Viper.

**"Kufufufufu. Hello again, greedy Arcobaleno."**

"Greedy bastard."

**"Shall we annoy the idiots?"**

"I'd rather torture them."

**"I like you, greedy Arcobaleno."**

"Likewise, greedy bastard."

The two flew off to torture the other Guardian Candidates. Grimmon panted as Xanxus landed on his head while Tsuna, Vongolamon, and Skoll being carried by Tsuna faced them on a roof.

"I tire of this stupidity," Xanxus growled as he took out the Chrono Core.

"GRIMMON, CHRONO SHINKA! CHAOSGRIMMON!!"

Grimmon doubled in size. He was now red on one side, blue on the other, and had black pieces around both sides. He had a human-like form. Its legs were bent like a wolf's hind legs with a blade poking out of the knees and the top of the feet. His left arm was a red blaster with three blades around it. The right arm was a blue sword. Its wings were larger and more bat-like with crimson energy erupting from the black metal. Its head resembled a fusion of two Roman soldier helmets, one red and one blue.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" ChaosGrimmon roared as its sword was coated in Terra Flames while its blaster was coated in Sky Flames of Wrath. What was surprising about the Terra Flames, they appeared to resembled the Sky Flames of Wrath, but were tipped with black flames of Amaretsu.

"CALL MACHINES!" ChaosGrimmon roared as he open fired with his blaster arm.

The two flying fighter shot off, avoiding every attack they could. The Call Machines struck the pool's roof and it turned into data, revealing Plutodramon and Dianamon playing Chess, perfectly fine. The Moon Tower had toppled over near the two.

"Checkmate," Dianamon said.

"Crap," Plutodramon cursed.

He paid Dianamon 500 Ryo, who stuffed it down her front. The doors opened and Chrome, panting, ran in.

"Help…Boss…" Chrome panted, "Whoo! Long run."

She fell over and Dianamon caught her.

"She's tuckered out…" Dianamon tsked, "I'll stay with her. After all, it is a Boss's role to help others, Naito-ni."

Plutodramon nodded as he took the Moon Ring and lit it, showing pure silver flames mixed with Sky Flames that acted like they were simply floating. He plugged it into the box and it opened to reveal a silver Tiger with the Moon Crest on its forehead and the Tomaso Symbol on its shoulders. It wore Sky Flame-colored armor with Moon Flames on the armor.

"Tigre di Luna," Plutodramon said, "Let's go, Giri."

The tiger roared and the two went off.

* * *

"Now for you to die…" BlackOphanimon laughed darkly as she rose her staff above Merukimon's head.

Suddenly, her staff froze and shattered as Lotus Blossoms wrapped around her, removing the ring and plugging it into Merukimon's wristband, giving him the antidote.

"NO!" BlackOphanimon roared as Merukimon got up.

The ring erupted in emerald flames that were released in multiple tiny spikes that seemed to rise at the two and lower at the sides. He plugged it into his Vongola Box. It opened and reveal, surprisingly, an Ankylosaurus.

"Collina di Ankylosaurus," Merukimon said, "Tank, attack."

The Hill Ankylosaurus roared before slamming its tail into BlackOphanimon, crushing her abdomen. Merukimon then sliced her in half with Aztec and changed her back into Sakura and Zenbon, both out cold. Mukurou and Viper appeared.

**"I suggest you go and help Vongola X."**

"Uh…Sure?" Merukimon sweatdropped in Terriermon's voice.

He hopped onto Tank's back and Tank went off. Viper and Mukurou were about to go off when they saw Beelzemon ride by with a raven in red wing armor coated in flames that resembled lava drive by with Bio-Belphemon flying above them before landing beside the two and changing back into Choji.

* * *

"CALL MACHINES!" ChaosGrimmon roared once more.

The attack finally got Tsuna and sent him and Skoll into the ground.

"Oh no!" Kyoko and Haru gasped.

"Don't worry. Leon's bonus gift saved them," Reborn said, "Look."

Tsuna got up with Skoll, both perfectly fine with only minor scratches and Tsuna missing his jacket.

"Tsuna's jacket was made ten times stronger than any of his other clothes," Reborn explained.

"But it's been blown away," Flamemon said.

"That's why he's going to unleash his new power," Reborn said, "Hm?"

Everyone saw that in a matter of seconds, Tsuna's wounds had completely healed.

"Boss, are you okay?" Skoll asked.

"They're powerful," Tsuna admitted, "I'm not sure if we can defeat them."

"Boss, we can beat them! I just know it! Please, Boss, you've gotta trust me on this! I know we can win!"

Tsuna looked at Skoll before giving a small smile as his First-Tail Stage vanished.

"You're right, Skoll," Tsuna nodded, "We'll win and make sure Xanxus never becomes the Vongola X."

"That's right, Boss!" Skoll grinned.

"CALL MACHINES!"

Tsuna's D-Arc released a bright Sky Flame-colored light just before the attack hit.

**_

* * *

Biomerge Digivolution…_**

_ "BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!" Tsuna shouted._

_ He held his D-Arc close to his heart and it released an orange sphere, ripping his clothes off._

_ "Agumon X, Biomerge to…"_

_ Skoll's arms ripped off to reveal his Dramon X-Destroyers. His legs ripped off to reveal muscular longer legs in armor. His torso ripped off to reveal a muscular armored torso. His head went through all his stages before revealing a familiar armored head. Tsuna looked out ahead in awe as the head opened its eyes to look in the same direction. He swung his arms and releasing Sky Flames that circled him. He stomped and the flames dispersed. Sky Flames appeared on his Dramon X-Destroyers and head, forming his Hyper Dying Will Form._

_ "…WarGreymon X!"_

_

* * *

_

The Mega Level sliced through the attack and floated up to beside Vongolamon.

"Alright! You two Biomerged!" Vongolamon patted WarGreymon X on the back.

"Thanks," the Mega Level nodded, "But it's not over yet."

Vongolamon nodded. The two held their hands out in front of them and connected their thumbs and pointing fingers, making a triangle. Their flames began to erupt and start to spurt every split second.

"It can't be…" Sasuke's voice gasped.

"Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough," Xanxus's voice shook.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" ChaosGrimmon roared before shooting at the two.

The two dodged.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE EASILY!" ChaosGrimmon roared as two red flaming clawed arms grabbed the two and threw them, "CALL MACHINES!"

Vongolamon and WarGreymon X screamed as they were struck numerous times.

"Why is Xanxus going all out to stop this technique?!" Shamal demanded.

"DIE! CHAOS SLASH!" ChaosGrimmon roared as he swung his blade arm, releasing a wave of the Flames of Wrath.

"CAMBIO FORMA!"

The smoke from the attack cleared to reveal Merukimon now having spiked armor on his wrists, shoulder, and torso. He wore a skull helmet resembling an Ankylosaurus head with the Vongola Hill Crest on the center. In his arms was a giant spiked shield and a lance that resembled an Ankylosaurus tail. The spikes and lance were coated in Hill Flames.

"The Hill that relives the pressure, Prehistoric Shield and Lance," Merukimon said.

"Amazing…He summoned Tyranno's best weapon," Arashi awed.

"Stay out of this, scumbag," ChaosGrimmon snarled.

"Not when our friends are in danger of your stupidity," a voice said, "ROYAL SABER!"

ChaosGrimmon roared in pain as his left wing was ripped off as Gallantmon X rode onto the scene. Plutodramon and Giri were right behind him. Behemoth stopped beside Vongolamon and Beelzemon got off.

"Nevermore, Cambio Forma," Beelzemon ordered.

The raven released a giant caw before transforming into a giant red and black blaster that fused to his left arm. Black raven wings erupted out of his back while his red eyes turned into green eyes.

"The endless Magma that destroys all in its path, Delta Positron Obliterator," Beelzemon said, "Beelzemon: Vongola Blast Mode! Hey! If you want Chocolate-Fox and Loud-Mouth, then you have to get by us!"

"FINE! AMARE…"

"Shigure Souen: Aggregate Art: Jiunoka!"

Shiguresouenmon appeared in front of ChaosGrimmon. The Mega Level Chrono Core-infused being roared in pain as multiple strikes appeared all over its body.

"What was that?" Tsuna's voice asked.

"My ultimate technique," Shiguresouenmon explained, "This power allow me to unleash all of my attacks in one single strike."

"Amazing…" AngelRianmon awed as she floated down with a bobcat on her shoulder that wore sand-colored armor with the Desert Crest on its forehead with sand-colored flames.

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. Soon, everyone on Tsuna and Naruto's side were together. Shiguresouenmon and Solarismon separated. Kaze and Dark went into Sonicmon and Shadowmon.

"SONICMON/SHADOWMON! JOGRESS SHINKA! SHADICMON!!"

Yamamoto held the swords he had from being Shiguresouenmon while Hibari summoned Roll and activated Alaude Handcuffs.

"We've got all the Vongola Rings," Rika said as she held a whip coated in Tundra Flames.

"Not all of them" Vongolamon said, "We still need Terra and Sky."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" ChaosGrimmon snarled, "CALL LEYNER!"

Black lightning struck the Vongola Guardian Candidates, causing almost all of them to fall over, out cold and separated from their Digimon or crow in Jing's case. The only ones still up were MetalGarurumon X, Gaara, Alphamon, Vongolamon, and WarGreymon X.

"THE VONGOLA IS OURS!" ChaosGrimmon roared.

"You shall have NOTHING!" Alphamon declared.

ChaosGrimmon chuckled darkly as he held up Bel.

"Infusione," ChaosGrimmon said.

Bel screamed as black data rocketed off his figure before he transformed. Twelve wings, six red angel and six black dragon, emerged from him as a purple and gold dragon-shaped metal head formed. Everything else fused to the ground and changed to resemble green data lines while he quadrupled in size. The beast roared and the entire school rumbled.

"What did he just turn Bel into?" Haru gasped.

"Dexmon is considered the 'Final Villain' in the Digital World. It is not considered a Digimon, because it contains no Digi-Core," Kyoko analyzed.

Dexmon roared once more before swinging at the five.

"We'll get the others out of here," Vongolamon said as he and Gaara got the unconscious, "You guys take care of this guy."

Once the two got everyone away, MetalGarurumon X flew up into the air. Multiple weapons appeared all over his body as his Gatling gun extended.

"Garuru-Tomahawk!" the Mega Level mecha-wolf howled as he released a flurry of strikes on the beast.

Dexmon shrugged that attack off and grabbed MetalGarurumon X, charging up a green beam. Dexmon fired and Alphamon took the hit. The beam cleared and revealed Alphamon perfectly fine. He faced Dexmon and his left hand began to move quickly, tracing something in green energy and making it seem like he had more than one left arm.

"Kyuukyoku Senjin Oo-Ryuu-Ken!" (Lit: Great Dragon's Ultimate Vanguard Sword)

A green portal appeared and Alphamon pulled out of it and twirled off the green energy to reveal a new weapon. It resembled more of a black axe with gold blades than a sword. He roared as Lightning Flames appeared on the blades and sliced Dexmon's right arm, making him drop MetalGarurumon X. Alphamon grunted as lightning cackled off a wound on his right arm. He looked at it before looking at Dexmon. He flew higher up to dodge his swings. He flew at Dexmon with the blade coated in Lightning Flames and sliced off his right wings. Alphamon lost a tremendous amount of height in the air when his right wing was sliced off. Dexmon gave a dark laugh when he saw Alphamon's injuries while MetalGarurumon X got up. Alphamon glared at Dexmon.

"So that's how it is…"

He flew at Dexmon, only to turn around and fly backwards while throwing his weapon like a boomerang.

"What are they doing?!" Lal Mirch demanded.

Everyone watched the blade turn and impale Alphamon and then Dexmon, causing Dexmon to fall on ChaosGrimmon, injuring him.

"NO! LAMBO! ALPHA!" WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X cried as they flew over to Alphamon.

"Oh my god…" Haru paled as she fell to her knees.

"Lambo-kun and Alpha-kun…" Kyoko whispered.

She nearly fainted if Kakashi didn't catch her while ChaosGrimmon managed to get the two off him.

"What is the meaning of this?" WarGreymon X asked.

Alphamon slowly opened his torso and took out a glowing blue sphere of energy.

"I entrust this to you…" Alphamon said.

"I can't," WarGreymon X said.

"But what about…" MetalGarurumon X began.

"He is my shadow…" Alphamon explained, "If I hadn't met my friends…I wouldn't have become this. I might have been just like him."

Tears began to stream down nearly everyone's eyes.

"However, I am proud to have met you all in this World," Alphamon continued, "I give my life over to you…"

MetalGarurumon X and WarGreymon X gently took the orb from Alphamon. Dexmon roared as a flash of light erupted all around the school. The light faded to reveal Lambo, Bel, and Alpha, all out cold and injured badly. Vongolamon caught them.

"No…This cannot be…" ChaosGrimmon panted as his data began to slowly break apart, "How can…you be…How can you be doing this?"

The land began to rumble once more.

"I won't allow it…I WILL DELETE ALL OF LIFE!!! I SWEAR THIS IN THE NAME OF CHRONOMON AND APOCLAMON!!!!" ChaosGrimmon roared, "CHAOSGRIMMON, HYPER-EVOLVE TO…EXOGRIMMON!!!!"

The building behind the new form shattered as ExoGrimmon landed. He was now a giant purple, black, and a silver, heavily bladed dragonic monster. He had large arms with blades for fingernails, long blades on his knees and head with two of them pointing down on the sides of his heads. From his neck to his tail were purple triangle spikes protruding. He spread his ten yard long crimson energy dragonic wings. On his torso was a giant Mangekyō Sharingan.

**"YOU SHALL ALL PERISH BENEATH MY WRATH!!!"**ExoGrimmon roared in a pure demonic, twisted voice reeking of pure death and agony.

"Oh my Kami…" Arashi shook.

"They...They just became Super-Ultimate..." Nono shook.

"We're fucked," the Arcobaleno, except for Luce, said in unison.

"We're screwed," the girls said, earning looked of shock from most of the men including Reborn who was looking at Luce and Aria with shock, "…What?"

The men looked away. Suddenly, the sphere erupted with a greater light. The two screamed out as the light engulfed them.

* * *

**_Jogress Evolution…(Theme music: The Last Element)_**

_ "WARGREYMON X!" the dragon Digimon roared as he doubled in size._

_ "METALGARURUMON X!" the cyber-wolf Digimon howled as he double in size._

_"JOGRESS SHINKA!!!"_

_ WarGreymon X's wings connected to form a shield on his back before his entire body turned into Sky Flames and entered his head. A black thin arm shot out with a gold round shoulder that had the shield on it. All of MetalGarurumon X's weapons went inside his body before his body turned into Sun Flames and entered his head. Out of it released a thin black arm with a cobalt spiked broad shoulder. Sun Flames and Sky Flames fused together into pure crimson Sky Flame-like flames. The Pure Sky Flames hardened into a armored white body. His white body was lined with gold in some places with three long gold blades sticking out of the front and top of the boots like claws. Purple markings were bore on its torso, each one converging to a blue crystal in the center. He wore a white helmet with a large spike of the front forehead and two gold spikes of the sides. He had pure blue eyes and a long tattered white cloak with a red lining and inside._

_ "OMEGAMON X!" The knight shouted in a single, mature, deep voice._

_

* * *

_

"When Omnimon gained a lot of experience within fights versus the Digimon with the X-Antibodies, he slowly gathered the Antibody's data and entered himself an X-Evolution," Kyoko read from her D-Arc, "In this form, not only does he gain the ultimate attack move, All Delete, but he gained an ability known as the Omega InForce (Omega gaIned Force), one of the three InForce abilities exclusively bestowed upon members of the Royal Knights (the other two are Alphamonwith the Alpha InForce and ULForceVeedramon with the UlForce). This ability lets Omnimon read what is to happen in the following moments during battle, effectively retaliating to any situation possible."

The Royal Knights gasped before cheering.

"He has returned!" Imperialdramon shouted.

"We are saved from the Beast of Chaos!" Dynasmon X roared in joy.

"No one can stand against Omegamon X!" Magnamon X added, "He even defeat Lord YGGDRASIL!"

"Heh. That's a laugh," a voice scoffed.

Everyone turned to see Squallo, coming up in a wheelchair and bandaged up. Beside him was a child-like male Nurse Shark in black robes with red clouds on them. With them were Dino and his men.

"Nursesharkmon is a Rookie Level Digimon that knows how to tend various injuries. His attack is Shark Bite Injection," Kyoko read.

"What do you mean?" Examon asked.

"That's their combined rage," Squallo explained.

"Squallo! You're alive!" Arashi gasped, "But we saw you just…"

"Samehada saved me from it," Squallo explained as he showed a dark sea-colored D-Arc, "Next thing I know, this fucker and his men took me to a hospital and I had this in my lap."

"Samehada? Shark Skin?"

"Yes," Nursesharkmon nodded, "It is nice to meet you all."

"Now what do you mean by their combined rage?" Imperialdramon asked.

"That rage is what will make their ambitions into reality," Squallo chuckled as he, Dino and his men, and Samehada entered the box, "That rage is what made me want to follow them."

* * *

Omegamon X looked down at his MetalGarurumon X arm to see Ryohei was sleeping peacefully in it. He turned to see Vongolamon and Gaara.

"Take him to the others," Omegamon X ordered as he gave Gaara Ryohei.

The former Kazekage nodded and left.

"Vongolamon, I require your strength."

Vongolamon nodded.

"CAMBIO FORMA!" Vongolamon roared.

Vongolamon roared as he transformed into pure energy. He engulfed Omegamon X's WarGreymon X arm, transforming it into a Kyuubi no Kitsune-like head fused with the WarGreymon X head. Nine tails emerged from the back of the fused head-hand.

"Il pugno del Grande Demone di Volpe."

Omegamon X turned to face ExoGrimmon and glared at him.

"ExoGrimmon! Is this what you wish for?!"

**"I SHALL RULE ALL OR ALL SHALL PERISH!" **ExoGrimmon roared.

"I still do not understand, YGGDRASIL…" Omegamon X whispered before declaring, "BUT I WILL SETTLE THIS!"

He swung his Cambio Forma, releasing an obsidian blade with a silver outline. Within the blade, golden glowing Digital Writing was embedded within it. He rose it above his head and it shined in the moonlight. He jumped high into the air, even higher than ExoGrimmon.

"ALL DELETE!" Omegamon X's voice echoed as he came down.

**"CHRONODSR!!!" **ExoGrimmon roared as he fired a giant void beam at Omegamon X.

The sword simply absorbed the attack as Omegamon X swung down.

**"NNNNOOOO!!!!!"** ExoGrimmon screamed as Omegamon X sliced him in half.

The sword released a giant black energy than began to envelop everything in sight. Everyone screamed as the darkness washed over them. It slowly enveloped the entire school…Shinjuku park…everything in the city. A gold sphere of light emanated from the center before unleashing a blast of light. The light faded and reveal everything that was damaged during the Vongola Ring Battles were restored. Where ExoGrimmon once stood were Xanxus, lying on the ground, his clothes stained in his blood. Beside him was a black and red Digi-Egg with the Sharingan on it. Omegamon X turned from the sight and walked away, clicking the Vongola Terra Ring and Vongola Sky Ring into place.

"When the full set of seven Vongola Rings are passed to the successor, it's said that the rings will grant a great power to the new Blood of the Vongola," Nono said.

"Call it," Omegamon X ordered, "And release them."

"We cannot, Lord Omnimon X," Sakura1 replied, "You must hold all 14 Vongola Rings for the match to end."

"It is Omegamon X," the Ultimate Royal Knight corrected before he released Cambio Forma with Vongolamon, degenerating him into Naruto.

"Ow…I'm not going to do that for a while…" Naruto muttered, "Tsuna?"

"My Soul and Body are one once more, Soramon," Omegamon X said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_'He's like Gallantmon X and the first time we saw Shiguresouenmon…'_ Naruto thought.

"J-Juudaime?"

The two turned to see the Vongola Guardian Candidates walking up with Choji whistling a tune as he dragged the Varia members against Tsuna becoming Vongola X behind him by ropes and chains. Rika, SolarTiger, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Boom, Cieli, Chrome, Takato, Henry, Dark, Naito, and Jing all held out the Vongola Guardian Rings to the two. Omegamon X and Naruto gently took them and showed them to the Sakura clones.

"The winner of the match is…"

"Kill them…"

Everyone turned to look at Xanxus.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Xanxus roared as his Flames of Wrath erupted off his body.

Fifty subordinates of the Varia appeared.

"Wait! You canno…" Sakura 1 began before Xanxus shot her with his X Guns.

"They've shown their true colors now," Reborn smirked.

"Hey! Let us out!" Colonello demanded, "Maggots, we want to fight with the others."

"That won't be needed," Temari said.

"Why not?!" Inferno barked.

"You are pathetic," Omegamon X spat, "But I have sworn to go all out in fights."

His MetalGarurumon head opened to reveal a cannon. He flew up into the air as blue energy charged up into the blaster.

"GARURU CANNON!"

The Varia subordinates screamed as they were all mowed down by the single attack. Suddenly, a group of Ultimate Level devil Digimon, each one wearing a jacket that bore the Varia Symbol erupted from the buildings.

"Okay…Maybe we should get in there…" Temari sweatdropped.

"Understood. In that case, the Varia side has been disqualified," Sakura2 said as she pressed a button, "The infra-red security on the observation box is not terminated."

"Hold on!" Luce said as he squirrel changed into strange glasses, "The security grid hasn't shut down. Varia must have tampered with it."

"Move aside! I'll blow it apart!" Colonello declared.

"WAIT!" Sakua2 exclaimed, "It's designed to explode internally if you do that!"  
Omegamon X flinched.

_"Kyoko-chan…Haru-chan…They're in danger!"_

_'I know, my Soul, Tsuna,'_ Omegamon X thought, _'But how do we deactivate it AND deal with these foul cretins?'_

Omegamon X sliced off the heads of five Devimon before downing twenty Myotismon with a Garuru Cannon.

"BOUJAREPPA!" a voice shouted.

A giant chained spinning ball wiped out the remaining Varia Digimon.

"Don't be mistaken, young Vongola," a voice said, "I didn't come here to save you."

Everyone looked to see Lancia with a small grin on his face.

"I came here to say thank you."

"Fuck you all to hell…" Xanxus gurgled out as he passed out.

"We will now announce the results," a third Sakura clones said, "Due to Varia's disqualification, the winner of the Sky/Terra Battle is Tsunayoshi Sawada and Naruto Uzumaki-Kazama. Therefore, the next successor to the Vongola Family are Tsunayoshi Sawada, Naruto Uzumaki-Kazama, and their twelve guardians!"

"Well done," Reborn smiled, "Now we can go home."

Omegamon X exhaled a relieved sigh.

"OMEGAMON X!"

He turned to see the Royal Knights. He yelped before he was tackled by them all, all of them talking at once on how they missed him.

"OI! GET OFF ME!" Omegamon X barked, "I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BEFORE I SEPARATE AGAIN!"

The Royal Knights quickly got off and looked away in shame and embarrassment in their actions. Omegamon X glowed gently before splitting into Tsuna, Skoll, and Haiti.

"…Everyone…" Tsuna moaned before passing out.

"AH! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelped.

"Tsu-kun/Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko and Haru gasped as they ran out and over to their mate.

* * *

**_Fong: Hello. I will be talking about…*Reborn and Luce hold up a picture of Tank* …The Collina di Ankylosaurus, or Tank. Tank is the Box Weapon of Henry Wong and Terriermon Wong. It contains the characteristic 'Gravity,' which doubles the weight of anything the Hill Flames come in contact with each time. In Cambio Forma, Tank turns into a shield, armor, and a lance. Each time a weapon hits the shield, the weight doubles for that weapon. The lance doubles the weight of something when it strikes it, making this Cambio Forma dangerous to ones enemies. The original Hill Guardian was a master of the Dinosaur Summoning Contract and Earth-Style Jutsus. Good-Bye._**

**_

* * *

Tsuna: Finally…Everything's back to normal._**

**_Naruto: Not really, Tsuna. Nothing is normal here._**

**_Both: Next time; WHAT?!_**

**_Takato, Rika, and Henry: We're going WHERE?!_**


	46. PARTY! NANI!

**Me: Update! *crying* Oh, Chopper-kun!!**

**Dark: Why is the author crying?**

**Kaze: *crying* We watched One Piece Movie 9: Episode of Chopper Plus/Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Sakura. OH, HIRULUK-HAKASE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO BOOM?! WHY?!?!**

**Dark: *turns to you* You better just start reading this. Or kamikorosu.

* * *

**

(Tsuna POV)

I can't remember what happened next that day. Except, Nami-san was saying that it was rare for Colonello to sleep with his entire outfit on. I, too slept like the dead.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Tsuna yawned as he got up from bed after two days of rest.

_'It wasn't a dream…it's all over…'_ Tsuna thought.

He slowly walked into the living room.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," Lancia, now wearing a red shirt and black tie, said as the younger children and Digimon were playing around, and on, him.

"Lancia-san!!" Tsuna gasped, "Th-thank you very much for ye-yesterday! Wait, why are you…"

"We'll talk about it later," Lancia replied.

"That's right," Inferno said as he went by with some streamers, "We have to get ready for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" Tsuna asked.

"A party in celebration of our win against Varia," Light replied as he came by with a ladder.

"Tsu-kun/Tsuna-kun!" two voices called out.

Tsuna was tackled from behind by Kyoko and Haru and fell over.

"Gya-ha-ha-ha!" Lambo laughed, "Da-Me Tsuna fell over! Go boom!"

"Please don't rub my tails, please," Tsuna's beg muffled on the floor, "And can you two please get off me? I can't feel my face."

* * *

"A toast to the future!" Leonardo declared.

"Kampai!" everyone shouted.

"That was a splendid fight, my grandson," Nono congratulated.

"Oh. Thank you, grandfather," Tsuna bowed, "Ano…Do you know what happened to Tou-san?"

Nono chuckled as Leopardmon laughed.

"He's still in the hospital from the gun wound he received," Nono explained, "I had to share a room with him."

"He kept on whining about your mother and her cooking, Tsuna," Leopardmon added, "Oh, he was also shocked that you're part-Kitsune now when Imperialdramon reported to Nono-san and the wife's boy."

"What were his exact words again?" Nono tapped his chin.

"From what I recall, he stammered, shouted 'NANA!,' and passed out," Leopardmon chuckled.

Tsuna snickered at that.

"Oh, your mother was also there," Imperialdramon said.

"NANI?!"

"The hospital that we knew had the best doctors was in Namimori," Leopardmon said, "We did have to lie to her and say that he got his wound from when he was drunk and tossed his pickax into the air and passed out."

"For some reason, that sounds believable…" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"What's more, that did happen once when he was training with his pickax," Leopardmon snickered.

"He was so drunk, he mistook Leopardmon as Nana and tried to kiss him!" Nono laughed.

Leopardmon glared at his elder partner as he laughed.

_ "I have seen Iemetsu a few times and thought he was a drunkard strong-witted man of the mafia world, but to hear that puts him down a few pegs in my ranks,"_ a voice said, startling Tsuna a bit.

**"Ano…Tsuna-kun…Naru-kun…We have a slight problem…"**Kyuubi said, **"Can you two come in here, pretty please?"**

Tsuna nodded and sat down.

"Something wrong?" Nono asked.

"Iie, grandfather," Tsuna replied, "Kyuubi-sama just wants Naruto-kun and me to see her for a few moments."

Nono nodded. Tsuna slumped in his chair. Within the link, Naruto and Tsuna stood within the imaginary Konoha, but it was changed a bit. It now had a mixture of Konoha and Namimori to it.

"So where do you think Kyuubi-sama is?" Tsuna asked.

An explosion was seen in a nearby set of trees.

"I'm guessing she's over there," Naruto replied before the two jumped around the buildings to get to the explosion sight.

After a few minutes, they reached a clearing with three logs buried in the ground sticking straight up to see Omegamon X tied up to one with Kyuubi smirking in front of him.

** "Now what do we say?"** Kyuubi asked.

"You are a kitsune, not a yoko?" Omegamon X guessed.

** "Good Royal Knight,"** Kyuubi smirked before undoing his binds.

"N-Nani?! What's Omegamon X doing here?!" Tsuna whimpered.

"I am a part of you, Tsunayoshi," Omegamon X explained, "You awoke me when you, Skoll, Haiti, and Onii-san activated Jogress Shinka."

He kneeled before Tsuna.

"I am happy for what has transpired," Omegamon X said, "In turn for allowing me to stay here, I vow to aid you in becoming head of Vongola."

"N-NANI?!"

"Tsuna, with what just happened, are you _really_ going to deny it?" Naruto asked.

"…Iie…" Tsuna replied sadly, "Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan know about it…Everyone knows about it…"

**"Not your mother,"**Kyuubi interrupted.

"Anyways…Arigatou, Omegamon X-san."

"Just call me 'End,'" the Royal Knight said.

"Okay, End-san," Tsuna nodded.

"Now get back to that party of yours," End chuckled, "Your mates are about to try and jump you."

Naruto and Tsuna came too. Tsuna's tails wrapped around Kyoko and Haru's backs before they could jump and brought them close to him.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, this is my Grandfather, Nono," Tsuna introduced, "Grandfather, these are my mates, Kyoko Sasagawa-chan and Haru Miura-chan."

"A pleasure to meet the future wives of my grandson," Nono chuckled, "My nephew, you've picked two nice women as your brides. Capable of caring for themselves…each of you loyal to the other two…their own freedom…and possibly excellent cooks."

"No meal for you," the two girls said.

"Aw…" Nono fake-whined.

The two girls giggled as the males chuckled.

"It seems Nono gives his consent to them," Reborn said with a small smile.

He walked outside and hopped onto the roof.

"Hello," a voice said.

"Ciaossu, Luce," Reborn said, not once looking away from the stars and full moon.

Luce sat down beside Reborn.

"You know, Viper said he had a treat for the Arcobaleno," Luce said with a gentle smile, "He plans on showing us it once all of us are here."

"What about Verde?"

"Viper said it didn't matter if he showed or not," Luce replied, "But it will happen in Namimori in one week."

Reborn nodded. The two looked up at the moon and stars.

"This reminds me of the first time we looked at the sky together at night," Luce giggled.

"Yeah. It even has the same constellations in their places…" Reborn smiled softly.

The two were quiet for a little. Luce leaned against Reborn.

"I missed you, Reborn-kun," Luce sniffled a little.

"I missed you too, Luce-chan."

Reborn looked down at his feet.

"Gomen, Luce-chan…"

"Hm? Why?"

"I've never got to see Aria grow up or even help," Reborn said, "I was selfish and went into a self-exile for twenty years."

"It's alright, Reborn-kun," Luce said, "Everyone was confused about this new predicament."

"Except for you," Reborn spoke.

"…Yes, I knew it would happen, but…" she looked at her hands, "I still couldn't prepare myself for being transformed into an immortal infant…"

Reborn gently took the tear off Luce's face before taking hold of her hands.

"It's okay, Luce-chan," Reborn said as the two looked at each other in the eyes.

"Reborn-kun…" Luce whispered before hugging him.

Reborn gently returned to hug. The two spent a few moments together in silence. Luce suddenly giggled.

"You know, it seems we've spent so much time in Japan, that we've started to become more attuned with speaking the language and understanding and performing the Japanese culture," Luce giggled.

Reborn chuckled as he nodded.

"We should get back to the party," Reborn said.

Luce nodded. The two walked in to see Naruto, Kiba, Ryohei, Takato, Kir, Dynasmon X, and Kakashi punching each other in the face with a bowl of beef ramen between them. In their moment of shock from the fists, Alpha and TK-Chan swiped it. The moment they saw the ramen gone, the seven got into a fight cloud and went out of the party.

* * *

A few weeks went by and the Namimori group went home.

"So…What do you think Kaa-san will do?" Tsuna asked as he pointed at his ears and tails, "Or about the three of us?

"I'm not sure," Kyoko replied.

"Just as long as she doesn't try anything, I'm fine with it," Haru replied.

"Second," Kyoko agreed.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"We're home!" Tsuna called.

"Mamma!" Lambo cried as he ran into Nana's arms.

"Welcome home!" Nana giggled before seeing Tsuna's new features, "Tsuna-kun! What happened?!"

"I told you about Kyuubi-sama, Kaa-san," Tsuna said.

Nana blinked.

"You mean Kyuubi-sama did this?" Nana asked.

"Hai. There was an accident and the only way Kyuubi-sama could save me was by changing me into a Kitsune Hanyou," Tsuna replied.

"I see…This will help you dust your room then!" Nana joked.

Tsuna facefaulted.

* * *

"N-NANI?!"

"Reborn and the Ninth requested that we move," Rika's grandmother explained as she packed up another box.

"But where are we moving to?" Rika asked.

* * *

"Okay. That's the last box," Anko released a sigh of relief as a little girl with her red hair in two pigtails and a pink Chinese button shirt and pink pants helped finish taping the box shut.

"I still can't believe I got promoted," Henry's father said.

"So where are we moving to?" Henry asked.

* * *

"We're moving?!"

"Yep!" Leonardo replied with a grin, "A friend of mine helped me find this great place that loves pastries! We'll be swimming in dough! Both kinds, in truth!"

"Really?" Takato's mom gasped, "Oh my! I'd better get our room packed up!"

She ran out.

"Mafia?" Takato asked.

"Mafia."

"Vongola?"

"Vongola, Tomaso, and Cavallone."

"So where is this place?"

"Namimori."

"ALRIGHT! But what about Naito-kun?"

"Already got it covered."

* * *

Colonello grumbled as he and Skyrazor dropped Naito through Tsuna's roof, waking up Tsuna and Skoll and scaring them senseless. The two flew away, laughing up a storm.

* * *

**Luce: Hello. Today's Box Animal is Kojirou, the Rain Swallow, or the Rondine di Pioggia ver. Vongola. *Reborn and Fong hold up a picture of the bird* This little cutie is part of the Vongola Rain Box. He can create shield of Rain Flames and even make it rain Rain Flames. Rain Flames hold 'Tranquil' characteristics, meaning they can make things calm down, like muscles and make them stop working. Korjirou can fuse with the Shigure Kintoki to form the Asagari Ugetsu, a long blade coated in Rain Flames. This improves the sword style Shigure Souen due to its natural Rain Flames turning into actual water. That is all for today. Have a pleasant day, everyone.**

**

* * *

Rika: As if everything wasn't bad already…**

**Henry: Well this will be a great chance to become a better family.**

**Tsuna: I still deny that.**

**Takato: Next time; Class Registration and Sushi Afterwards.**


	47. Arcobaleno Trials: XGloves Evolved!

**Me: Update! Oh, by the way, I kinda changed it to move the story along and put it in the Arcobaleno Trials. Also, this is not the reality with the 10YL Arc which is why the current Vongola Family has Box Weapons before they went to the future. Now please stop asking about it.**

* * *

"Honestly…" Rika sighed, wearing the Namimori female uniform, "How long will you guys keep away from me by five yards?!"

"They're afraid of you since you showed your strength," Rena replied in her henge.

"Any reason you're like that, Rena?" Rika asked.

"My mate is going to this school, so I decided to see what it is like."

"Speaking of mates…" Henry began before seeing Tsuna, Haru, and Kyoko walking over.

"Takato-kun, how did Naito-kun fall on me a few weeks ago?" Tsuna asked.

"Colonello."

"…Damn Mafia babies…" Tsuna grumbled as he stomped off.

"He's been irritated since Naito-kun fell on him," Kyoko explained, "Maybe he'll calm down now."

"Hahi!" Haru yelped.

The seven turned to see Tsuna get whacked by Reborn's foot to his face. Naruto caught the tenth boss as Reborn landed before them. Reborn turned to face them all.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted.

"Why is it always the face!?" Tsuna barked as his wounds healed in seconds.

"I have a letter," Reborn said before taking out a rainbow envelope, "Guess."

"Ano…What's with the rainbow-pattern?" Naruto snickered, "Is it from Luce-sama?"

** BANG!**

"Eek! I'm sorry! I did not mean it like that! Forgive me!" Naruto begged as he bowed to Reborn next to the large crater from Leon-Bazooka.

"It is from the Arcobaleno," Reborn explained, "It is time for your next succession trial; The Arcobaleno Trials. Right now, the Inner Vongola Rings can only release 10 percent of their power."

"Huh? Inner Vongola Rings?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. The 'Outer' Rings were made by your father, Naruto," Reborn explained, "He went around the entire world in search of candidates for your rings before you were born, Naruto. He placed a limiter on them, allowing each ring to release only 50 percent and cannot allow you to participate in the Arcobaleno Trials."

"Reborn-san, can you tell us a bit more? It is a bit confusing for us at the moment," Rena said.

"At lunch," Reborn replied before walking away and through a wall, "Ciao-ciao."

"…Please tell me that wasn't Reborn's ghost…" End said.

**"It wasn't. Just a little trick I think Arashi had a hand in,"** Kyuubi replied.

_'Is it a crime to get your old man to 'sleep with the fishes?''_ Naruto thought, earning a slap on the back of his head by one of Tsuna's tails.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Rena Makiuzu," Rena bowed, "It will be a pleasure to attend this school."

"Hi. My name's Takato Matsuya. Don't let me near anything that's round like a shield or long like a lance, I get 'weapon happy' as my dad calls it."

"Idiot. My name is Rika Nonaka. Don't get near me and we'll be fine."

"Hello. My name is Henry Wong. Whatever you do, don't insult my mother. Trust me, she's got the ears of an elephant at times."

"Hey! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat you all!" Naruto declared.

"Teme!" Gokudera growled, "Say that to my face!"

A bit of time passed and the lunch bell rang. Reborn took a sip of his favorite drink in an elegant room…inside a fire extinguisher.

"This really is the best place to take a load off," Reborn stated.

"Indeed," Luce giggled.

"So what are you making me do again?" Lal asked.

Reborn looked at Luce. The Sky Arcobaleno nodded. Reborn turned back to Lal with a smirk, making Lal shiver a little. Out on the roof, the Guardians of Rain, Sun, Magma, Tundra, and Hill along with Sky and Terra stood around.

"Can't believe it's lunch already…" Gokudera muttered.

"An extremely eventless morning!" Ryohei agreed, "What happened to those Arcobaleno Trials you told us about?!"

"Reborn-san doesn't know who's coming when," Tsuna explained.

"But the trials will only last a week, right?" Yamamoto asked.

"We can't assume that there will only be one trial per day," Gokudera analyzed before everyone heard a click.

"Look out!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called.

"Extreme!"

The trio tackled poor Tsuna just before the place his left foot was once at had a nice smoking bullet hole in it. The trio got up and took out a Box Weapon each. Yamamoto plugged his into a box and released his Box Weapon Animals. Ryohei called out a Kangaroo with Sun Flames roaring out of its tail tip and ears. Gokudera gained a strange skeleton-like blaster and Uri. They looked up at the roof of the stair entrance to see Lal get up.

"You pass. But you're the only one who failed," Lal scolded as she landed on Tsuna from her jump, "I've come to see if you can clear them."

"Aw man…so you're _not_ part of the Arcobaleno Trials?" Takato groaned.

"Then who will we face in the first Arcobaleno Trial?" Gokudera asked.

"That would be me, Maggot!"

"Aw crap…" Naruto deadpanned as they all looked to the sky to see Colonello fly over.

"Colonello, you bastard!" Lal snarled.

"Lal!"

"Wh-What's wrong, guys?" Tsuna asked.

"Master Colonello!" Ryohei exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

Skyrazor dropped Colonello onto the higher level of the roof. Lal and Colonello aimed their guns at each other. Everyone, minus Rika, stared at this in shock.

"Wh-What's this?" Yamamoto pondered.

"They're fighting each other?" Gokudera pondered.

The two threw aside their weapons. They jumped high into the air and began to fight in midair. Lal tossed Colonello, but he got back up with a simple kick to Tsuna's head. Lal followed using the same route, making Tsuna fall flat on his face.

"Don't just stand there," Reborn said as he came out of a hole, "Ciaossu."

"Wh-Why is it always me?" Tsuna moaned with tears streaming down his face.

Colonello ran up the metal fence until he jumped away from Lal's midair kick. The two began to spar on the ground until Colonello swept her off her feet.

"Fool!" Lal declared when she performed a midair recovery and got Colonello in a choke hold, "I taught you to never let your guard down in a battle."

I thought you might've learned how to act more ladylike, but I see you're still a tomboy, maggot!" Colonello smirked after he was released.

"Bastard! Don't mess with me!" Lal barked.

"You here to observe the trials? Whatever the reason, I am glad to see you again," Colonello spoke, earning a big blush from the Incomplete Arcobaleno.

"I didn't expect you to be in the first Arcobaleno Trial."

_'Do either of you know what she mean by teaching Colonello?'_ Naruto thought.

**"I once overshadowed Tsuna-kun, which took a lot of arguing to let me do it, and got Reborn to spill a few things about the Mafia World, like the Arcobaleno,"** Kyuubi said, **"Lal Mirch and Colonello come from the same regimen; COMBUSIN. When the Arcobaleno first appeared, Colonello took Lal's place and she became the Incomplete Arcobaleno of Rain, giving her Mist and Cloud attributes as well. The Arcobaleno can also engulf their forms in Dying Will Flames."**

"I'm here as an Arcobaleno, to test your combat abilities, maggot!"

"Combat abilities?!" Tsuna gasped.

"We're going to fight here?" Ryohei asked.

"No, that won't work," Reborn explained, "The school would be destroyed."

"Nani?! That'd be bad!" Tsuna paled.

"If that would happen, Lord Hibari and I would have to kamikorosu you all," a voice said before Dark emerged from a shadow…literally.

"I'll be waiting on Mount Namimori tomorrow after school, maggot!" Colonello declared before he flew off via Skyrazor.

"Hey, Tsuna," Reborn spoke, earning Tsuna's attention, "You won't be able to clear Colonello's trial easily since he's a combat expert and all. He defeated 1,375 enemy hitmen, from another family in Italy, all by himself…that and considering your ring is only releasing a percent of its power…"

"Eh!? Why is my ring releasing the weakest flames?!" Tsuna asked.

"Do not worry, I have called in a favor," Reborn said, "He will help you become stronger."

"Eh? Stronger? Who did you…?" Tsuna began.

"Hn…It seems you are still a herbivore," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a figure walk through the door. He resembled Hibari, but was a bit taller and older, possibly around ten years. He wore a black Mafia suit with a strange ring on his left index finger. It had a purple jewel in the center of it with a cloud etched into the front. Tsuna paled.

"T-The Adult Hibari-san!?" Tsuna whimpered.

A. Hibari took out a purple Box Weapon. His ring ignited in Cloud Flames before he put it into the Box Weapon. It opened and released his collapsible tonfa, engulfed in Cloud Flames. Tsuna screamed as he began to run away with various tonfa swings shot at him.

"Ano…Reborn-san, what's going on?" Henry asked.

"I commissioned Sai to craft a special one-time Ten-Year Bazooka that would make the user's ten-years-older self stay for two days. Tsuna will be spending the rest of the day and the next morning training under him," Reborn explained.

"But why Hibari?" Takato asked with a shiver.

"Hibari is the only one who can unleash Tsuna's potential and make it so that he engages the trial only he can perform."

* * *

Tsuna, In HDW Form, grunted as he barely dodged a hit from A. Hibari. The two were in the nearby forest, in the only clearing it had.

"Exactly as the baby said," A. Hibari spoke, "This level of power is a far cry from your future self. Roll, engulf."

Tsuna's eyes widened before he saw Roll behind him, her sphere expanding and starting to engulf him at an accelerated rate. Soon, the completed globe fell and landed beside .

"Tsu-Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Kaze gasped.

"Juudaime!!" Gokudera and Boom exclaimed.

"Aniki!" Skoll cried.

"This is one of Roll's attacks, Globe of Needles," A. Hibari explained, "It's an airtight sphere molded with Cloud Flames, making it completely impervious. It's impossible for him to break through the sphere with either his physical strength or his flames. It's airtight, so the oxygen within the sphere is limited. If you don't get out quickly, you will die."

"Are you insane!?" Gokudera demanded, "You think you can show up ten years from now and try to kill Juudaime!? Let him go now!"

"…The weak will be buried; that's a given," he continued to explained, "To begin with, even if I have a reason to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi, there is no reason why I should let him live."

"If we don't stop this…" Gokudera began, "Biomerge: A…"

"Stop! Hibari is the only one who can give Tsuna this special trial," Reborn explained, "Every generation, the boss must overcome the Vongola Trial. The trial cannot be compromised, so a genuine threat is necessary."

"Oi, Yamamoto, Kaze, I need to speak with you in your family dojo," Reborn said, "Ciao-Ciao."

"The dojo?" Yamamoto repeated before the two mentioned walked after the infant.

"Um…Hibari-san? Is there…something wrong with the future? The last time Naito-kun got hit by it, he didn't show up," Takato spoke.

"…One of our members in Vongola, an Irie Shoichi, is a chief expert on time weapons and alternate reality weapons," the older Cloud Guardian explained, "I normally bite him to death on Wednesdays for that one time of sending me to an alternate reality where no one had even heard of Digimon before. But I must admit the me of that reality gave me the idea for this. Apparently, their reality, along with almost every other reality, was being taken over by a man called Byakuran due to him learning of alternate timelines from an accident and then an experiment involving the idiot…"

"Get on with it!" Naruto barked, earning a tonfa to the face.

* * *

"Okay…Did we forget to pay for the electric bill for this place again?" Kaze pondered.

A click nearby caused the two to flinch. They swiftly shifted into a fighting stance with their Shigure Kintoki out. They jumped back, barely dodging the bullet that whizzed by.

"You were able to sense the threat? You both have improved," a voice said.

"Who's there!!?" Yamamoto demanded.

"But, you have yet to master Shigure Kintoki," the voice continued, "If you can use the ring to draw out its full power without resorting to Biomerge, you'll be stronger than the Sword Emperor of this era. Well, that's what your future self said when I shot you with the Ten-Year Bazooka a few days ago."

"Ahh! Li-little guy!!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"The lights turned on to reveal Reborn with Leon-Gun out. Kaze and Yamamoto's eyes widened when they saw his shadow. It was not the shadow of an infant. It was the shadow of a true Mafioso, tall and slender, and the normal fedora.

"Yamamoto, when you are able to combine Shigure Kintoki with your Vongola Ring without the need of Biomerge, you will be a unique presence among the Vongola," Reborn said, making the two gulp, before he took out a strange yellow piece of round candy, "In order to do that, I thought it would be fine to show you my true self. A friend of mine created this for the Arcobaleno. It allows us to regain what we've lost for two hours."

He tossed it into the air before it landed in his mouth. He swallowed it and his pacifier began to glow. The light transformed into Sun Flames and engulfed Reborn. It triple in height and parted, revealing a tall man before Yamamoto and Kaze. He wore the normal Mafia attire, yet had Leon on his fedora and wore orange under his black suit and an orange band on his fedora. He stretched a little.

"Well…It seems it works," the man said.

"Whoa…A-Are you the adult Reborn?" Kaze asked.

"No. I am the Reborn of this time," the man replied, "Now prepare yourselves for a hell the likes of which you've never seen."

"Can I say one thing before we begin?" Kaze asked.

"Yes."

"Crap," Kaze spoke before he dashed at Reborn alongside Yamamoto.

* * *

"…And the next thing we all know, the man is just charred remains and everyone dead is alive and well, with the lizard kissing your future self's feet," A. Hibari finished as he pointed at Naruto.

"Speaking of lizards, where'd Naito-kun go off to?" Takato asked before he heard a yelp after a loud, sickening crack.

"He still has those problems with chasing and trying to burn squirrels in my time," Adult Hibari smirked, "It always ends up with him getting hurt in the head."

Meanwhile, Tsuna panted inside the sphere. The flames on his gloves had been extinguished while his Dying Will Flame burned softly on his forehead. Across from his was a small burn mark.

_'It's no good. It's not giving at all…'_ Tsuna thought, _'Although…A small part of the armored wall has melted slightly. …Where the flame from the ring touched it. Maybe that's its weakness…A flame of a higher quality.'_

**"But how can you do it?"** Kyuubi asked, **"Your flame is weak now…Tsuna? Tsuna!"**

Tsuna fell over, losing Hyper Dying Will Mode. His right hand began to glow. He slowly took the glove off and revealed his Vongola Ring lighting up and hit his forehead.

**Kill him.**

Tsuna watched as a man was gutted with a spoon. It changed to a large castle ignited in flames with screams of agony filling the night. Tsuna puked a little in his mouth.

** Revenge. Ambush. Eradicate.**

_'What…! What is this!!?'_

"The Vongola's past sins," a voice replied.

Tsuna shot his head up and saw nine human figures, each with a variation of Agumon beside them. Only one Gabumon was there. Each of their eyes were covered by Sky Flames.

"Murder. Revenge. Betrayal. An insatiable thirst for power…This is the bloodstained history of the Vongola Mafia," one said, "You, Holder of the Sky Ring, do you really have the resolution…"

"…Eh!!?"

"The resolution to inherit these sins," The man finished before something triggered inside of Tsuna's head.

**Please help us! Gyaaaaahh!!**

** So brutal.**

** Give me back my son!**

** My eye!! My eyeeeeee!!**

** "Oh no! Tsuna-kun, hold on!"** Kyuubi exclaimed.

_"This is not good,"_ End spoke, _"His physical and mental levels are at their limits…Tusnayoshi, let me take over!"_

"Stop…Stop it," Tsuna whimpered before he screeched and collapsed into a sobbing mess, "Stop it!!! Stop it!! Stop it now!!!"

"Tsu-kun…" Kyoko whispered, "Hibari-san, please stop this!"

"…I can't," replied, "I never asked the me of that other reality how to stop it."

His reply was Tsuna's two mates and their Digimon slugging him. did a small flip in the air before landing. He glared at them as his tonfa ignited.

"Oh, so you want to fight me?" asked.

"I don't need this king of power!!" Tsuna's declaration was heard, "If you want me to inherit such mistakes…I will wipe out the Vongola!!!"

"What is Juudaime saying!?" Gokudera gasped.

Inside the sphere, Tsuna panted as he finally calmed down. He groaned before slowly falling forward. A figure caught him. Tsuna looked up to see…

"G-Grandfather!?" Tsuna gasped.

He turned and his eyes widened. Before him, eight other figures, seven males and a female, stood in two lines with the seventh male sitting a luxurious chair. On the floor was a glowing Vongola Symbol. At the left side or right side of each of them, a Mega-Level Digimon stood beside them. Nono had Leopardmon at his left, Nono holding a staff with the Sky Flames ignited on the top. (End: _Tsunayoshi, you already know of Vongola Nono, you grandfather, and his partner, the Royal Knight Leopardmon._) A man that made Tsuna remind himself of Xanxus held up his left hand, revealing the Flames of Rage, beside a BlackWarGreymon. (End: _That is Vongola Secondo, the only Vongola Boss without a weapon, just the Flames of Rage. Beside him is __Obsurmento__, his partner in the Mafia World._) A muscular man with a WarGreymon in strange armor and a sword stood across from Secondo, wielding a Sky Flame-coated knife. (End: _Vongola Terzo, the Knife King. His partner is Cutlass, the VictoryGreymon._) Beside Secondo was a semi-old man with a beard and rough facial features with a Greymon with a large gut and blasters for arms and jet wings. The man held a Sky Flame-coated fork. (End: _Vongola Quarto, The Glutton of Grand Pain. His partner was GluttonyGreymon._ Kyuubi: **Someone needs a workout.**) Across Quarto was a man in white robes with a red mark on his forehead, peach hair, and a flaming katar. Beside him was a white and gold feminine version of WarGreymon. (End: _They are Vongola Quinto and his partner, Blizz, the WinterWarGreymon. _Kyuubi: **Is that a female?** End: _Yes. They were lovers much like Naruto's parents. _**Kyuubi: ****He must have loved being in bed with her when he had a fever.** End and Tsuna: _Ero-Kitsune…_) Beside Quarto was a man who wore an old brown coat, a monacle, and a flame-coated boomerang. Next to him was a sleek dragon in the colors of Greymon with a helmet resembling the Greymon skull and jet-like wings. (End: _This man was the…_ Kyuubi: **Vongola Sesto?** End: _Yes. His partner was JetGreymon, the only one of the Agumon line that actually resembles our Dragon heritage. _Kyuubi: **But you're also a Gabumon.** End: _Of course._) Across Sesto was a man with a curly mustache and top hat in Mafia Attire with a flaming gun. His Mega Level was a WarGreymon with the gauntlets replaced by long blasters with blasets on his shoulders and waist. Even his helmet was redesigned to resemble a blaster barrel. (Kyuubi: **Vongola Settimo and BlasterWarGreymon? **End: _Yes and no. The Digimon is Revolver, a BarrelGreymon._) Beside Sesto was the only female with a flaming crossbow and flowery tattoo on her face and a sleek, raptor like version of Greymon with spheres on its altered feet and a black jumpsuit. (End: _Your greatgrandmother is this woman, Daniela, and the only known Female Vongola Boss. Her partner is NitroGreymon, the fastest of all the Agumon evolutionary stages._) The man in the chair stood up, igniting his left X-Glove with an 'I' on it instead of an 'X.' Beside him was a normal Omegamon, its arms blazing with Sky Flames. The man gave Tsuna a small smile. He resembled Tsuna except for being a bit taller and had blond hair. (End: _He…He is Vongola Primo and the one I once fought alongside, Giotto Sawada. _Kyuubi: **So that's you? You look…sleeker than now…** End: _This was years before I got the X-Antibody from Alphamon and then died with the resetting of the Digital World._)

"Your resolution has been unequivocally accepted," Giotto said.

"What is this…is it a dream? An illusion?" Tsuna pondered aloud.

"E'la nostra ora incisa sull'anello." (Our hour was engraved on the ring.)

"Hour...time?" Tsuna repeated.

"To flourish, or to perish, it's up to you now. Vongola Decimo," Giotto said as all the Vongola Bosses and Digimon turned into Sky Flames, "…I have been waiting for you. Now, it's time for you to inherit the Proof of the Vongola."

* * *

A bright light began to blind Tsuna. Outside the sphere, smirked as light began to roar out of newly-formed cracks. The sphere exploded and Roll returned to her Box. The flames died down, revealing Tsuna holding a Digiegg in Hyper Dying Will. His D-Arc had transformed into a pair of wristbands. Both were obsidian, but the left one was orange and the right was blue. The back of his gloves were replaced by large versions of the Vongola Ring symbol.

"X-Gloves: Version Vongola Ring," Tsuna said calmly.

He walked over to the others, the flames around him vanishing, sans the crystal crimson flames coating his gloves. He gave Kyoko the Digiegg before he faced A. Hibari. A. Hibari chuckled.

"You're starting to resemble the you I know. The you that thrills me like the baby does," the older Hibari took out his tonfa, "From here on, I will do whatever I like. Let's begin."

Everyone flinched under the KI released. Nearby, a few figures observed from the bushes.

"So this is Hibari Kyoya 10-years-ahead," Kushina spoke silently, "He is indeed powerful. He's kept it under control until now."

"This kid and that other guy are really interesting," a man with light-brown hair and gentle almond-colored eyes spoke, "Dear, use the marker board, not your voice. You'll expose us."

A silver-haired, well endowed female with gold eyes grumbled as she wrote 'This will be an _extreme_ battle! But it's _extremely_ bad that one is fighting with stupid sissy weapons.' Everyone read it.

"Which one's got the sissy weapon?" Anko asked.

The woman pointed at . Anko had to nod at that.

"I'll say," Yamamoto's father agreed, "He needs a sword."

'Or an _extreme_ boxing glove,' the woman wrote.

"There are no rules in this fight. The only choice you have is to defeat me…or die."

"I'll defeat you," Tsuna spoke.

"Come and get it," Adult Hibari smirked.

* * *

Ryohei carried the snoring Tsuna on his back. The two, along with their Digimon, the other Ring Guardians minus Hibari, Longchamp, and Chrome, and Tsuna's mates with Kyoko holding the Digiegg and Haru carrying Calumon, walked into a large clearing in the mountains. In various places of the clearing were various boulders and trees. Ryohei leaned Tsuna against an oak. After a few moments, Tsuna yawned as he awoke.

"Huh? Where are we?" Tsuna asked.

"You were so tired from fighting the adult Hibari for almost until morning that Ryohei had to carry you here for the trial," Naruto explained.

"You guys sure took your time," a voice stated.

Everyone looked around for the voice's owner. Skoll tapped Tsuna's leg before pointing up. Everyone followed his point to see Reborn and Luce on the same reclining beach chair, a table with two fruity drinks on it and a parasol keeping the sun off them. Beside them was a standing Lal.

"Why are you acting like you're at a resort?!" Tsuna demanded with a sweatdrop.

"I'm not undergoing any trials," Reborn replied.

"No way…" Tsuna deadpanned.

"So where is Colonello?" Gokudera demanded.

"Over there!" Emiko exclaimed.

Everyone followed her finger to a formation a bit farther away. There, one could barely make out Colonello.

"I've been waiting, maggots!" Colonello shouted before making a jump that sent him all the way to five feet in front of the group, "Like I said at the school, my test will be on your combat abilities. You pass if you take away this badge on my bandana, maggots!"

"Colonello's trial will be fought with the Sky Boss and one Inner Guardian and one Outer Guardian," Lal explained, "The Arcobaleno of each trial will choose how many to face. There may be trials given to many, and trials given to one."

"Listen up, maggots! The person who will take this trial with the holder of the sky ring is…" Colonello began to tense pause for a few moments, "The Guardian of the Storm Ring, Hayato Gokudera, and the Guardian of the Tundra, Rika Nonaka. None of you are permitted a Digimon to fight with!"

"Sweet!" Gokudera cheered.

"Extremely disappointed…!!!" Ryohei cried out.

"Boss! You can set your mind at ease! We've practically cleared this trial today!" Gokudera exclaimed with a grin while Tsuna nodded.

Near the three Arcobaleno on another formation hidden by the trees, the group from yesterday observed. The woman scowled before writing something down on her board. She showed it to everyone. It read 'That is _extremely_ annoying! My son should be the one who fight to the extreme here!'

"Now, Kno, don't do anything you'll regret later…" Iemetsu chuckled nervously.

"Shh! It's starting…" Anko and Rika's grandmother hushed the two as they ate popcorn.

"I am ready, maggots!" Colonello declared as the spectators-The Ring Guardians, the Digimon, Kyoko, and Haru- sat beside the Arcobaleno.

"Then let Arcobaleno Trial #1: The Test of Combat Ability begin!" Lal declared.

"Okay! Flame Arrow!" Gokudera exclaimed as he opened the Box Weapon with his new weapon, _'I really need to thank the teme's old man for my new weapons.'_

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed as he saw the boy charge before Rika gave chase, "Rika-chan!"

"That's reckless, squid-head!" Ryohei roared.

"A test of combat ability is where I shine! There's no need to waste the boss's time!" Gokudera declared.

"Colonello! I'm getting you for that comment on me and Gogglehead!" Rika barked.

"Fools," Lal scoffed.

"Like I said, Colonello is a combat expert," Reborn spoke.

"I'll make the first move!" Colonello declared as he took flight via Skyrazor, "Shot!"

He pulled his rifle's trigger. A beam made of Rain Flames in the form of an albatross emerged from it. Gokudera and Rika were sent back by the blast.

"You think you can hit us with that weak shot?" Gokudera taunted before seeing a net shoot out, "A trap? Flame Arrow!"

The skull opened up before a blast of Storm Flames shot out of it. It ignited the net and destroyed it.

"You should expect this place to be filled with traps," Lal scowled.

"Colonello learned how to make traps from the Comsubin," Reborn explained.

"I won't lose to this crap!" Rika growled before she was trapped by four rope traps before a series of arrow traps shot at her.

Just before they reached, a wave of Pure Sky Flames blocked them. The flames began slicing through the binds. Before the two was Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will.

"These weak traps won't work on us," Tsuna spoke.

"You sure about that?" Colonello asked, "The real stuff's yet to come, maggot!"

A boulder began to fly at them. Tsuna tossed Rika at the boulder when Gokudera sniffed the air.

"Ah! That's not a normal rock!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Rika landed on it. She jumped away just before the rock exploded. She landed beside the two.

"So he loaded a large quantity of explosives onto an ordinary-looking rock?" Kir pondered.

"Gokudera noticed because he's familiar with gunpowder," Terriermon examined.

"While Tsuna's Hyper Intuition didn't work because he wasn't fighting a living being," Naruto added.

"There's no point in fighting separately. We'll fight together," Tsuna ordered as he took flight.

"Bring it on, Maggots!" Colonello sneered.

**

* * *

Fon: Hello. *pauses for a breath* My name is Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno. Today, I will be talking about…*Reborn and Luce hold up a picture of Uri, eating a fish cutely*…Gata di Tempesta, owned by Hayato Gokudera. *pauses for a breath* Uri is one of the rare Box Weapons that can eat Dying Will Flames **_**and**_** normal food, preferably fish. She has the tendency to attack her owner if annoyed and 'motivates' Tsuna's Box Weapon by pouncing on it. Gokudera created something that would work with Uri, but it has yet to be shown in the story. Until we meet again. *waves with Luce and Reborn***

**

* * *

Tsuna: Ite! This is hard. Why am I doing this again?**

**Reborn: To become a better Mafia Boss.**

**Tsuna: …Why am I doing this again?**

**Naruto: Next Time: Colonello's Test! Push back the Rain!**


	48. Important Notice to All Readers

**Attention, this is not an update. Looking over this story...I have decided to discontinue it. This story has gone way off the course I wanted it to go. I will allow it to stay up for anyone that wishes to continue it. If that is the case, please inform DAN88-chan and SolarTiger-san because some of the characters in this story are theirs. However, I am planning on creating a rewrite of this story, so don't start flaming. However, there will be plenty of changes in it, but some things will stay the same. For one, it will still be a NaruRena pairing and Naruto will still be a Digimon. However, it will be different in ways such as the Tamer Trio will have more than just one Digimon in terms of number and variety with the limit being three. It will also include various things from other Seasons, namely Digimon and certain evolutions (the DigiXros and Armor Shinka). Also, it will use the Japanese Version, not english. Japanese Dub is better than English Dub for multitude of reasons, mainly in dialog. Honestly, it irritates me with the lame jokes they make and the removal of various scenes! I mean, the only one they managed to get right are Digimon Tamers and Digimon Savers. They just barely got it in Digimon Frontier. I will also admit the songs they had in the first two seasons were nice in the American version, but the Japanese music is also stunning in all the seasons. Now then, to summarize: This story is discontinued, there will be a rewrite of it, if anyone wishes to, I will allow them to continue this version and provide help via DOCX, and the Japanese Dub is better than the English Dub.**

**Warm Regards,**

**GammaTron**

**Saturday, January 29, 2011.**


End file.
